Not Alone, Not Anymore
by Cyb0rg67
Summary: Shintaro has made his fair share of choices all having consequences and his most recent one will be one that will impact everyone's life both in past, present, and future. That choice is to prevent the death of Naruto Uzumaki. Follow Shintaro in his quest as he puts everything on the line for one boy that'll change the world. Mainly focuses on OC then alternates to Naruto later
1. A stranger turned savior

Not Alone, Not Anymore

Chapter 1

_Unknown Date 34 years after the Kyuubi attack: Unknown location….unknown world_

The day was somewhat bright, warm, and sunny as can be, or at least as much as the "Fog" would let it be. It's been a long time since anyone's seen the sun in its full glory since the war. The war that changed everything from how people lived today to how the world worked. The war that ruined nearly everyone's lives even if they deny it, because of course they were in the right. One such individual was however _not_ in agreement with the mindset of what he thought were delusional idiots. But how could he not be? After all he was born on the wrong side of the war, the side that nearly no one thought to side with, but fought to the very end taking out half if not 2/3 of the _world's_ army. But that was the past, this is now, and now this boy is making the best of it despite the hell he's been through. After all only about a few more years then he can finally leave this place….even though he'll be hunted for the rest of his life if he chooses to go through with it. However, that was the future, this is now, and now it's time to for him to leave the old broken down shrine that was his home to find food.

The boy wakes up from his bed groaning from the sores that came from his late night training. He walks over to open a trunk grabbing a dusty, old brown hunting coat coated in dried blood with a hood covering most of his body head down, and face which was already covered nose down from the cloth mask he wore. He's about 13 years of age, but has done things that would make him feel like 30. The boy quietly leaves his home while slowly closing the door so he would not wake the sleeping catastrophe that was his adopted sister. Since his home was close to the forest it was easy for him to hunt for anything he needed. From herbivores to carnivores for food/clothing, plants to insects for remedies of all kinds, to finding a river for a pure source of water….a hard thing to come by nowadays. Hiding in the bushes the boy grabs his sleeping darts from his coat pocket to capture a nearby elk grazing away without a care in the world… big mistake. He needs only his hands to complete this task, he's practiced this enough to the point where his blow darts seemed too slow for something like this. Sleeping dart in hand the boy threw the dart silently, and perfectly hitting the mark of where he intended to as the elk fell into an unconscious state. Satisfied with his haul the boy walks over to the elk picking it up with little to no hassle seeing as he has done this to the point where an adult sized elk feels as just as heavy like his sister.

Quickly running home the boy to avoid unwanted attention takes set's the elk down in front of the _kitchen_, which was really a butcher shop, to snap its neck killing it instantly. After a few hours of de-skinning, separating the edible, and usable parts of the elk for usage later throwing away whatever he deemed unnecessary. The boy came outside with a bag full of meat throwing the contents onto the grill he uh…acquired during one of his loot-err…scouting trips. Walking back to close the "kitchen" door shut the boy takes a sideways glance to behind the shrine knowing what was there. Drawing a heavy breath the boy sets down the bag of meat by the grill walking towards to a sight he never enjoys seeing.

What was behind there was something that he created by himself, something that he regrets creating, something that needed to be created, and something that reminded him of a painful past. Walking closer the sight the boy felt a variety of feelings none of them pleasant ones, but what else could he feel? Continuing his walk the boy lowers his head in sadness, but is trying his best to be strong. Coming to a halt the boy raised his head to stare with sadness in his eyes holding back the tears from the sight that crushed him every time. What he saw was rows, and rows of unmarked graves that didn't even have the names of those who lay beneath them. The bastards wouldn't give him that, but they did at least grant him the decency to inscribe "one" word on the stones along with a symbol if he so desired.

This particular grave had a snake carved into it that wrapped itself around a stick that had what looked like bumpy balls through it that was supposed to resemble dango, and had the word "Sensei" inscribed below.

He bows respectfully "Morning auntie…bet you're having the time of your life now huh? I'm sure you've met Uncle by now, and truly happy up there drinking away chugging down piles of dango. Talk to you later." He said as he left to greet the other graves. Saying what he had to the rest of the graves individually the boy makes one last stop to a particular trio of graves.

The grave on the left had a clenched fist inscribed onto it. He was always a fighter, always the brave one despite being the younger one, and when he met his end dying in the older one's arms the younger one only put on that stupid grin he always wore; underneath it was the word that best described him in every sense…"Brother".

The grave on the right held the image of a big heart that covered nearly the entire stone that held two small children within the heart, the word was inscribed above the heart at the top, but was very visible to him. He thought it was fitting considering she always loved him, and his brother no matter what they did….or what they did to each other. She always smiled at them, comforted them, and always let them know that she loved them with all her heart even when she died in his arms she had that same gentle smile she always wore…"Mother".

The last grave in the center of the two held the biggest stone the boy could find, and carry at the time. Even though he hardly knew him, and the only things he knew of him were the stories his mother would tell, he still admired the man with every fiber of his being. However, the boy could not recognize the man as something that the man was supposed to be when he only showed himself as a reminder that he existed. Instead the boy recognized the man as something that he was to his people, his wife, and his children as well…"Hero". The word was carved into the stone at the very top when the symbol beneath was a simple spiral that had a blazing fire behind it symbolizing the spirit the "Hero" had within his heart that filled the hearts of everyone around him.

"Morning everyone….life still sucks, but I guess I can't complain…actually I don't have the right to complain now that I think about it." (Turns to the grave on the left)

"Hey Sentōki, bet it's great up there hanging up there with Mother, and…everyone else. You know I met somebody who constantly asks about you, I'd bet you two would get along real well. I'm going to talk to Mother now. See ya later." (Turns to the grave on the right)

"Hello Mother, sky's still dark can't even see the sun anymore. I still keep tabs on…the Hyuuga heir. I'd bet you'd slap me for calling her that considering what the Hyuuga have…never mind. She's still safe, and I _will_ tell her the truth one day…even though she may hate or even kill me when she finds out, but I'll accept whatever she throws at me Kami knows I deserve so much worse. I'm going to talk to you-know-who….I know who he is, what he is to me, but I can't bring myself to call him that. Not after…goodbye for now Mother." (Turns to the center grave with empty eyes)

"I hope you're making up for lost time up there. I don't hate you keep that in mind, **but **I don't think of you as my fa…never mind. For the few moments I've actually been with you till the day you died in front of me I've always admired you as a symbol for hope, and look how that turned out. I admired you, I longed for you, I even loved you at one point in my life, but you were hardly there at all only to give me and Sentōki a reminder you existed other than the stories mother would tell about you. I understand you had a duty to your village, I understand there was a war that needed you, I even understand when mother had to leave us to help you, and I even understand why you sealed Uncle away in…I don't hate you, I really don't. I just can't find it in myself to love you anymore. Goodbye…Hero." He bows in respect, and turns to leave.

Walking back to the pile of meat he left on the grill the boy takes one last look to the graveyard filled with family, and friends alike.

"All of you deserved a better fate than this, and I swear I _will_ make sure that all of your sacrifices were not in vain." The boys said with conviction

After saying what he had to the boy turned his attention back to the meat he left on the grill so he could cook for the walking empty pit that was his adopted sister.

Waking up to the smell of meat the boy's catastrophe of a sister jumped out of bed to appear at the table outside in front of the grill to sit down with a plate in front of her fork in hand drooling for next meal. The girl was 5 years younger than the boy making her around 8 at this point, she was still wearing her yellow pajamas that had a sun pattern top to bottom, her blonde neck length hair was a mess having an obvious case of bedhead, her face was one full of happiness acting like a ray of hope for the boy giving him reason to keep on living, her big beautiful smile rivaled that of the stupid grin his younger brother always wore only she was wearing it for a different reason, but lastly her eyes which were blue like the sky once was were filled with hope of a better day.

"Niichan! Is that our breakfast?" the small blonde girl asked eagerly

Sighing from exhaustion the boy acted like nothing was wrong, and went into what he called "Big brother mode."

"Aye, I swear when it comes to my cooking you're always up with no problem, but when I try to wake you up for your training you always complain." the boy said shaking his head

"So?" the girl asked ignoring what the boy said causing him to sigh

"Sigh…yes, this is our breakfast." The boy said giving the girl a chance to giggle in glee as the drool started to drip from her mouth.

"Oi! Try not to drool all over your plate _before_ the foods on your plate." The boy chided

"Sorry Niichan. I just love it when you cook barbecue for breakfast!" the girl said rubbing the behind of her head.

"Lunch actually, you slept in more than usual, and to make up for that _you_ are going on a 5 hour training session today _hardcore _style." He said laughing evilly as the color drained from his sister's face.

"W-why didn't you wake me up Niichan!?" the girl said complaining

"Because you need to learn how to wake yourself up, and besides you never wake up when I tell you to. Think of it as a motivational method to get up."

"That's not fair Niichan!" the girl pouted

"Yes it is, if I, an alarm clock, and constant prodding can't wake you up then fear of being sore for a few days will be the next thing I try."

"Hmpf!" the girl said crossing her arms

"Here, try to chew every once in a while ok? Last thing I need is you choking" the boy said filling the girl's plate with meat as it changed her mood if only slightly.

"So what's it today?" the girl asked a hopeful the meal would cheer her up

"Venison…with some of your _favorite_ greens." the boy said evilly dropping a variety of vegetables next to the meat he served watching the happy smile on his sister's face turn into a grimace.

"Nooooo! But I hate them Niichan you know that! Why do you do this to me?" the girl said depressingly dropping her head

"Because you need a balanced diet, and if you want to grow up properly then I suggest you eat your veggies missy. Besides aren't you practicing to be a medical ninja?" The boy said lecturing his sister who pouted in defeat.

"Meanie." She simply said eating her dreaded veggies

"But I'm the meanie who's gonna make sure you grow up normally so that your parents have a healthy child to reunite with." the boy continued

"Have you made any progress with that Niichan? It's been a while since we've talked to them." the girl said hopeful to see her parents.

"I'm afraid not, but I think I've discovered a way to at least help me in that sense. Should take about a week to talk to them again if I pull some all-nighters. Which I will." the boy said assuring his sister.

"Really!? Thank you Niichan!" the girl said grinning happily

"Hey, I'm going out to bring some of this to you-know-who. Kami knows she's gonna need fresh food." The boy said tying up the bag of meat

"What about you Niichan? Did you eat yet?" the girl asked with her mouth full

"Yeah, I ate before I got here, but it's rude to eat with your mouth full. I've told you that already." the boy chided as the girl swallowed her food.

"Sorry. Please be safe out there Niichan!" the girl said waving her brother off

"I'll be back in 20 minutes! Make sure you wash up for training today at the usual spot or else, and remember to _stay_ away from strangers!" the boy yelled as he went to venture towards his best friend's house.

The "village" as the boy called it refusing to call it by name was once a powerful place. However, since the war it's nothing, but a plague filled ruin full of diseased ridden citizens that fought over the basic necessities of life. The "village" was separated into two rings, the Inner Ring, and the Outer Ring. The Outer Ring was for the "infected" citizens, nobles, and commoners alike. The Inner Ring was for anyone who wasn't infected be they poor or rich, and only those who could pull their weight; it also held all of the clans to keep their military power in check as well as their heritage alive.

The boy's house was at the far end outskirts of the village secluded from anyone else so it was easy to walk freely without worrying to get caught with the disease even though he seemed to be immune to it. As he continued down the streets filled with diseased citizens the boy walked by as he passed the usual day to day chaos that ensued between them. For example he saw two men fighting over a loaf of bread that seemed stale, but to them it was a meal they couldn't pass up.

'_Typical, fighting over something simple as food when they continue to rely on the old ways for their needs…pathetic. Still, makes me wonder if I should leave this place with everyone sooner than later. Oh well, no time to dwell on it now. Time to visit what's left of the Yamanaka's I guess.'_ the boy thought to himself as he continued to walk through the streets.

* * *

><p><em>October 10th 5 years after the Kyuubi attack: Konoha<em>

The time was 7:45 p.m. with a dark cloudy sky with a heavy chance of rain today, perfect weather for matching the mood of the village. Other than the people either drinking, sleeping, sobbing, or even trying to move on from that terrible night; all in all it was a remorseful, but peaceful day for the entirety of Konoha.

However, it was a pretty crappy day for Naruto. Because even though it was his birthday turning 5 years old was the last thing on his mind as he was literally kicked out of the orphanage (at morning no less). Or "Hell" as he would call it seeing as he was barely fed, always getting looks from people that look like they want to kill him, estranged from other kids due to the adults telling them to or of their own will, but worst of all he was always alone. Alone when he was happy which was rare. Alone when he was sad which happened more often than not. Alone when the kids went to play. Alone every day of his life. Oh sure there were people around him, but Naruto learned very quickly the difference between being around people and being_ "around"_ people. Alone when he cried, laughed, ate food, played, in school, and now he's alone again in the street at night wondering where he's going to eat hell even sleep at this point seeing as he now had no place of residence. The only thing he can think of right now is going to the only person in the entire village that didn't look at him at anger, fear, or ignored him when trying to speak his mind. That man being the 3rd Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi.

As he walked towards the tower he visited oh so many times for a variety, he noticed the sounds of angry people forming behind him. Wondering what was going on he turned around and stopped in fear and confusion seeing at least 10 or more people between their late teens to mid-20's all looking at him with murderous eyes and glares that would indicate harm to anyone they're looking at and worst of all they were all looking at "him". What didn't help was they were all emitting a dangerous aura that only seemed to get bigger the more they looked at him. He had hoped there was someone else behind him, but deep down he knew there was no one behind him that all these people were going to do something to him and it was going to be bad. What solidified his thinking was the fact they were now yelling the names he was always called by everyone never understanding why he got them in the first place

"Demon brat!" "Fox Demon!" "Monster!" was what they were more or less yelling at their own pace among other rude names and words he had never heard of, but can guess they had a less than friendly meaning.

"Damn demon brat do you know what happened today 5 years ago?!" one rather drunken portly villager shouted with absolute hatred added in his voice.

Fearing for his life he thought he should answer or say something to indicate they heard him

"N-no I don't" Naruto managed to spew out to them hoping that someone would help or just run to the Hokage hoping that he would do something to stop this.

"Go on take a guess depending on your answer we _might_ ease up on what we're going to do to you" the same villager said with venom in his voice while taking another swig of his bottle.

Immediately he tried to think what the heck this guy was talking about, but the only thing that popped in his head was his birthday; however these people didn't looked interested in his day of birth. Nonetheless he thought back to one of the stories the Hokage told him about the Kyuubi destroying the village 5 years ago today only to be killed by the 4th Hokage who sacrificed his life to do so. Thinking this was his ticket out he gathered the courage to speak to the angry mob.

"Uh… the day that the Kyuubi attacked the village?" the scared blond said with uncertainty.

"Well I guess you're not _totally_ ignorant on what happened, but you forgot two tiny details that are _very_ important." the now supposed leader of this group slurred who seemed to be saying what everyone else was thinking.

Feeling a pit in his stomach he nervously asked what the hell he missed when he thought he hit it right on the head.

"W-what are they?" the now scared and nervous blond child asked.

"One that _OUR_ families and friends died that night, and Two the fact that _YOU_ were born!" he shouted along with the others yelling at the child at different points when the leader was speaking.

Naruto's eyes widen in fear and shock finally deciding not to wait anymore for help and just run hoping that he could get away from them.

"Hey he's getting away!" "Get Him!" the furious villagers said now after the child running away from them trying to escape the punishment they were going to inflict on him.

Running for his life with tears in his eyes Naruto ran as fast as he could not caring anywhere at this point just away from the terrifying strangers. As he was running he could hear them catching up not paying attention he was suddenly stopped and fell back by something that he hit at full speed.

"Oh, Kami my head! What the hell hit me?"

Or someone as he soon found out by the groaning voice of a kid older than him by more than a couple years.

"I found you!" said a familiar voice. Stiffening up he immediately tried to run again only to be grabbed by the person he hit on the wrist.

"Hey, try watching where you're running next time kid! What the heck are you running so fast for anyways?" the stranger asked him

"Us! Now move kid otherwise we'll pummel you to for getting in our way" the drunken leader said with now his group close behind him.

"Uh, who are you and what do you want with this kid anyways besides aren't you guys a little too old to be beating up a kid anyways unless you people are just assholes." said the strange kid giving the mob a look that said "Give me an answer now".

"My name is Jun and we're here to get our revenge on that Monster for what happened 5 years ago!" Jun said clarifying his position.

"YEAH!" is what the group shouted together in unison after Jun finished what he said stating they are in agreement with him.

"5 years ago? The kid looks 5 himself what did he do cry you guys to insanity or something?" the strange kid sarcastically said with not a care of what would happen. Naruto actually chuckled for a second, but quickly stopped himself when Jun gave him an evil glare "Shut up demon brat or I swear I'll-"

"Or you'll what crush him with that fatass of yours tubby?" the stranger interrupted now standing in front of Naruto who managed to get a better look at him thanks to the moonlight with the street lamps helping with his vision.

His skin was a light tan and was taller than him which was a given since he could tell he was older than him, he wore a grey sleeveless hoodie with a spiral on the back that showed the short sleeves of his black shirt, he also seemed to be carrying a shoulder bag filled with various items he couldn't make out, black fingerless gloves and black wristbands on both arms, dark blue pants with bandages tied at the bottom so they wouldn't get caught from sharp objects, he also had a black bandanna covering up most of his face leaving only his eyes which were a lighter blue compared to his mask and eyes; actually if he looked a bit closer he could notice a scar going down at an angle across his right eye that goes into the bandanna and dark blue spiky hair that was similar to his but more spiky.

"Why you little shit I'm gonna-"

"The name is Shintaro _fatass,_ and you are not touching this kid unless you give me a valid reason and it better be a good one." Shintaro said with conviction in his voice not backing down.

"Simple he's the reason all our families and friends are dead he's nothing but a monster that the world will be better off with! That good enough of a reason kid?" Jun said to Shintaro with drunken rage.

"Huh, so I was right after all" (looks at the crowd with disapproving eyes) "and it looks like the rest of you are the same…. _sigh_ oh well."

"Right about what brat?" Jun said with anger and confusion.

Shintaro then pointed at the group with his middle finger up and said "You guys are assholes and I don't like assholes so there!" Shintaro yelled cockily.

Meanwhile Naruto began shaking thinking what the hell was wrong with this guy? Did he not see the big group of angry people looking for an excuse to beat someone up! Tick marks began showing on everyone's heads their anger now focused on this kid that outright called them all assholes and flipped them off without a care.

"That's it! You're in for it now brat! At first I was gonna be nice and let you go, but now you're gonna pay!" Jun yelled at the boy who insulted him.

Shintaro got into a fighting stance with a look that said "Come and get it" which was more effective with the words that left his mouth "Go ahead and try".

"My pleasure!" said Jun charging at Shintaro with knife like glares pointed directly at him, but that all changed when the child that he was going to hit vanished in front of him only to reappear inches from his face with the only thing in sight a fist that impacted his head.

Now looking at the sky feeling pain, Jun was launched upward with a sharp pain delivered by a powerful high kick to his back from underneath him; and now he felt like he was floating toward the sky what felt like forever only to be struck down hard with a kick again only this time to his abdomen. Now Jun crashed to the ground making a small gasp of air, moaned then passing out with a line of drool coming from his mouth and a blank look in his eyes. Everyone's jaw dropped from the event that just transpired; the angry mob due to fear and shock and Naruto's due to awe. They all just stared at the small boy who just took down a grown man in less than 30 seconds trying to see if they weren't in a horrible dream.

It was after many moments of silence that one of the members of the now less angry mob wondering what the hell happened.

"W-what the hell happened?" is what one the group members said trying to figure out the situation.

"Simple he got his fatass handed to him because he decided to be an asshole; although I did plan to kick him back down from a higher distance, but he was taking forever. I mean really what the hell does that guy eat?" Shintaro said with his arms crossed looking straight at the group

"Now you guys aren't assholes too are you? Because as you can see I don't like assholes too much, and you've now seen what I do to them. Especially if they attack me or someone without a valid reason. Now, Answer ME!" Shintaro shouted at them slowly leaking a very dangerous aura that shook both sides to their core.

"N-n-n-no" a villager said visibly shaking along with the others who were thinking that maybe they shouldn't mess with the kid who most likely was a ninja in training and a damn good one at that.

"No, what?" the small boy said taking a step forward towards the group "N-no I'm not an asshole." said the villager fearing for his life

"Does that apply to the rest of you as well?" Shintaro said to the group as a whole taking another step towards them making them take on back as a whole. As if in unison the group said

"No, were not assholes!" as if to please him so he wouldn't do the same to them that is until one of them thought of something while the others coward in fear and his name was Toshio.

Toshio was an average man, with an average build, plain face, brown hair, and typical clothing a civilian would wear. He was actually a retired genin due to an injury in the leg that made him unable to perform his ninja duties said injury was given the night the Kyuubi attacked given him a reason to join this group to release some payback on the kid.

"_Hey wait a minute I just realized something, there's like 15 of us and only of him. So if we all gang up on him he can't do nothing to us I mean he's still just a kid." _Toshio thought to himself. As he decided to step up in front of everyone else pointing a finger at the blue haired kid looking right at him dead in the eyes until he finally spoke.

"Hey kid do you realize that we outnumber to 15 to 1? Meaning that if we all gang up on you we could take you down easily!" said Toshio with a smug like grin across his face.

Hearing this the group found a newfound confidence within themselves started walking with Toshio closer and closer to the boy fearing him less and less who just stood there looking at them with bored eyes hands in the side pockets of his hoodie. Snickering to themselves now with crooked smiles, and crazed eyes looking at both kids hoping to release their anger upon both of them for reasons of their own that is until they noticed the small attacker took his hands out and made one hand sign that most ninjas knew, but many civilians didn't have a clue what it meant that included the group in front of Shintaro. All of them except Toshio who only saw that hand sign performed twice in his ninja life: once in his academy days in a book of ninjutsu (that only described what it did not showing the hand signs for safety reasons) and the second was performed by his Jounin-sensei in a fight that would've ended badly for them if said sensei didn't ambush the enemy from behind with this jutsu. Toshio was sweating hoping the 5 words that he were thinking weren't going to come out the boys mouth, but the only problem with that was as he was thinking Shintaro spoke those words he feared "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The second Shintaro said those 5 words Toshio felt a pit form in his stomach putting his head down while closing his eyes thinking to himself how could this kid know a high level jutsu much less perform it.

"_Ok, ok calm down even if this kid somehow knew how to use this jutsu he could only make maybe 1 at most 2 without killing himself. Besides we'll still outnumber him plus we only need to hit the clone's once then poof! Yeah, yeah that's what's gonna happen besides he's probably faking it anyways probably making a regular clone. He actually thinks that I'll be tricked easily not a chance now let's see what this kid thinks what he could do."_

As Toshio started to open his eyes and lift his head he noticed the various screams of people and the sound of feet running getting farther and farther from him it wasn't long till he looked behind him only to see multitudes of people that were in the group no longer beside him leaving him by himself only with his thoughts.

"_What...the...HELL! Where do those cowards think they're running off too? I mean are they really scared of one little clone?! I mean what could possibly make them run for their lives?"_ Toshio thought to himself angrily. However, as he turned to see what could drive 15 adults to run away from two kids one being virtually harmless he began to understand why they abandoned him.

As he felt the pit in his stomach growing deeper, and deeper from the sight that made his eyes grow big as dinner plates practically popping out of his head. What stood in front of him was something he wouldn't have believed even if his sensei told him was possible which to be honest he was starting to think that his sensei would also have trouble believing what was in front of him as well. What stood before him was not one, not two but at least 50 clones of the boy who cast the jutsu all of which were looking at him with kunai and shuriken in hand ready to be unleashed upon whoever was in their way and right now that was Toshio standing all by himself in a street empty like a ghost town with 50 clones capable of killing him even if he didn't have his injury.

"What was that you said about being outnumbered 15 to 1? Because it looks like your outnumbered 1 to 50 to me, and you're the only _one_ left here standing so I have only _one _thing to say to you…..run." Shintaro said in a deadly voice.

And run he did screaming his head off wondering what he did to deserve such cruelty that deprived him of revenge on that kid that he thought he rightfully deserved. Instead he was running away from said kid being protected from a total stranger that really had no reason to but in that something that didn't involve him in the slightest it didn't help that this stranger was apparently despite his size and age a dangerous person not to be messed with.

"Heh, works every time." he said with cockiness, and pride.

Seeing the last of the angry mob members turn tail running like cowards Shintaro decided to turn around, and face the kid who seemed to be start of all his trouble from his headache that's still going strong; which didn't go away thanks to all the screaming idiots. Actually they were the reason he was so grumpy when usually he tried to talk things out, but when you get hit in the head from a full-speed kid that came out of nowhere, land on said head, and trying to recover from a fall only to wake up to constant screaming that wouldn't shut up about their nonsense….yeah, he was pissed. He really needed to vent out his frustration, and vent he did on the poor saps that made his suffering longer than it had to be; plus as a bonus thanks to skills he gained over the years he "liberated" their pockets from their heavy burdens of money and earthly possessions while they were running away thanks to his clones, and it turns out that the still passed out tub of lard named Jun had some _deep_ pockets all of them full of…. compensation for the mess he had created in the first place.

Counting his new friends he decided to finally talk to the small boy "Hey kid now are you going to tell me why you were running away so fast? You don't seem to be the trouble child type; so what's the deal?" Shintaro said as he was putting his new findings in his pack.

Naruto jumped back to reality still trying to process all that's happened in the last 15 min, but decided to put that on hold and answer the boy that saved him from a life of hurt "Uh…I really don't know they came after me after the orphanage kicked me out of this morning just for turning 5 today thinking that I'm now capable to take care of myself. I was just looking for a place to stay all day with no luck until those people came up to me wanting to beat me up. Then I ran and ran until I bumped into you, sorry for that by the way, and you know what happened after that." Naruto said trying to recall everything that happened.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait, they kicked you out of an orphanage when you literally just turned 5 today? What kind of place are they running over there? Oh, and don't worry about it kid just look next time ok?" Shintaro interjected Naruto from explaining everything.

"Not a good one. I mean everyone was being a jerk to me. From the adults that came to adopt, the staff, and even the kids were jerks to me. I was barely fed as a baby only to keep me alive really, but other than that they ignored me completely like I was invisible or something. I was alone all the time no one wanted to play with me, eat with me or even talk to me! I-I don't know what I did to make them so mad at me, and whenever I ask they just keep saying things like "It doesn't matter, You were born, or we don't need to explain ourselves to a monster" mean things are all everyone says to me. I _sniff _just want one friend or someone who'll just notice me for who I am." Naruto said holding back tears

"That's why one day I'm going to be Hokage that way everyone will acknowledge me. That day…. that day will be the day where everyone will know the name Naruto Uzumaki!" he said with tears falling down his face trying to wipe them away not wanting to look like a baby to his savior.

Moments of silence went by as Shintaro thought about what to do. Then finally deciding to break the silence Shintaro did his best to keep his anger from showing from all the thinking he did; as calmly as he could manage he spoke to Naruto.

"Well you certainly have been through a lot haven't you..._sigh._ Alright how about this, why don't you live with me from now? I'm sure Hiromi wants another playmate her age that'll play nice anyways, and what's one more mouth to feed? I'm sure the others won't mind some new company so what do you say?" Shintaro said rubbing Naruto's hair lightly chuckling a bit smiling under his mask.

Naruto's head jerked up so fast Shintaro had to pull back his hand to keep from injuring himself or Naruto from the recoil. Naruto couldn't believe it he thought it was too good to be true I mean how could it not be? A place to stay? Food? Possible chance of friends? All because he just randomly bumped into a stranger who really had no reason to help him at all? Yet here he was offering everything he ever dreamed of.

"Y-you really m-mean it? I mean we just met what reason do you have for helping me? I mean-I just-it's all happening so fast."

"Then think about on the way." Shintaro said interrupting Naruto from having a mental breakdown.

"On the way to where?" Naruto asked still trying to stop the tears from falling from his face. "At the Hokage Tower, I have some business to attend there anyways considering my current…. situation concerning me, and all my friends. We'll talk about it with the Hokage when we get there till then like I said think about it. If not then I'll still at least find you a place to stay till you get settled in because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you to fend for yourself. Now come on before tubby wakes up and makes a racket." Shintaro said pointing at said "tubby" groaning on the ground.

"Oh, and to answer your previous questions: 1. Yes I do mean it; I wouldn't have said it otherwise. 2. You look like someone who needs help and I'm not one for ignoring people when they need help." Shintaro answered now walking ahead of Naruto.

"Well, are you coming or what?" Shintaro said not looking back still walking. "Y-yes wait for me!" Yelled Naruto trying to catch up with him as he still was walking towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>After a long walk Shintaro and Naruto finally made it up to the Hokage Tower to talk to the 3rd about what transpired a while ago. Although the trip was more or less pleasant due to tons of other villagers giving Naruto more dirty looks, and gossiping who was the boy walking next to him, but they avoided making contact mainly because when they tried all they got was a blast of KI (Killer Intent) to ward off the villagers…pleasantries.<p>

"Finally we made it! After all that walking and no-….now we gotta climb stairs greaat…._sigh._ Why couldn't this old geezer live on the bottom of this tower or at least have a lift or something to get us to the top? Let's just get this over with." Shintaro groaned as he continued his journey to see the Hokage to complete what he needed to do and dammit he was going to see the old bastard even if he had to climb a mountain to do so!

Upon reaching the door Shintaro knocked to let the Hokage know someone was there "Come in!" an old voice said through the door notifying the two youths to enter.

As Shintaro opened the door with Naruto entering first greeting the old ninja with his usual cheery smile "Hey old man how's it going!?" Naruto said with glee in his voice.

Normally this would be the point where Hiruzen would sigh and ask Naruto to stop calling him that, but he noticed something different about the small blonde. Sure he was energetic as his usual self only this time he seemed….nervous and excited about something which seemed odd, and it may have something to do with the boy that came in with him.

"_Who is that boy? I haven't seen him around here in this village before now, and I usually know almost everyone here….Ugh did he drag Naruto in here to complain about something or worse did they both get into trouble and think I'm going to get them out of it. Sigh I'm too old for this job oh well might as well find out."_ Hiruzen thought to himself as he examined the two boys taking a smoke from his pipe.

"Well Naruto it seems you have brought a guest with you or at least I hope that's what he is." The old ninja said with a tired voice preparing himself for whatever mayhem will surely come his way. For whenever there's mayhem his arch nemesis is always lurking closely behind: paperwork.

"Actually Hokage-sama we have a lot to discuss in regards to Naruto's….entire life, and also to determine his fate for the future. As well as my needs that I'm hoping to finish sooner than later so please let me explain everything. Naruto, that ok with you?" Shintaro asked Naruto while Hiruzen was studying Shintaro, and his words.

"Ok" the small blonde responded.

Truth be told the old Hokage was shocked not only at the mature way this boy spoke for his age, but the fact that he managed to quiet Naruto down something he hasn't been able to accomplish ever since Naruto could speak.

"Alright please begin err…."

"Shintaro sir, Shintaro Senpu." the blue haired boy said,

_'Senpu? Isn't that the name of...I need to keep an eye on this boy.'_ "Alright Shintaro, please tell me everything that you feel like you need to." Hiruzen said calmly despite hearing Shintaro's full name.

"Whew, alright let's see it all started when I was walking towards this very place when all of a sudden something hit me…." Shintaro said as he was explaining first what happened between him and Naruto.

Time Skip 20 Min

"... and that's how we ended up here Hokage-sama. That was one of the things I wanted to talk about, but I also wanted to let you know what happened first before the others." Shintaro finished explaining from what happened until now.

Hiruzen couldn't believe what he just heard. He definitely needed to pay a visit to the orphanage to….discuss what their punishments would be for their unorthodox treatment to the child even though really he should've expected this from them given who Naruto is.

"_I swear something will be done about this….Minato, Kushina how I have failed you. If either of you were here you wouldn't have none of this, but since that day when Minato died to protect the village, and Kushina you're…..sigh. At least this way Naruto can have someone to look after him indefinitely. The boy seems honest in his words, and has proven to be able to take care of himself along with Naruto. From what I understand he's not alone meaning giving Naruto a chance to make some friends. Now, I need to find a place for Naruto to live in, and I need to find out how many are with this Shintaro."_ Hiruzen thought to himself thinking of what to say next.

"Well first things first if I allow you to take Naruto in. Does Naruto even want to-"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I do old man! I do want to go with him! Shintaro said to think about it first, and I reaaaally did. I don't care where I am as long as I'm with him; I'll be happy because he's the only person who seems to give a crap about me. Pleaaaase old man can I stay with him I really want to!" Naruto said with pleading eyes on the verge of tears.

"Well you got your answer Hokage-san now what do you say?" Shintaro said plainly to the old man sitting in front of them.

Rubbing his forehead thinking of what to do Hiruzen spoke again this time to Shintaro only "Shintaro you said you're in a group who came to this village not too long ago." Hiruzen stated

"Yes, I did." Shintaro replied

"Let me ask you a few questions if I'm to allow Naruto in your care." Hiruzen said

"By all means ask away." Shintaro replied receiving a nod from the Hokage

"How big is your group? Where are you currently staying at? Are there any adults in your group? Why do you want to live in Konohagakure? Do you plan to live here for an extended period of time if you do? Where are you from? How long have you've been travelling? Also, what are you planning to do for your financial needs including your living, food and educational needs? Lastly do you or your friends plan on being ninja for our village?" Hiruzen said as he bombarded Shintaro with questions. He then quickly realized that it may be a bit much for the boy asking him all these things at once forgetting who he was talking to. But that train of thought was put down the minute Shintaro replied.

"I will answer your questions in order to make this easier, but I wish for Naruto to wait outside for this part partly because I don't want to bore him; and mainly I want to discuss these things in private with you." Shintaro said replying to Hiruzen's questions.

"Very well then, Naruto can you please wait outside for a bit please?" Hiruzen said to Naruto protesting already.

"Aww but why? I wanna be here too you know!"

"Naruto there are things you don't need to be here for. Also it's going to be really boring for you anyways, plus if you behave and go out I'll take you to that ramen shop you were raving on about on the way here." Shintaro said to the blonde stopped dead in his tracks with a raging stomach commanding him to do so.

"Really!? All right! Ok, I'll go wait for you there, but don't take too long! Ramen, ramen gonna get me some ramen!" the last words they heard as Naruto sprinted out of the office now on his way to get his favorite meal of all time.

"Wait! I meant to...get...her…. _sigh_ dammit." Shintaro said as he face palmed himself

"Alright let's get this over with fast if you don't mind. As you just saw I have other things to attend to." Shintaro said watching the trail of dust left behind from the child that was once there.

"Not at all please shut the door so I can apply a silencing seal so we can have some real privacy" Hiruzen said

"That would be preferable" Shintaro said already closing it.

After Hiruzen placed the seal the two began their discussion.

"Ok, to answer your first question to last in that order we currently have about 24 or so in our group more or less." Shintaro said thinking about it.

"Quite a large group you have." Hiruzen noted

"Indeed." Shintaro simply replied. _'Used to be bigger'_ he thought solemnly

"We are currently staying in a motel well the entire motel since yesterday at this point seeing as we just arrived here yesterday, but we do intend to find a better place to stay in that we'll pay for, which I've already done now I just need to pay the landlord and with my….recent findings I can do just that, so that's where we are if you need to find us."

"May I ask the name of this motel you're currently taking residence in?" Hiruzen asked politely

"It's a rundown place called the _Broken Heart_. The owner Madam Loveless was kind enough to let us stay in return for some "company" as he…she put it, which was mainly talking about us, and helped with the cleaning a bit. Madame Loveless is a…unique individual if you catch my drift." Shintaro said a little uncomfortable

"I understand, but what about the adults in your group? Surely they would've found a more…suitable environment for young ones such as yourself." Hiruzen questioned

"That's the thing. There aren't any adults with us, been that way from the very start actually. The oldest in our group is not even that much older than me, which is saying something considering I'm 10 turning 11 in December." Shintaro said surprising Hiruzen

"Only children!? How did you survive?" Hiruzen asked dumbfounded

"It wasn't easy that's for sure, and that's not to say we've had our fair share of troubles. The only reason we survived this long was because of my extensive knowledge on survival. If I hadn't come along the rest would've have died within months if they were lucky."

"Where'd you learn such survival techniques? Surely this did not come to you naturally." Hiruzen stated

'_Obviously' _"I learned from psycho-sensei who taught me everything." Shintaro simply said

"Psycho-sensei?"

"Yes, now may we continue with your original questions please Hokage-sama? You're driving us off course." Shintaro asked politely.

"My apologies, please continue." _'He ignored on who this psycho-sensei is, and seems uncomfortable asking questions other than the ones I previously mentioned. Time to see what else I can find out about him.'_

"Thank you. Now, as to why we're here let me tell you it's not our first choice on the list the only reason were here was because your village happened to be the only one not ready to kill on sight a group of "suspecting" kids looking for a place a stay; you also happened to be closer to us when we made our final decision. Plus we thought that this village would be safe enough for us anyways to keep those bastards from hunting us all the damn time." He said bitterly

"Oh, and if you're going to ask who's hunting us and why: 1. various ninjas from rogue ninjas to hidden village ninjas mainly from Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, and even Taki. 2. I don't know why they're hunting us all I know is they want someone or something in our group and I have a pretty good idea on who and what they want, but other than that I honestly don't know." Shintaro said thinking about it

"You've gathered quite the attention if you have 3 of the 5 Great Nations after you." Hiruzen commented

"Yeah, don't remind me. All the more reason why we needed to find a more permanent place to live in that's more…safe than the outdoor woods. If I was on my own I wouldn't bother coming 5 miles of this place, but I have people to take care of so their needs come before mine. Aw crap, I hope I didn't offend you Hokage-sama it's just that I have a personal…grudge against the 5 Great Nations, and even the small ninja villages as well. It's a personal matter for me, and one that I won't discuss so please allow me to continue." Shintaro said humbly

"I won't ask of you of your past Shintaro. It actually speaks volumes that someone of your age to act in the best interest of others despite your personal feelings. I don't take it as an offense so please, continue." Hiruzen said calmly.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Now, as for how long we stay here it depends if we think this place is safe enough. Oh! But, I'm not saying it is or isn't I just want to be sure that's all!" Shintaro said nervously

"It's perfectly fine Shintaro. There's nothing wrong in securing knowledge that your friends are safe. I would be dishonored to call my self Hokage if my village could not protect the children that reside within." Hiruzen said with a grandfather like smile

'_Heh, fooled him good. But yeah, protect them from external threats maybe. Internal is a whole other matter.'_ Shintaro thought to himself

"Well, I can say with certainty that you're the nicest Kage I've met. The TsuchiKage was a crotchety old man suspicious as all hell when we came in. It was a nightmare to get out of there, but somehow we escaped. To be honest I think we're the only ones to escape Iwa by accusing the male Anbu spying on the female Anbu at the bathtub. Thank Kami they share a bathhouse together or shared by this point." Shintaro muttered as Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the escape method

"You escaped a highly secured ninja village, one of the more paranoid ones as that, by using the female Anbu to your advantage?" Hiruzen asked dumbfounded

"It helped that the TsuchiKage's granddaughter was visiting that day." Shintaro mentioned

"Ah."

"Back to the subject at hand, we'll hang around here for about 9 years approximately then leave. Before you ask why that specific amount of time let me tell you. Our village, a small village mind you heck not even a ninja village, got hit with a chakra based disease a while ago, and were the only survivors to leave unscathed. Well, originally there were about 15 of us but we've lost a few of our friends along the way." Shintaro said sadly looking at the floor for a minute then brought it back up with a neutral look in his eyes.

"We do intend to back one day, but who knows maybe we'll visit sometime sooner than expected. Not because of sentimentality mind you, but…. other reasons why. I'll leave it at that if you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it. As for how long we've been on the road…. well we really have been moving from place to place not staying in one position for no more than a few months due to various reasons, but we've been at it for 5 years now. Oh, and don't worry about our basic needs we know how to survive, find jobs, and all that crap we've been doing it our whole lives at this point."

"You seemed well established for a 10 year old. I find it rare to discover a group of children to know the value of hard work, and survive on their own. I can gladly say this new generation is in good hands."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, and to finally answer your last question; I'm afraid none of us, us being the original group, plan on being a ninja for yours or any other village because I highly doubt any village will want a "temporary" ninja that'll leave when they want to. We do intend to stay here for 9 years maybe 10 or 12 max if I did the math right which in all likeliness is probably off." Shintaro said as groaned thinking about the boring calculations he'd endured.

After Shintaro finished what he had to the Hokage he fell flat on his butt. Turns out speaking in front an authority figure trying to not look suspicious takes a lot out of a ten year old boy…even though he was faking it Shintaro made it look like he was out of breath.

"Whew! Man that took a lot out of me; alright you got your answers. So is that all you need because I got a few to ask you, but I'll give you some time to process what I just told you." Shintaro said giving the answers in detail so the old man in front of him.

'_Hopefully the old man won't go into any more details, and buy my story. Even though I'm telling the truth for the most part I just left a tiny bit of info out of that story to make our story seem a little more….normal hopefully. After all the best lies have a bit of truth in them.' _Shintaro thought to himself

Hiruzen was baffled at the amount of detailed info he just received from the child, but something in his aching old bones were telling him that something doesn't feel right even though what he said sounds like the truth. However that seemed to be the problem with the whole thing like it was….rehearsed. Almost like he practiced this little speech to convince him his story was true. Deciding to keep tabs on this group of kids he thought to let things play out…. and that's the other thing he couldn't get his head around they're just kids a whole lot of them to boot all looking for a place to stay safe from someone who was hunting these kids for years at this point for one reason or another. For now he'd have to leave this matter to discuss at another time, right now this boy had questions for him to answer and he was curious to what he was going to ask him.

"Given all that's happened I'll have to think about all of this later for the moment, but as of right now I'm going to listen to your questions and answer them as best as I can since you did the same to me. After all you did the courtesy of answering my questions it's only fair that I answer yours." Hiruzen said

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Ok, first question. Where is….


	2. Revival

Chapter 2

__Unknown Date 34 years after the Kyuubi attack: Unknown location….unknown world__

The boy was on his way back from delivering the food to his friend, who thanked him immensely for doing this for her family, to his own home when someone bumped into him.

It didn't affect him in the slightest, but the boy just turned a glance to see who it was who bumped into him. Immediately the boy recognized the woman who stood before him his glance turning into an intense killer glare.

"Hey watch where you-Oh…" the woman said as she found out who it was she bumped into. The boy said nothing only turning his head away from her continuing his walk back home.

"Hey S-"

"I told you not to call me by my name **Uchiha**. What do you want?" the boy said coldly as the woman flinched at the hostility the boy used in her married name

"I was only going to ask how your sister is. She hasn't come back for lessons in a while now, I'm simply worried that's all." the woman said

"She's fine, and the reason for her not going to your lessons is because of your…husband. She's frightened by him, and rightly should be. Not to mention that your youngest child doesn't help in the matter constantly mocking her on a daily basis." The boy said in disgust at the mere mention of _that_ man.

Though the woman felt sorry for the boy she would not tolerate disrespect to her family "Exactly _why_ is she afraid of my husband? He has done nothing to her as well as my children. I have raised them proper, and as such they are not capable of such rude behavior." The woman said with pride

'_If by raised you mean only cook, clean, and birthed them then fine you did a good job of that. But we all know those three are under that man's power, whether she admits it or not. The lengths you went to win his affection are truly pathetic. Altering your genetic code to that of his clan solely for the purpose of increasing his chances for his kids to have that kekkei genkai…truly pathetic.'_

"If you say so. So, are you any closer to coming up with a cure for your village? I could care less if you have, but it's depressing to constantly see corpses litter your streets." The boy said

"I haven't yet, but I think I'm coming close to one." The woman said depressingly

"Didn't think so, anyways like I said I don't really care given I'm immune to this whatever it may be." The boy said plainly rolling his eyes then turning a look to the woman who looked like she saw a ghost.

"Did…did you just say your _immune_?" the woman asked shocked

"Yeah, once I got some blood from someone that was obviously infected on me, and nothing happened, I pretty much knew whatever this is didn't have an effect on me. That was 4 years ago by the way, and I still feel fine to this day if you're wondering." The boy said plainly

"Why haven't you told me this?" the woman asked furiously

"You didn't ask. And like I said I could care less if you find a cure or not." The boy said annoyingly

"Do you know what this means for us? We probably could've had a cure by now!" the woman said furiously

"You do realize I'm immune because of what's inside of me right? Being immune to any type of disease contagious or not comes with the territory." the boy said as the woman's expression fell from her face

"I see…" she simply said in a downcast expression

"Quit your whining, if you're the best damn medical nin in the world then act like it. That old hag didn't train you to be a whiner when things didn't go your way. Besides, it's not like I'd help you people anyways unless there would be something in it for me." The boy said

"You certainly haven't changed your opinion of here have you?" the woman said to herself

"Am I supposed to? When I arrived here it was hell on earth. Since then it's been a tolerable hell on earth with everyone else suffering instead of me. This village can burn for all I care, and I would gladly do so were it not for certain individuals I've met here. The only reason why I didn't do so immediately was the deal I made with your husband. Keep that in mind the next time you wonder why I don't help you out of the goodness of my heart." The boy said cynically as he walked away.

Watching the boy walk away the woman was greeted by someone she can hardly call friend after what the two have done to each other.

"The hell are you doing here Sakura?"

"Nothing Ino…nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Konoha, October 10th 5 years after the Kyuubi attack<p>

Silence fell to the room as Hiruzen was shocked to his core which was shown as his lit pipe fell from his jaw and onto the desk. What caused this was the four words, no the name alone questioned what this boy had in mind when he entered this village. Now Hiruzen was definitely going to investigate this boy further. How he even knew the name was a wonder to begin with now he's replaying the words that came out Shintaro's mouth over in his head to make sure he understood him right and those words were: Where is Kushina Uzumaki?

"Uh hello? Hellooooo…Hey EARTH TO HOKAGE!" Shintaro yelled to get the attention of the man in front of him that was spaced out which worked seeing him getting back to reality

"What is it? Hiruzen asked

"Uh…. you and your desk are on fire. Just wanted to let you know is all." Shintaro said pointing at the small flames on the desk and the smoke rising from behind him.

Realizing what he said was true his thoughts frantically focused on his Icha- I-err mean important documents hidden in his desk hoping to save it. Of all the days to have no Anbu in his office when he need them the most. However, he didn't have to worry about that because of what Shintaro did that again surprised him. Honestly it starting to look like Shintaro seemed to be an endless supply of surprises. This surprise came into the form of a high level jutsu that a 10 year old boy should not know much less be capable of preforming.

"Water Style: Water Pistol!" Shintaro said before pulling his mask down briefly letting out a small powerful gush of water that came out of his mouth blasting the Hokage with full force even though he died down the jutsu a bit so he wouldn't hurt the old geezer. Now he was looking over at the now drenched Hokage frozen in place awestruck that a child this young performed a genin-level jutsu even though that's something you don't usually brag about seeing as every water based ninja can do easily.

"Damn, man that was close. I can't believe I almost used the Water Cannon instead! You know when you think about it the name's kinda deceiving; maybe they just got lazy who knows. Especially considering the fact it's called "Water Cannon" when really it should be "Boiling Water that'll burn your skin off and cleave you in two Cannon". At least I realized it before I totally forgot who I was aiming at for a second there hehehehe" Shintaro said chuckling while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"Oh well look at this way, you're not on fire anymore plus its hot in here so I just cooled you off. You're welcome by the way." Shintaro said trying to justify his actions now trying to think of something to change the subject.

"Oh! Since you're not on fire anymore do you know the location of Kushina Uzumaki or not? Because I kinda have something _really_ important to tell and deliver to her in person." Shintaro said nonchalantly as if nothing happened at all within the last few minutes.

"_Did this boy really say he almost used the wrong the jutsu?! Not to mention the Water Cannon jutsu?! That's not only a Jounin-level jutsu it's supposed to use boiling water! How does this kid know such a jutsu not only that it's a jutsu that's supposed to be used for __killing__ why does this kid know such jutsu's and who taught him that?" _Hiruzen thought to himself as he continued to study the child wondering what other mysteries this Shintaro holds.

Being drenched from head to toe aside Hiruzen did hear correctly when Shintaro said the name _Kushina Uzumaki_ again. Now it was time for him to enter his Hokage mode when things got serious despite his current drenched demeanor.

"How do you know that name, and what are you delivering?" the old Hokage said in a firm voice indicating that he wanted an answer.

Seeing the Hokage getting serious Shintaro supposed he might as well tell him what's going on, but also try to coax him why he was so keen on hiding her or so it seems.

"Ok? No reason to get all hostile, I just got a letter from her dad, and some lady with red hair who told me to give it to Kushina. If I could not find her or it turns out she's dead I would be delivering to not her, but her next of kin. Though I doubt Naruto would be able to comprehend what's in this letter considering his age. Hell he probably doesn't comprehend anything at this point, doesn't look like a brainy kid." Hiruzen's eyes widen upon hearing that

"Oh, and by the way don't try to hide that fact from me like you did with Naruto for whatever reason. I know who Naruto _really _is and let me tell you, you guys really have a cruel way of showing people gratitude when it comes to jinchuuriki or hell even respecting the memory of one of your cherished _Hokage_." Shintaro said rolling his eyes

"If you're also wondering how I know _that_ little fact as well I just put two and two together from all that's happened today plus the lady, Akane or something I think her name was, gave me a picture of Kushina for reference." Shintaro said pulling out a picture of said person exposing it to the Hokage while he examined it to make sure it was real which it was.

"That helped out a bit, but what really gave it away was when turned to notice those Hokage pictures on the wall. If you really think about, and put Kushina's picture next to his, the 4th seems to fit the bill as Naruto's dad." he said pointing to the wall with hanging pictures of all 4 Hokage on the right side of the room.

"Which makes sense I suppose. When you think about it Naruto looks like him except with all the whiskers on his face; all you have to do is look at the three, and it's pretty clear whose Naruto parents are. From what that Akane lady told me Naruto acts just like his mother all wild and what not. Also Naruto Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki? Really? It's kind of a dead giveaway if you give him his mother's maiden name as a disguise, you'd have to be ignorant or really stupid to not notice it otherwise. If you're trying to hide him then give him a DIFFERENT name one that won't raise suspicion of other Hidden villages thinking "hey he's part of that rare clan!" or kami forbid his father's name that would've been worse. You're village would've been split in half between "let's kill the kid!" to "let's praise the kid!" along with every Hidden village in the damn world after his head."

"There's also the fact that his clan background, yeah I know about that too don't ask, would lead Naruto to eventually discover _something _about his family be it by accident or simply going to the library, which in all honesty is something that he probably won't do so I'll give you that."

"So there's your explanation as to how I know her name as well as Naruto's….heritage to put it simply, and as to your earlier question of what I want with Kushina I have a message from her father as well as a "little present" for Kushina and her _son_ Naruto as the lady with red hair put it." Shintaro said as he took a breather from talking so much

"So where is she? Is she dead or something?" Shintaro asked questioning the old man while wondering where the Uzumaki woman he was looking for at.

After taking into account everything Shintaro said Hiruzen began to wonder if the Uzumaki clan wasn't brought to extinction like everyone thought. Finally completing his thoughts Hiruzen decided to go along with Shintaro said to see if what he said was really true.

"A letter from her father?" Hiruzen questioned as he rubbed his chin

"Yes, I have it right here." Shintaro said pointing to his bag

"And who's this "lady" you keep referring to? Is she the one who told you of Kushina?"

"No, that was her father…actually I just remembered her name now it's…uh, god dammit…. Oh! It is Akane! Now I remember! Yeah, it's Akane Uzumaki. Akane said she was a childhood friend of Kushina, and when they lost contact with each other after the destruction of Uzushio she managed to find a few survivors that included Kushina's father Homura Uzumaki. When my group ran into them Akane-san asked us to take her daughter, Karin, with us when she learned that we were going to Konoha so that Karin could have a chance to live a bit safer there with people her age to accompany with rather than always on the move with the possibility of being killed every day.

"Although in retrospect all Akane-san did for her daughter was trade one group in danger on a daily basis for another only difference being that ours were full of kids. At first Karin wasn't so keen go with us which is understandable given that she was barely 4 or 5 years old at the time, but her mom managed to convince her to stay with us for a bit until she could return. Although Karin has managed to get used to being separated as best as she can from her mother, I can tell she really misses her mother as any child would. At least Karin had some company to help her through the transition; she even managed to get real close to some of us in the group. Especially with my younger sister, and some of the others her age in my group." Shintaro said explaining himself to the Hokage

"Oh, and as far as the letter goes it really is from her dad considering he's the one who gave it to me in person. Heck he even gave me a picture for proof in case something like this happened, and considering how suspicious you people can be I'd say the picture should be enough for you to confirm my story." he said while taking a small scroll out of his bag with a spiral seal it in the center.

"Here, if you somehow don't believe me take a look at it yourself." he said giving the envelope to the Hokage for him to examine it himself.

As Hiruzen looked over the scroll closely he could see the authentic seal of the Uzumaki on the center

"May I?" Hiruzen said as he gestured to the scroll to Shintaro to see if he can examine for himself.

"Go ahead I don't mind. If it'll get you to answer me then by all means." Shintaro replied plainly.

As the Hokage opened the scroll he saw a message inside along with a picture showing a family of four. The picture including a handsome man wearing clan noble clothing with long red hair in a low ponytail grinning from ear to ear holding a small girl (who you could tell was Kushina) who looked just like her mother laughing as just as big looking about 5 years in life in his arms. Next to him a beautiful woman with just as red hair only let loose flowing freely down to her back smiling gently with a hand on the shoulder of a young boy with red hair that took his looks from his father despite his annoyed grin on his face his eyes in mid-roll as he was looking at the two grinning family members to his left, but you could tell it wasn't in displeasure rather something he was used to since you felt no hostility within the family rather you sensed a feeling of warmth between them.

The message that was within the scroll read:

_To the current Hokage,_

_ Please allow this young boy to see my daughter Kushina if she still lives, which I pray to Kami she is. I have entrusted him with this task in the hope of delivering my daughter this message I have written for her. He has proven loyal to someone whenever they do something significant for someone he cares for, and has shown to keep his promises which is rare in someone so young in my experience. One of my scouts ran into these group of kids when she found them fighting off some bandits attacking them; he was about to help them until they managed to fight them off with surprising good teamwork using taijutsu and ninjutsu skills that of genin. My scout then approached them so that we could have a conversation with each other in the hopes of helping one another. After we talked for a bit, and asked them where their parents are they told us they were a mixed group of orphans, and runaways wandering for a safe place to stay. When those kids said they were heading towards your village to see if it's a good place to settle down I decided to take this as an opportunity to deliver an overdue message to my daughter. Seeing these kids fight together has given me a chance to talk to my daughter after all these years along with letting her know she's not the last Uzumaki left, that there are other clansmen out there hiding in this world. These kids will make good ninjas in the future I'm sure of it, despite their age they are all fighters, friends, good kids, and most of all they're survivors. That's why I have faith in them to deliver this message to Konoha safely with two of my young clansmen with him for safety purposes. As well as confirmation to further prove this boy's purpose for asking for my daughter or her next of kin's location if she has one. As a request from an ally of the Hidden Leaf Village, and, if I right about this, as a fellow father I hope you can understand._

_P.S. If you are wondering why I'm not there with my clan to see my daughter I have a reason. Since the destruction of Uzushio my fellow clan members enacted a backup plan in the event something like this happened. To make this short we planned an escape route that would take us to the far corners of this world. It may take months even years to unite us all, but as head of the Uzumaki Clan it's my sworn duty to reunite my clan mates together as we once were._

_ Sincerely,_

_Homura Uzumaki _

As Hiruzen finished reading the scroll he closed it handing it back to Shintaro, he rubbed his temples thinking long, and hard of what he should do about the current situation. Everything Shintaro said seemed to hold up, the letter was authentic, the picture itself is no doubt real, and after a long thoughtful silence he came to a decision.

"**If** I were to tell what became of Kushina you are not to tell **ANYONE** about this. **Are...We...Clear?**" the Hokage said in his firm Hokage voice raising his chakra presence to intensify what he said.

However, Shintaro just stood there with his hands in his jacket pockets eyes staring back at Hiruzen looking like he was bored of all things as if he wasn't even affected by what Hiruzen did in the slightest.

"Crystal. Now what happened to Kushina Uzumaki? Or better yet is she even alive?" Shintaro said smoothly and calmly as he could without trying to obviously retort back.

"_Sigh, _let me show you it's probably better that way." Hiruzen getting up from his desk.

"All right lead the way then Hokage-sama." was all Shintaro said as he followed the Hokage out of his office.

After walking through a series of halls and secret rooms sealed off the two finally made it two a room hidden underground beneath the Hospital as it seems. As Hiruzen opened the final hidden door he stopped midway to speak to Shintaro.

"I suggest you brace yourself young man this isn't something most children can handle, however you've already proven that you're not like most children."

Shintaro only nodded in response.

As Hiruzen opened the door he had to cover his eyes, even Shintaro covered his to not be blinded by the bright light. As his eyes adjusted Shintaro began to see the white room that held two medical beds with machines at each one beeping at a constant dangerously slow rate. What shocked him was seeing the state of the two patients and noticing who the patients were was what really widen his eyes. On one side of the room a bed held a young beautiful woman with long red hair that looked like the woman in the picture he had, but Shintaro could tell this wasn't her because Homura told him of his wife's demise during the attack on the Uzumaki clan. With that in mind Shintaro could easily tell who this woman was at a single glance. That woman was the same one Shintaro had been trying to find since he got here: Kushina Uzumaki, who seemed to be in a comatose state from what he could see. The other bed confused Shintaro a bit as it showed that the patient was in the same condition, and was alive, if barely, due to the machines monitoring her pulse among other things. His continued glance on her pointed out that she had a cloth covering her face, but he glanced to the clipboard attached to the bed; and even though Shintaro could barely see it clearly he could see one of the names to know who it was: Tsunade Senju of the Senju clan, greatest medical ninja in the world, and one of the Legendary Sannin.

From what Shintaro could see of the Sannin's body he could tell that she didn't age gracefully as he saw the many wrinkles on her skin on one of her arms. Taking a last look he put his head down and closed his eyes saying a small prayer to the poor comatose women.

"_Looks like I'll have to use __**that seal**__ after all, and on a Sannin of all people no less. Kami, I hope I can convince them to even let me use it without too many questions."_ Finally the silence was broken when a girl in her late teens spoke to the two unexpected visitors

"Oh! Hokage-sama welcome I wasn't expecting you today." the young girl said bowing in respect.

When she lifted her head she noticed the small boy next to him; wondering who he was she was about to speak, but the Hokage beat her to it

"Shizune this young boy is Shintaro. He says he has something to deliver to Kushina or her next of kin if she is unable to receive it. Along with a message from her father as well as a "little present" as he put it, I sensed no hostility within him, and made sure that he tell no one of this."

The girl now identified as Shizune felt many things after he finished speaking: shock, relief, and guilt though not necessarily in that order. She was shocked to find out that this boy managed to convince the Hokage to see one of Konoha's biggest secrets to a stranger, and a child no less. She felt relief when she was assured this wasn't going to get out because the last thing the village needs is to find out that two of their best ninjas are bedridden possibly for life at this point when they "failed" to announce them as casualties of the Kyuubi attack. Finally her guilt hit her when she heard "next of kin" knowing full well who he was talking about, Shizune felt guilty because she knew of Naruto. Sometimes she would even assist him when she wasn't tending to the hospital needs or more often taking care of her master and her master's friend to hope that one day either of them will awake. She often thought of taking him in, but with her hospital duties, lessons from her other sensei (who was currently out looking for a certain perverted Sannin), and having to constantly monitor the two comatose women in order to make sure they stay alive. Shizune regrettably could not take in Naruto, and only hope that his mother would soon wake up to make things much better on him.

"What happened to them? Actually, how long have they been like this?" Shintaro said asking about the both of them.

"They've been like this for 5 years exactly to this day as a matter fact. They're barely holding on as it is, and I'm worried that they'll never wake up." Shizune said solemnly with her head down.

"As for what happened something went wrong during her birth with Naruto and the Kyuubi escaped and wreaked havoc on the village. As a result Kushina's life force despite being an Uzumaki was very weak due to her seal being broken, I won't go into details but what eventually happened was that when the 4th Hokage was about to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto the Kyuubi made a last desperate attempt to kill Naruto so that there would be no one left to cage him. However, both Minato and Kushina got in the way to protect their child, and was fatally injured in the process protecting their son."

"Tsunade was in the village thankfully for whatever her reasons were, and she fought the Kyuubi alongside me; when we found them we saw them gave their lives to protect their son and seal the Kyuubi away. Tsunade then ran to them to use her Creation Rebirth jutsu on both of them, but I stopped her from healing Minato because he was already dead when he finished the Death Reaper Seal. However, there was a chance to save Kushina since she was barely alive hanging by a thread, but Tsunade nearly used all her chakra to save her while at the same time healing anyone who was near death or injured in the village.

"Trying save a Jinchuuriki from near death who also just lost her tailed beast while healing hundreds, if not thousands of people in the village after fighting the Kyuubi pushed Tsunade to her limits, and beyond forcing her into this comatose state as you see her now." finished explaining

"I was one of those Lady Tsunade healed. I was tending to some of the wounded when some debris fell on my head. I was going to die due to blood loss and heavy blunt force trauma, but thanks to Lady Tsunade I'm alive because of her." Shizune said with a sad look on her face.

"What are you so depressed for?" Shintaro said to Shizune who only responded with

"Wha-?" before she could say anything else when Shintaro again spoke

"From what I heard out of what you, and the old man just said this Tsunade of yours wanted to do what she did. Otherwise she would've just healed Kushina to leave herself with some chakra to recover, but instead she decided to go all out and go beyond that and reduce the casualties overall. Yet here you are being all Ms. Gloom and Doom for someone who risked her life for you and yet you're acting like you don't even want to be here."

Shizune nearly yelled in response to defend herself

"That's not true! It's just that-" but Shintaro finished her thoughts

"You wish it was you instead of her?" Shizune only nodded looking down

"Let me tell you something. That kind of thinking is like refusing a gift someone gave to you in front of them saying: I don't need or want it so just keep it to yourself. If you want to really be grateful live your life out and be happy, as hard it sounds it's probably what she wants out of you anyway." Shintaro said to Shizune who was getting misty eyed for some reason at this point

'_Like I'm one to talk, but I'm learning as I go I guess. And why is she getting teary eyed? It's not like I'm saying anything worth crying over…girls are weird. Besides I'm about to blow her mind right now so I guess I'll continue this nonchalant route for what I'm about to do.' _Shintaro thought to himself

"If you don't believe why don't you ask her yourself? She's gonna wake up soon anyways." Shizune's eyes widen and was about to say something, but Shintaro spoke first holding a hand to her face indicating her to wait.

"Before you go off saying she's in a coma and can't answer you I already know that, and if you're going to say how do I know she's gonna wake up its because I'm going to be the one who does it along with Kushina-san." Shintaro said plainly

As he began walking towards the two comatose women, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder which belonged to the Hokage

"What do you mean by "wake them up"? By what means should I even believe you can do such a task? Not to mention what do you have to gain from this?" Hiruzen said in a sturdy voice. Shintaro then began to quickly name reasons without any problem at all.

"1. If I don't they'll be like this for who knows how long, and probably die."

"2. When we ran into Homura-san he thought something like this might happen since he knows the dangers of a pregnancy for a Jinchuuriki given the last one was also an Uzumaki."

"3. When they gave me the "means" as you put it. I practiced it many times before now studying how it works extensively to its basic formula."

"4. I plan to unite Kushina-san with her child who doesn't even know she exists and make them a family because no one should be separated from their loved ones…. especially if they have chance of being together, I know that from experience."

"5. Unlike you I'm not too keen on keeping the fact that someone's mother is alive a secret. Those good enough reasons for you?" Shintaro said coldly as he shook off the hand and continued walking towards the unconscious women.

"Watch I'll show you right now by waking up one of the "Legendary Sannin" first." Shintaro said sarcastically as he took slips of paper, that had some sort of strange seal written on them, out of his bag and began applying them onto the old Sannin's arms and one on her forehead. After Shintaro performed various hand signs he put his both of his hands in a Tiger hand seal and said

"Secret Uzumaki Seal Release: Re-Creation!"

A huge torrent of chakra then came from the seals on Tsunade's body which began to look like her (for lack of a better term) old self again. After a few minutes Tsunade made a soft groan indicating that whatever Shintaro did it worked wonders. Hiruzen was surprised to say the least while Shizune didn't care how, but her master was alive and well.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune screamed in joy with tears in her eyes falling from her face holding her master's face close to her.

"Sh-Shizune?" said Tsunade in a weak voice

"Yes?" Shizune said still crying

"You're crushing me….can't…. breathe." said the recovering woman in a snuffed out voice trying to breathe.

"Oh! Forgive me Lady Tsunade, my apologies." Shizune said wiping her face trying to clear the tears while backing up to give her some space. Meanwhile Shintaro fell on his ass trying to catch his breath from the huge amount of chakra it took to apply the seal to its full usage.

"Whew! Man that took a lot out of me!" Shintaro joked while trying to catch his breath wiping the sweat off his face

"Man, Akane-san wasn't kidding about the required chakra usage." Shintaro said regaining his composure

"What kind of seal did you use on her child? Do you plan to use that to revive Kushina?" Hiruzen said wondering what kind of seal managed to bring his student back from a long induced coma.

"Kami no! Like hell I'll use that seal again twice in one day much less within 10 minutes!" Shintaro yelled making himself clear which got the attention of everyone in the room. Quickly calming himself down Shintaro spoke to explain himself.

"No, I'm gonna use something…different than a seal that requires something major from me, especially when I'm 100%. Sure that this'll work with less than no risk to my health." Shintaro said explaining himself

"Shizune who's the kid yelling? What's he talking about anyways? Tsunade asked confused as to who this strange boy was.

"This is Shintaro Milady, he's the one who actually woke you up from your coma, and plans to do the same with Kushina. Though I don't know how he plans to." Shizune to her master who got wide eyed sitting up turning her head frantically looking for Kushina.

"Kushina! Where is she? Did she make it alright? What's her condit-Augh!" Tsunade couldn't continue due to a huge migraine that pelted her mind at once when she tried to think of what happened that night.

"Tsunade! Calm down." Hiruzen ordered to his student

"Old man that you? What's going on?" asked Tsunade with a hand on her head trying to recover from the headache she caused herself.

"It is me my dear student, and you just woke up from a 5 year coma that this boy just woke you out of moment's ago." the old man said to his former student

"Eh, no biggie. You're welcome by the way." Shintaro said with his hand up to indicate who Hiruzen was talking about.

Shintaro then turned away from Tsunade walking towards Kushina preparing himself for whatever he was going to do so he could wake up the sleeping woman across the room.

"Now if you don't mind I'm gonna wake her up, give her the letter then head on out of here to meet up with Naruto at that ramen shop….which I forgot to ask where it even is…" Shintaro said now repeatedly banging his head slowly against the wall

"Dammit now I gotta go find him after this which going to be difficult, and I just remembered there are people out there looking for his blood…. _Sigh, _this is getting to be a bigger pain in the ass than I thought. Oh well let's just get this over with." Shintaro said to himself after which he began thinking

"_I mean seriously I don't like the idea of leaving him out there alone like that what happened earlier only worries me more. Especially since he's…. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Get that out your head right now! Naruto is not __**him **__and can never be __**him**__ because there's only one person like that and __**he's**__ dead. After all I'm trying to make sure Naruto doesn't…. Kami! It feels so wrong calling him that even though it's his name…..I can't get attached to him like that. I'll be gone from this world years from now, and I'll never come back because I made a promise to __**her**__ and I'll never break it no matter what happens. Wherever __**she**__ goes I will be there to protect __**her**__ even though __**she **__doesn't even know what I am to __**her**__ and __**she**__ probably never will. That doesn't mean I can't do everything and anything I can to make Naruto's life better than it was without me being in it along with….sigh I also can't force __**that**__ to happen between __**them, **__it has to be __**his**__ choice otherwise it wouldn't be right. Why am I even thinking about this? All I have to do is what I came here to do, say what I rehearsed, then leave." _as Shintaro thought to himself

"Alright before I do this I'm going to need you guys to promise me some things." Shintaro said to the three gathered at the hospital bed across the room.

"What do you need from us? As long as it is within reason I will allow It." the old man said to the boy hoping his demands won't be too high.

"The first is that you don't ask me how I manage to wake her up. My methods are my own and I will not discuss them with people outside my own group.

"The second is that you give me permission to tell Naruto of his mother's existence, and don't worry I'll think of something to calm him down and go on a rampage on you guys even though I think in all rights he should."

"The third is that you give me complete ownership of a few buildings I have in mind for making home base for our group. If you want me to pay for it fine I have the money to do so, I've been saving up along with the others in case of something like this."

"The fourth is that you don't hassle us to become ninjas for your village like I said before we don't plan on being ninjas for any village as of yet; let us think about it carefully first. Unless we desperately need the money, and there's no other way then we'll do bounty hunter work or other jobs that you or any other village close by has."

"That said only 12 of us are leaving here in 9-12 years from now that the others who joined us a later time can't follow us for reasons I won't go into. The others that stay behind that will have to make a decision on their own." Shintaro said to the 3rd Hokage making his case not backing down an inch.

"That's quite a lot to ask for, but they are all within reason. As for the buildings that you seek ownership for I will need to see them to make my decision on that matter. Is that all? Hiruzen said to the boy

"No, there are two last things that I want from you. The fifth being that I want is for her" pointing to Tsunade "to take my friend and younger sister as her students." Shintaro said as Tsunade got wide eyed at the thought of taking two more students

"The reason being we don't have any "trained" medic nin's with us as our medical knowledge is very limited to only first aid basics to survive on, and the fact that few of us are even capable of medical ninjutsu.

"The last thing I want from you is the location of this….uh…. ah dammit what's it called again? Ichiraku ramen shop or whatever it's called so I can spend less time looking for Naruto. Those are all the things that I want you to promise me that you'll give to me. Do we have a deal?" Shintaro said with his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Why are we even listening to this kid in the first place?" Tsunade said recovered from her headache which led to everyone looking at her "I mean don't get me wrong I'll admit it's beyond amazing that he managed to pull me out of a coma and I'm grateful for it really I am, but I don't see the reason for giving this kid so much for reviving Kushina, and I. Granted we are important in the eyes of Konoha, but what else has he done to even ask this of us? I mean asking me of all people to take on two more students is asking a lot; even though you explained why you need medics in your group. Not to mention since I'm back up again I'll be completely focused on getting Kushina back on her feet again, and won't have any time to focus on some brats who think they're good enough to become medic nin's. " Tsunade said protesting to the child's demands

"Actually I've done quite a bit for your village thank you very much. To be honest, now that I think about it I've asked the right amount for favors if you asked me." Shintaro said to a confused Tsunade

"Let's see I stopped a mob of stupid assholes from beating the shit out of Naruto on his birthday no less, I claimed I would be the one to take responsibility for him because it was clear no one else was going to. Even though I could've just left him there by himself after I scared the hell out of those cowards…. hehehe man that was fun, and profitable for me." Shintaro said chuckling to himself

"I delivered not only a message from the head of a clan allied to yours letting you know that they're still out there looking for more survivors, but as a bonus I also brought two members of said clan with us already saying they want to be part of this village which in turn might make other Uzumaki to come here seeking refuge. So not only you would not only have more manpower, but powerful manpower that's already allied to you so that's a 2 in 1 in my book."

"I also revived your sleeping ass which in all honesty you didn't look like you were recovering from anytime soon. Not to mention if I hadn't shown up Ms. Comatose over here that looks pale as can be could've died while you were asleep with her. Even if you woke up within the next month or hell today even you'd still have to recover, get your bearings, and then find out how to revive a slowly dying jinchuuriki that's lost her tailed beast that could die at any time. I'm actually surprised she's lasted this long, but that's beside the point."

"There, I counted 5 things I've done for you people and I'm asking for 5 in return…. well 6 really, but that last one shouldn't even count seeing as I'm just asking for directions which shouldn't be that big of a deal besides I'm about to do the sixth one for you if you'll let me in the first place. So there, that should be more than enough reason to ask the things I did. Got a problem with that?" Shintaro said arms still crossed waiting for a response from the woman questioning him.

Tsunade was surprised by the way Shintaro was callous explaining everything by the way he said it. However Tsunade felt about him she had to admit that this boy did things that seemed to put him in distress.

"Uh...I didn't know you did all of that to be honest I just kind of thought you were pulling a fast one without reason, but after all that I can see you thought this through all the way. Still though, asking me to take on two students without seeing if they even have potential to become medical nin's is still asking a lot." said Tsunade

"That's understandable, given you haven't seen them in action I can tell your skeptical. Ok how about this? Tomorrow or whenever you feel up to it I'll bring your future students to show you that they can become medical nin's. Or you can come to us either way I don't care. You can test them anyway you want, and besides I wouldn't waste your time with students who couldn't pull through as your students." replied Shintaro

"You're that confident about them eh?" asked Tsunade.

Shintaro only nodded in response as if he had nothing more to say

"Fine if they prove good enough AND can manage my training habits that I will discuss with them ALONE then fine I'll take them as my students." said Tsunade to which Shintaro responded

"All righty then!" with a hint of glee in his voice

"Time to get this over with." after which he put his hands together closing his eyes focusing on the thing he practiced more than the Re-Creation seal.

He put both hands on Kushina's stomach and started to transfer chakra in to her which began to show immediate results one being the color returning to her face, and the other being her breathing becoming more clear. Hiruzen and Tsunade couldn't believe what they were seeing, a 10 year old boy was currently bringing life to the ex-jinchuuriki right before their very eyes, but as they were staring in wonder they were also trying to sense what he was doing and a closer look would tell you that he was concealing as best he could the chakra he was using.

As unusual as that may be they had a deal to uphold so they couldn't ask him why or how he was doing what most would say a miracle, but that didn't mean they couldn't investigate more into this.

After a couple of minutes Shintaro began to lose focus for some reason if only a second showing a small fraction of the chakra which all three recognized immediately even though it was only for a second. Shintaro realized he screwed up and quickly concealed it again, but it didn't matter they all they knew where the chakra or rather who that chakra belonged to. It was a red colored chakra filled with power, but something was off about it there wasn't any hostility in it. Nothing no rage, hatred, or malice within it as if it was….calm, tamed even somehow as if that was possible in any way, shape or form.

Now Hiruzen had no doubt in his mind that he was definitely going to investigate this boy; after another few minutes Shintaro removed his hands from Kushina indicating he was done.

"Kami! And I thought reviving you was taxing on me that's the last time I bring two people out of a coma. She should wake up in a few hours so Alright now remember no questions as to how I just did that. However, you're welcome to try all you want to find out for yourselves. Now can you tell me where's that damn ramen shop I got to tell Naruto something important!" Shintaro said with excitement suddenly regaining his strength out of the blue. Hiruzen then told Shintaro where he could find the restaurant he was looking for

"What could that be?" Shizune said out of curiosity to which Shintaro replied with

"Sorry, that's a secret."

Shintaro then left the trio to ponder what the boy had in mind.


	3. Revelations

A/N Sorry for the late post. I'm trying to keep it to no later a week at the most, but with college finals I'm kinda stacked against the odds here. Sorry about that.

A/N #2 **Warning!** This particular scene was one of the main reasons (besides all the swearing) that I have chosen to rate this M. It has blood, and a….descriptive amount of gore contained within the first section of the story. I won't do these frequently, every chapter that does have a scene like this will receive a warning like this one for those who are squeamish or wish to avoid scenes like these. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Enjoy….or not….whatever you prefer.

Chapter 3

_Unknown Date 34 years after the Kyuubi attack: Konoha….unknown world_

Continuing his walk away from that woman the boy decided to kick into high gear since he didn't want to stay anywhere near this infested ruin of a village. That is until the boy noticed something odd with his chest near his heart area, like it was a combination of a sinking feeling, and like it was….raging at something, but he didn't know what.

Not wanting to wait, and find out the hard way the boy sprinted like mad back home hoping that this feeling was misplaced….he was wrong….dead wrong. The reason being that his sharpened senses picked up a scent he knew _very_ well, a scent that's haunted him for years, a scent that he began fearing who it belonged to….the scent of blood.

'_No, no please no! Kami please no don't take her! Don't take her too, I can't take it, I can't lose anyone else. Please….please be safe.'_ the boy thought desperately as he saw his home in sight.

The boy ran, and ran the smell of blood getting stronger, and stronger almost like he could taste it until stopped near his door entrance….then he saw it.

A trail of blood leading from outside his house to inside of it leading to large pool of blood surrounding the body of a blonde little girl lying still, motionless….lifeless. The boy just stared….stared down at the body of his sister in disbelief of what he was seeing.

The girl he found alone crying in the street for her parents, the girl he took in as his own, the girl who brought back just a tiny spark of happiness that jumpstarted his life again, the girl who always smiled just to make him feel better, the girl who'd done nothing wrong to anyone, the girl who just wanted to help people….was dead on the floor with her pajamas still on her body that had been pierced multiple times like she was stabbed to death.

The boy walked slowly to his sister's body, he knelt down to pick her up closely to him, and just cried. The boy continued this for an unknown amount of time until he heard the soft groaning that was coming from his sister.

"N...niichan…." the girl said softly, but just loud enough for the boy to hear.

"I'm here, I'm here sis. Everything's gonna be okay. You hear me? What happened? Who did this to you?" the boy cried in desperation.

"It….it hurts" the girl said as the boy had a flashback similar to this situation.

'_It hurts….it hurts so much big brother'_ the voice of a very young boy said as the older brother cradled his sibling close to him crying to no extent as the life of his younger sibling fade away.

The boy snapped out of it to hear his sister again

"I'm sorry…." the girl said as tears flowed from her eyes

"No! You have nothing to apologize for! I'm sorry! I took too long in the damn city! Please don't die….please don't die!" the boy choked out

"Thank...you...for being...my….niichan." the girl said with a small smile she managed to put on with the last of her strength before finally falling lifelessly in the boy's arms.

The boy was silenced the second he heard her last words thinking why in all that's holy did she thank him.

The boy's heart, fragile enough as it was already, shattered once again like when he lost his family in front of his eyes.

Many hours passed as the boy just sat there silently with his sister's body in his arms until he heard the sound of someone else groaning outside of the house. The boy gently laid his sister down onto her bed closing her eyes then proceeded to go outside to find the source of this groaning. The boy walked outside to see a man, probably in his thirties wearing nothing but rags on his body, and holding something in both of his hands….it was a bloody knife in the left, and a bag of something in his right.

"Oh god….my head, who knew that brat could fight much less hit that hard? This better be worth it to those damn idiots." the man said in annoyance as he struggled to get up.

It was obvious that he sustained a head injury which was the likely cause of his state of consciousness, he also seemed to have a sprained ankle, bruises all over his body, and the arm holding the bag was dislocated; but that wasn't the only thing that was gonna hurt, oh no, not in a million years.

The man struggled to his feet, but was then paralyzed to his core out of pure fear. And he had good reason to, what with the mysterious child that was obviously pissed at him, and he had a pretty good idea why.

"Do you know….what you did?" the boy growled in pure rage

"Ah, shit." was all that the man said before the boy pounced at him in a flash removing his coat in the process.

"**YOU KILLED HER!**" he yelled in pure rage as the boy repeatedly pounded the man's face in over and over without any break at all, but the boy continued his raged induced beating throughout his body since he just smashed the man's skull in just a few seconds.

It was savage, brutal, monstrous, animalistic what the boy did to the man's body, but he didn't care, he didn't care one fucking bit about this asshole at all. It felt like hours, maybe it was who knows, until he finally stopped, and looked at what he'd done to this man.

His face was….gone to say the least as was his skull, and brains that were scattered across the floor. The body was missing all four limbs, all of which were broken in half, and tossed like branches off a stick. His spine ripped out of his torso for no reason (he really didn't care at that point, nor did he at the beginning.), which was ripped in half as well. Blood was everywhere in the surrounding area, from where the man's body lay, to the kitchen, to even the outside of his house, blood splatters were everywhere.

The boy was panting heavily looking at what he did to him, looking at himself being covered in blood, his heart still raging though he was stumped on what to do with it. That is until he heard a voice in his head, and it wasn't the usual one either.

"**It seems that your enraged at the moment.**" A rather large booming voice said. The boy didn't reply with words, only growling loudly in response almost like an animal.

"**Good. You have the proper amount of rage inside of you….that being nearly limitless, and all it took was the death of someone you loved. Well, it happened to you before you just never dabbled with one of my relics before.**" The voice said in amusement

"SHUT UP! I don't know who the hell you are just SHUT UP!" The boy yelled as his heart continued to rage

"**Not even if I can bring back which is lost?**" the voice said automatically raising Shintaro's rage even more

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? This isn't some fantasy where everyone lives out a happy ending!" the boy yelled

"**No, just you.**" The voice said amusingly

"**Not everyone can have a happy ending you're right about that. However, YOU can choose otherwise if given my power.**" The voice said behind the boy somehow

"Who…who the hell are you? Trying to play with me like this." The boy said lowly turning around

"**My name is unimportant, what I'm offering you is a chance to redeem yourself. All you have to do is accept my power, and the terms that come with them.**" The voice said

"And why should I give a damn about your power?" the boy said finally turned around to see…

* * *

><p><em>October 10th 5 years after the Kyuubi attack: Konoha<em>

"Alright ramen shop…. ramen shop…. ramen shop where are you? Ah! Found you-Ah dear Kami!" is what Shintaro said when he gazed his eyes at the sight of a passed out Naruto laying asleep on a chair with his head on the table snoring away.

To be honest that wasn't what surprised him rather it was the towers of ramen bowls all emptied out spread across the table making it some sort of fortress. It was at this point he began wondering if he should've just made Naruto wait with him.

_"I know he likes ramen and all, but come on! Who the hell eats this much ramen in one sitting! I mean I like ramen too, but at least I know how to restrain myself! Well, I guess that's something she can teach him as he grows older. Besides he doesn't have any excuse this time or reason to leave now so I might as well roll with it." _

As Shintaro walked closer he noticed a girl around his age giggling at the sight of the sleeping boy. He could see that she worked there due to her attire of a white apron over her clothes and bandanna holding her hair back. Next to her was what he could guess her father wearing similar work wear only a blue apron and a hat on his head; as Shintaro starting getting closer he was greeted by the two "Hello there young man sorry but if you're here to order I'm afraid we're a bit low on ingredients today thanks to….major demand from our customers today. Sorry but you'll have to come again at a later time or tomorrow more likely by the looks of things." the old man said to Shintaro.

"As much as I would like to take a break and chow down on one of my favorite meals I can't. I'm actually here for him. (pointing to Naruto) I'm gonna take care of him till his….new caretaker picks him up in a couple of days '_hopefully she'll be able to by that point'. _ I told him to wait for me here while I'll settle things with the Hokage which as I can see was a bad call. At least according to my wallet anyways, so tell me how much and I'll cover it much to my disdain." Shintaro said as he was taking out the stol-I-er mean randomly found wallet on the ground with lots of cash that he can use to his-er everyone's best interests.

"Oh, are you the nice boy that protected Naruto-kun from those thugs!?" the girl said to Shintaro

"Uh….yeah? Why? it wasn't really that big of a deal besides it was either that or watch them beat him up which is something I don't approve of." said Shintaro to the girl already guessing who he was when he first got there. "Oh my! weren't you scared of them? I mean Naruto-kun said there were like 20 of them and they were adults too!" the girl continued in disbelief while Shintaro was trying to figure a way to ask this girl her name

"Listen uh…." luckily she figured out what he was trying to do

"Ayame's my name if your wondering and this is my father" she said pointing to him "Just call me Teuchi" he said to Shintaro. "Ok Ayame-san, Teuchi-san as much as I would like to chat today with you because you both already seem like good people; I can't because of the long day I've had. I'm tired, not to mention I now have to pay for this mess not that I mind its just that I'm kinda on a budget, and I got to get back to my sister who's wondering where I am right now. How about I pay now come back tomorrow and tell you all about it then? Sound Good?" he asked

"Besides he's passed out now and I want to get him home with me if thats ok with you guys." Shintaro said pulling out his stuffed wallet that in the shape of a pink pig that looked like it was gonna burst any second.

"Awww how cute!" Ayame squealed in joy looking at the childish wallet.

It was a good thing he had the mask covering most of his face because right now he was blushing like no one's business, and it didn't help that he knew she was right about it. The reason he even had this embarrassing (at least he thought it was and so did every other male in the group did as well) thing was because his younger sister thought it looked "cute" as well. She picked it out for him when his last wallet was stolen from him, but that didn't turn out to well for the thief as the wallet burst into flames the moment he opened thanks to a booby trap Shintaro set up in situations like that.

"Yeah….thanks" Shintaro said with a depressing aura around him "my sister picked it out for that sole reason now I'm stuck with it….sigh so how much anyways for the 1 2….50! 50 bowls of ramen! Who eats that much ramen! And the bowls are huge too!"

"Extra Large to be exact" Teuchi said clarifying Shintaro's observation causing him to fall over

"Oh and since you've offered to pay that'll be 13,000 ryo please. That's counting from today's meal, and his tab that's been building up."

"13,000..." Shintaro said as his skin turned pale white

"But if you promise to come tomorrow and tell my daughter what you did for Naruto boy here I'll cut it down to 7,000 ryo. After I gotta make a living for me and my daughter as well."

"Alright fair enough I guess I'll be back tomorrow and tell you all about it then. Thanks Teuchi-san here's the money, though I doubt this is the last time I'll be doing this, and now its time for me to take you home mister." Shintaro said to the passed out Naruto mumbling to himself.

As Shintaro grabbed Naruto he put him on his back piggy back style and began walking back to the motel he made their current base of operations.

Time Skip 45 Min….

_"Damn from dealing with those idiots this afternoon to talking to that old man, reviving Tsunade and….her back to back no less, to looking for him and then paying for his rampage of a meal; I've certainly picked one hell of a kid to watch over. Now I'm gonna have to keep dragging his sorry butt to the motel explain what happened in the last few hours to the others; as well as make another long ass trip to the landlord give him, the money, sign the contract then finally move into those buildings and go to sleep."_

_"Man its pretty cloudy today I wonder if-" _as he was going to finish that thought he felt a drop of water prick his head then another and another then a full downpour came down.

_"...yeah just great its raining of all things heh. Alright new plan get to motel, drop him off with a note to meet up at the two dorms, explain later, go to landlord, pay money and sign the contract, go back and move in while I pay the motel owner then finally go back to the dorms to do a quick explanation then finally I sleep. _Alright! LETS DO THIS!" he yelled to himself as he shunshinned himself across building rooftops.

As he was drawing closer to his first destination he came to a realization that made him stop dead in his tracks, after which he began to repeatedly bang his head against a wall cursing his stupidity.

"Damn it 'bang' Damn it 'bang' Damn it! Why didn't I think of this before?!" he said to himself while putting his hands into a hand sign he used earlier in the day. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as two clones of himself popped up behind him as he gave him their orders.

"Alright you take him and meet up with the others at the motel and tell them to move out like we planned; and you go and secure the dorms making sure no undesirables are lingering around there and check through the buildings to give a basic layout so we can decide on what to do with them. I also want _those_ seals throughout the property both inside, and out. Got it?" said Shintaro as ordered them giving one of the clones Naruto to carry around like he was before

"Right!" was all they said as they disappeared.

_"Alright now to pay that landlord his damn money. Although he's gonna be in for a surprise when I pay in full in cash…. with interest! Hehehehehe power, cold and hot water, and gas all nonstop for 6 months! This is soo going to be worth pickpocketing those losers today serves them right anyways. Although I hope that the others won't mind too much about the extra addition especially Hiromi considering…. sigh I'll just cross that bridge when I get to it." _

_"Alright you're almost through the day just pay the man go settle in your new home for now and then you can finally sleep. Awww man sleep sounds so good right now, but it can wait till I'm actually done with what I need to do." Shintaro thought to himself as he started running towards the landlord's house._

* * *

><p>Clone #1 (with Naruto)<p>

As the clone with Naruto riding piggyback, who started to wake up due to the rain, the clone began to adjust his speed for Naruto's comfort. Naruto began to wake up he noticed he was moving pretty fast for someone who was just waking up he tried to budge, but something or someone was holding him pretty tight. This caught the attention of the clone who spoke to keep his passenger from freaking out

"So you're finally awake huh? About time, don't worry though you're not getting kidnapped its just me….or rather a clone of me anyways." the clone said reassuring the small boy

"Sh-Shintaro? Where am I? Why we moving so fast? Is it raining? What do you mean by clone?" said Naruto quickly waking up from his food coma.

"Calm down already will ya? Yeah, its me carrying so relax will ya?" Shintaro said to the child.

"Oh, ok" Naruto responded before the clone spoke again " As to your other questions we are moving closer to the place me and my friends are staying at for the time being, and yeah it just started raining awhile ago when you were still knocked out. We're moving as fast as we are because of the rain, and so I can get to my friends to tell them that we finally have a place to call home now."

"Since we've been camping out in the woods and staying at motels and inns our entire lives we decided to live here in hopes that we'll be protected from…. someone who wants to hurt us and I'll just leave it at that. Oh! and to answer your last question I meant what I said I'm just a clone."

"A shadow clone to be exact and if you don't what that is it's basically like another you. Only this other "you" can die in one hit, but on the plus side you gain whatever knowledge and experience it gains for itself." Shintaro's clone explained to the boy.

"Wha?" the boy said in confusion

"Think of it like this: say the original Shintaro made one clone to talk to the Hokage about something important and another clone to deliver something to someone else on the other side of the village. When the first clone finishes talking to the Hokage he can just "dispel" himself and both the clone and original who made the clone will know what that clone did or said when it was "alive" so to say. So do you get it now?" Shintaro said to the boy trying to understand what the clone was getting at.

"Uh…." was all Naruto said.

"...sigh alright I can already tell this much you're not much of a learner by words aren't you?" the clone said to the boy

"No not really I guess" Naruto said with a hint of a depression in his voice

"Hey no need to get so down not everyone's a smarty pants you know. Tell you what I'll give you a demonstration with the original when he gets back deal? Plus I can teach it to you to use for yourself if you want to show it off to your teacher or whoever you want to." said the clone trying to cheer the dejected boy up from his mood.

"Really?! Cool! Alright now I get to show off a cool jutsu to Iruka-sensei and all the other kids will be jealous. Hehehehehehe maybe even Sakura-chan will notice me." Naruto giggled in glee.

"Ooooh! someones got a girlfriend! Hehehehe" the clone said in a playful singsong voice which made Naruto blushed hard like a rose.

"Uh! um! I mean uh…. i-it's not like that I mean…. she barely even knows I exist." was all Naruto could manage before digging his head into the back of his carrier to hide his embarrassment.

"Ah I see. Lady troubles already huh? Don't worry I'll be here to help though I can't say I have experience in that field. Though you do realize she isn't the only girl in existence right? I'm not saying you can't chase this girl all your life that's up to you what I'm saying is that there as they say "other fish in the sea" just make sure you explore all your options before you set your eyes on your potential significant other." the clone said to Naruto in a semi-serious tone.

"But Sakura-chan's the best! She's so pretty and smart!" Naruto said in protest

"That it? Pretty and smart? I guess you're into girls who have what you don't." the clone said sarcastically rolling his eyes which Naruto obviously didn't get

"Hey!" he said in annoyance

"It's called a joke ya dummy learn to identify one. Besides how long have you known this girl anyways." the clone asked

"Late last week." Naruto said making the clone stop dead in his track

"Hold up. Hold up. Are you saying you want the attention of a girl you _just_ met a couple of days ago?" the clone asked

"Yeah...so what?" Naruto said

The clone only shook his head "Doesn't matter now we're here." the clone said taking Naruto off his back

"Alright you stay under the covers since its still pouring out here I'm gonna go get everyone and tell them to move out. Don't make any trouble got it?" the clone instructed to Naruto

"What do you mean by "everyone" are there more people you need to pick up?" asked Naruto "Yeah actually I, well the original Shintaro anyways has a whole bunch of friends in there waiting for him including a little sister of his." the clone said explaining himself to Naruto

"You have a sister?" Naruto asked in curiosity

"Yeah….well actually were not related by blood I adopted her as my little sister when she was separated from her parents. They're still around we just gotta find a way to get to them. I'm still working out on how to do that so until then she's staying with me. It's complicated and that's putting lightly." Shintaro's clone said before he thought to himself.

_"Well it may not be the whole truth, but it's not like I lied in the first place. Besides he doesn't need to know that she's…. sigh not again I gotta keep this train of thought to a minimum. It's not going to do me, Hiromi or Naruto any good if I tell him who we are….like I said before we can't get attached to him like that. It's not like we'll be here forever for him I have to make that clear to him. Now's not the time to do that right now I gotta get everybody moving to the place we agreed to meet up at."_

"All Right now wait here while I explain to the others that we have another friend to join our band of misfits hehe." the clone finished saying while rubbing the top of Naruto's head

"Ok just please don't take to long." Naruto pleaded to the clone walking into the motel who gave a thumbs up in confirmation.

As the clone walked in the building he was greeted the "lovely" owner of the place who came up to him and tried to as the owner put it " kiss that purty little face of yours" as the giant of a man….woman he still had a hard time trying to figure out though he'd just thought to leave it be this time though s/he caught him off guard luckily he dodged the owner leaving the assaulter to crash into the wall. Which didn't seem to bother Madam Loveless (the owners name which one would assume someone gave the poor soul but the supposed girl/man whatever she is didn't mind) in the least as she spoke in her weirdly cheery high pitched manly tone

"Oh you! I'll get you one day and you'll see that my love is to die for!" she said to the clone who was pale as can be thinking to himself how lucky he was to miss her...him...whatever.

_"I'm sure it is, but I'm not ready to die yet!" _

"Sorry Madam maybe next time, though you may have to wait a while because my friends, and I are leaving this place. Thank you for all you have done for us I hope we weren't too much trouble for you. Knowing them they can be quite a handful." the clone said to Madam Loveless who was getting up from her surprise attack.

"Oh don't you worry bout a thing deary it was my pleasure helping all you poor kids out. You've all been helpful in keeping this old place together as promised so you kids don't owe me a single ryo. Your company has been payment enough especially that lovely sister of yours she's been really helpful with the cleaning and what not."

It really was a dump before they got here, and now it looked like a 4 star hotel. (Not quite that good, but a whole lot better than before.)

"I'll miss you lot you take care now and don't hesitate to come back if you need anything you hear?" Loveless said while crying anime tears and hugging the clone near dispelment.

"Ack-Thanks for-ugh-your hospi-umpf-tality! Can you please put me down Madam I really need to get to my friends." the clone said fastly in desperation in hope of getting free.

As the owner put the clone down and set him off to his friends the owner began her regular duties in the kitchen at this time.

"Whew! Made it out of there alive and smooch free too." the clone said before whistling loudly getting the other tenants attentions.

"Niichan is that you?" a curious voice said before shouting

"It is! Niichan!" the clone heard before being tackled to the ground by a little girl about Naruto's size.

She had blonde hair like Naruto's and blue eyes like the sky wearing a yellow shirt with an orange sun design on it, her other attire included a pair of shorts and sandals both blue and a red headband on the top of her head. Now normally one wouldn't mind a hug from a cute tiny girl especially if that cute tiny girl was your sister, but Hiromi wasn't your average "cute tiny girl".

Why? Cause she didn't have the strength of a 5 year old she had the strength of a girl twice if not almost three times her age. Why you may ask? Well that's a story for another time for now lets get back to the little girl crushing the life out of the clone.

"H-Hiromi stop! You're ack! Crushing me!" the poor clone managed to breathe

"Oh! sorry! sorry! sorry! sorry! I d-didn't hurt you did I? Hiromi said in fear of hurting her precious brother

"No you didn't actually it doesn't matter if you did anyways I'm just a clone anyways here to deliver a message and to escort you guys somewhere…..secret. It's a surprise so you'll have to wait." Shintaro's clone said recovering from the second surprise attack he received in the last 10 min.

"Oh so where's Niichan?" Hiromi said a little depressed. "He and another clone are tending to the surprise I mentioned earlier and also I'm glad you came first because I have something serious to talk to you about. Understand?" the clone said to the girl who nodded

"Y-yes Niichan." she said nervously thinking she did something wrong. However the clone managed to calm her down by rubbing the hair on her head

"Calm down you're not in trouble. I just wanted to let you know that I found your….um"

"You found him while you were out there didn't you Niichan?" she said in a somber voice "...yeah I did so please try not to give too much info. Your name should be enough for now, but don't tell him your family name…. either of them ok?" the clone instructed calmly to Hiromi who only nodded her head as a response.

"Alright now where are….."

"About time you got here dobe I was getting tired of waiting for your sorry ass. Babysitting is something I do not enjoy so next time I'm doing what needs to be done." a new voice said out of nowhere coming from the shadows

"... the others. Nice to see you to teme, and for your information I ran into some….complications on the way that I doubt you would've been able to handle. Not to mention you're not the most diplomatic of the group, and don't you dare deny that Mr. Do what I say or I break your leg or arm." the clone said to annoy the new voice

"Also who drew the short straw again? Oh! thats right **you**, so stop your whining and get everyone here would ya were moving out of here." the clone retorted

"Tch! Whatever, besides I don't have to since they're already here so I'm gonna get packin myself." the boy said before returning to the shadows.

After that boy left a whole group of kids of various ages came running by at the sound of the whistle gathering in one place before the boy who called them which prompted the clone to say a few things before they could.

"Listen up! I'm just a clone relaying a message of what the original wanted delivered so hear me out. We're moving out of here now since the boss managed to find us a new place to make home base at so we need you to pack your bags and get everything you need because were leaving in 10-20 min. Oh and before I forget we have a new member joining us for a while before his new….caretaker comes and picks him up which will be awhile given her condition. so will be watching him for a bit. Alright so you guys need to get your things and meet me outside so we can get to our new home don't worry it's not too far from here and I know it's raining so the faster we move the less we get wet." the clone said before most of them shook their heads in response eager to leave the place most.

All except 3 who came up to the clone and came to speak to him. Which led him to think back on all that's happened over these 5 years. Which was a lot for most people to deal with.

The 3 people walking up to him all being females two of which were his age another the same as Hiromi the first he recognized as Honoka Uzumaki someone that they came upon their travels with the Uzumaki group they ran into, the little girl next to her was her clansmen Karin Uzumaki who was found near Kusa with her mother barely alive again found by the Uzumaki group. Karin saw Honoka as a big sister immediately so she never wanted to be separated from which would explain why she only agreed to come to Konoha if she came too. Karin also took a liking to Hiromi who she also saw as someone her age could talk to which is why the two were as close as can be.

The last girl was a blonde with her long hair tied back and bangs covering her right eye mostly her name was Ayano Kokoro, one of Shintaro's closest friends if not his best friend of all time. Ayano was with Shintaro through the good times and the bad though most of the time it was bad, but despite that she stuck with him to this point he still doesn't know why all he knows is that she's a good friend despite her….family ties. Despite that, how the village treated him, and how he treated her at the beginning all of that should've drawn more people away from him…. normal people anyways.

However Ayano wasn't like normal people. As Ayano put it she "could tell he was in pain and alone" which was true in all accounts. Except that didn't last too long when "they" came into play; "they" being a psychotic assassin and a runaway swordsman who taught him everything he knows when it came to fighting. From ninjutsu to kenjutsu, and assassination techniques, to all out brawling they taught him how to fight and more importantly how to survive. Before he left the village they gave him some scrolls to work on the other things they intended to before the virus hit shame to he really warmed up to them as if they were his grandparents hell they were old enough to be anyways. That's not to say they're dead because of the virus or anything. No, they were already dead simply because they decided to help him survive properly, but Shintaro knew that...and he hated himself for it. Like the rest Shintaro would have to wait years to find that out along with the others about their family and friends which made all the more hassle to keep them in line (although Shintaro was just counting the days until he could properly take revenge on everyone there who wronged him, and everyone he cared about). For whatever reason (though Shintaro knew why he just wanted to make it harder on them) they weren't infected with the virus that plagued the village which prompted the doctors of the village to take blood samples of the children to study before setting them of in hopes of a cure later on if it was possible. Now he was, against his better judgement, leading kids his age or younger literally across the world to a safe place from anything or _anyone_ that perceives a threat to their safety especially…. _**them**_. But the clone couldn't stress about those things now, now he was making sure that the people he cared about were protected and cared for and right now that meant listening what they had to say to him.

"Just how many people do you intend to drag into your little group of Shintaro? You know you can't save everyone right?" Honoka said to the clone with obvious attitude

"Honoka-san you really shouldn't talk to Shintaro-kun like that you know he's only doing what he think is right." Ayano said defending the clone

"Oneechan please don't fight maybe this one won't be so bad." Karin said trying to calm down her sister figure, but the clone needed no such thing though he did appreciate the thought

"Oh, so you don't want me saving a member of your clan because that's fine with me." the clone retorted to a surprised Honoka as well as Karin

"Y-you found another clansmen here? Is it Lady Kushina?" Honoka said with urgency

"Actually yeah I did find her…although she was unconscious, and her son too. He's actually waiting outside scared that people like "you" (pointing to Honoka) aren't going to accept him and kick him out at first sight. Even though he hasn't said anything like that, but I can see it plain as day on his face." the clone said which made Honoka put her head down in shame

"I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Don't worry about, it's not like I expect you to sniff out a clan member at will like Karin-san could in the future." the clone mildly praised making Karin smile

"Hey Ayano-chan can you actually go get him for me I don't like the idea of leaving out there in the rain that is if you're already packed if you're not I'll go get him instead" the clone said to Ayano interrupting Honoka's short lived pity party. "No, it's ok I don't mind Shintaro-kun. I already had my things packed because I knew you'd come through for us. I'll be just a moment so don't wait for me." Ayano said walking to the exit.

"I wonder what's taking Shintaro so long. It's getting cold out here." Naruto wondered to himself

"Then would you like to come inside with us and wait while we pack?" a new voice said behind Naruto startling him.

_'Wait a minute. That sounded like a girl...nah! It couldn't be, girls never talk to me.' _Naruto though to himself

As Naruto turned around to see who the voice belonged too he saw that it belonged to a girl...a girl was actually talking to him!

_"Holy crap! A girl's actually talking to me, and she's super nice like Ayame-nechan! Is she a friend of Shintaro's?" _Naruto wondered

The girl standing before Naruto had a friendly aura surrounding her making near impossible to _not_ like her. She was fair-skinned around Shintaro's age wearing a purple shirt with a red rose flower design with a black outline near at the center of the shirt; her lower attire consisted of a purple skirt, and knee high stockings wearing regular sandals at her feet. She also had violet eyes, and long blond hair reaching down to her upper back that she'd tied up in a ponytail but left her bangs covering her left eye almost covering it completely, but what he noticed first about her was that like Shintaro she wore a bandanna covering most of her face only this one was purple. He was starting to wonder if they had a thing against showing their faces or it was just a coincidence.

It was at this point he tried to speak "Um….are you-"

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. I'm a friend of Shintaro-kun so you can trust me." she said with a eye smile holding her hand out to him

"W-what about the others do they know about me?" Naruto said nervously scared the others might reject him like everyone else in the village did.

Shintaro was right to think Naruto was scared about fitting in with the others. Except scared didn't quite fit the bill for what Naruto was feeling right now, he was downright terrified to his very being. It wouldn't be the first time he tried to make friends and they downright refused without any reason at all. Now he had one more chance to make some friends so he can't screw up, no he wouldn't screw up and that was that.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them they're harmless. as far as I know you're someone in need of a lot of things necessary for anyone to live properly, and the first two things that come to mind is a home and friendship. Both of which we can give to you if you wish. But, where are my manners my name is Ayano Kokoro. Will you tell me yours please?" Ayano said still offering her hand to the child

"I-I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki so um…. Ayano can I ask you a question?" Naruto said shaking the girls hand "Anything I can answer I will try to please ask away Naruto-kun." Ayano said with an eye smile

"Um maybe its me, but are you and Shintaro wearing masks for a reason or to look mean because when I took a peek inside I saw a whole bunch of people wearing masks in there too. You guys aren't like bandits or something are you?" Naruto asked slowly and nervously wondering to himself why in all that's holy did he just say that?

_'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Why did I say something so stupid!? Now she's definitely gonna hate me I just know it!' _

However, Naruto got a response from Ayano that he didn't expect at all, actually she….giggled at him for some reason. He was expecting an enraged outburst or an angry smack to the head because that what he got when he asked a girl a question...or anything really, but she giggled at him then she...patted his head of all things. One thing was for sure Naruto did _not_ get girls at all, what confused him even more was what she said in response to that speculation.

"My my you sure have a wild imagination don't you? I haven't laughed this hard in a while, thank you for that. No, were not bandits or anything of the sort. The reason we, my friends I mean, wear our masks is to hide from some people that are hunting us down rogue ninjas, bandits, and hunter nin's alike." she said somehow in a cheery tone before she did a 180 when she spoke next.

"Before you ask why I please insist that you don't it's rather a personal subject with some of us. We have…. lost some friends in our group along our journey,not knowing if they are dead or not, to find a home and it….saddened the entire group. Some more than others I'm afraid. So please try not to bring it up it really is a sensitive subject for us." she said in a somber voice with her head down in remembrance.

"Oh ok I'll keep my mouth shut then I tend to say stupid things from what i'm told." Naruto said in a quiet voice understanding the seriousness and instead decided to ask one more question.

"Can we please go inside? It's starting to get cold out here"

"I wish you could, but we should get moving to our new homes, but here's a sweatshirt to compensate. Let's go Naruto" a familiar voice said behind Ayano also giving her a sweatshirt as well

"Ayano-chan since your stuff is already packed I grabbed it for you and will carry it to our new destination if you're willing to carry Naruto their for me. If you want to switch that's fine with me. Also here you can use my coat since you went out here for me. You can use it to keep you warm along the way " the clone said revealing to be the voice while putting on his backup rain jacket on Ayano.

"Oh! S-Shintaro-kun y-you d-didn't have to do t-that f-for me." Ayano stuttered nervously surprised by the clone; it was at this point that the mask hid most of her face proved most valuable because she was thankful for the fact she could blush crimson red right now without Shintaro noticing. However, it didn't hide her stutter.

"I-I d-don't mind c-carrying either t-to be honest w-whichever you thinks is best. T-thank you though, I-I'll take N-Naruto if you want me to." she said putting on the jacket before putting Naruto on her back. Who was still tired from his food coma not to mention freezing from the weather outside so Naruto didn't complain and put the jacket on even though it was a little big on him.

"Thanks Ayano-chan don't worry I got your stuff all nice and comfy. I'll make sure it stays safe and dry you have my word and after this you guys no longer have to hide your faces because we'll have our own place to call home. Besides considering all that happens it's the least I can do since I made you guys wear these masks, and I know it helped in the long run with keeping those bastards off our trail. However the reason I wear one is different than why you guys wear them. I chose this of my own free will while I forced this on you guys, but that changes today because of today we all have our own personal rooms that we can do anything with. That includes the "changes" to your looks if you want to. I know it's getting tiring wearing those things everyday." the clone said to Ayano liking the idea of her own room.

While they did stay at the occasional inn, even if it was for a few months consecutively, they mostly had to share with at least two or more people in one room. They weren't even all that spacious heck they rarely even had functional rooms because of the quality of the inn's they stayed at.

Of course they did camp out most of the time, but that was the thing they were always camping outside where it was cold, unhygienic, and dangerous above all else which meant someone always had to be lookout for anything or anyone dangerous. No more at least not for a while anyways not while they had a roof over their heads that belonged to them now which they could fortify to their satisfaction with traps and the like both conventional and the more….unconventional at least by the rest of the groups concern excluding a few….eccentrics in the group who agreed with Shintaro's way of capturing or "dealing" with the enemy which oddly didn't seem to disturb Shintaro in the slightest. Although he did have to tune it down for the sole purpose of not traumatizing the kids not used to his….methods taught by probably not the most sane of individuals his sister included adopted or not they had a bond by none the which could break. So to keep his sister from ending up like him (which wasn't going to happen by any means) had to tone it down for her sake if nothing else. But enough bantering the clone had to escort 20 plus kids to shelter that the original should have paid for by now.

"Alright everyone ready?" the clone shouted to the group who collectively nodded "Then let's move out!" he finished and with that he began running towards the place that they all can call….Home.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere an hour later<p>

Clone # 2 (the one doing recon on the dorms)

"Ok I can say I didn't expect company here not to mention those boxes they were trying to move out, and this scroll for whatever reason they wanted to protect the most. I mean seriously why even bother with this when they all that other valuable stuff." Shintaro said as he looked over what he found. It seems that there was also crates full of various _illegal_ items such as.

"Drugs that can get you various amounts of high. Ooh, weapons, and there's crates full of them! Momiji's gonna love this, and we can keep up to date with our inventory to boot. Let's see here, what else we got. Slave papers? I guess they were into all sorts of evil shit, wonder what names they have maybe I can...intrude on their business. Let's see...oh their main base is in the Land of Rice Paddies. I think I got a seal placed there, and the next transport is in a few days. Well, I know what I'm doing this weekend. Now let's see if I don't recog-wait. This isn't a slave roster, it's a recruitment list of potential ninja for...oh no."

Shintaro then noticed a name that surprised even him, and it was someone he even met on his journey.

"Lord Orochimaru is waiting for the next batch of potential ninja for his Sound Four or whatever he calls them. Don't fuck this up or it'll be our heads. Here's the list of kids that we need to pick up: 4 boys Sakon and Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and 1 girl named Tayuya. These kids are going to meet up with you at the usual location where you pick up our...recruits. If you fail, Lord Orochimaru will use you for whatever experiments he sees fit. He's already pissed off at the fact he keeps losing potential subordinates to some brat. That glasses prick told me Lord Orichimaru is leaving in a week to discuss buisness with the Daimyo of the Land of Rice Paddies; he's also apparently going to "recruit" a clan to help him called the Fuma. That's all, you leave tonight." the clone said repeating the note

"So, I'm a pain in the ass to that Snake bastard eh? I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but one thing's for sure. I. AM. Awesome! But if I keep getting in his way he might take it upon himself to take me out...I'm not strong enough to take him on, not yet anyways so right now I should avoid him. Thing is he's already found more kids to recruit for his damn sound village. If I tell the old man about this he'll no doubt want to recruit them to Konoha, and I'm not letting that happen, at least if they don't want to anyways. So, this Fuma clan must be either powerful or hold some sort of interest to that Orochimaru prick, but since I've never heard of them I'm going to guess the latter." the clone said going over the information.

After sealing away everything the clone found into a scroll. The clone decided to bury it underground for him alone to discover.

"Man, these guys whoever they were are involved with some deep shit."

"Oh well guess I gotta get rid of them now for sure. At least they didn't make a mess of things even when they died they manage to not leave a huge mess. Damn now I gotta make sure there's no more hanging around here and set the traps early. Guess that training really paid off after all. Not to mention when it comes to disposing bodies practice makes perfect which is something I don't need to repeat in front of the others."

Time Skip 20 min

"Alright finally finished now all I have to do is wait for either boss or the other clone with the others to get here and my job will finally be complete. Although I can see why that landlord had no problem selling these buildings." he said to himself looking at the "quality living quarters" as the landlord put it when they really weren't anything of the sort.

As the clone took one last look before taking cover under some sheets he used for cover he began thinking about the buildings and the condition they were in. If he had to describe the 3 catastrophes that barely stood before him they were: an abandoned 3 hotel, an abandoned school that seemed to also function as a bunker, and an abandoned hospital with the Senju clan symbol on the center of the building. Why this guy was holding abandoned buildings in possession was anyone's guess. But at least they had a good foundation, held a lot of rooms for living arrangements, not to mention space for training, and above all else privacy. Although they weren't in the best of shape on the outside they were perfectly capable on the inside for everything else from insulation to gas, carpeting to bedding and everything else they just needed….a little maintenance is all. Something that the females of the group can take delight in ordering the boys around since they enjoy that sort of thing.

A thought occurred to the clone waiting in the cold rain regarding the living conditions for the whole group

_"I know we probably have enough room for everyone in the hotel alone considering how big it is, but I wonder if we have enough room for Naruto? I mean we have about 20-25 people in our group and that's gonna take up the majority of the rooms if not all of them if everyone wants their own. Which will eventually happen considering who's with us and girls have an obsession with privacy plus since we have half of our group made of girls that's gonna be a pain in it of itself. Kami! Why oh why did I have did I have to be sentimental and gather them again? Auuuugh! I have no idea why I did that it's not like they'll remember me or anything hell they are even the real deal just….sigh well at least they're in a better position than they were when I found them hell I actually stopped some from joining that….bastard. Which will probably bite me in the ass later on which is something I don't need at all. Maybe I should tell that old man about it make it his problem to deal with. Nah that'll just draw out more attention for us and I think after today we have enough bullseyes drawn on us as it is. _

_"Heh, I'd like to see that Kagaku bastard try to sneak his way in here now, with everything that's happened there's no way that old man isn't going to have spies on us; and since were in the middle of Konoha that's all the more bodies in between us. That may be low by other people's standards be it shinobi or civilian, but I'd never cared about Konoha in the first place. If given the opportunity I'd do the same to any of the other 5 Great Nations; be it Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri or even one of the small villages I could care less if it means the safety of my friends. Naruto may be a different story, and might even hate me for doing so, but he's not the Naruto Uzumaki I know...that Naruto is dead." _

_"Footsteps...and they're closing in on me. Huh I guess one of them decided to show up, about time too I was getting tired of waiting. Now who could it be?..." _the clone thought to himself as he began walking out towards to the sound of footsteps. "Oh so you're here huh? And you've brought company mind explaining why Shizune...

* * *

><p><em>With the original Shintaro at the landlord's house<em>

"Ok finally made it to his house now to make that payment. I can't believe he'd actually give us ownership of that living district albeit a crappy living district, but it serves it's purpose well enough at least I hope it does. At least he was willing to give it up for a fair price, well fair enough for a piece of crap anyways, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is paying off that landlord his money that I….acquired from a few….generous donors to our cause. Well time to empty my wallet for the next month or so." the original Shintaro droned

As he was walking toward the door to the home of the person he was seeking. As he began walking up the stairs he took out his wallet with his left hand and a readied kunai in his right hidden behind his back all for reasons only he knew why. He stopped at a particular scent he trained himself to recognize even in this weather, although Shintaro hated doing so he was all too familiar with….blood. If there was anything his sensitive nose could track at the faintest smell it was blood it sickened him to his core, but he was getting used to it day by day which troubled him. Still it wasn't his first time smelling it and it sure as hell wasn't going to be the last the only thing he could was what his psychotic assassin of a sensei/grandma told him when he asked her about it:

"Either get used to it or lose your nose kid cause that smell ain't going nowhere".

Since he liked his nose where it was he chose option A, but that didn't mean he liked it not one bit still though he had gotten used to it well as much as a ten-year old could anyways.

_"Smells fresh….great now I'm acting like psycho-sensei wonderful just wonderful oh well might as well see what's the deal. Still though have to act like I know nothing so best to just to take out the wallet and act like I'm paying for a shitty living district….which i'm going to do either way murdered landlord or not." _ As Shintaro walked up to the door he could hear….something, but he couldn't tell what it was so he decided what any "normal" (by his standards anyways) person would do in a situation like this….investigate.

So he put the wallet away and decided to sneak in through a window….that was already broken into though that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. What did bother him was the fact that he could tell that he was being watched and he could also tell that it was a ninja of all things.

_"Great probably one of the old man's spies trying to see if there's something useful that they can use against me. Or maybe they're trying to see what's the extent of my abilities. Doesn't matter just act like you don't know anything and see what happens. It's worked so far might as well keep doing it now-wait...he's not alone. I can smell them, Kami I love this thing. Three of them, 2 men one woman...and it seems it's that time of the month for her. I can use th...did I really just think about using a girl's period against her...ugh I becoming more like psycho-sensei everyday." _he thought to himself as he quietly entered through the broken window using his chakra to stick himself to the ceiling to avoid stepping on the glass not making any noise in the process.

As he began walking on the ceiling he could still hear the noise he heard through the front door awhile ago and make it out more. Listening to it a bit more he could now tell what it was: a mixture of both screaming and punching. Actually it was the screaming of angry man and the landlord apparently though the punching could've been from either one so of one two things could be happening now that crossed Shintaro's mind: #1 a interrogation is going down and #2 (the more likely suspect) a fight between the two. Deciding to drop down quietly kunai in hand still he walked to the open….well broken down door hanging from it's hinges and looked out slightly through the opening to see a light from another room down the hall where the noise seemed to originate from.

_"__Alright guess I have to intervene one way or another. Last thing I need is a dead landlord who can't pass his land to me….at least not before we complete the deal anyways. Then they can settle whatever business they have between themselves when I'm done here….or maybe I can use this to my advantage. Only time will tell now let's see what kinda mess I'm about to walk into." _Shintaro thought as he walked slowly towards the light.

As he began walking the wretched smell of blood got stronger and stronger, and to make matters worse another smell came upon him: decomposition. Not bothering to find the source knowing it was close enough to make him vomit, but he emptied his mind deciding to ignore it completely and move on. Closer and closer he got kunai now in both hands ready to fight if need be. After continuing walking he began to hear the inconsistent screams between the two men before hiding next to the room's entrance where the light shone the brightest it began to sound more clear what they were saying which made it easier considering they were screaming.

"YOU SON A BITCH! YOU DARE SELL **MY **TERRITORY TODAY OF ALL DAYS!?" the stranger said as he seemingly punched the landlord who made a grunt after said punch who retaliated

"Hey money is money. Besides you said it yourself that you didn't care who or when I'd sold it to so long as I got rid of it. So what's with the sudden change of heart BOSS!?" the landlord said while countering with a kick to the ribs.

"Sudden change I told you a week ago NOT to sell that part of our turf! And here I found out you made a deal with a kid and sell the whole damn lot! If you'd have paid attention I said NOT to sell it because we left **that** somewhere in that lot and if **that** gets out to public knowledge we'll be ruined!" the angry man now supposed "boss" of the landlord whose eyes widen when he mentioned the reason he didn't want him to sell it in the first place.

"You mean you didn't get rid of it? Oh Kami! Tell me you're at least looking for it right now." the landlord said in a shaky voice

"As we speak in matter of fact I have my men searching all 3 buildings for it. I can't believe **that** of all things we forgot to move the one thing that'll prove that we were gathering intel on Konoha's jinchuuriki...or jinchuuriki's I should say. I can't believe we've been here for nearly 12 years studying the Fourth's weaknesses and allies for our village, but I'd say it was worth the long stay from everything we learned. Who would've thought that the Fourth would use his own son for the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? Not to mention that said jinchuuriki is or was his wife at this point I mean it's really obvious too that it's their kid too people are either blind or don't care. Either way we got to report this to Lord Tsuchikage right away we've been here long enough as soon as we find that scroll we're outta here." the boss said to landlord who seemed to have stopped fighting each other and come to terms.

_"My my what an interesting conversation I've stumbled upon. Guess that explains why the property was so cheap and why he was so willing, I'd even say desperate, to part with it in the first place. I still have the element of surprise so I can either take both prisoner or kill the boss and take the landlord prisoner. No, I can do better than that, I can use this boss for information I can use against Konoha. Now let's see if I take both prisoner I can bargain with the old man for something I can use, but that'll be difficult considering it's 2 to 1 not to mention the possibility of them being ninja's is there. If I just kill the boss and make the landlord sign the deal I can then leave him to Konoha to deal with after all they're the idiots who couldn't spot these dumbasses for spies or maybe they did and trying to see who they work for though I don't see why they wouldn't just take them for interrogation maybe it's to keep it quiet to the other villages that Konoha's easy to spy on. Either way they haven't done nothing at this point so it's their loss my gain at this point. Alright I've made up my mind I'll just wound them both make the landlord give me the district then let Konoha deal with these chumps. Then I'm upping my security measure's on my own property." _Shintaro thought to himself as he prepared to fight.

Now armed with two kunai in each of his hands he begun his attack.

As he quickly turned to enter the door he quickly threw both kunais in each of his hands at his targets individual legs, both of which made contact making both men scream in pain and left them in confusion. Not willing to see if they were ninjas or not he immediately apprehended the boss by horse kicking him in the gut followed by jumping up to deliver a roundhouse kick to the landlord's face making his nose bleed while also making a tooth or two to fall out of his mouth. Making sure he was thorough with them once he dropped to the ground Shintaro sweep kicked the two men causing them fall on their backs. To finish them off he grabbed the boss who was heavy as can be and threw him against the landlord and quickly set a pair of kunai to their throats.

Looking at the two men in the eye he spoke to the both of them.

"Now what do we have here? I think I found a couple wannabe spies bickering like children with each other, and it seems you've left something of value at MY future place of residence. Something that you can't possibly let the Hidden Leaf know by any means so here's what I propose to you poor fellows. Give me the territory that "you" (looking at the landlord) were oh so eager to get rid of, and offer me a nice deal to boot which was really generous of you and I'll find this scroll of yours to give to you back in your hands then see what fate has in store for you.

"Or if you pussy out on me I can kill you both right here and now forge his signature leaving the district in my possession, while giving your precious information to Konoha which could make your Tsuchikage's life a whole lot more miserable along with the citizens of Iwa as well. Either way I get what I want so it doesn't really matter to me which you choose though I'm not a fan of needless killing, and I would prefer to get out this without any more blood being shed. However, if you don't choose your fate I will in the next 60 seconds….59, 58, 57 you get the picture so what'll it be? 53, 52…." he said to both men sweating their pores out which made it clear to Shintaro that these were not ninjas by any means.

At best they were just some civilians with some spying experience or some really crappy private investigator gang apparently whatever they were they weren't a threat. What solidified his thinking in that was that the landlord was now getting tears in his eyes and rattling his teeth in fear. Hearing no response from either one Shintaro began counting audibly again.

"45, 44, 43,42" he counted as he put the kunai closer to their throats which prompted the boss to speak out of impressive

"Hey hey hey wait a minute. Are you the kid that he was going to sell my turf to? Because if you are then let me say I'm impre-ack!"

"I don't give a damn whether you compliment my skills or not. Now before I kill you indefinitely answer me by picking option 1 or 2." Shintaro said interrupting the boss from speaking by stabbing the kunai he held to his throat deeper into his flesh making blood come out prompting the landlord to speak

"Ok ok I'll sign it! I'll sign it! Here I got the contract on me! See?" he said taking it out of his pocket showing Shintaro in all it's glory what he was searching for.

"Good choice. Now sign it." he said quickly replacing the kunai he held in his hand for a pen only to throw it against the wall making it stick out next to the landlords head. Slowly turning around to get a better view of the pen even for a second looking at it only to feel sharp steel against his neck once again.

As he again slowly turned around to look the boy in the eyes he moved his eyes towards the pen then back again as if to ask permission without speaking; he was waiting for a response, but all he got was a nod signifying him it was ok. Slowly ever so slowly he raised his arm upwards to yank the pen out of the wall which somehow managed to get lodged in there pretty good; soon he held the contract in one hand and pen in the other and started writing his initials on the parts where he was supposed to. With a final swipe of the pen he finished slowly giving it to the boy who held his life within his young hands. Looking the boss straight in the face with battle hardened eyes Shintaro said these last few words

"Listen up and Listen Good because I am not repeating myself. I'm gonna take this and leave to MY living grounds without any trouble from EITHER of you. As for your scroll well considering it's on MY property when you signed it away it now belongs to me. Now before you go and report this to Konoha or Iwa let me tell you this if you go to Konoha you'll be thrown into T & I, Torture and Interrogation, for any other information you might have acquired during your stay along with your buddies if you even have any."

"Now if you decide to hightail it to Iwa and somehow manage to avoid the ninjas Konoha throw at you; you would still would have to deal with the Tsuchikage with your failure to learn anything useful and deal with the humiliation from the entire village to boot. So again you have two choices, well three really but its all up to you. One leave without a fuss and head back where you came from or wherever you think is safe enough, Two you can report me to the Hokage and see where that gets you, 3 and this really only applies if you're stupid enough to try it: try to kill me and get your stuff back without thinking of doing either option 1 or 2. But remember this, I just kick your guy's ass without any hassle so again #3 only applies if you're stupid enough to try." Shintaro said cynically frustrating the men who failed to reply.

"Buh bye now." Shintaro said putting the contract in his bag leaving the two grown men in frustration and anger with bleeding legs and a bruised ego also.

Dropping down from the second floor Shintaro's nose picked up the source of the smell of blood, and it was right behind him of course.

"Ugh...damn my curiosity." Shintaro said to himself as he turned around to see a closed door with a pool of blood leaking out from the bottom.

Walking toward's the door Shintaro opened it to find a...dead shinobi sitting on a chair. He was wearing the generic attire, but had a tattoo of a stone on his neck. He also had his hands cut off for whatever reason.

"Awesome, just awesome. He's from Konoha too...damn it. Or is he?" Shintaro said as he knelt down to inspect the body closely.

"Let's see, bruises everywhere which means he was beaten pretty badly, but nothing life threatening. No, source of death most definitely is the cut on his neck, pretty deep too. Didn't last long, but died recently probably a hour ago. By the look of his attire he's looking to be a chunin or even jounin, hey would you look at that still has his wallet on him. Let's see here, Eiichi Kondo, Age: 42 (man you really pulled through didn't you.) Jounin eh? Good for you, cept your dead and all so there's that. Huh, what's this?" Shintaro said taking out a slip of paper from Eiichi's wallet.

"Tonight's the night. You better come through with your end of the bargain. Otherwise Lord Tsuchikage will have your head, better yet I'll have yours Eiichi." Shintaro said repeating the note he found.

"Huh, traitor of Konoha eh? Like I ca-aw crap that old man's gonna pissed when he hears about this...on the other hand maybe this'll prompt the Hokage to improve his security measures. Which will improve our chances of safety, good plan good plan. Alright I'll just leave this here...no, I think I should put this to good use." Shintaro said putting the wallet away, but keeping the note in his pocket along with whatever remained money wise. After all his sensei taught him to be frugal.

"Alright, time to leave." Shintaro said walking away.

As Shintaro left through the front door he sensed the ninja he noticed earlier close by and starting to get closer by the second. It wasn't long till the ninja he sensed suddenly turned up right in front of him with backup no less.

_"Well….shit." _he thought to himself as he looked at the three ninja in front of him, and his nose was right, as always, about what it smelled like. 2 male's and one female.

The first he saw was a boy older than him by a lot probably late teens around the same age as that Shizune he met earlier. He seemed to be bored or really laid back to the point he didn't care either one he would've believed. He had spiky hair and starting to grow some facial hair making him have a bit off a scruffy look, he wore a green vest around his long-sleeved shirt making it obvious he was chunin or higher; but other than that he looked like a regular ninja though he did look familiar like he'd seen him somewhere before.

_'He looks like that the old man. Must be Asuma then, good to know. From what I remember he turns out out dead later on...oh well not my problem. Heh, looks like he's the rebellious type with that look on his face, and looks like the kind to have an attitude about anything.'_

The one next to him standing in the center was another boy also older than him but dressing a bit more….eccentric if he had to put it. He wore nothing, but a green jumpsuit, a green vest as well, and orange leggings with his headband tied around his waist. But what got his attention was his face or rather his giant mess of a haircut making it look like an upside down bowl made of hair, and his eyebrows looked like they came from a stuffed animal.

_'Ok, I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Ling were here. She may have worn the same thing, but at least she changed her clothes when given a reason. So this is Konoha's Blue Beast eh? Master of the Eight Gates, and possibly the most powerful taijutsu user in the world...gotta watch out for him. Good thing he's an idiot.'_

The last one to the right seemed a bit normal at least by his standards anyways. She wore the standard ninja uniform vest and all only with a red red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible to go with her red eyes, and she seemed for whatever reason staring him down observing him with every move.

_'Someone looks pissed. Guess that period's taking place even as we speak...did I really just say that? Man, I gotta tone it down on the observations. On a side note out of all 3 of them she looks the most normal, and that's saying something. Well, I guess it's rare to find such a-wait...is she? She is...Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu Mistress. Wait isn't she...yeah I remember now. She's also dead later on as well, leaving behind her daughter on her own. Man, I really know a lot of dead people it's kinda depressing. Oh well, may Konoha burn in hell...well the **other** Konoha I should say. This Konoha may still have some use to me so I better make sure it doesn't fall, at least when we're here anyways.'_

During the entire time Shintaro thought to himself, It didn't take long for one of the ninja to start speaking to him.

"Hey kid what happened in there?" Asuma said pointing to the house

"We heard screaming and sounds of a struggle then you went in there then it went all quiet in a matter of seconds. We were investigating the landlord who lives there for suspicious behavior with one our ninja as of late. So what business did you have with the landlord?" the ninja said expecting an answer.

"Geez touchy touchy. I was just buying some land from the guy, kinda his job. Well actually I got it for free now that I think about it, maybe I should go back there and pay him….nah guy was an ass, plus he was giving it practically for free anyways." Shintaro said answering the question when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait a minute! You just NOW started investigating the guy? Dude's been here for 12 years! What did he earn brownie points while he was here? I mean sheesh you think for the almighty Konoha they'd found a chump spy like him, but no I guess I was wrong. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea…. oh well might as well stick with it and make the best of it." Shintaro said to himself while the ninjas were wide eyed at the thought of a spy being here for 12 years no less.

It didn't help to mention they were getting information like this from a child no less. However it seems that they were a little hesitant to believe such a thing was possible.

"What are trying to pull kid? There's no way we had a spy in here for that long and if we did we would've done something about it long before now." Asuma said angrily

"Ok Mr. Attitude no need to get all aggro on me sheesh. Look I'm not here to chat with you guys because I don't have the time to, I'm soaked to my skin, and not to mention I'm _really_ tired from the full day I had. Look if you don't believe me you can just head in there and find the bleeding chumps in there, that is if they haven't escaped already. Also there's a dead body in the house really stinking up the place, I'll just leave that to you. There that good enough for ya? Now you Bowl boy over there and Ms. Ruby eyes can all "investigate" together and solve the mystery together." he finished sarcastically making the female ninjas eye twitch in annoyance.

Before giving any of them a chance to talk Shintaro spoke again "Well I'm outta here so if you need me you can find me over at the slums a couple of miles east from here. Ciao." he said dropping a smoke bomb without them noticing confusing the three coughing ninjas leaving them only with their thoughts.

When the smoke finally cleared Shintaro was already long gone leaving the 3 ninjas to talk amongst themselves.

"Oh man Dad's gonna be pissed when he hears this." Asuma said dreading what lecture his father had in store for him when he delivered the news "You should be more respectful towards the Hokage Asuma. Even though he's your father he's still the leader of the village." Kurenai lectured to Asuma

"Eh whatever, like I care what he thinks, besides it's not like he does the same for me so were even in that respect. Besides Kurenai that's hardly the issue right now we have to find out if what that kid said was true or if he was just jerking us around trying to escape and make a run for it." Asuma replied to Kurenai who seemed to acknowledge what the said.

"Yosh! Don't be so quick to judge the youth. If he was trying to escape then why did he tell us where we could find him before he left?" Guy said finally speaking his mind

"Guy's got a point Asuma. If he really wanted to escape he would've dropped that smoke bomb earlier trying to run from us." Kurenai said agreeing with Guy to which Asuma replied

"Maybe or maybe he gave us a faulty location to throw us off his trail, and not to mention he baited us with information that we _need_ to confirm regarding we have a spy or not. I know my old man wanted me to spy on him, but this takes priority besides you guys wanted to tag along. Who would've thought that my bluff turned out to be true?" Asuma said to the three before giving them his orders

"Alright since you guys wanted to do something because you were so bored Kurenai you investigate the house while Guy reports to my old man what just happened here since he's the fastest here."

"Yosh! I will arrive at the Hokage's office in 5 minutes! If I don't I will do two thousand one-handed pushups and 500 leg squats!" Guy said with more enthusiasm in his voice before speeding away unknowingly kicking up water to Kurenai's face. She then thought darkly to herself how she was going to dispose of Guy without anyone noticing.

"Alright I'll go check it out, but what are you going to do?" Kurenai asked surprisingly clam toAsuma before he left

"I'm gonna do what my old man told me to do. Besides now's the time to see if that kid really gave us his word or just a faulty location like I think it is. Report to the Hokage what you find in there when you're done." Asuma said to Kurenai who nodded before they both went to their assignments.

* * *

><p>Clone #1 (with Naruto and now the group)<p>

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked Shintaro's clone whose response was a smack on the head

"OW! what was that for!" he yelled as his assaulter who responded

"That's for asking the same damn question 10 damn times in a row within the span of 5 damn minutes, and no were not there yet. Just another mile in this damn rain then we'll be home sweet….home…._sigh _dammit." the clone said in great annoyance

"What is it Shintaro-kun?" Ayano asked out of concern

"Before I got here the original me made two clones. One was to pick you guys up and the other was to check our new place to check out the condition it was in while the original went to pay off the landlord for our new home." the clone said to Ayano who asked the clone now more worried, but also curious about the situation.

"Did something happen to either one?"

"Yeah more or less. I just received info from one of them actually. Trying to process it as we speak….Ok that make things more interesting." the clone said having now going over the information

"What do you mean more interesting?" Ayano said now curious more than ever with what happened.

"It seems our new home was spy/gang territory to a couple of losers who also dabbled in smuggling weapons, gambling, and other unmentionable things that get gangs reputations. Apparently they decided to move out,but as it so happens my clone brother intercepted them while they were moving and….dealt with them accordingly. After deciding to explore the rest of the territory he found many things that we can use for ourselves such as ninja weapons, a training room, and much much more. Then it appears he stumbled upon a scroll containing confidential information that would destroy Konoha in the wrong hands. Finally, it seems that someone I ran into earlier decided that I needed to see someone that I….helped earlier, and since all clones act like the original he made a comment that caused the messenger to smack him on the head leading to his dispellment. Which happened like 5 minutes when Naruto decided to ask the same damn question for the 10th time even though I already gave him the same answer 10 times.

"Now it seems we'll have a visitor when we arrive there don't worry though I'll go in the original's place so he can finally get some rest from the very exhausting day he's had. Besides that and the deal the original made with the landlord (well it was more of a shakedown really) along with making the trip back to our rendezvous point, and with the likely possibility of having to deal with everyone settle in the new home he's really going to be drained. So we both, me and the original would greatly appreciate it if you would help with everyone moving into their rooms if it's not too much trouble Ayano-chan." the clone said to Ayano eager to help

"Oh no I don't mind at all if it's for Shintaro-kun I'm glad to help in any way possible. I'll tell the others when they catch up to us, but maybe we should take a break running nonstop has affected the little ones." Ayano said looking to the younger members behind her looking tired

"They can take a break when we get there or when it stops raining, and besides I already see it in the distance so no point slowing down now. Not to mention I can see the messenger waving at me so I gotta go." the clone said to Ayano and Naruto who nodded in understanding

"HEY TEME!" the clone shouted at the boy who hid earlier in the shadows "What do you want dobe?" the boy said in annoyance

"CATCH!" the clone said while throwing Ayano's things at him catching the boy off guard nearly making him fall on his face.

"What the Hell!? Where are you going now!?" the boy yelled at the clone

"Ayano-chan will explain everything besides I wanted to see what would happen anyways you damn klutz! See ya!" the clone yelled before shunshinned ahead of the group meeting the messenger he mentioned.

* * *

><p>"Alright I'm here now so let's go already, and since you decided to kill off my clone brother because of a comment he made to your friend there who acted out of proportion by the way; you had to wait longer than needed making your "urgent" request all the less urgent to me. So come on let's go see your "Master" already Shizune and your cyclops of a boyfriend along with my assailant the dude Mr. Attitude can come with if you can promise me that I ain't gonna get hit again for speaking the truth." the clone said to the three giving tick marks to Asuma, making Shizune blush and the third person there just stood there thinking of only one other person that called him that name flat out to his face. He could tell that if these two met they would hit it off immediately or get in each others faces.<p>

"I told you before kid my name is Sarutobi Asuma of the Sarutobi Clan, I'm the son of the damn Hokage!" Asuma said to the clone child

"And I told you I don't give a damn so there! Not to mention my name is Shintaro so when you start calling me by my name I'll do the same. My respect is earned not given out like candy. I don't care what titles you have or what you did in the past that seems so high and mighty what you do now and in the future determines my view of you, and all you've done is ambush me, question me, smacked me on the head, and now you're demanding my respect all with attitude. So until I call you by your name I hereby dub thee Mr. Attitude now lets go already last thing I need is waste anymore time than I need to." the clone said to Asuma before walking towards his next location: The Hokage Tower.


	4. Settling In

Chapter 4

_Unknown Date 34 years after the Kyuubi attack: Konoha….unknown world_

The boy looked upward to see nothing there at all, just a glowing black aura made visible if barely. It was radiating a power unlike anything the boy had ever felt, but it felt familiar to him almost...welcoming even.

"**My power can give you a chance to protect what you hold dear to your heart. For example…**" the aura said as it brought out the body of his sister floating it above ground.

Upon seeing this the boy's eyes widen in anger, and prepared himself to lounge at whatever it was that held his sister.

"Let her go!" the boy yelled in rage as he leaped at the aura. But he was stopped in midair somehow unable to move despite his desperate constant struggling

"Let 'grunt' me go!" the boy yelled loudly as he felt a sudden surge of power of rage coming from his heart.

"**I see you're already, even if it is unknowingly, trying to access my power. Hmm...This is more than I expected. You already have a great power hidden within you, but it's been sealed away. You only have access to but a sliver of it's true potential yet this power of yours would be enough to rival mine in its later stages, very impressive.**" the aura said in high respect

"You can thank my father for that! He didn't trust me with it, and now I'm powerless! Now let me, and my sister go dammit!" the boy continued to yell.

"**Just watch child. I'm sure you'll want my power after this.**" the aura said as it adjusted the boy's position forcing his eyes open making him watch whatever it was planning to do with his sister.

It was only a few seconds before the aura lifted the lifeless body of the boy's sister where her head was the same height as the boy's. The aura then poured some kind of black essence into the young girl's eye's, and mouth. Even though the boy continued to yell in protest he stopped once he saw the wounds, and injuries that covered his sister's body slowly disappear while color began to return to his sister's face. Just then the boy heard a small gasp of breath coming from his sister's mouth

"**Now see for yourself what my power is capable of once you master it.**" the aura said as it laid both children to the ground before disappearing. Once he was free to move again the boy erased his mind of everything except his sister in front of him.

"Sis! Sis! Come on wake up! I know I heard you so please wake up!" the boy cried as he shook his sister's body for a response. The continued trying to get a response from when until he stopped once he heard his sister coughing then finally breathing normally enough for her to speak.

"Ni...Niichan?" the blonde girl asked weakly.

"Yes! It's me sis it's me! Oh thank Kami you're alive. I don't know what I would've done without you." the boy cried as he buried his head into his sister's body crying his eyes out.

"Niichan? Niichan why are you crying? Why are you hugging me so tightly?" the girl asked being squashed by her brother's embrace

"I was scared, I was so scared you left me." the boy said without any thought

"I'd never leave you Niichan, you know that. I love you." the girl said honestly hoping to get some relief from her brother until she noticed something about him

"Niichan….Niichan you've got blood on you!" the girl said surprised at her brother's appearance.

Suddenly realizing the situation the boy did his best to shield his sister from his...punishment that he bestowed unto that man. "Sis I want to you to look at me ok? Focus on me, and nothing else." the boy said seriously

"Oh, ok Niichan. Is there something wrong?" the girl asked curiously, but also worried "I just don't want to see something you don't have to is all. Look I...wait. Don't you remember what happened earlier with….a man?" the boy asked nervously hoping not to traumatize her.

The girl was confused at first at what her brother said thinking he was crazy, but soon enough she figured out what he was talking about. Terrifying images were flashing through her mind that made her think it was a bad dream nothing more, but she remembered it clearly now. She then widened her eyes in fear starting to shake all over badly crying profusely in her kneeling position

"N-Niichan. D-did I..." the girl stuttered nervously, but she was cut off by her brother hugging her tightly again rubbing her back.

"It's ok. It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok. You're fine now, that's all that matters now. You're here, you're safe, and you're with me. And as long I'm here I'm not letting anything happen to you. That's a promise, and don't you forget that." the boy said with conviction.

"N-Niichan I-I w-was so s-scared." the girl cried hugging her brother back with equal force "I know, and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I left you alone like that. That'll never happen again I swear. It's ok your niichan's here, he's here to make sure nothing else will happen to you." the boy said.

"Y-you promise?" the girl said with tears in her eyes to which the boy stared directly with determination

"I promise that as your Niichan that I'll do everything in my power to raise you, protect you, love you, and bring you back to your parents. No one will ever harm you like they did today because I won't let them near you. I will _always_ be here for you. You have my word." the boy said bringing hope to his sister

"Niichan." she simply said continuing to hug her brother for the rest of the day until she fell asleep in her brother's embrace from exhaustion.

As his sister fell asleep the boy looked at the small, frail, sleeping sibling in his arms, she looked so peaceful like this, so innocent, so pure, she was even smiling knowing her brother held her in his arms. So why would someone hurt her for something so petty, so unimportant, so worthless? Well, that didn't matter to him now. What did matter was keeping the promise he made to his sister. He'd have to change things that was for sure; no more leaving her for trips to the city, no more intruders on his property, no more lax watching. He was going to make sure that no one would dare hurt his sister ever again. Only problem is that….whatever that thing was was totally right about his hidden power being sealed away. It was a miracle that he managed to get a sliver of it to come out, but he could never use it to its full potential. He'd have to find a way around that, but he didn't know where to start. That is until that same aura came out of nowhere.

"**So, you believe me now? Do you not think my power is worth having?**" the aura said to the boy in an amusing voice.

The boy growled in irritation, but knew whatever that thing is was in the right. He didn't have access to his old powers despite being born with them, he hardly knew any ninjutsu since he's forbidden to know, he was on his own with no help at all, and practically everyone in the village hated him. He knew how to defend himself with a sword thanks to that old man, and knew how to be an assassin thanks to his sensei, but that was it. The boy didn't like it, but he answered

"I do, I don't know who or what the hell you are. I don't know why you'd help me, but you're my only hope of gaining enough power to protect my sister. Since I can't access my full potential, you're all I got. So what do you want from me?" the boy asked

"**Well, a name for starters. I can't introduce you to the others without knowing who you are.**"

"I don't even know what you are much less your name. Don't you think you should've introduced yourself first?" the boy said accusingly

"**Fair point. To make a long story short I'm someone who most would call a Deity or God if you wish, but I'm no such thing. In due time I will explain to you what I am, but for the time being you shall call me Wrath child. So what do I call you?**" the aura known as Wrath asked

"Wrath huh? Weird, but I guess you were named that for a reason. Fine then, my name is….

* * *

><p>Konoha, October 10th 5 years after the Kyuubi attack<p>

The rest of the trip was thankfully without any more trouble as the Shintaro clone and the rest of the group journeyed in silence until they were in the office the original Shintaro was in a couple of hours ago. As the clone was about to enter the door he stopped in fear and shock. Why? Because he just felt the most intense killer intent unlike anything he experienced before, and that's not to say the last times he experienced were pleasant as well; but this was on a whole new level. It also seems that he wasn't the only one to experience it like he was. Everyone including the expressionless ninja with a mask and head band covering his left eye seemed to be shaking and sweating bullets. Even the laid back Asuma with his carefree attitude was quivering in fear which made the clone's mind wonder.

_"What in the hell could do this?"_. he thought to himself

It wasn't long till Shizune hesitantly knocked slowly on the door wondering if now would be a good time to step in, she got her answer from the Hokage himself saying.

"Enter" in a loud enough voice so that they all could hear him, though there was a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Shintaro's clone was the first to brave entering there slowly opening the door trying to calm himself by trying to joke.

"Uh…. is now a good time? Because I don't want to die just yet." he said poking his head out slightly.

"It's fine Shintaro you can come in. There's someone who wants to talk to you, and she _insists_ its urgent. Kakashi, and Asuma you're dismissed for now this is a private matter. Whatever you have to report Asuma about your….mission it can wait Guy already gave me the gist earlier. I shall deal with it accordingly in due time." Hiruzen said to the three behind the clone prompting them to bow and leave without a word.

As the clone opened the door and closing it behind him he turned around only to be surprised at who was in the room besides the 3rd.

_'She's already up!? I know the Uzumaki have incredible life force and all, but coming out of a coma in a few hours of waking up? She's really impressive, wonder if she read the note I left her? That Tsunade is up as well, makes sense I guess considering she has Uzumaki blood in her too.' _

It turns out the two women he revived earlier with his own two hands were glaring hard at another familiar fat figure he met today, the fat rich man Jin whose ass was kicked by yours truly currently shitting bricks. The clone noticed Jin turning around to give him a look of frustration, and fear.

"Oh so I see you recovered from the beating I gave you earlier today. Ready for round 2?" the clone said cracking his knuckles before turning his attention to the two women.

"And I see you two also recovered faster than I expected albeit you're not fully recovered seeing as your both in wheelchairs, but remarkable nonetheless. So what do you need? Also keep in mind I'm just a clone here in place of the original not because he didn't want to come, but because he had some other business to attend to that included the well-being of his friends, family and….new member of our group in our care that I'm sure you're aware of who that is. Not to mention I was there first when Shizune found me so I figured might as well." the clone said expalaining his situation to the three sitting before him.

"Hiruzen already gave me the gist of what happened today along with what's happened over the past 5 years. Including the….treatment of my son Naruto. Along with the punishment that is to be established on this….Jin." Kushina said not even looking at the man with KI rising again making Jin quiver in fear.

"Speaking of which," Hiruzen said before snapping his fingers making two Anbu black ops members appear holding Jin down "Why don't you two introduce Jin here to our friend Ibiki?" Hiruzen said with a small grin.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the two anbu members said before dissapearing with Jin.

"Fat bastard is getting what he deserves." Tsunade said after they left

"Forget about him he's not worth the thought." the clone said to Tsunade

"Shintaro, even though I know you are a clone, and it doesn't really matter to me. Can I ask you a few questions?" Kushina said to the clone somehow remaining calm

"Uh…. yeah sure what do you wanna know?" he said

"Is it true that you defended my son against a mob of angry people including that man?" Kushina asked with a hint of anger of the mention of Jin

"Yes it's true I did do that."

"Did you say to Hiruzen that you would take care of Naruto if I wasn't able to recover?"

"Yeah and I meant it too. Still do actually, well until you recuperate e anyways. Truth is I didn't expect you to be like this until a couple of days at the very least."

"We Uzumaki have extraordinary life force, so coming out of coma is like getting up from a long nap."

"Huh, interesting. I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Why did you defend my son even though your life might have been in danger?"

"At first it was because I was pissed at them, the people I mean for being so stupid, but once I got a closer look at him I could tell he was your son. Your father showed me what you looked like, and when Naruto told me his full name I was convinced completely. Your father also informed me that if I met him I was to find out if his mother, that would be you of course, were either dead or alive. Since you're alive I can send word to him of the good news. Were you dead I would've sent him a letter saying so, and taken care of Naruto regardless of what your father would have ordered. I know what's like to live without parents, without friends...all alone with no one to care about you." the clone said with pained eyes before clenching his fists.

"I wasn't going to let that happen knowing who Naruto is, and knowing how your village would treat him. I've met other jinchuuriki's in my journey; the Nibi, the Yonbi, the Gonbi, the Rokubi, the Nanabi, even the Hachibi, who was an interesting character to say the least. All who were mistreated because of a choice they didn't have the pleasure of making their own. So I told myself that if I met your son I'd take care of him as if he were my own family so that he doesn't have to go through the same pain as his jinchuuriki brethren did alone. I could never give him what it means to be in a family, but I could at least be his friend if not guardian. Sorry I dragged on like that, I try not to leave out important details when it comes to my reasoning."

"It's alright, if anything I'm glad you told me that much. I could tell you were honest with your feelings. So where is he now?"

"He's with my friends and younger sister at an abandoned slum district I bought earlier from a landlord. Don't worry though I made sure it was safe to go in there. Besides there's plenty of room between the school, hospital and hotel alone. And thats just the start, there's still plenty of other buildings that we can live in so room, and board is nothing to worry about. They may be out of shape, but they're serviceable to the point where they won't drop down on our heads." the clone said in a lighthearted tone trying to ease himself.

Hiruzen was to say the least surprised at the people Shintaro had met during his time out in the world as was Tsunade. Kushina however was processing all of this information keeping a neutral expression on her face, which was rare, before asking Shintaro one last question keeping a cool face.

"Can you please come over here?"

"Uh….Sure?" he said walking to the woman who kept a straight face the entire time.

When the clone was within a foot of Kushina she spoke, but what he didn't expect was to be nearly hugged to death (or dispelment in his case) by a now crying woman constantly thanking him in between sobs.

"Thank you….. thank you thank you thank you so much for what have you have done for me and my son ….I am eternally grateful to you. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry you had to go through especially for someone so young as you. Were it not for you...my son would've lived his life alone without anyone to care for him. Thank you, thank you so much." Kushina said crying her eyes out still hugging the child.

She was still hugging the clone, but she had calmed down a bit wiping the tears off her face.

"I also read the letter my father gave to me that you delivered from him again thank you for that. Please, I want to see my precious child now. I want to see my little Naruto-kun." Kushina said in a broken voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the original me is either there or close enough to where your son is. I'll just dispel myself to let him know and bring Naruto back here. Oh and you might wanna clear up your face a bit while I'm gone. Don't need his first sight at you in tears. You can cry your heart out with Naruto when he hugs you himself crying with you. Alright I'll be back in a bit with your son and a few friends of mine that want to meet the three of you. I'll see you soon, bye." he said before poofing out of existence leaving Kushina fixing herself and the rest wondering who Shintaro was gonna bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere near the hotel<strong>

As the original Shintaro made his way towards his new property in sight he stopped, jumped at the next building underneath the rain, fell to his knees, put his head down and began to cry. Tears were falling down upon his face that didn't seem to stop, and that wasn't the worst part. No the worst part was not telling her and Naruto who he really was and how painful it is to see them face to face like that, but right now he couldn't stop now because of his feelings. Right now he had a mission to fulfill and that mission took priority.

Shintaro had his own problems to worry about now like introducing Hiromi and Ayano to the Legendary Sanin Tsunade in the hopes of her becoming her student along with showing Honoka and Karin the now revived future leader of the Uzumaki Clan. So his tears had to stop and they did so Shintaro could focus on what matters now; he had to do that his whole life not given a chance to fully mourn the loss of anybody he cared about including his parents. Shaking his head to focus once more Shintaro made his way to the hotel to fix what was broken….Naruto's family.

Upon entering the hotel he could see Naruto and Ayano along with his sisiter Hiromi, Karin and Honoka talking to each other getting along in the process.

_"Heh making friends already huh? That's good, well time to make his day."_ he thought to himself as he walked towards the five children.

"Hey you guys!" he yelled getting the attention of all five present

"Shintaro you're back!" Naruto said with happiness in his voice following the rest to follow in suit

"Niichan!" Hiromi squealed

"Shintaro-kun, you're back!" Ayano said in joy

"Shintaro." Honoka replied

"Shintaro-nii-san." Karin replied.

They all greeted Shintaro's return at the same time, however Hiromi was the only one to ran up to Shintaro and nearly hug him to death….again.

"Niichan I've missed you!" she said squeezing tighter making Shintaro again gasp for air.

"Hiromi you-ack-re crushing umpf! me again! Need to-augh! breathe!" he said trying speak between the pain and loss of breathing.

"Oh sorry!" she said letting go making Shintaro heave a giant breath of fresh air

"Kami, we have got to get your strength under control sis. Luckily I have a solution for that, but it requires me to take you somewhere important right now, and that goes for the rest of you as well. Ayano-chan, Honoka-san, Karin-chan, and Naruto you're coming with me to the Hokage tower now. We have business to discuss there with some important people as well as introduce Naruto to….someone eager to see him." he said to kids there.

"Who wants to see me so badly ? Can't they wait till tomorrow? I'm really tired from all the travelling." Naruto complained

"Sorry, can't tell you. It's a secret. All I can tell you is that it's urgent not to mention they've waited 5 years to see you. Also think of this as my birthday gift to you, but like I said it's a surprise. So you have to wait till we get there ok?" he said to a bright eyed Naruto smiling ear to ear

"A present for me? Wait how'd you know it was my birthday? I'd never told you about it." asked Naruto

"I have my sources. Ready to leave? After all it's rude to keep someone waiting." he said to Naruto who nodded vigorously with new energy

"Ayano-chan you, Hiromi, Honoka-san, and Karin-chan catch up with ok? Do you know where the tower is?" he asked

"Yes Shintaro-kun, I know where to find it so don't worry about us we'll catch up with you." she said reassuring Shintaro

"Good, now Naruto hop on were leaving now because the rain's starting to let up." he said showing Naruto his back which he climbed onto.

"Alright let's go!" the two boys shouted raising their fists before taking off leaving the four girls to sweat drop at the two.

"Alright I'll let Shusuke-san know were leaving then we'll be off ok?" Ayano said politely to the girls next to her who nodded their heads in response.

As Ayano made her way towards the rooms she found the person she was looking for.

"Shusuke-san I need to talk to you." she said to the boy standing in the shadows watching the children take their things to their rooms. Noticing her presence he only turned his eyes to her direction and spoke

"Need something?" he asked the girl annoyingly

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would come out of the shadows so I can talk to you directly." she said "I would really wish that my own brother would stop behaving like a "creeper" as Shintaro-kun would put it." she said half-jokingly

"First of all half-brother, secondly you would quote something that dobe would say considering you're in l-"

"Ok ok, you've made your point." Ayano said blushing underneath her mask hoping the others didn't hear her half-brother.

"A-anyways back to w-what I was saying. Ahem. Shintaro-kun asked me Hiromi-chan, Honoka-san and Karin-chan to come meet up with him at the Hokage tower. We're going to meet someone there that'll prove to be an asset to us according to Shintaro-kun. I just wanted to let you know before we left that is all." Ayano said before walking away.

"Ayano wait." Shusuke said to his half sibling

"Yes, brother?" she said in response

"I was just reminding you that if you run into…._them_ on the way there remember they aren't who we think they are. The dobe made that perfectly clear when we arrived here I just don't want you making any mistakes that'll hurt you." he said finally stepping out of the shadows revealing himself to her.

Like Ayano and Shintaro Shusuke had most of his face covered, but it wasn't a bandana like the others. He chose to cover it by bandages from the nose down to his neck (think Zabuza). He was about as tall as Shintaro if not an inch or two taller, he wore a plain black T-shirt that had a high collar which also hid his face with white shorts and blue ninja sandals. His hair jet black like his own with his bangs hanging over the sides of his face, and if one would judge him at first impressions some would say that he's not friendly type.

Although Shusuke wasn't particularly friendly to anyone and if you look at how he interacted with his sister at first sight that would put the nail in the coffin, but she was one of the few people he really cared about...even though he showed it his own unloving way. Although he didn't like it when she called him brother solely because he has a black, and white mentality. Due to their….past with each other considering their family one would assume they would hate each other, but Shusuke unlike his father took a liking to his half-sibling and her mother even though his father considered them "weaklings not worth his time."

Their father wasn't the most kind of individuals rather his only concern was raising strong children who could spread his clan's genes further, and as far as he was concern Ayano didn't fit the bill. Her father's….other children were much better at what he wanted, like his two eldest Daisuke and Sadaaki, to him they were the perfect examples of what he expected out of his own kin.

Daisuke being the oldest of the 3 was a prodigy at combat people say he was going to outdo his father one day for when it came to taijutsu, ninjutsu, and even with genjutsu he met and exceeded all expectations including his fathers as well. He even managed to master his clan's bloodline ability at the young age of 8. Sadaaki, even though a girl, and being only a year younger than Daisuke wasn't that far behind though she preferred to fight smarter than harder. This was also acceptable to her father seeing as she managed her own when sparring against her older sibling, and managed to outsmart him a couple of times as well as excelling him in intelligence.

However fate wasn't so kind to these two for they were caught up in the crossfire of the disease that plagued their village causing his father to grieve for them. Although they were still alive if barely by the village's head doctor, who was also their mother, doing everything in her power to keep them alive. The only one who wasn't affected was the youngest of the three Shusuke who also happened to be the "failure" of the three according to his father.

He wasn't the best at combat strategy, his ninjutsu was a somewhat above average for his age, and his grades weren't nothing to brag about which was the result of him trying with all his might. Leading his to his father's disappointment which gave Shusuke the incentive to train hard to earn his father's respect which is why he's training day and night to do so. This was mainly the reason he hated babysitting the most because to him it was time wasted when he could be getting stronger and stronger to prove himself to his father.

With his siblings disease ridden it was up to him to uphold the family name and it was partially Ayano's too. She wanted to also prove she wasn't a failure, but Shintaro convinced her that she "has nothing to prove to that damn bastard" and "don't have to ruin your life for someone who didn't even want you in the first place". Which was true, the only reason Ayano was even born was so that her father could spread out his clan's legacy even more. It was It was a hard pill to swallow,but Ayano deep down knew that was the truth which gave her more reason to "befriend" Shintaro the way she does.

However, Shusuke never liked Shintaro if anything he only considered him a gauge to measure himself or a rival for him to compete with. Shusuke was very protective of his half-sibling even though he didn't show it outright, and probably never will, which made him not like, even hate Shintaro even more. It didn't help when everyone left the village they decided to make Shintaro the leader because it was clear to everyone including Shusuke (though he wouldn't admit at all) that Shintaro knew what he was doing and knew how to survive on his own if needed. So yeah they never got along. Even from the moment they first met when Ayano introduced them to each other they didn't get along, and that's putting it lightly considering Shintaro put a kunai to his throat just to see how he would react; a habit he picked up from his teacher that started to die down when he got actual friends of his age. Thankfully they managed to hold off on killing each other for Ayano's sake, but that doesn't make them friends or anything no they're just two people who tolerate each others company. So until then they had to stick together.

It wasn't long before Ayano responded to her brother "I know brother thank you for your concern. I know that they aren't my…."

"Forget about it I just wanted to make sure you understood is all. If that's all then you can leave just don't take so long is all. I don't want to babysit these brats longer than I have to." he said to Ayano

"Very well hopefully we won't be long. Be careful not to scare the kids while we're gone please." she said while leaving leaving Shusuke to return to the shadows with his thoughts

_"Tch….Not my fault they can't tell the difference between a dull and sharpened kunai." _he thought to himself

"Hey you two stop fighting or I'll come over there and make you. You do remember the last time that happened right?" Shusuke said to the two bickering children across the room looking like they were about to fight

I was just explaining to Suigetsu for the millionth time that I'm a boy." the first boy said in great annoyance

"It's not my fault "dollface" that you look _sooo_ much better as a girl hehehehe. Besides your the one who brought up my looks in the first place so shut up Haku!" Suigetsu said

"Uh no, we were talking about your "girlfriend" and how she would ever fall for someone that "looks" like you. Besides I'm older than you anyways so if there's anyone geting a girlfriend first it's me Suigetsu." Haku said calm yet smug to Suigetsu

"She's not my girlfriend!" Suigetsu said while blushing

"Would you two stop fighting already? It's really annoying" a stoic voice said out of nowhere

"Yeah what bone boy said cut it out or I'll make you." a sassy female voice said following the one before.

"Besides aren't you guys to young to talk about girls like that. You guys are friends and shouldn't be fighting over stuff like this. Or did you forget that Shusuke's the one in charge here?" a gentle voice said coming with the two previous figures out of the dark.

"Fine." "Very well" Haku and Suigetsu said turning away from each other hoping that Shusuke wouldn't intervene like last time shuddering at the thought.

"I take it you guys got done packing Kimmimaro, Guren, Jugo." Shusuke said to the three who nodded variously before turning to the previous fighting children "That includes you two as well if you're not done packing then get to it. This place has enough rooms to fit a group twice our size so take your pick. Or share a room I don't give a damn". Shusuke said to the five with him in the room

"Hell yeah! I can get my own room. About time, girls gotta have her privacy you know." Guren said with excitement leaving all but Shusuke sweat dropping at the comment

"So are we really staying here or is this temporary too?" Guren asked wondering how long this paradise would last.

"I don't really care where we are as long as it gives me time to practice my skills to kill Kiri ninjas." Kimimaro said

"You really hate Kiri don't you Kimimaro?" Guren asked

"I do, and so much more." Kimimaro with a slight hint of anger in his voice

"Guren, you know that's a touchy subject for Kimimaro-san. So would you please lay off?" Jugo asked

"Fine, you always take his side you damn giant. So are we staying here or not?"

"Far as I know this is permanent unless Shintaro finds something better or until were discovered again whichever comes first." Shusuke said answering her question

"Good I hated all that camping anyways. It was always so cold and you never knew when we were gonna get ambushed." Suigetsu said relieved that this is where they decided to stay.

"I'm gonna to get the others tell them that we dinner's in half an hour inside the dining hall you guys know where that is right?" Shusuke said leaving to find the rest of the group.

"Yeah, it's the first door to the right down at the lobby we know we know." Guren said answering his question. As Shusuke left for the door he began his search for his friends in this giant beast of a hotel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the hotel's employee lounge the sounds of chatter and bickering were well present for there was conflict between two children that they have faced many times before.<p>

"For the last time Hideki I don't have any snacks with me, and you can't eat Tomoko or Tomoki's food either!" an angry female voice said a boy hungry for food

"But I'm starving! Besides you always take 3 shares of food when we split it up so I know you have something Katsumi!" the boy Hideki said to Katsumi who was currently feeding her two pups.

"That's because the other two are for them (pointing at the dogs) not to mention _**everyone**_ gives you a part of their share because you eat yours within the hour so you shouldn't be saying anything about me getting more than one share!" Katsumi yelled back at Hideki.

"It's not my fault I'm always hungry besides I'm only asking for a nibble, a bite, a crumb even just something please!" Hideki begged with anime tears on his face currently on the ground in a bowing position.

"Tch! Fine let me check my pack If I got a spare rib or something." she said reluctantly checking her bag for any food that'll get him off her back

"Here this is all I have until the next food split so deal with it" she said handing out a bag of chips to him

"Ooh! Barbecue my favorite! Thanks Katsumi you're a life saver! Om nom nom nom nom" he said while munching down on the bag of chips

"Great now get lost would ya I gotta go find that blue haired prick and ask him whens the next food share is." she said to Hideki devouring the bag she gave him

"Don't bother he's not here." said Shusuke coming down from the stairs.

"What do you mean he's not here didn't his clone said he's on his way over here before he left with those Leaf ninja?" Katsumi said annoyed by Shintaro's absence

"Yeah, but things have changed. Apparently the Hokage wanted to meet Ayano for something along with the Uzumaki's and the new kid Shintaro brought in today. For what I don't know, but Ayano said they wouldn't take to long. So until then they're gone until they finished whatever business they have over there." Shusuke said explaining to the two kids

"Dammit I getting real tired of him disappearing like that all the time. Hey, do you know when the next food rationing is because I'm getting tired of Hideki hounding me for snacks." Katsumi said hoping for an answer.

"Were low on food as it is so no food splitting today. That's why we're having a bigger dinner than usual today because were shopping tomorrow with the money we have. We also need to start looking for jobs here that were capable of so we have some sort of income. At least that's what the dobe said before we entered Konoha yesterday though I doubt he's changed his mind. He rarely ever does." Shusuke said

"Awww! Jobs, why do we need jobs?! Were only 10, we shouldn't have to work to eat that's what adults are for." Hideki complained

"We don't have any grown ups in our group dumbass!" Katsumi said smacking his head

"If anything were the adults now so grow up already besides it's not like we haven't done this before when we were low on cash. So suck it up already and be a man!" Katsumi yelled at Hideki before turning to Shusuke

"Anyways if you're wondering where the other's are the Wonder Twins are in the kitchen along with the Fangirl and Little Miss Tomboy too. Bug Brain and Lazy Ass are already in the dining hall playing Shogi with each other, no doubt trying to pass the time can't say I blame them. Muscles is out sparring in the basement with Ms. Taijutsu with Creepy Eyes watching the whole thing, and I'm assuming you've found Shark boy, Icicles, Crystal chick, Bone boy, and Mr. Bipolar before you came?" she said telling the locations of the rest of the group

"Do you really have to use the "codenames" Shintaro gave us?" Hideki asked Katsumi sarcastically

"Hey if he's good for something it's giving labels that annoy the hell out of people that fit in with their personality. Might as well anyways, it's a pain in the ass to remember everyone's names because they're so many of us. Hell it nearly doubled with all the new kids that Shintaro keeps deciding to bring along." she said complaining about the new members.

"It's not like they were doing any better when we found them Katsumi. We found Haku abandoned in the street digging through trash for food, Jugo was in a cave scared to death of himself, Kimimaro was on a death hunt for Mist ninja nearly killing himself in the process, Suigetsu was training by himself about to be captured by some creepy dude, Guren was about to murder an innocent woman for the sake of the same creepy dude we don't even know about, and Genyumaru was being hunted down by rogue ninjas when he and his clan got separated from each other. He was at death's door, but we still manage to save him. Man, we really got around didn't we?" Hideki said recalling where they found the stray children they've encountered along the way.

"Don't forget about the Uzumaki's who decided to tag along with us adding more bullseyes to our backs, and now it seems that we're gonna have another brat joining our ranks." Katsumi said in annoyance

"Well it's was Shintaro's decision to bring them here besides we couldn't just leave them there. They've been really helpful with their abilities in keeping off bandits and the like.I'm sure this new kid'll be helpful in some way or another Shintaro wouldn't just pick up a stray for no good reason, and you know as well as I do that Shintaro doesn't pick up _every_ poor kid we come across." Hideki said defending Shintaro.

"Muncher's got a point Dog breath much as I hate to admit. He only seems to recruit people that are worth something in a fight and only picks up the others just to find them a home then move on." Shusuke said using their "nicknames" to annoy them on purpose

"Hey! I told you not to call me that you damn Emo!" Katsumi yelled getting in the face of Shusuke making her appearance more clear along with Hideki still munching away at the bag of chips on a chair.

* * *

><p>Katsumi was the same age as Shusuke and Shintaro though she was for her age taller than normal by a couple of inches making it clear who's taller in front of the boys. Her two pups who were still eating their food Tomoki and Tomoko were ninja dogs born of the same litter with Tomoki having white as snow fur and Tomoko having black as night fur prompting her to give them the nickname "Yin-Yang duo". She couldn't just pick one of them so she decided to handle both leaving her to take care of them. Though now they have grown bigger now up to Katsumi's knees. She also still calls them her pups seeing as the mother of them died giving birth to them. Katsumi's skin was tanned covered by a grey fur hoodie and dark blue ninja pants like Shintaro did with bandages at the bottom of his ankles, only she wore two ninja pouches one on each side at thigh level. She had eyes deep brown in color with vertical slit-like pupils, and hair black as night wild as can be flowing everywhere bangs down to her eyes making it hard to think of her as a "normal" looking girl.<p>

She also like the others wore a mask to cover her face, but only up to her nose leaving her eyes exposed. Also it was different from the others with a design of a demon mouth colored blood red with yellowed fangs protruding outward to look more vicious which was hardly needed with it's frown like appearance making her look pissed off all the time. She claims it's to ward off people from messing with her though the others just thought it was just to look tougher than the rest seeing as she always sets out to make a dominating presence. If there was anything that could stop her from making stupid decisions that would put her and others in danger seeing that she always does for no reason other than to fight someone who pissed her off it would have to be Shintaro putting her in place. She hated him when he did that always threatening to kill her if she put the group in unnecessary danger the thing was she knew he could do so if he really wanted last time she "fought" with him ended with a black eye, a kunai to the throat, and a death threat he delivered looking straight into her eyes with a look of an hunter about to finish off his prey that she remembers to this day.

Flashback 2 years ago

It was a summer day in a crowded street onlookers observing in fear as two children fought with one on top about to end the other's life.

Katsumi, who was with Hiromi and Ayano on an errand, was being made fun of by some thugs about her appearance when finally decided that she had enough. Though she looked she was winning one of said thugs grabbed Hiromi holding her hostage with a knife to her throat. Luckily Shintaro was there to quickly end the life of the poor soul who dared touch his sister with a kunai to the forehead throwing shuriken at the other two thugs impaling them in the chest making them bleed on the floor slowly dying.

Shintaro yelled at Katsumi for what happened telling her that this could've been avoided if she'd just ignored them. Still pissed off she'd had it with him pretending to be the leader of this pack of lost kids and decided to vent on him. She charged at him with a battle cry only to be grabbed by him from behind when he appeared out of nowhere, thrown on the ground, and when she tried to get up he socked her in the eye then putting a kunai to her throat indicating her to stand down. In a very serious tone he looked straight in her eyes and spoke

"Listen Katsumi I don't care if someone's pisses you off to the point where you need to "vent" on them. You need to learn how to do deal with it because I'm not going to be here everytime to save your worthless ass. I've killed before and you know that, I've made it a point to everyone so that they know I'm not lying. The last thing I want is to kill you because you have friends that would miss you, but so help me if you **EVER** put my sister or anyone else in danger for your own selfish needs again **I….WILL….KILL….YOU** without hesitation. Are we clear? Shintaro threatened releasing some KI to establish his point further his point.

Katsumi had never seen this side of him nor had she seen him kill so easily brushing it off like it never happened, sure she knew that Shintaro had killed, but she thought that was just a bluff, she now knew better than that. Katsumi tried to respond back to Shintaro, but the shock of it all took her ability to speak only leaving her body capable to nod in response. After that he got off of Katsumi to check on his sister leaving Katsumi to wonder what happened to him that made him like this. It was soon after she never tried to fight back against Shintaro when it came to "simple matters" fearing death might come….at least for now anyways for until she challenged him she would train until she reached his level and surpassed it.

End Flashback

Ever since then she's been training and sparring with whoever she can to someday reach Shintaro's level and show him who's boss one day. Until then she was stuck with him making the major decisions of the group of where to stay and for how long, food rations, and even recruitment apparently. Although he wasn't a total boss seeing as he always asked the group their opinions and valued them considerably when making decisions Shintaro was the one who made the final choice. That's not to say everyone agreed with that, but it kept them alive so unfortunately they had to comply. He also was a fair leader when it came to survival rations when splitting them up; he took into how much they had before, who needed it the most, who's eaten more lately, who's eaten less, etc…. he wasn't a perfect leader by any means, but they would stick with his choices to the end seeing his results firsthand.

Which was proof seeing the boy next to her that was Hideki satisfied most of the time with his food though some just thought he was being a baby about it.

Hideki 10 years old was a bit on the chubby side always munching down food and what not. He was real sensitive with his weight and though he acknowledged he wasn't "average" for his age he didn't care in the long run; however he didn't appreciate (more along the lines of hate) when someone called him the forbidden "F" word or any derivatives of it. He was shorter that the other boys his age if only an inch making his size look bigger than it was. So it was decided when Shintaro chose his "nickname" for him he decided to base on a sound he heard from him on a daily basis.

He had brown spiky hair pointed to the sides and back making it look like he uses products, but strangely it was natural for him when his hair stood up like that. He wore a white T-shirt with the kanji for "food" written on the front and "lover" on the back being covered by a green vest he wore that went down to his back leaving it open exposing the kanji for the world to see. He wore brown shorts that went down right before his knees held up by a sash wrapped tightly around his waist serving as his belt. Again as part of the original group he also wore a mask to hide his face only it was….different from the rest; usually the other's masks covered their mouths going up to their eyes stopping right underneath them. Only his was reversed with covering his forehead all the way down to his mouth leaving it exposed. Why you may ask? Well, seeing as he didn't want to waste time between him and his food he decided to take a generic kabuki clay mask patterned in random circles with the colors green, yellow, and red only removing the mouth. When he returned with his "mask" to show off the entire group everyone sweat dropped at the site and decided it was best just to leave the matter alone. After all it did serve its purpose in covering up his face, his reason for the "modifications" however earned a collective sigh then laughter for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Heh you're right that dobe is good at giving you guy's appropriate nicknames that bug the hell out of you. Well, that's all I came here to do you two go tell the other's upstairs to meet in the dining hall now so we can discuss something that involves their future in this group while we wait for diner. I'll go find the others and let them know about it." Shusuke said before heading to the kitchen "Yeah yeah whatever if it makes waiting for the food shorter than fine I'll go get em, come on Hideki." Katsumi said walking towards the stairs "Ok maybe they have some food on them too. I'm just about done with these chips anyways." Hideki said catching up to her.<p>

Deciding to go to the kitchen first, since as it was closer to him, Shusuke began his way to inform the rest of their meeting of what to do now since they've made it this far. As Shusuke entered the kitchen where he could already smell the food being cooked he felt something….ominous approaching him from behind.

_'Oh no...' _he thought to himself

"SHUSUKE-KUN!" someone yelled from behind jumping on his back holding on with a fierce grip.

_"Oh great….her."_ he thought to himself as he knew where that voice came from

"Misaka what are you doing?" he asked the girl bear hugging him from behind not letting go

"Well I've missed you silly, duh! I was wondering where you were ,and here you are reading my mind coming here to see me!" she said with glee resting her head on his back.

"Get off." he said annoyed

"Aww but why? It's not like i'm hurting you or anything." she said mock hurt while pouting

"You're annoying me and everyone else in the room" he said

"No I'm not." she said with no reply from Shusuke "Hmpf! Why don't I ask them then? Hey guys are y-"

"YES!" a loud voice called out followed by a calmer voice

"Yes, Yes you are. " which was followed with

"I don't mind I think it's fun watching them like this, and I get to watch Mr. Emo get mad hehehe." a young girl said sitting on a stool watching the scene play out.

"Not everyone shares your position Fu-chan." an older voice said mildly chiding her

"Exactly, if there's anything my stuck-up brother agree on it's that we don't want to see a desperate fangirl fail at getting her man." a girl said while preparing dinner which gave tick marks to said brother before replying

"Do you have to call me that Momiji? I have a name you know." the brother said to his aggravating sister

"No I guess I don't have to,but it's fun seeing you all worked up like that. besides it's not like i'm lying to you…Shou there happy now?" Momiji mockingly said to her brother

"...sigh satisfied at the very least, but I suppose that's all I should expect from you." he said rolling his eyes

"You know for twins you two couldn't be anymore different." Fu said to the two

"Agreed." they said in unison

"Except for when you guys read each other's minds and do that." Fu said

"Do what?" they both said together again without noticing

"That. You guys know what the other's gonna say and say it at the same time. It's funny to watch when you guys do that." Fu said smiling

"We don't copy each other!" the twin said in unison

"Suuuure." Fu said smiling innocently.

* * *

><p>The four people in the room that Shusuke was greeting were Shou, Momiji, Fu, and Misaka with 3 of them being part of the original group.<p>

The two bickering twins who were preparing dinner were Shou and Momiji with Shou being the older of the two by 1 minute. Shou was wearing a plain snow white Ghi (think samurai jack's clothes) with a white apron over it so it wouldn't get dirty.

Momiji was wearing a white traditional chinese dress with a crashing blue wave design which was also covered by an apron so her dress wouldn't get dirty.

With Shou being the elder brother he took the responsibility of being the clan prodigy head on. He was polite, well-mannered, smart, and everything one could hope out of a prodigy to a prestigious clan, while Momiji seeing to reason to act like a stick in the mud chose live her life freely as she chose too. Which made her the black sheep of the family: whenever there was a dinner party with important guest Shou would be right beside his father while Momiji would be eating in her room which never really bothered her since she could avoid the boring dinners her brother endured. Whenever it came to school grades Shou would always come out on top while Momiji would get average grades if not a good one every now and then, and whenever the two had to spar against one another Shou would crush Momiji when she never gave her all, but rather a well-endowed performance which showed her "progressing" with every match. Shou saw the potential of what she could do and berated her for not even trying to which she replied every time "this family doesn't need two prodigies butting heads for a dying clan" and leave him without saying another word. Despite their constant bickering, never agreeing on anything, and constant screaming at each other they don't outright hate each other. Rather it being a complicated relationship of one trying too see who's right and who's wrong in the long run. That doesn't they're on good terms with each other, actually it's just like Shusuke and Shintaro in how they tolerate each other's presence, but are closer to fixing things up then those two.

Despite being twins their personalities couldn't be more different, with the only thing they have in common is the looks they share physically like their pale skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair and even then they prefer to have their own style of how they look. Shou preferred his hair being let down tied at the bottom into a loose ponytail, and Momiji's hair being cut at neck length flowing freely. Though whatever disputes they have with each other they would have to put them aside for the better of the clan's needs seeing as they are currently the only two surviving members of their clan not infected with this virus.

The little girl that was amusing herself with all that was around her was 5 year old Fu a small girl who was energetic as one can be. She had mint green hair, orange eyes, and tanned skin which was covered by her outfit of a white blouse and blue shorts. She wasn't like most girls due to her "boyish" attitude of always wanting to be like the guys all tough and whatnot. Fu had never liking her femininity as she put it "all that girly girl stuff", but that wasn't the part that made her not like most girls. No, it was the fact that she had one of the most powerful tailed beast sealed inside of her: the Seven Tailed Locust or Nanabi for short or Choumei (the beasts actual name). Because of being turned into a living weapon for the small village Takigakure she wasn't really popular with the villagers seeing her as nothing more than a monster, and with no family to speak of to defend or raise her she was left alone to fend for herself. That changed when Shintaro and the others came into play; earlier this year when travelling towards Konoha they stumbled upon Taki and decided to fill up on supplies and rest there for the night. As they were settling in to a hotel Shintaro was out buying supplies with Ayano, Kimimaro, and Guren to stock up on the next trip.

_Flashback 6 months ago…._

"Alright we got 10 pounds of meat, 5 pounds in fruit, another 5 in veggies, some scrolls for new taijutsu moves Ling can try out, stocked up on ninja wire, paper bombs, shuriken, kunai, and finally some up to date medical books for Hiromi to go over. Don't know how she likes the stuff I can't make heads or tails of it." Shintaro said going over the list of things they need

"Well, everyone has their likes and dislikes Shintaro-kun. Besides it's not that hard if you put your mind to it." Ayano said

"Well, not everyone can be gifted as her or smart as you Ayano-chan besides you know enough about medical herbs and stuff that saved us more times than I can count" he said to her

"Y-you t-think I'm smart and u-useful?" she said blushing at the compliments he gave her

"Well, yeah of course you are everyone here has a role they play, and you have an important one along with everyone else. For example Kimimaro here is a excellent fighter that can protect us when we need him, and he's a great for scaring the crap out of Sadao-san into doing something hehehe." Shintaro said to Ayano

"Is all that I'm good for? Fighting and scaring lazy people into work? Granted I enjoy...motivating him, and I'm more than willing to protect the group when needed. It's just that's all you use me for, and I'm starting to question my individuality." Kimimaro said plainly

"That's not true you're also good for babysitting, conflict resolving, carrying heavy things like you are now, and just recently I've seen you pulling pranks with Suigetsu on Haku. Which by the way have to be toned down a bit last thing I need is him having nightmares of his bones "popping out his body" and complaining to me about it." he said to the stoic face of Kimimaro which had a slight grin of pleasure on it.

"It wasn't even his bones. It's his fault for not noticing in the first place." Kimimaro said defending himself

"Hey is it me or do I hear an angry mob up ahead?" Guren said getting the attention of the two boys. Off in the distance the sounds of angry chatter could be heard along with the sight of multitudes of people gathering.

"She's right I hear it too as well. Ayano-chan stay here with Guren and watch the supplies while me and Kimimaro go see what's up. When it comes to angry mobs it's usually for a stupid reason." he said while checking his punches for weapons just in case he needed it.

"Yes, but please be careful Shintaro-kun, and you too Kimimaro-kun" Ayano said to the boys while they took off.

"Hey! How come they get to see what's going on I'm the one who spotted them in the first place!" Guren yelled complaining about her situation

"Because Shintaro-kun doesn't want you getting hurt in case things turn for the worst. Which I hope it doesn't." she said solemnly looking worried.

As the two made their way towards the noise they decided to sneak up on the rooftops to get a better view of what was the center of attention of this angry mob.

"Alright now what's this fuss is about. You see anything Bone boy?" he asked Kimimaro who grew a tick mark at that comment

"Will you please stop using that "nickname" of yours that you gave me? It's really annoying, and- wait! I see something or rather _someone_ down there….I think it's a kid no a little girl, and someone's getting closer to her. I think it's a….**Mist Ninja**." he said in a dark voice before pulling a bone sword out of his arm and charging down in front of the girl.

"Kimimaro wait-ah to hell with it, hold on! Shintaro said charging in after him. As he jumped down near his friend he could already see droplets of blood on the floor courtesy of an enraged Kimimaro

"Pay….you'll all pay for what you did!" he yelled at the bleeding ninja

"What the hell did I do to y- is that the marking of the Kaguya clan?! I thought we killed all of you bastards!" the mist nin yelled

"You missed one! NOW DIE!" Kimimaro yelled before charging again only to be stopped by Shintaro.

"Wait a minute! I know you want to kill him and normally I wouldn't have a problem seeing as he just stated he participated in your clan's slaughter, but now is not the time. Now calm down before we're kicked out of the village." he said calmly holding Kimimaro by the shoulder.

Seeing what he meant Kimimaro reluctantly held his blade, but still was ready for battle if need be.

"Now before there's anymore confusion you mind telling me why there's an angry mob after you kid?" Shintaro said to the quivering little girl before him

"I'll tell you what happened that demon brat pulled a fast one on us! She booby trapped our stands and stole our food! All because she wouldn't pay what we set the prices for!" a street vendor yelled followed

"I-it's n-not fair when y-you change the prices only f-for me!" the young girl said in fear behind Shintaro who face palmed himself knowing he was right

"...sigh dammit I knew it. I knew the only reason this mob was formed was for a dumbass reason and this certainly fits the bill I mean come on! Overcharging a little girl for food? Are you really that desperate for money or are you just a dick?" he said the street vendor who was furious at the name he called him

"Watch your mouth kid! I only charge normal prices for "normal" people not monsters disguised as them!" he said angrily to which Shintaro responded

"Aha! So you are a dick! That make things much more clear now,and going by the rest of mobs mood I'm guessing they're in the same category." he said in a sarcastic mocking tone which earned him glares from everyone in front of him.

"Listen kid I don't who you are or your….bone friend there, but this doesn't concern you so why don't you both run out of here before you get hurt." the street vendor said.

"How bout this?" he said before unleashing a powerful aura that shook the mob to their core and even frightened Kimimaro too

"Now this is what's going to happen. You are to leave now before **I** get more pissed off than I already am, and maybe you'll leave without getting hurt. If this is not enough to convince you to leave than this will more than suffice." he said while performing a hand sign he practiced many times before

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" he yelled when 100 clones armed with weapons pointed at the mob, but most of them were aimed at the Mist ninja still bleeding from the shoulder Kimimaro pierced who was wide eyed in fear

"W-what the hell? How does a brat like you know a jutsu like that?!" the ninja said shaking

"Practice now get the hell out of here." Shintaro said glaring at him which gave the Mist nin along with the other now scared mobbers to run away in fear cursing the boy and swearing revenge on him.

"Well now that's been dealt with; let's turn to the matter at hand shall we? Now kid you mind telling me what's the big deal, and why you got the unwanted attention of those street vendors?" he said to the girl scared out of her life yet grateful that these strangers even helped her.

"T-they kept hiring the prices for food when I tried to buy something from them. So I got mad and decided to prank them to get something from them like set up a smoke bomb in the fruit vendor's apron, placing tacks on the floor where they stood, and even rigging an crate to blow up paint in their face. So I could at least find something to eat." the girl said explaining herself to her saviors as best she could without them turning on her, but she got an reaction she didn't expect from them or at least the older one.

"Hahahaha! I was wondering why that guy's face was blue! Man I was doing my best not to ask about it without laughing, but I couldn't so I ignored it." he said before laughing again

"Hahahahaha! oh man I needed to laugh so bad! So where'd you learn how to do that anyways? I doubt anyone taught you how to do this seeing as you're not the most popular person around." Shintaro said regaining his composure

"C-houmei did." she said before quickly covering her mouth thinking why did she just say that

_"Why….Why did I just say her name out loud?" _

_"__**Because I told to you to Fu. Whoever this kid is I'm getting a familiar vibe from him. Not one that I've felt in a loooong time, and whoever he is we need him to get out of here unless you want to stay in this hell-hole for the rest of your life.**_" a booming voice said in her head

_"No! I hate it here no one but Shibuki is nice to me, but that's probably because his dad is the leader; and doesn't want this stupid village to fall even though there are barely any ninjas here. All because they wanted a weapon, and they don't even think I'm human! Well if you think he can help me then I'll give it a try." _Fu thought to herself as she was about ask a question before Kimimaro spoke first

"Who's Choumei? Is she your gaurdian or something?" he said bluntly

"Whoa! Hold on there Kimimaro the girl just saw "you" nearly killing a guy right in front of her. I don't think interrogating her right off the bat is a good idea especially since you still have that bone sword in your hand….covered in blood….that's not even your's. Get the picture?" Shintaro said to Kimimaro causing him to throw it off in the distance hearing a window crash

"Ah! My house!" a random stranger cried causing all three to cringe

"Nice one." Shintaro said sarcastically

"Now before we get kicked out of here in less than 12 hours let's just get back to hotel and talk this through there. That good with you?" he said to Fu who nodded in response.

The rest of the evening consisted of taking a tag along, showing her to the group and explaining her situation about who Choumei is and where she….resides. Needless to say they were shocked about a young girl being a living container for a giant beast that could kill them all easily. However, it didn't deter the group from helping her out of that village where no one, but maybe Shibuki whom she left a note for saying she's done with this village and never coming back.

It was a hell of a time sneaking Fu out of there with only tying her up in a potato sack hanging her over Shintaro's shoulder saying it's "extra baggage". Luckily the guard was both boozed to hell and had a genjutsu placed on him just in case, now they can add Takigakure ninjas to the list of people who wanted them dead. Along with Mist ninjas who _really_ didn't like them for not only harboring bloodlines users that wanted them dead by sending hunters to kill them off, but killed said hunters and surviving by the skin of their teeth. Since escaping Taki Fu has never been happier in her life finally feeling like she's with people who care about her well being. Even though she's been only with them for 6 months she loves them like the family she never had. She's been inseparable with them especially with Kimimaro surprisingly enough, even though he nearly killed a dude in front of her; ever since then he took it upon himself to befriend her considering she was called a "bug freak" by the villagers even though it was one of the more….tamed names she was called which also got the attention of Shinji considering his... interests in bugs and how he doesn't have anyone to share in his likes. The two hit it off quite well surprisingly, one would think that she would either hate bugs or love bugs considering she has a giant one that ruined her life inside of her, but has helped her survive everything at this point so surprisingly she had to choose one. So she chose a love/hate relationship with Choumei and bugs in general so that she could hang around with Shinji and Kimimaro the only two who aren't freaked out or disgusted by her likes of bugs or the giant one inside of her that she tolerates as an ally nothing more. Still though things have gotten better between Fu and Choumei with Shintaro surprisingly being the mediator; they may not be the best of friends, but things are looking up for the jinchuuriki child and her 7 tailed beast. Now Fu has friends she can depend on, a home that's not in shambles, and most of all family she loves and loves her back. She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world not even for a chance to rid herself of the beast inside her.

Finally the girl berating Shusuke was Misaka Mikadono the "Fangirl" of the group as everybody dubbed her so due to her….fondness of the masked boy with how "cool" he is. She had auburn hair which reached down to her back and green emerald like eyes to match it perfectly. She wore a dark red almost maroon shirt cut mid length to her stomach revealing part of the mesh vest she wore underneath her shirt with black shorts covered by an equally dark red apron that went down halfway to her thighs. Misaka aslo had a katana strapped on her back that belonged to her father as well as a short sword tied across the side of her waist that belonged to Shintaro but decided to give to her as a practice weapon until she became skilled enough to use her katana. The reason being it was a family heirloom that belonged to her father, but she felt that she needed to be a master before even thinking about wielding it in order to honor her family name. She may have been a novice (and that's putting it very lightly) with a sword, but thanks to Shintaro giving her lessons on how to improve from whatever lessons he remembered from that old man she's improved quite a bit. Even though Misaka wasn't even close to Shintaro's level of swordmanship, she was getting there slowly, but surely. Though she would've progressed faster if she wasn't fawning over Shusuke every 5 minutes or watching him train in secret instead of training herself.

Among her warrior like appearance, she was strong willed, headstrong, stubborn, but wasn't a blind idiot to her...hobbies unlike the rest of the group didn't wear a mask or anything to obscure her face at all. Why? When Shintaro said for everyone to wear a mask except Misaka everyone was both confused and mad...mainly mad. When Shintaro said that Misaka had no ties in Konoha and more importantly none of "them" to confuse her for someone else to make things complicated for the group they all reluctantly agreed seeing as that was the real reason they wore masks covering most of their faces. Sure they were being hunted down by various assholes and the sorts, but in reality the entire reason they chose Konoha as their residency was because all other options were weighed out even though Konoha was technically the most powerful village at the time military speaking.

Kiri was out of the question due to the bloodbath that came from bloodline users, Suna was too big of a safety risk for the group as a whole to cross into unknown territory (and it was really hot all the damn time which didn't help), Iwa was always using underhanded crap to win any battle they came across not to mention that they were suspicious as hell when a whole group of kids came in wanting to live there out of the blue, Kumo was a close second if it wasn't for the fact that it was a million miles away in the "other" direction from where they were currently. So location wise, power wise, and safety wise the whole group decided despite whatever…. complications they may come across they would have to deal with them when they came to it.

Now they were here to stay in the village none of them wanted to be in or specifically Shintaro as he hated Konoha (actually he hated all the 5 Great Nations, but hated Konoha the most) with a passion though he didn't show it he kept a good job hiding it, and he didn't want his personal feelings getting in the way of the safety of the group so he had to suck it up. No one knows why Shintaro hates Konoha as much as he does not even Hiromi or Ayano the two closest people to him knew why. All they know it has to do something with the memento he wears around his neck hidden under his shirt. But that didn't help much since no one knows what it looks like because he always grasps it in his hands for only him to see. There are only a few things they know about it and him is that it's golden and has his clan's symbols on both sides of the interior though what clan Shintaro belonged he never mentioned. Always saying "one clan is extinct and the other is dead to me so doesn't matter either way" in a neutral monotone voice indicating that he came from two clans which got everyone wondering….who is Shintaro? He never told his surname to anyone heck people began to wonder if Shintaro was his real name in the first place. That's how little they knew about him, and Shintaro preferred it that way never wanting the pity of others because of his past rather he'd just want to move on with his life keeping his many secrets about himself to himself.

Now Shintaro is reluctantly currently leading the only hope of his village has left of surviving, and now he's stuck with them for the next 12 years. Because that's apparently how long they said it would take to make an "effective and permanent cure" and make sure it would never surface again not to mention taking in the time it would take to go back to the village in the first place. So until then whether they like it or not they had to live with each other until they could come back even though they may not all get along with each other.

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing here anyways Shusuke? I thought you were suppose to watch the boys upstairs." Momiji said questioning his presence<p>

"I was just here to let you guys know that we're having a meeting in the dining hall soon about what were going to do here regarding our status in the village, our financial needs and other stuff. Also we need to talk about our situation regarding our "you know whats" and whether we….introduce ourselves to them or not." he said in a serious voice.

After he said that Misaka immediately got off his back and the room fell dead silent leaving Fu who was out of the loop confused.

"I see we'll get dinner ready before then we're just about done anyways . Fu-chan can you please give me the dinner plates?" Shou said to the girl. Blinking out of confusion she complied anyways

"Um….sure. Are you guys ok?" she asked out of concern

"We're fine Fu-chan it's just a personal matter with some of us, and I'm afraid we can't tell you anymore than that." Shou said comforting her

"What are we having for dinner anyways?" Shusuke said out of curiosity

"Well since we were low on meat as it is we decided to use it all tonight as part of a feast for to celebrate us getting this far safe and alive thanks to Shintaro-san. We also are going to add some salad for the….unhealthier part of our group so it'll be a well-balanced meal overall." Shou said

"Hmpf! He didn't do _everything_ Shusuke-kun helped out to you know." Misaka said in defiance

"Uh-huh whatever." Momiji said rolling her eyes

"Other than being a lookout, errand boy, and extra muscle when we needed it Shusuke hasn't done much in comparison." she continued as tick marks grew on Shusuke's head with every word

"Just because I don't have survival skills like _him_ doesn't mean I'm useless." he said defending himself

"Well if you're going to whine about it do it somewhere else. Actually if you haven't already you still need to talk Ling-Mei about this little meeting of ours. Last I heard she was going with Genyumaru to spar to kill time and took Ranmaru with them since the little guy wanted to watch them." Momiji said to Shusuke

"I already know that in fact I was already on my way out of here. Misaka come on you're coming with me (much as I don't want to, but it's necessary)." he said to the girl with hearts in her eyes

"Yes, Shusuke-kun anything you say!" she shouted with glee

"What are you taking her for? Not that I mind or anything." Momiji said nonchalantly.

"If I know those two they'll spar till they're dead or either one falls down so I'm probably going to be a crutch and someone has to carry Ranmaru given that he can't walk on his own." he said plainly while walking out the door with Misaka close behind him.

Walking down into the basement Shusuke and Misaka heard the sounds of fighting and the stairs were shaking left and right with the sounds of grunts and punches making contact with flesh were getting louder and louder with every step. "Man those two really give know how make noise don't they Shusuke-kun?" Misaka said trying to start a conversation

"They're more annoying than anything else….like you." he said plainly not even looking at her

"Oh… well-" she responded before being cut off

"HEYAHH! Take that Genyumaru-kun! My Youthful Spirit Shall Prevail!" a female voice said with enthusiasm

"Like hell it is Ling! I'm winning this match!" a cocky male voice said

"We shall see!" Ling shouted.

"Well I guess we know they're both conscious right?" Misaka trying to lighten the mood.

"I suppose, at least it means less work for me. Now let's hurry before they knock each other out." he said jumping of the rest of the stairs to see the carnage that was the basement.

Rubble was everywhere and broken crates were scattered across the deep basement as far as the eye can see. The only area that was untouched was a corner to the far right where a small baby boy about 1 or 2 years at the most set sitting upright on a chair was looking in awe, and amusement as the two freaks of nature clashed with each other.

"Did they really leave him all by himself like that? I mean seriously with all this crap flying around you think-Look out!" Misaka yelled as a piece of debris was flying towards the child.

Luckily Shusuke grabbed the kid tossing him to Misaka who caught before the debris fell on the chair with Ranmaru still laughing

"Fun! Fun! More!" the child said with a smile.

"No, no more Ranmaru that's enough or you're gonna get hurt." Misaka said in a playful stern voice which led him to giggle.

"You know when we guys told you to "watch the baby" we mean "watch the baby" not set him on a chair while you guys duke it out! You could've killed him!" Misaka shouted causing Ranmaru to cry.

"Oh no no no no no don't cry! I'm sorry please don't cry okay? Ugh! See what you did!" she said scolding the two fighters with their heads down.

"Calm down already will ya? Like the dobe said if you're gonna be freaked then he is too. Watch give me the brat, and i'll show you it works." Shusuke said with his arm out.

"You sure Shusuke-kun? I mean Shintaro is the only one that manages to calm him down besides Ayano, and they're both gone." she said with Ranmaru still crying in her arms swaying trying to calm him down, but when she looked up she could see he was getting impatient and complied giving the crying child to Shusuke. However once the child was in the arms of Shusuke he seemed to be crying even more annoying the boy to no degree

"Uh... I also recall Shintaro saying that you need a heart to calm him down and last time I checked you're lacking in that department." Genyumaru said making Shusuke glare daggers at him

"Hey take that back about Shusuke-kun!" Misaka yelled

"Why don't I take the baby and try Shusuke?" Ling said

"Hn. You're welcomed to try." he said giving the baby boy to Ling

"Ok well how bout this little one? Let's see if this cheers you up a bit." she said before she started humming a nursery rhyme in a calming way.

She did so for the next 3 minutes making Ranmaru calm down and earning a grunt of annoyance from Shusuke.

"Case in point, the girl with too much of a heart. Now what did you come down here for anyways Shusuke besides making babies cry." Genyumaru said cynically with a smug smirk on his face.

"Tch. Whatever, the only reason I came down here was to tell you that we're having a meeting in the dining hall of what to do about…._them_." suddenly Ling's head shot up paying attention to what Shusuke was saying as was.

"Ling knows what I'm talking about. Don't you Ling?" Shusuke said plainly with Ling only nodding her head in response leaving Genyumaru confused about the sudden silence of his loud sparring partner.

"You guys ok? You seem really down; do you have like enemies here or fam-"

"It doesn't matter if we have one, the other, or both because we're going to discuss what we're going to do as far as the interaction and information we tell them if any at all." Shusuke coldly said interrupting him with Genyumaru glaring at him

"Listen Genyumaru it's just that this is a _really_ personal matter for us; "us" being the original group. It's something that we've been thinking about over the last 5 years so it's something important for us to discuss. We also need to figure out what to do with you guys and your problems. Like for instance how to find the rest of your clan Genyumaru. Do you understand? I know Shusuke-kun can be a little….aggressive at times, but that's just how he is." Misaka said trying settle things

"Fine. I was wondering if you guys were starting to forget about them. If we're going to talk about stuff like that I'm willing to put grudges behind me….for now." Genyumaru said before walking past Shusuke purposely bumping into him. Walking up the stairs he left his sparring partner to catch up behind with Misaka and Ranmaru.

Genyumaru was big for his age taller than Katsumi even, and was built like a mountain making his clan name more effective. He wore lavender robes and was barefoot most of the time making it easier to spar with Ling whenever he want. Or whoever tried to pick a fight with him; though he never refused an offer to fight always thinking he would win he wasn't stupid in challenging obvious experienced ninjas. His size usually deceives others into thinking he was 12 or 13, but they were always surprised when he said he was only ten the same age as most of the group. Despite how Genyumaru eventually learned to live with this new group, and even befriend them he was always seeking to find a way to find his fellow clan members from the people who kidnapped them. The only reason Genyumaru wasn't taken was because they (people who were hunting him) thought he was already dead though they weren't exatly far off. He was bleeding badly when Shintaro's group found him on the ground.

They did what they could to save him, but their medical knowledge was limited at best; however as it turns out Karin had an ability they weren't aware of. Apparently Karin along with her mother had special chakra where if you bit into their bodies you were healed instantly along with your chakra refilling up. It was….weird to say the least when Karin mentioned it….reluctantly which made everyone wonder if it was safe for her to use or even if she had the ability at all. Even Honoka was unaware of this….ability within her clan, and was against using it for obvious reasons such as letting some stranger "bite" a child was reason enough for her. However she didn't have time to argue when Karin already approached him and told him to bite.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (10 months ago)<em>

It was a foggy day near the borders of Land of Water hidden village Kirigakure bodies littered the floor from full grown men and women to even some children. Shintaro along with the group were scattering to find survivors only finding a not so small boy near death. Now Shintaro and everyone else was discussing what to do with the boy who was dying in spite of their best efforts to heal him.

"So what's the diagnosis sis? Is he gonna make it?" Shintaro said to his sister

"He has internal and external bleeding all over his abdomen, he's also suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion, pulse is low as well, and from the obvious cuts and bruises he's not going to make it without a hospital. With our current supplies, the fact I only know so much medical ninjutsu, and I'm not a miracle worker niichan we need to get him to a hospital; but the only one near enough is-"

"In Kiri I know, and we all know what happened the last time we tried to enter there don't we?" Shintaro said to the group who all shuddered at the memories of the bloodbath they saw from people who possessed bloodlines shed across the city and country.

As it was they already had a hell of a time getting in much less getting out of there.

"We don't need a repeat of that, and I'm sure as hell not endangering the group for the sake of one boy even a dying one. I'm sorry, but we either leave him be or put him out of his misery." he said solemnly with his head down

_"Damn it, I can't risk the safety of everyone for a random bleeding kid. Not here anyways, it's too dangerous; but maybe I can-"_

"Karin! What the hell are you doing!" Honoka yelled at Karin who was near the near dead boy by herself while the said boy was biting into her arm making Karin wince in pain before passing out on the floor.

This got the attention of everyone especially Shintaro who grabbed Genyumaru and tossed him to a tree holding him against by the throat with a kunai a millimeter away from his face

"You got 5 seconds to explain what you did before I kill you right here and now." he said with a calm fury in his voice

"S-she told...me to….said it would-_gasp_ heal...me. She-ack said her mother...told her about it." the boy said trying to breathe leading to Shintaro's surprise. He then eased his grip on the boy's throat examining his body.

Which surprised him even more seeing that the boy who was dying a minute ago was in a much better condition maybe even perfectly healed, but that still left some questions unanswered like

"Is Karin okay?" he shouted to Honoka

"She's fine just passed out thank the heavens." she said in relief

"Well that's good, now..." he said before releasing the boy from his grip, but still held the kunai close to him "..who are you, and why did we find you near death's door a while ago?" Shintaro said demanding an answer

"My name _cough_ is Genyumaru, Yama Genyumaru from the mighty Yama clan!" he said loudly with fierce eyes"Ok geez! No need to waste your breath like that. I get it you're important forgive me oh mighty clansmen spare me from your wrath!" he said sarcastically with his hands up in a mock surrender which made Genyumaru glare at him.

"So that answers one of my questions now the other. How'd you end up like that in the first place?" he said now in a serious tone

"My fellow clan members were escaping the Land of Water in hopes of reaching the Land of Rice Paddies where are elders told us it was safe to be. We seperated into 3 groups trying to distract Kiri hunter nin's from attacking all of us: one group was full of the elderly, injured, sick, children, and some able bodied women as bodyguards took a longer safer route out of here while the other two were full of men and women warriors who were basically-" "Suicide squads to distract the Kiri hunters probably miles away from the "safe" route in opposite directions. Making it hard to track down the more vulnerable group. I'm guessing you were either part of one the Suicide squads or snuck into one of the Suicide squads, and I'm assuming you got your ass handed to you given the condition you were in." Shintaro said understanding the situation

"I along with some of my friends decided to tag along to help despite the adult's protests. We decided on our own that we're going to lay down our lives for the sake of the clan, and no one was gonna tell us otherwise. It's true that when we fought most of us were….killed, but it bought the safe group enough time to escape….I hope. I was actually the last one standing believe it or not, and I've been like that for at least a day maybe two at the most." he said thinking over what happened to him

"I have to get back to my clan and let them know I survived at least. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, and I thank you for what you did for me but-"

"But nothing you're coming with us pal." Shintaro said again interrupting him making Genyumaru both confused and angry

"One because there's no way in hell you can escape the hunter nin's when they come back to collect your head, which they will if you go alone. In fact I think the only reason you survived was because some of your clan members may have escaped, and are trying to track them down, hell they're probably on their way back now as it is. Two we've just past the Land of Rice Paddies a while ago, and it's not in the best of shape for now anyways I'm sure your clan's not stupid enough to stay in a land that's in turmoil right now. Three what survival skills do you have? I mean really if you can name 3 edible plants, what animals you can eat especially the edible parts or even how to properly hunt, kill, or skin something the right way; not to mention how to make fires, find or make clean water, how to remove poisons or hell even identify what poisoned you in the first place."

"If you can name any of those things along with the proof that you can kill a human being or done it before then fine I'll let you go, but if you can't you're coming with us. We could use the extra muscle and you're clearly not lacking in that department, we won't have a problem feeding you if you think that's an issue for us, and the best part is that we're a travelling group of kids wandering around the world so if you join us we're more than likely to either hear some news about your clan or even run into them. I'm willing to forgive the fact that you made Karin pass out since it was her choice apparently given her new….talent.

_"I really need to figure out what the hell she did, and see if we can use later on; but given her current condition it's best to leave it be trying to figure what she did at a later time. She's also only five years old so putting that much stress on her is not the best plan."_

"So what's your answer?" he said with his hand out putting away the kunai

_"He's not really giving me much choice….but he has a point I don't know anything about trying to survive out here. And I'm pretty sure those Kiri bastards are coming back for me for confirmation about my death along with the others. If I do go with them there's a real chance I can meet up with the other's sooner or later. Besides he seems trustworthy enough; the only reason he grabbed me was because we was worried for one his friends….something a leader should require, which I hope he is. Maybe it's time to figure that out now." _

"One thing first are you the leader of this….band of kids it seems, and if you are do I have your word that you'll help me with finding my clan? Genyumaru said.

"I am despite my better judgement. Though I do have the final say I'm always willing to listen to others because I'm not stupid enough to not ask for help. I'm not the best leader I'll tell you that now hell we've even…." he clenches his fist looking down on the ground "...lost a few of our close friends along the way in order to find a safe enough home for us. So yes, you do have my word that I'll do everything I can to find your clan, but I must warn you we are being hunted ourselves by various ninja. We've led them off our trail for the past 5 months so we should be fine for the time being, but in the case that we're under attack it's always good to have someone else watch your back. So again I ask what's your decision now that you know the risks and benefits of joining us?" he said again extending his hand again.

"Guess I got no choice, but we will find my clan no matter what happens. If I find news from them or about them we will investigate about it." he said accepting the hand.

"If it's solid news, and doesn't compromise the safety of "our" friends then fine we will investigate. You're not the only one here remember that besides I do mean it that everyone here including me can be more than just allies. We're family and we stick together no matter what and as of now you're part of that family. The name's Shintaro, I'll introduce you to the other's later Genyumaru." he said pulling Genyumaru up from the ground thinking to himself.

_"Family? I….sigh this guy is either too trusting or too nice for his own good. He knows that I'm not gonna stay here forever, but at least he seems sincere about it." _

"Sure... I guess" Genyumaru replied.

From then on Shintaro had to explain why there was a behemoth behind him not bleeding to death, and that he was joining their little gang despite protests that he would just draw attention to them to which he replied

"Any attention I draw to you I'll deal with on my own." with pride wondering if that was enough to convince them that he can be useful

"Cool, fine by me. From here on your code name is…. Muscles! Got it?" Shintaro said lightly smacking his back.

"Wha?" he replied

"Don't worry he does that with everyone. He usually gives people a "code name or nickname that we use when we don't want to use our names. He also just bases them on appearances or habits that he commonly sees from us. Although I think the real reason is to make fun of us and justify it." Shusuke said deadpanning

"Ok?" Genyumaru said in accepting confusion.

* * *

><p>Ling-Huan or Ling for short who was still holding Ranmaru now sleeping was a cheerful girl always happy all the time, and always bursting with "Youth" as she says. Now this wouldn't be a problem….if she wasn't like that every second of every hour of every day. She always had something to cheer on about whether it be another day without bandits harassing them, or when they had a full meal, or even when the sun's just shining bright she was as happy and "youthful" as they come.<p>

She was currently wearing a green shirt with a sunset on the back of it (Kami knows why) and beige pants tied down with bandages that held her ninja pouch of weapons on her left thigh; she had bandages wrapped multiple times around her fist down to her forearms leaving only the bare tips of her fingers exposed; her hair was black like her eyes and tied into a high ponytail that went down to her upper back She usually wore a tight green jumpsuit with orange leggings whenever she sparred or exercised or….all the damn time; however due to complaints about her attire from the group she was forced to settle for a green shirt with beige pants to wear in public to blend in with the crowd better. It was no surprise that she chose a green skin tight mask to cover her face like the rest of the group; however it was a surprise to notice that her mask had a cartoon smile painted on amateurishly like a child almost. Some thought it was unsettling while Ling thought it was letting people know she always smiling….which was kinda creepy seeing the poorly drawn crooked smile across her face making her look more crazy than anything else.

Luckily Ayano fixed that by erasing that god awful smile and replacing it something Shintaro made for her. He wrote a seal on her mask that was a simple line made to look like a smile with dimples at the end compromising for both parties, but actually changed what it looked like depending on her mood. For example: if she was in a good mood the line would be a smile, if she was in a depressing mood it would turn into a frown.

Ling was always challenging someone to spar with her since she couldn't fully exercise given that they never stayed in one place for more than a couple of months, but when she met Genyumaru that all but changed. The two were always fighting each other competing to see who was stronger, then before they knew it they were "ETERNAL RIVALS" as Ling put it one day in a dramatic fashion shouting to the sky with her fist in the air while a seemingly out of nowhere random sunset genjutsu with crashing waves was behind her causing everyone to run in terror. To this day Ling and Genyumaru haven't figured out who was stronger since every match ended with both of them unconscious or having to end it early due to interference.

The little child in Ling's arms fully asleep was Ranmaru he is barely a toddler, if that, who was born with a weak body that could barely stand much less crawl on his own. Shintaro and the others found him abandoned in a home his parents nowhere to be found crying all by his lonesome with no one to comfort him. However, since it was a poor village no one could afford to take him in much less give him the medical attention he needs so they could only feed him giving Ranmaru the basic needs like milk, and sometimes comfort to calm him down. When Shintaro and the others discovered no one knew where his parents were nor was anyone capable of taking him in hey all silently agreed to take him in as one of their own until they could find a better home for the poor child. It's been 7 months since they found him; since then they decided to screw it all to hell, and raise him themselves despite not knowing much about caring for babies. Except for Shintaro who manages to somehow know a lot more than he should about it despite him never saying anything about having any siblings of his own to which he explained.

"I read a lot of books when I'm bored. It really doesn't matter what the material is, and one of those books were how to take care of babies so quit asking." he'd usually say with great annoyance.

Still though somehow they managed to keep him alive despite the fact he's born with a weak body despite what they've tried to do for him, and with the hope of Tsunade now awaken maybe there is still hope for him.

* * *

><p>Climbing up the stairs Misaka and Ling begin to chat about the meeting they're about to partake in.<p>

"So Ling do you know what you're gonna do about….you know. You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable with it." Misaka said trying to start a conversation with her.

"No no it's fine It's just…._sigh_ I don't know. Shintaro-kun is trying to decide what's best for us, but I _really_ want to find my-"

"Shhh! You know were not supposed to talk about _them_ like that out loud especially with people outside the group so close to us!" Misaka whispered to Ling.

"Sorry, Sorry sometimes I get carried away. Lets just talk about this at the meeting ok?" Ling said walking upstairs faster.

"Yeah probably a good idea. Gotta wonder though…." Misaka said

"Wonder about what?" Ling said curiously.

"About Shintaro and the others who left earlier. I was wondering what they left for, it has to be something important for them leave a meeting that they called for." Misaka said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Actually I was the one who called this meeting Shintaro doesn't know anything about it." Shusuke said correcting her.

"What? Why Shusuke-kun? Shouldn't we be discussing something like this with him and Ayano?" she asked.

"Because I already know Ayano's stand on this, and last time I checked that dobe didn't bother to mention _anything_ about him or his plans at all. So even if he is in the same situation as us it's his fault for not mentioning it to us. Even so this is something _we_ need to figure out on our own. So get to the dining hall already." Shusuke said coldly before turning his back on the girls and walking away.

"Oh...ok." Misaka said looking down and walking towards where Shusuke told her.

_"If he's going to keep us out of the loop then I don't see any reason why we can't do the same. Until he decides to fill us in more about important things this is what going to happen." _Shusuke thought to himself continuing to his destination.

Little did Shusuke know that this meeting, and the one Shintaro was going to were going to affect their lives in a way they've never would've imagined.


	5. A Fated Reunion

Chapter 5

_Unknown Date 34 years after the Kyuubi attack: Konoha….unknown world_

"**So, now I know what your name is. However, until I respect you enough to call you by your name I shall call you boy to be nice. Or more likely I'll call you runt because that's what you are to someone like me.**" Wrath said much to the boy's annoyance

"Glad I have something to work for." the boy said sarcastically

"**So, why don't we get rid of that seal of yours? The one preventing you of your born given power I mean.**" Wrath said to the boy's surprise

"You can do that?" he asked genuinely surprised

"**I can, but first let me tell you why I need you as much as you need me.**" Wrath said explaining himself

"That would be nice, to know what you need me for anyways. So, why did you find interest in me in the first place?" the boy asked

"**Simple, you have more rage hidden inside you more than any person in this entire world. For that I seek your willing soul in a battle to come that'll determine the fate of your world.**" Wrath said despite the boy's skepticism

"Battle? What battle? And what do you mean my willing soul?"

"**I'll explain in greater detail when I introduce you to my…peer's I should say. The short version for now is that a battle takes place every few millennia, that victor of that battle does what they wish to this world. Be it destroyed, saved, or left to someone else this battle determines the world. To be honest I considered your father for this task, but he…lacked the will to do so. What I'm talking about is that this battle takes nearly everything out of you to your body, and your soul. When I introduced myself to your father he'd turn me down because of what was required of him. This power that I offer will ruin any future you have with your friends or family so tell me boy are y-**"

"I am. Now get on with it already." The boy said in annoyance much to Wrath's surprise

"**You're sure full of surprises aren't you? Are you sure about this? If you lose you'll suffer a hell greater than what you're going through now, and even if you win you'll lose a lot that means to you. Once you accept this power of mine yo-" **

"I said get on with it. I've already lost everything I care about besides my sister who I don't plan on spending the rest of my life with once I return her to her parents. I could care less if my world burns except for only two other individuals, and that's it. If my "father" refused this then I'll definitely participate in whatever battle you want my help in just to show him what I'm capable of. I don't plan to have a future for myself that involves happiness so this is perfect for me. I don't care if I lose my soul in the process or lose the chance to see my loved ones again…quite frankly I shouldn't have the chance to meet them in the first place. So like I said get on with whatever you need to already." The boy said more annoyed

"**I don't think I've ever had such a willing participant like yourself. Very well, if you're that sure then I'll brand you with my mark. This way you'll have access to my power, but only in the early stages. You'll have to work your way up from there, but I don't think you'll have a problem since you already unlocked my first stage. However, before I do any of that I'll remove that seal of yours since it'll interfere with your progression.**" Wrath said

"This is gonna hurt isn't it?"

"**Very.**"

"Wonderful."

"**You asked.**"

"I know, just give me a sec will ya? Just let me put my sister on her bed alright?" the boy asked

"**Don't take too long.**"

"Thanks." The boy said as he got up to put his sister on her bed.

After the boy laid his sister to rest he prepared himself for whatever was about to happen to him.

"**First thing's first let me rid you of that interfering seal.**" Wrath said

"That'd be nice." The boy said sitting on the floor.

The aura came closer to the boy surrounding him completely but focusing on his stomach area, after a few minutes the seal that prevented the boy complete access to his power was gone almost immediately with the boy feeling the effects of it.

The aura moved from the boy before speaking again

"**Before I continue with branding you my seal, would you give me an example of this power of yours? I'd like to see what it's like for myself.**" Wrath said in curiosity

"Fine, but I can't show much because it'll draw out attention that I don't want." The boy said before concentrating.

Unlike the last 3 of his kind the boy has never knowingly feared this power that he was born with, he never feared the source that this power came from, he may have when he was a brat, but that time was past and now he's grown into something his parents feared. Focusing completely now the boy was surrounded in a cloak of red chakra brimming with power that was able to impress Wrath.

"**I see, this is different experiencing it from the outside. I'm sure you'll put it to good use, now I've stalled long enough. It's time.**" Wrath said before forming what looked like an arm and had.

It floated to the boy's way who was preparing himself for the worst, and it really was the worst. The hand landed on the boy's chest where his heart lie burning the flesh it touched turning into a symbol of some sort. The boy gritted his teeth at the intense pain he was feeling, but kept his mouth shut so that he wouldn't wake his sister up from sleeping. It didn't just feel like it was burning his skin, it felt like it was branding his soul which made it feel all the more painful, but the boy did his best to work through it and eventually after what felt like hours it was done. Clenching his fist so tight that blood leaked from his hand the boy began healing his chest which was suffering from major 3rd degree burns.

Heavily panting the boy still spoke "What 'pant' the hell 'pant' was that? And why don't I feel any different than before?" the boy questioned

"**It takes a maximum of 3 days for the seal to take into full effect. Given that you're human you're lucky it doesn't take longer than that.**"

"What do you mean human? What do you give this seal of yours to dogs or something?" the boy asked

"**Not entirely, tell me something boy. Do you know about the existence alternate timelines or parallel worlds?**"

* * *

><p>Konoha, October 10th, 5 years after the Kyuubi attack<p>

_Meanwhile with Shintaro and the others_

The rain was thankfully letting up into a light sprinkle as Shintaro, Naruto and the others made their way closer and closer to the Hokage Tower with Shintaro holding Naruto on his back, Honoka doing the same with Karin, and Ayano was carrying Hiromi on hers catching up following behind the others. With Shintaro leading away he decides to finally bring something to Naruto's attention.

"Hey, Naruto." Shintaro said to Naruto

"Yeah Shintaro? Naruto replied "Since we're getting close to where we need to be there's something I need to tell you. It's really _really_ important so listen up." he said seriously to the boy.

"Uh….Ok? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong so get that out of your head. Got it?" he told him

"Got it. So what is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's about our deal to take care of you." It was at moment Naruto suddenly got _very _nervous.

"Y-You're not gonna get rid of me are you?" he asked as he was shaking out of fear all over his entire body.

"No, not necessarily I'm still gonna take care of you for the time being. It's just that I've found someone a bit more….to your liking. This person is going to be your….permanent caretaker until she recovers enough to do so. She's actually the one that's supposed to in the first place, but she's been in a coma ever since the night the Kyuubi attacked 5 years ago today. I'm pretty sure-no, I know you're gonna prefer her over me without a doubt; trust me she's been waiting for this day for a looong time. By the way if you still think that this is something that you don't want think of this as my birthday gift to you." Shintaro said to Naruto

"B-birthday gift? How'd you know it was my birthday?" Naruto asked

"I have my sources let's just leave it at that; besides what kind of friend I would be if I didn't know your own birthday?" Shintaro said lightheartedly.

"F-friend? You really think of me as a friend?" Naruto said getting teary eyed

"Duh, I wouldn't go through all this and _not_ be your friend. And another thing; Ayano, Honoka, Karin, and everyone else back at the hotel you can consider them your friends as well….well maybe not the teme, but he's an asshole so it's ok if you don't like him. If things work out they'll think of you as family like we do with each other. Isn't that right you guys?" Shintaro yelled back at them.

"Of course! There's always room for one more, I mean if you'll have us Naruto-kun." Ayano said in a sweet voice.

"You're part of our clan now Naruto; we need to stick together so yes, you can consider me and Karin-chan friends as well." Honoka said with sincerity.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to be friends with someone my age who's a boy. I mean Hiromi's fun to hang around with, but there's nothing wrong with more friends Naruto." Karin said happily

"Same here Naruto what Karin said." Hiromi said gleefully with a smile. Now Naruto went from teary eyed to full out sobbing resting his head on Shintaro's back trying to hold it in failing miserably

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Ayano asked out of concern, but what she got was heard from him she wasn't expecting at all from the crying child

"Thank you." he whispered

"What was that Naruto I couldn't hear?" Hiromi said with worry

"Thank you _sniff_ all of you….this really means _sniff_ a lot to me. I-I never had friends or even someone besides the old man who gave a damn about me. Now I've got you guys, I'm somehow part of this clan now, and now there's this person I've never even met before who _wants _to take me in. I've never been wanted in my entire life, I just hope that this person and me will get along." he said crying his eyes out

"_Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem. If anything I'm sure you two get along. After all what Mother wouldn't love her own son…but not every son returns the favor….sigh...Mother please let this atone for what I've done to you. Or at the very least make you rest easier while you, watch your damned son from the heavens, for I will surely never meet you in the same way again even in death when we meet again I can't look you in the eyes. In life or death I will __**never**__ forgive myself for what I've done to you, my old friends, even A- no…I don't deserve to think about her. I lost that right a loooong time ago….argggh! Now's not the time for self-pity, now is the time for Naruto; and I'm going to do everything I can to make it happen." _Shintaro thought to himself while picking up the pace unexpectedly

"Come on! Let's not keep birthday boy waiting!" he shouted to the girls behind him.

"Shintaro-kun! Wait!" Ayano said trying to keep up with him "He can never wait for us can he?" Honoka deadpanned before picking up the pace as well.

Finally reaching the Hokage tower Shintaro and others were before the door Shintaro had seen for the third time today, and hopefully for the last time as week. Naruto had never felt this nervous in his life, here he was a lonely orphan who was never loved, wanted, even treated as a simple human; and now in the same day he was about to get the life beaten out of him just for being born. He now was about to meet someone who wants him, hopefully love him, and even more so treat him like he mattered at all. This was obvious to the others seeing him shake all over, sweating his face off, and tightening up like a corkscrew. He nearly keeled over when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but was calmed down when he heard Shintaro talk.

"Calm down already would ya? Or you're gonna make your new….guardian nervous about taking you in probably scared that they're gonna mess up. Relax, look I'll go in first to let them know that you're coming; in the meantime try to calm down. Trust me alright? I know what I'm doing so just wait a second." Shintaro said reassuring Naruto

"H-Hey Shintaro? You never told me who this person is, their name, how old they are, or even if it's a guy or a girl." Naruto asked him

_"Well isn't he curious for a 5 year old. Make's sense I guess, he is going to live with someone else" _Shintaro thought to himself

"Well, _She's_ probably in her late 20's early thirties more likely, but looks like in her late teens early twenties. Her name is Kushina, but her surname is a surprise so I don't need you two giving it away ya hear?" he said pointing to Honoka and Karin who were nervously chuckling scratching the behind of their heads.

* * *

><p>When Honoka first saw Naruto she nearly burst out with joy screaming her head off about how another clan member's been found, but was silenced with a smack on her head courtesy of Shintaro. When she was going to rage at him he put a mouth to her hand.<p>

"Quiet down will you? He doesn't know anything about _anything_, and I'm trying to keep it that way for now as a surprise birthday present; but now I have to explain that part to him so he doesn't blow a fuse." he whispered to her.

Shintaro had to then explain to Naruto that he indeed was part of a clan, and a powerful one at that. Needless to say Naruto was shocked to find out that there was significance to his name, but was also angry that the Hokage didn't mention this to him. Luckily Shintaro managed to calm him down stating that people probably just forgot about them considering they're practically extinct; then he had to explain that the Uzumaki clan was a time a most powerful clan full of powerhouses capable of taking any Hidden Village all on their own. Which was why that it took nearly the whole world to eradicate them to near extinction or so they thought; however thanks to some ideal thinking from the elders they came up with an exit strategy in the case that this ever happened. They knew that if they stayed on this continent that they would be inexplicably be hunted down till the last man, woman, and child standing; so they decided to set out to sea to find an inhabitable island somewhere and settle there.

Though this was not without sacrifice, nearly a third of their clan was killed due to the combined efforts of Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa storming their front door. Some didn't make it to the boats in time though so they had to settle with sneaking into the mainland hiding from their hunters; which included Kushina's father along with a small group of Uzumakis working together to survive, and to find their clansmen among the seas while trying to hide among prying eyes. When Shintaro finished the brief history lesson on his clan Naruto felt….at ease that there were other people part of the same clan as him and at the same time pissed off at the 3 nations who tried to kill of his clan with Honoka feeling the same way. Again Shintaro being the peacekeeper here he managed to the two down, he then told them what exactly Homura told him.

"We're going to find the rest of our clan members scattered throughout the world, and once we do find them we're going to find a new place to colonize as our new home. It may take years or even decade's to complete what we have in mind for our clan so I ask you take Honoka and Karin with you to the Hidden Leaf so that the Hokage knows of our situation. We're going to be hunted down by more dangerous people so they'll have a better chance of surviving with you. We'll come to you when we're safe enough to live on our own." after that the Uzumakis that came with Shintaro sighed in relief that their clansmen didn't leave them on their own, and they'll eventually come back for them one day.

After that Shintaro had Honoka agree not to inform Naruto anything about his clan _before _he met his mother.

* * *

><p>Finally deciding to knock on the door Shintaro heard the voice of the Hokage to come enter the room. Shintaro then poked his head in the door to see that the Hokage, Kushina, and Tsunade (now with Shizune, who was holding her pig TonTon, next to her) still there.<p>

"Uh….Listen I brought you-know-who here to see you (pointing at Kushina), but he doesn't know what you are to him exactly. I thought I'd leave it to you to explain that to him, and I also brought in two of your clan members who are both mine and Naruto's age that traveled with us all this way. Lastly I also brought in "your" (pointing to Tsunade now) future students with me as well, we'll do the test to see if they're capable or not later Ms. Beauty Queen after the….reunion with these two." he said to the four in the room with different looks from each of them.

Kushina was nervous as can be yet so excited at the same time to see her son who was only a infant the last time she saw her.

_"Ok ok calm down, calm down. He doesn't need to see his mother a crying mess at first sight, and I want to think he has an awesome mom for him. Ok, how do I do that? What do I say? How should I look? How big should my smile be? What if he thinks I'm creepy? Do I talk first or do I let him talk? If I talk first is he going to be intimidated? If he talks first will he think I'm scared? Well I am, but how can I not be? Oh no, what's he's gonna say when he finds out who I am? What if he hates me? Would he hate me? What if he asks me why does everybody hate him? Did Shintaro explain everything? Kami, please don't let me screw this up. Errrrrgh! Gah! I'm so frustrated right now I could die! (Takes a deep breath) Ok, I'm calm, I'm collected, and I'm ready to see Naruto again. Ok, let's do this!" _Kushina thought to herself with sparkling determination in her eyes.

Hiruzen had a small smile on his face looking at Kushina trying to keep her cool, but ultimately failing with her continuing changing facial expressions.

_"She hasn't changed one bit, but I could hardly blame her. I bet she's wondering what to do about when she meets Naruto. _

Tsunade had an annoyed face with a tick marks on her forehead, and Shizune had a nervous laugh going along with trying to calm her master down. Shintaro then receded his head to talk to the rest of them looking at Naruto directly.

_"Cocky brat. Does he really think that someone as young as him is capable of being a medical ninja? Hmpf, I'll see for myself how talented my "future students" are."_

_"I hope Lady Tsunade calms down soon. She's stressed out enough as it is."_

"Alright, Naruto's going first for obvious reasons and when he's done….meeting Kushina then the rest of you can get down to business. That sound good to everyone?" he asked them who all nodded.

"Alright Naruto, ready?" he asked him

"Nervous, but yeah I'm ready." Naruto responded

"Don't worry just say your name, and maybe a couple of things you like even a dream that you have if you want to." Shintaro said putting a hand on his shoulder reassuring the boy. Naruto then slowly walked through the door with Shintaro behind him; he was then greeted by four smiling faces trying to figure out who this Kushina person was. He looked around the room to his right first seeing an older woman, probably in her late 30's to mid 40's, in a wheelchair with blonde hair with a weird diamond tattoo thing in her forehead. Next to her was that girl that helped from time to time, Shizune he thought her name was; she was pretty, nice, gave him food occasionally and escorted him a couple of times, but that was it. He then saw the old man sitting in his chair that he always sat in whenever he gave him lectures or gave him some money for Ichiraku ramen when he needed it.

Then he looked to his left a bit more and saw a beautiful women with long flowing red hair like Honoka and Karin, only this woman seemed to have her hair reach down to her feet, who was smiling warmly at him trying not to cry holding her tears for whatever reason.

_"Is she crying? Wonder what she's so sad about."_

_"Oh my Kami...he has my face, but he looks just like you Minato with that blonde hair of his. Don't cry, don't cry. Be strong, be strong for your son Kushina. Oh Minato, I wish you were here to see our little Naruto, you would be so proud, and happy to see him like this. I swear on everything that is holy that I'm going to care for our son Minato. He'll be fed, educated, protected, cared for, but most of all he'll be loved. I'll love him until he get's sick of it, and keep loving him. That I swear Minato." _

Figuring he'd try and say something he began to speak

"Ummm….Hi, My name is N-Naruto Uzumaki. I just turned 5 t-today, and uh….Oh! I like ramen a whole lot like you have know idea I'd eat it day and night if I could! I also like my new friends a whole lot especially Shintaro, he's done a whole lot of awesome stuff for me. He beat up an adult in 10 seconds or at least that's how long it felt like; he punched him in the face then kicked him in the air and then he did an awesome flip kick on his gut which made him crash into the ground! It was totally awesome he crashed into the ground, and scared off the rest of them with these….clones thingy or whatever he called them. There were like 50 of them all holding weapons, and stuff! I don't like people who misjudge others without getting to know them, and I also don't like that nasty green stuff….vegetables thats it! I hate em with a passion they're so nasty blegh! Umm….and as far as dreams go one day I'm gonna be Hokage, and then everyone will finally acknowledge me from the villagers maybe even Sakura-chan will like me then. Hehehehe" he giggled nervously wishing he hadn't said that last bit.

"Are you honestly still talking about the girl you barely met, but has everything that you don't?" Shintaro asked sarcastically

"Things like what?"

"Oh, I don't know….looks, brains, popularity, and everything else you're missing including a fashion sense. Seriously do you like have an obsession with orange or something?" Shintaro said sarcastically

"HEY! What's wrong with orange!?" Naruto yelled at him

"Nothing if you want some vitamin c then it's fine, but hey if you want to an eyesore then that's cool too. Seriously what kind of ninja wears orange anyways you'd either have to be blind, stupid or ignorant to miss you in the battlefield or _really _good at stealth for people not to notice." he retorted making Naruto frustrated

"Damn it! Then I'll just become the stealthiest ninja ever! Take that!" Naruto yelled in Shintaro's face sticking his tounge out

"You can start by not shouting every word you say." he deadpanned making Naruto even more frustrated

"Before you go on a rant try and take a guess as to who's gonna take care of you for the rest of your life? Just remember the clues I gave you and take a guess." he said turning Naruto around to the two women

"Hmpf! Fine, lets see a woman in her thirties probably, you said her name was Kushina nothing else, and that's it. Now let's see…." he said turning his head left and right to each of the women before him "let's see I'm gonna guess….her!" he said pointing to Tsunade making everyone fall over in a comedic effect.

"She looks older than 30 or even 40 at that. She can even be my grandma I'd bet in a couple of years; that lady over looks too young and pretty to be in her thirties or even twenties I bet. She may be prettier than the blonde woman with her long red hair, and the fact that she looks barely older than that girl next to the blonde. Actually now that I think about it I've seen her around sometimes in the village; she's nice enough gives me food sometimes when I'm hungry. Soooo did I get it ri-OW!" he yelled after getting knocked on his head by Shintaro

"No you Baka! How about you pay attention to what I say next ti... _sigh._ You know, maybe I should've given you a bit more clues as to who I was talking about, but I doubt even that'll help you. And by the way I had to pay a mini fortune for that ramen fortress you made all by yourself seriously if there's one thing I'm gonna make sure you learn before I die it's restrain for that obsession of yours. I mean who eats **50** bowls of **EXTRA LARGE** ramen bowls!? Your stomach should be a bulging mess right now." he yelled at Naruto who was laughing sheepishly rubbing his head

"Well, it's not my fault I hadn't had a full stomach in a couple of days, and it is my birthday so I'd kinda thought I go all out besides you said you would pay." he said to Shintaro innocently

"S_igh_ it's fine you're just gonna have to come with me to that same ramen shop tomorrow, and confirm that little story of yours." he said sternly at him

"Alright! More-"

"_After_ we have a **big** breakfast back at home so you don't go on another rampage and put a crater in my wallet again. There's gonna be some new changes in your diet whether you like it or not." he said chuckling evilly

"Noooooo!" Naruto yelled on his knees with his hands in the air in a dramatic fashion

"But ramen's my whole life! My breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert I can't give it up!" he cried with anime tears rolling down his face

"Too bad when this is all over I'm gonna introduce you to a friend of mine called the food pyramid and his buddies protein, fruit, dairy, grains, and _**vegetables**_ hehehehe. I'm sure Shou would love to introduce you to his family recipe _Salaaad hehehehehe" _he said with a dark presence behind him again with an evil chuckle. Suddenly Naruto began to be thankful that he wasn't going to be in Shintaro's care for long.

"Sooo if she's (pointing to Tsunade) not the right person then does that mean (looking at Kushina) she's-" BONK!

"You little brat how dare you call me old!" Tsunade yelled after smacking Naruto on his head giving him a bump on the head.

Apparently after Naruto guessed the wrong woman on who was taking care of him Kushina felt crushed at the time for her son not recognizing her though granted the last time he saw her was the day he was born, and according to her Naruto wasn't even aware that he had a mother (who was alive) in the first place; something that she intended to fix today. However when she heard her son's reasoning she couldn't help but blush, smile, and then started to laugh at her son's antics. Tsunade however was furious at the accusations Naruto was making. True she did look a bit older than he would like, but that wasn't her fault. Her usual Jutsu that kept her young didn't take full effect yet so she looked like her usual age (pretty old) right about now. She'd intended to teach some sense into him by smacking him upside the head, but not before quickly looking at Kushina still laughing quietly as she can continuing to look at the conversation the two boys were having, thinking to herself.

"Ok ok so far...not bad, but not so good either, can't complain I guess. At least he's energetic now, but I can tell he's very malnourished from eating nothing but ramen. So yes Shintaro,_ he does need to eat more than just ramen….sigh, but he's just like me when I was his age. I'm very flattered he called me both young and pretty so I guess he doesn't hate the way he looks thank goodness. It's good though that this Shintaro is willing to feed him the right way, again something else I'm gonna have to teach him among other things. Though I wonder how Tsunade is going to take-" _BONK!

"You little brat how dare you call me old!"

"_-never mind….sigh oh well at least she restrained herself, if only a bit. Still though…." _just then a small, but growing dark aura began to surround Kushina getting the attention of everyone in the room

"Tsunade…." Kushina said in a voice too sweet for this situation "as much as I'm a friend to you, and you I. I would greatly appreciate if you didn't smack my**son** in front of me." she said now with her hair rising like they were alive still smiling with her eyes closed; slowly opening them to reveal an evil glare scaring everyone there.

Even though they both were in the same situation as far as health was concern Tsunade was still a little nervous about her current situation.

"Heh….sorry Kushina I guess I do need to restrain myself a bit." Tsunade said nervously rolling back to Shizune who was holding Tonton in her arms who were both sweating bullets.

As Tsunade was rolling back to Shizune and Tonton Kushina began to calm down letting her inner….personality go away for the time being. At the same time Naruto was freaking out at this lady who was apparently going to take care of him the rest of his life until a sudden realization dawned on him. She said "my son" and she was looking at him when she said it. Was this la dy going to adopt him? Was she really wanting to take him in? Him? The pariah of the village, the "demon child", the monster, the fox child? Why? Why did she take interest in him, it's not like she was his….wait now that he thought about it he didn't know anything about his parents at all. Whenever he asked the old man about his parents he would always change the subject or say nothing at all.

"_Is she really my….mom? I mean is she my real mom or does she want to adopt me? Who is she? Wait, Shintaro said she's been in a deep sleep since the Kyuubi attacked, and that was the same day I was born….was she…." _he thought to himself eyes widening open slowly brimming with tears, body shaking all over, trying to speak his voice failing him.

Suddenly Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Shintaro looking at him calmly giving him an eye smile

"Since you're having trouble speaking, and _she _just freaked you out I'll speak for the both of you. Naurto this is Kushina….Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina this is Naruto….I don't think you need to be told that. I believe this reunion between _Mother _and _Son_ is one that both of you don't want to wait for any more." Shintaro said to the two Uzumaki's in the room which especially got the attention of one Naruto who finally got his voice though choked up as it is

"W-wait S-Shintaro y-you said Mother _and_ Son. D-do you mean that she….she's my…." Naruto couldn't speak anymore as tears began to flow from his eyes when Kushina answered for him

"Yes, Naruto-kun what Shintaro said is true I….I am your Mother. It's so nice to finally-"

"Mom!" Naruto yelled joyfully interrupting her and jumping into her arms hugging her tightly as she did the same both crying hard

"It's ok baby. It's ok I'm here Mommy's here you don't have to worry anymore I'm here. Everything's gonna be ok now I'm gonna make sure of that." she said while her tears flowed down her face

"I-I n-never thought you even existed mommy I-I was always alone. Everyone hates me and I don't know why. Why Mommy? Why does everyone hate me so much? What happened to you when I was born? Please, tell me." Naruto cried out buried within Kushina's embrace

"Don't you worry about them Naruto they don't matter anymore, I'll deal with them later. As for what happened….something happened during your childbirth….Minato….your father did everything he could to protect us from someone that wanted to hurt us. He….he died saving the _entire_ village and _you_ from the Kyuubi when it escaped from...from-"

"The previous jinchuuriki that held the Kyuubi, but it escaped." Shintaro interrupted Kushina

_"Thank you Shintaro, I don't want to tell my son just yet. When he's older I'll tell him everything, but for now he doesn't need to know." _Kushina thought to herself in relief

"If you're gonna wonder what a jinchuuriki is Naruto it's basically a person who contains a tailed beast keeping the rest of village safe and protected from them along with protecting the village using the tailed beasts power. However when a tailed beast leaves it's jinchuuriki the host dies shortly after, and can only survive _maybe_ if they get immediate medical attention. Sorry to interrupt, but he's bound to find out sooner or later." Shintaro finished

"Wow, being a jinchuuriki sounds real important. They must be loved by the whole village; I would sure like to meet one, and thank them for keeping our village safe from the tailed beasts. They must be appreciated by the whole village I bet." Naruto said with wonder. Just then everyone's mood change with their eyes looking down minus the ignorant child

"Not….exactly Naruto, Jinchuuriki are actually despised among everyone in all the 5 Great Nations actually. People blindly think that they are monsters in disguise failing to see the difference between the cage, and what's inside the cage." he said.

Hiruzen was _seriously _considering what to do with this kid, and he was starting to doubt if Shintaro was even a kid at all.

"_How does he know all this? He may have met previous jinchuuriki, but I doubt they willingly told him about it much less which tailed beast they held. He doesn't even talk like his age not to mention according to reports from Asuma and the Anbu who was watching Naruto when he was surrounded; this kid is someone I need to observe….closely." _

_"From everything I know he's trained in advanced seals, advanced hand to hand combat, he moves like an assassin, has leadership skills that managed to bring his people to safety with minimum casualties, sadly. He knows water style jutsu advanced ones too somehow, he even knows the shadow clone jutsu AND manages to make enough to put an adult into severe chakra exhaustion if not kill them outright. He somehow managed to pull off reviving both Kushina and Tsunade from their comas while using some sort of seal that the Uzumakis gave him. Which I don't know how in the HELL he managed to pull that off, because even I know that the Uzumaki are VERY secretive with their seals. I even remember Kushina giving Minato hell about keeping what she taught him between the two of them. He also said that they've been travelling for 5 years making him around Naruto's age when he left his village….which he's failed to mention where he's from."_

_"I don't see why they didn't come here first of all places I don't care who they are it doesn't take years to travel from one village to another. Unless he isn't from this land at all, and is from across the seas maybe. I highly doubt he's a spy, but I can't rule out the possibility either given Asuma's report of what he found out about him. According to him these "spies" have been in here for a decade gathering information disguising themselves as simple civilians throughout the village learning everything they can. Iwa must really hold a grudge against us to go this far, but still why wait for so long to return to their village? It doesn't make sense in the slightest….sigh I better put this off for a later time for now. Right now I need to focus on this Shintaro boy, and see what else he knows."_

"Well that's kinda dumb, can't people tell the difference of what's inside and outside of them? I mean why do people hate them so much if they constantly protect the village?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Because people stupidly hold grudges against the tailed beasts thinking they're nothing more than weapons that they can use to their will." Shintaro said with disgust which got the attention of everyone in the room.

"What makes you think that Shintaro?" Hiruzen said trying to learn more about him.

"Never mind forget it. It's none of your business, I was just thinking out loud that's all." Shintaro said dismissing him.

"_Hmmm….it seems he knows a bit about jinchuurikis and their treatments as well. I need to talk to the Jiraiya about this, and see if he knows anything." _Hiruzen thought to himself

"_I guess Shintaro knows a lot about jinchuurikis, and respects them as well apparently. As a former one myself I can at least appreciate the thought. He must've known a jinchuuriki personally at some point or maybe….no, no he couldn't be one unless maybe…."_ Kushina thought before speaking.

"Shintaro, forgive me if this too personal, but are you by any chance a ps-"

"Yes that question is a bit personal for me, and I would appreciate it if we could discuss this _very_ sensitive subject at a later time." Shintaro said knowing what she was going ask.

"Actually as much as I would love you two get reacquainted with each other, Kami knows you do, I actually have some friends along with my sister waiting to meet you and Tsunade." Shintaro said politely

"You have company? And of one them is your sister?" Kushina asked curiously to which Shintaro nodded in response

"Oh yeah, didn't you say these brats are going to be my future students or something?" Tsunade said nearly forgetting about them

"They WILL be your future students once you see what they're capable of." Shintaro retorted

"We'll see about that." Tsunade said with a smug grin

"All right then Hiromi! Honoka-san! Karin-chan! and Ayano-chan please come in and show them what you can do." Shintaro shouted out to the door. Just then the door slowly opened with everyone one by one coming in with Ayano coming in last.

Kushina then observed the girls that came in through the door the first being a small girl about Naruto's size with just as blonde hair as him, and eyes deep blue like his as well. She wore a yellow shirt with an orange sun design all over it, blue shorts and sandals with a red headband on top of her head that held her hair letting her bangs fall on the sides of her face exposing her slightly bigger forehead.

The next one was a girl about Shintaro's size maybe half an inch taller than him, she had red hair like an Uzumaki would confirming her suspicion of if she was the clan member that came with Shintaro. She wore a sleeveless purple kimono blouse that covered most of her body leaving her feet exposed….literally seeing as she had nothing on her feet going barefoot, and her eyes were dark as night.

The next girl was another girl about Naruto's age with red hair like her as well only it was a bit long and unkempt making it look messy all over, eyes were crimson red like her hair covered by thin brown glasses, she wore a long-sleeved purple shirt covered by a blue sweatshirt with a red skirt and blue sandals.

Finally another girl about the same age as Shintaro came in closing the door behind her; she had fair skin covered by a purple shirt a yellow flower design all over with a purple skirt that went down halfway to her knees, she had light blond hair that was tied in a high ponytail with her bangs covering most of her left face making in hard if not impossible to see her left eye, she also had a white flower that seemed to be the thing that tied her hair, it was a beautiful flower one that seemed to almost glow when she made eye contact with Shintaro; strange she'd swore that she has seen that flower somewhere before. However, like Shintaro she wore a bandanna that covered most of her face only instead of blue like his it was purple like the rest of her attire.

"Are these some of your friends that you were talking about Shintaro?" Kushina asked "Yes, the two redheads are Honoka and Karin…. of the Uzumaki Clan." he said with suspense "Y-you two are part of the Uzumaki clan?" Kushina said with shock

"Yes, Yes we are Milady" Honoka said humbly while bowing "and we are here to deliver news on the current status of your Father's status on finding the rest of our clansmen." she finished

"I know, Dad already let me know he was ok, said you would give me the details; so can I ask what's with you calling me "Milady?" she said wondering about the title Honoka gave her

"Oh! My apologies Milady. As you know since the attack on our village we've been scattered across the world and sadly lost a number of our clansmen our Clan head included. With the Clan head not having an heir we had to turn to his brother, your father, for leadership. Since then Lord Homura-sama has carefully looked across the 5 Great Nations including within each hidden village excluding the Hidden Leaf for obvious reasons. He has concluded that there are no longer any Uzumakis left among the 5 Great Nations, and decided to take his search beyond this land to across the seas where some of our people have fled. He sent the youngest of us, me and Karin-chan, to make sure we are safe along with giving you a message from him. He would've send Karin's mother with us, but her skills in detecting chakra signatures was an asset they could not afford to lose." she said leaving Kushina shocked

"D-dad's the Clan Head!? I knew Uncle Jiro was in bad shape, but still…._sigh_. I guess this is why Dad hardly ever wrote to me, and it explains why he didn't send someone to Konoha to check on me or Naruto. He'd probably thought we were dead. I wouldn't blame him considering that most of us know that if the Kyuubi got out it would mean death to any Jinchuuriki, even an Uzumaki. I was just lucky that Tsunade was there otherwise I'd be dead by now. So did you have anything else to say or was that it?" Kushina asked

"Yes, Mi-"

"EH! If you're gonna be around me there's some things you gotta know about me. 1. I am not big on formalities or fancy titles if anything just call me . 2. Since you know my dad you know he can be a bit….eccentric at times with his actions and words; I'm letting you know that I'm the same way, but I've gotten a bit better about it. ya know? Damn it I said it again! Oops! Pardon my language. Hehehehehe, sorry about that." she laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head

"It's alright Mi- I mean uh...Ms. Uzumaki?" Honoka asked for confirmation to which Kushina nodded

"The only thing left I needed to say was that Lord Homura was taking the rest of the clan out to sea to find the last of our clan. He plans that this'll take about a decade and a half to find them all along with starting to rebuild our city in secret at another location. When he thinks that we're ready to reveal ourselves again or thinks to give you an update on his status he'll send your brother as a messenger. Since he's not only the fastest of us, but also he gets to see you which is a bonus for him. " Honoka finished

"Kenshi's alive too!? And he get's to be visit me? AWESOME! I'm like so happy ya know? Dang it! I said it again it's just so hard not to say that ya know? Dang it!" she yelled in frustration

"It's alright mom I don't have a problem with the way you talk. I think it's kind of fun ya know?" Naruto said smiling to his mother

"Awww, thank you baby that's very sweet of you, but I was kinda hoping that my speech impediments wouldn't be passed down to you." she said while rubbing his hair

"Impedi-wha?" Naruto asked

"It's another word for the way someone talks sweetie." she explained to her son

"Oh hehe that makes sense, but I don't care how I talk. If it's like you then I could care less about how I talk!" Naruto said in confidence

"Even if ruins your chances with your _Sakura-chan_ lover boy? hehehehe" Shintaro said to the boy

"Hey! Leave Sakura-chan out of this!" he said blushing slightly in both embarrassment and frustration

_"Already has his sights on a girl huh? Well, that's fine trying to make friends...he could even start dating in another 10 years...maybe...not. I guess I might as well find out what kind of girl my son is into." _Kushina thought to herself

"Oh, that's right I nearly forgot you mentioned a girl, but I didn't hear her name clearly. So, who's this Sakura girl Shintaro mentioned?" Kushina asked with a mixture of curiosity, concern, and mischievousness

"W-well uh she's um….a girl that's kinda pretty, and um…."

"Do you like this girl?" Kushina asked curiously

"I-It's not like it matters anyways she never pays attention to me anymore ya know? Anyways she always looks at this "pretty boy" (he rolls his eyes) Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said while groaning thinking of the popular boy.

Just then a thought occurred to Kushina

"Wait a minute Sasuke Uchiha? Does he have black hair, black eyes, and have an older brother as well?" Kushina asked with urgency

"Yeah he does, I know he has an older brother because the teachers keep mentioning him Itachi I think his name is. Why? Do you know him or something mom?" Naruto asked her mother

"_Definitely Mikoto's kid….Mikoto, that's someone I haven't seen in a while. Wonder if she even knows I'm alive or knows about Naruto. No, if she did she would've done something by now. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if she's confined somewhere due to what happened 5 years ago." _

"Hey, Hiruzen whatever did happened with Mikoto and the Uchiha Clan?" Kushina snapped at him

"The Uchiha Clan were all gathered up in a smaller single location so that we could keep tabs on them, it's called the Uchiha District where all of the Uchiha reside. It has everything they need from shops to schools, to even a hospital; it was only four years ago that the Council decided to let Uchiha children into the public academy again including letting Uchiha shop around the village, visit public restaurants, to other things they used to do here. And if you're wondering about Mikoto she's fine, but doesn't know about you or Naruto since she's been confined to the Uchiha District for the past 5 years." Hiruzen said in a neutral voice while smoking his pipe

"Why 5 years? Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Kushina said directly at him

"We needed to find out who it was the controlled the Kyuubi; and since the only clue we had was a Sharingan eye on both the intruder, and the beast itself we needed to find the Uchiha responsible. So far we haven't found anything concrete as of yet, which managed to make our relationship with the Uchiha Clan shaky at best. We'll discuss this at a later time Kushina there are some things that we can't discuss in front of the children." Hiruzen said to her

"Fine. We'll talk later." Kushina said before turning to Naruto

"Anyways, yeah Sasuke is actually the son of my best friend Mikoto Uchiha. I was actually hoping the two of you could be friends one day." Kushina said to her son

"Oh, ok I'll try to be friends with him if his mom is your best friend. Maybe we'll be friends one day. It's not like he's a bad guy or anything it's just that all the girls constantly make goo goo eyes at him, and it's just so annoying to hear them all the time. Just makes me sick thinking about it, blegh!"

"Well except this real quiet girl who I forget exist all the time unless Iruka-sensei calls out her name, and even then I can barely hear her name. It started with a H or something I don't know, but she does have these weird white eyes that look kinda creepy." Naruto said

"Are you talking about Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan?" Hiruzen asked

"Yeah, I think that's her name she seems nice I guess, but always stares at me it's really creepy. Whenever I try to talk to her she get's all red, and faints on the floor making the teacher's yell at me along with everyone else. So I try not to talk to her all that much so she doesn't faint so the teachers don't yell at me." Naruto said while everyone in the room sweat dropped at his explanation

"Forgive me Ms. Uzumaki, but your son seriously needs a lesson in girls." Honoka said

"Oh it's alright it's just one of the joys I have looking forward to as a mother." Kushina said sighing at her son's antics

"So which of these brats are gonna be my supposed future students?" Tsunade asked impatiently

"Watch and learn Tsunade, Oh before I begin no one here's squeamish right?" Shintaro asked everyone in the room who all nodded no in confusion

"All right then don't say I didn't warn you." he said

"Shintaro-kun what are yo-Dear Kami!" Ayano yelled at the sight before her.

Apparently Shintaro stabbed himself in his lower leg, the left palm of his hand, and in his right shoulder with a kunai in the blink of an eye without making any noise about it as well which both impressed and confused a certain individual who was watching secretly in the shadows about to apprehend Shintaro.

"Niichan you're BLEEDING!" Hiromi yelled

"Thanks sis for stating the obvious, now before I lose unconsciousness why don't you and Ayano patch me up…." he said to the girls, and everyone else who were dumbfounded, at the boy unable to move

"...or you can let me bleed out till I pass out from blood loss then die later. That's cool. That's cool, thought I meant something to you guys, but I guess I'll just wait here….bleeding….fast….with multiple wounds all over m-"

"Don't worry Niichan I'll save you!" Hiromi yelled while instantly knocking Shintaro flat on his back with a push trying to heal Shintaro with her Mystical Palm technique that she never tried before

"S-Shintaro-kun p-please d-don't surprise us like this again." Ayano said while also attending to Shintaro's self-inflicting wounds with the same technique only hers was working. Hiromi noticed this and tried harder

"Ok ok just calm down and concentrate….concentrate….finally!" she said looking at her hands that were glowing green, and started to help, if barely, Ayano with Shintaro's wounds.

Meanwhile Tsunade was marveling at the two girls who were attending to the boy's wounds.

_"Ok, I know I've gotten over my fear of blood mostly for a while now thanks to that baka, but seriously he didn't need to do that! But enough about that I'm still having a hard time getting over the fact that a __**5**__ year old knows how to mold chakra, much less preform the Mystical Palm technique to this extent. It should be impossible! Still though, those girls are amazing at chakra control to do the Mystical Palm technique even though they both are rough around the edges, particularly the younger one, they're still better than Shizune or even me when we were their age. They must've been practicing day and night to get this far." _

"Ok now we just need the shoulder patched up, and then we're finished." Ayano said while finishing up healing the stab wound in Shintaro's leg

"Hold on Ayano-chan I just thought of something." Shintaro said with a light bulb over his head

"Shintaro-kun whatever it is it can wait until we patch that shoulder of yours." Ayano said

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. Anyways I was thinking about showing them Karin's….special technique if it's ok with her anyways." Shintaro said looking at the quiet Uzumaki hiding behind her figurative sister

"Umm….I-I don't mind Shintaro I just don't want you looking weird or want my sister hitting you over it." Karin said still hiding behind Honoka's legs

"That's right I almost forgot, Karin's special chakra that heals all wounds, and replenishes the….user's chakra as well to almost the full max. Well I guess I don't mind as long as Karin-chan is fine with it. Just don't go overboard with it ok?" Honoka said remembering what happened the last time Karin did this on her own

"She has chakra that can heal any wound _and_ refill the user's chakra? How does she use it?" Shizune asked out of curiosity

"Well, _almost_ any wound. Watch and you'll see what I mean." Shintaro said while Karin walked over to Shintaro who was now sitting upwards. As Karin made her way to Shintaro she began to roll up the sleeves of her right arm

"Before we begin I'll say this: What I'm about to do is something that we _rarely_ ever do we didn't even know Karin could do this until a couple of months ago. I take no pleasure in this so don't go freaking out on me OK?" he said to the adults again who now prepared themselves for something

"Alright you ready Karin-chan? I'll try to be as gentle as I can though normally it works better the harder you do it, but I'll survive either way since I heal fast so this'll just be a demonstration. Ok I'm gonna do it now ready?" he said to Karin who nodded

"Ok, bottoms up" he said before lightly biting on her arm making Karin gasp in pleasure and pain along with making everyone besides those who knew about both intrigued and a bit uncomfortable.

After about a few seconds Shintaro let go and Karin rolled back her sleeve and began panting like she ran a mile

"You ok Karin?" Shintaro asked out of concern hoping he didn't drain everything from her

"Yeah I'm ok just a little drained that's all….gonna….take….na" was all she said before falling unconscious into Shintaro's arms

"She's ok just a little worn out that's all." he said to relieve everyone wondering what the hell just happened

"For those of you wondering why I just bit her and why she's out like a light. Karin has special chakra that can heal most if not all wounds, we really haven't figured why or how she has this power yet, and can refill a huge portion of chakra to boot. The catch is for some reason in order to access this ability to it's full extent one has to bite hard into any part of Karin's body and it'll fill you up in no time. We found this out when we came across a dying kid near Kiri who was on the brink of death only to be saved when Karin let him bite her which led to his full recovery, and her ending up in 3 day coma."

"Luckily I only bit gently so I didn't take a whole lot, but even a small bite took a lot out of her as you can see for someone so young even if she is an Uzumaki. Karin might be out for the rest of the day who knows. So I was wondering if you could make her able to use this ability of hers without having to have people bite into her….though for some reason I can't help, but wonder if she might secretly enjoy it. I don't know if it's a psychology quirk all I know is that I'm worried she's a masochist in the making, and will let people bite her for her own pleasure when she's older (he shudders) can't imagine that for her now can I?" Shintaro said half-joking

"So Tsunade whatd'ya think of your future students? Hiromi's been studying medical scrolls ever since she could read, and Ayano's our official medic with Hiromi as a close second. Hiromi's actually wanted to a doctor just like her mother is, and Ayano's been a real help with her knowledge of healing herbs, poisonous plants to avoid, and edible plants that kept us going till this day we owe our lives to them." Shintaro said with sincerity

"Aww thank you Shintaro-kun buuuut…." BONK! "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

"OWWW! Ayano-chan that huurt!" Shintaro said surprised that his gentle friend hit him so hard that it actually hurt

"Then don't scare me like that! You know I don't like seeing you hurt yourself when you should've done it another way. You put way too much stress on your body as it is, and I lo- I mean loathe you when you do these kind of stupid stunts." Ayano said while blushing underneath her mask while the two children were thinking different things.

_"Come one woork!" _Ayano thought to herself

_"Why'd she hit me like that? Ayano-chan never hits anyone unless she's really mad...wait...AW SHIT! Tomorrow's her birthday, and I haven't mentioned it all this week much less plan anything! Wait is her birthday tomorrow? Oh man she probably hates me right now, ok calm down calm down you can fix this. I know!" _

"Sorry Ayano-chan I didn't mean to upset you. How bout I try and make it up to you by taking you out to lu-I mean dinner tomorrow? Sorry about the time I gotta make sure I keep my promise to some people I met today because I'm taking Naruto out to lunch tomorrow in order to keep the ramen price cut in half. So does that sound good to you Ayano-chan?" Shintaro said to Ayano who turned her back on him with arms crossed across her chest.

"Fine. That'll do. What time?"

"Uh how about 8:00? We'll be back around 10:00."

"Sounds good. Where though?" she said turning around giving him a questioning look which made Shintaro nervous

_"Damn it! Why do women have to be so meticulous about these things? Ok, think. I saw a fancy restaurant earlier that she might like. Problem is it looked expensive as hell...but Ayano-chan looks pissed so maybe an expensive restaurant is the best route. Wait a minute, if I tell her now she'll probably want me to do this for every birthday from now on...I know! I'll tell her we're going somewhere decent then give her the "wrong address" surprise her with a fancy ass restaurant, and she'll love it! Ha Ha, I am a genius! Now to play it off all smoothly."_

"Um...I found a place that serves good barbeque, then we could go to this dango shop for desert afterwards?" he said nervously

_"Yeah, smooth a jagged Kunai! Dammit why am I such an idiot?"_

_"Yes It's working! Thank you Guren-chan! Ok, now to play it off smoothly." Ayano thought to herself_

"Alright we'll leave at 8:00 be back at 10:00, go to a barbeque place, then a dango shop for desert...Shintaro I would appreciate it if you would leave the room for a minute while I think about it." she said turning her back on him again

"_The hell? Maybe she's more pissed off than I thought."_

"Bu-"

"I can't concentrate without looking at you, and getting mad at you. Or would you prefer I make you sleep with your body less….comfortable." she said in a voice too sweet for the situation slowly turning an evil eye on him followed by a dark aura Shintaro never felt from the sweet, and gentle girl that was his best friend before.

"Y-yes Maam!" was the last thing he said before skidding out the room shutting the door behind him thinking to himself.

_"__The hell did I do to deserve this? Wait! I can use this to quickly find a cheaper restaurant to cheer up Ayano-chan! Alright, off I go!" _he thought to himself as he ran out the building

Shortly after a while after confirming that Shintaro had indeed left the room, and went farther than she expected Ayano jumped for joy with hearts in her eyes.

"YYEEEESSS! I GOT A DATE WITH SHINTARO-KUN! I didn't think playing hard to get would take me this far, oh but I feel really bad about poor Shintaro-kun. He was only trying to prove our medical skills, and reaction time to it. That aside, I seriously have to thank Guren-chan for thinking of this." Ayano said to herself.

"I take it you like Shintaro then dear?" Kushina asked Ayano who forgot she wasn't the only person in the room now blushing like mad completely red faced

"I-I uh I mean."

"Don't worry I won't tell him." Kushina said smiling at him

"Although don't you think you were a little hard on the poor boy?" Hiruzen said questioning Ayano's methods

"Sensei you need another lesson in girls." Tsunade said chuckling to herself suddenly Ayano began panicking taking Hiruzen's words a bit too far

"I-I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Oh I hope I didn't do that. What if he hates me? Oh no he hates me I just know it. Maybe I should apologize to him when he comes back. He'll think I'm shallow, and do anything for attention. Ooooh, now he'll never like me again." she said now depressed on the floor crying anime tears

_"Drama queen." _Honoka thought to herself

"Come on Ayano cheer up, Niichan would never hate you for something like that." Hiromi said trying to cheer the poor girl up

"Can I ask you something dear?" Kushina asked Ayano still depressed, but getting up to comply

"Y-yes Mrs. Uzumaki?" Ayano said with her head down

"The two of you are so young right now that you can wait for something as this. You don't need to rush into things otherwise it might ruin your friendship later on. Are you even sure your feelings for him are real, and not some infatuation?" Kushina said to Ayano practicing her motherly tone and advice already

"W-well the reason being for I guess wanting to date him now when yes, we are both young is that we are-"

"Ayano I thought we weren't supposed to tell anyone about that. Niichan told us that was a supposed to be a secret remember?" Hiromi said to Ayano who reminded herself of that act

"You're right Hiromi-chan. We shouldn't talk about stuff like that with people outside of the group." Ayano said with her head down

"What does Shintaro not wanting you to tell us." Hiruzen trying to learn more about the group that Shintaro lead

"You have my word that whatever it is it won't leave this room. In fact (Hiruzen snaps his fingers and an Anbu the size of a young teenager with a weasel mask lands down in front him) I'll send someone to watch him."

"Hai Hokage-sama, I'll keep an eye on the boy." Weasel said

"You know you have permission to remove that mask of yours Weasel. Especially considering the company we have." Hiruzen said to Weasel

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Weasel said while removing his mask to reveal a boy that Kushina did not recognize at first

"Itachi? Is that really you?" Kushina said shocked

"Yes, Lady Kushina it's me Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said with a slight smile forming on his lips

"Oh my Kami it is you! Come here!" Kushina yelled with a huge smile on her face making Itachi a bit nervous but complied for one of his mothers best friends.

However he soon came to regret that decision when she surprisingly moved Naruto to the side a bit and yanked him into one of her death defying hugs then started to pinch his face

"Oh look at you! You've gotten so handsome since I've been gone! You look just like your Mother, how is she these days? Oh my gosh I almost forgot. How's your little brother Sasuke? Last time I saw him he was barely born a few months. I'd love to see him again ya know?" Kushina asked while squeezing the life out of Itachi

"I-ack would answer you La-umpf-dy Kushina, but-"

"What did I say about calling me that? I told you I don't like being called boring titles like that it's to you mister Anbu or not!"

"Yes La-ack! I mean Mrs. Uzumaki!"

"Good now tell me how'd you manage to make Anbu when the last time I saw you were still an Academy student." Kushina said while releasing her death grip on Itachi letting him breathe for the moment

"My teachers said I excelled in everything so I made genin that year, a year later my Sharingan was activated. I then made chunin when I was 10, jounin another year later, and as of a couple of months ago I was made Captain of the Anbu Black Ops. People keep referring to me as the Uchiha prodigy, but it gets real annoying now especially from my other clan members (he rolls his eyes) even father constantly brags about me making Sasuke a disappointment in his eyes. I do what I can to help Sasuke, but my schedule keeps filling up." Itachi said while sighing

"Very impressive Itachi if you keep this up you might make Hokage when you're 16! Although I see Fugaku hasn't changed over the years. Still though it's unfair to compare sons like that, but at least you're helping Sasuke when you can." Kushina said

"Well I best get going Lad-I mean Ms. Uzumaki. I mean I still have track down that boy Shintaro, and I actually want to ask him a few things myself. So I'd better get going." Itachi said while he started to put on his Anbu mask on again

"If you're going to meet Shintaro-kun then don't wear your Anbu mask. If anything that'll set him off to think that something is wrong and storm in here without hesitation." Ayano said to Itachi

"Thank you for the advice Ayano-san, and if I may say something. Ms. Uzumaki is right about you not having to rush into dating that boy. I can tell he means well if he managed to lead your group all this time on his own that takes serious leadership skills among other things; if you're willing to wait for when the time is right I'm sure he'll come around. Besides boys his age don't really focus on girls right now so just wait, and things'll turn out for the best." Itachi said with a small smile on his face

"Oooooh when did you get to be such a romantic Itachi? Hmmm?" Kushina said with a mischievous smile on her face making Itachi blush slightly

"It's not like that . I'm only giving advice from current, and previous experiences." Itachi said trying to recover "Current, _and _previous experiences?" Kushina said with her smile getting bigger

"I-uh….I gotta go." Itachi said before speeding off

"It seems there are things even I don't about Itachi." Hiruzen said to himself

"Sometimes there are things that require a woman's touch Hiruzen." Kushina said to herself with pride

"Anyways now that Itachi has gone to watch Shintaro; you can feel free to tell us what you were about to say." Hiruzen said calmly

"I-I'm not sure I'm comfortable about telling you that. It feels like I'm betraying Shintaro-kun, and that's something I just won't do." Ayano said with confidence in her voice

"Sweetie we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong. How bout this just tell us why you guys decided to live here, and what's gotten you so scared that you think Shintaro won't trust you anymore?" Kushina asked gently

_"What should I do? Should I tell them? What should I say? I can't tell them everything….wait! Shintaro-kun prepared me for something like this just in case something happened whenever he wasn't there to talk. Alright just calm down and tell them what you rehearsed with Shintaro-kun." _Ayano thought to herself

"_sigh_….Ok, I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous about this." Ayano said sheepishly "It's ok just tell us why you're here." Kushina said warmly

"Well the reason we're here is-"

"Not your concern yet, nor is it your business to convince my best friend otherwise." a familiar voice said grabbing the attention of everyone especially Ayano who was sweating profusely

_"Man I love Shadow Clones. That Uchiha is gonna follow a clone until he notices, but by then it'll be too late."_

_"It seems that Shintaro is capable of evading Anbu as well." _Hiruzen thought to himself

"S-Sh-Shintaro-kun! I-I uh I didn't m-mean t-to I-"

"It's fine Ayano I'm sure you didn't say anything without thinking it over. That was smart and one of the reasons why I trust you so much with _crucial_ information regarding our reasons for being here. Now as much as I would like to stay here longer we need to get home now. So did you make a decision yet Tsunade or are you still being stubborn as a bull to the point you can't recognize talent when you see it right in front of your old facce?" Shintaro said with his arms crossed across his chest looking at Tsunade who had tick marks across her forehead

"You brat! How dare you speak to me like that don't you know who I am?" Tsunade yelled at Shintaro unfazed at the enraged Sanin

"The woman who _**I**_ pulled out of a coma?" Shintaro said sarcastically making Tsunade frustrated

"That's beside the point! I'm one of the legendary Sannin!" Tsunade yelled again at Shintaro

"I don't care if you're the Kami's daughter. Like I told the Hokage my respect isn't given out like air it's earned. If anything I'll try to be polite, but that's it. I don't care about what you did in the past or whatever you may achieved during that time; I focus on what's happening now instead of the past when what's happened, happened. What you do from here on out is what I base my opinion on you, and so far I'm not impressed. I'm not oblivious as to your lineage, skills in medical ninjutsu, or your status as a Sannin, or the fact that you have the strength to pummel me into the ground with one finger. However, all that doesn't one bit to me other than information I need to know about you; not trivial knowledge for me to drool over in admiration or cower in fear whenever I'm in your presence. If there's one thing my drunken psychotic assassin of a sensei taught me it's this.

"_The only people who value the past more than the present are fools trying to turn back time to their glory days." _Shintaro said directly at Tsunade ignoring the looks everyone in the room had that varied from "Are you insane?!" to "Wow, did not see that coming".

"You're sensei was a psychotic assassin? Sounds pretty cool to me." a female voice said from behind him startling Shintaro to a reflex that he's gotten used to without any thought. The reflex being quickly turning a kunai to the girl's neck behind him, but failed when she jumped back with her own kunai in hand clashing against his

"Wow kid you're good, but not good enough." she said before trying to kick him off, but failed as Shintaro repelled the kunai out of her hand, sidestepped to the left, grabbed her leg that was extending, twist it to the point she fell on the ground on her stomach, grabbing her arms with one hand and putting a kunai to the back of her neck.

"You were saying?" Shintaro said unamused

"You caught me off guard that's all!" she yelled at him

_"Be on guard or you're a retard._ A quote from psycho-sensei." he said casually to the girl still pinned down

"Shintaro that's enough!" Hiruzen commanded making Shintaro look at him funny before realizing what he did before backing off the girl

"Sorry, reflexes. I don't like people sneaking up on me." Shintaro said before putting back his kunai as everyone watched what just happened

"AWESOME!" Naruto yelled

"I knew you were cool Shintaro! See Mom? If he can do that then he teach me how to fight! Hehehehe now I'll finally be able to show up those jerks at the Academy, and maybe I'll beat Sasuke in a sparring match!" Naruto continued to yell with enthusiasm

"That's right honey show em who's boss!" Kushina yelled with her son encouraging him

"But Shintaro won't be teaching you how to defend yourself." Kushina said more calm now in a parenting manner

"Awww….but why?" Naruto groaned

"Because I'll be the one teaching you." Kushina said with a smile

"Really!? You know how to fight Mom?!" Naruto asked with curiosity

"Mmhm that's right! Before you were born I was actually a very high ranking ninja. S class ninja I think the last time I checked if not I'm definitely an A rank." Kushina said with confidence making Naruto's eyes pop out of his head

"I have a Mom, AND she can kick ass?! That's sooo cool-OW!" Naruto said after being socked on the head by his mom

"Sorry honey, but no son of mine is going to use foul language like that in front of me….at least until you're older….maybe….never mind." Kushina said

"Sorry mom, I guess I got a little to excited to find out my mom's such an awesome person with looks to boot!" Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face

"Thank you sweetie for the compliments, but don't think those'll get you out of trouble young man." Kushina said in a stern motherly voice

"Yes mom." Naruto said

"You mind telling me what's going on here old man?" the girl said annoyed and confused

"I guess you can say a family reunion was taking place among other things. I take it your mission was a success Anko?" Hiruzen said to the girl now known as Anko.

It was then when he heard that name Shintaro felt a sudden uneasiness in his stomach, but hid it well to the point no one noticed it

"Yeah yeah I got the job done. The least you can do for me is at least make it a bit more challenging for me. I mean assassinating a corrupt politican is child's play when the guards are inept, and the suppossed _ninja_ are nothing more than fresh from the farm genin." Anko said rolling her eyes from the dissapointment of her latest mission

"You wanted an assassination mission I gave you an assassination mission." Hiruzen said neutrally

"Tch Whatever. So who's the redhead and the bl-THE HELL! Is that Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin?! I thought she was dead." Anko said in disbelief

"You a fangirl or something?" Shintaro said sarcastically

"What'd you say punk? I ain't a fangirl it just caught me off guard that's all!" Anko said glaring at him

"You seem to be doing that alot. It's a miracle you were'nt caught n that mission of yours." Shintaro retorted to which Anko was about to outburst at him, but Shintaro didn't let her

"You still haven't answered me Tsunade. Are you or are you not going to take Hiromi and Ayano-chan as your students?" Shintaro said turning his back on Anko

_"Sigh...As much as I'd hate to admit it these kid's have great potential to become medical ninja, and it'd be a waste to turn them down. Even though it should be impossible for a 10 year old much less a **5** year old to mold chakra to such a degree. From what Sensei told me these kid's came from a village that got hit with a severe chakra based disease being the only survivors. Only thing is I didn't plan on staying here forever, just long enough to recover then get out of here. Although with everything that's happened with Naruto, and knowing Kushina she'll want to reveal Naruto's father. That alone will cause some major controversy within the village, and no doubt those Iwa bastards will want to take every opportunity to take him out...guess I'll stay here for a while."_

"sigh….Fine I'll take them _only_ if they prove they can handle my training style. We'll start three days from now I should be recovered enough by then _'And give me time to get in a drinking mood again' _. I usually start training at 6:45 sharp, but since they're young I'll cut them some slack and start at a later time probably around 7:30 at the very latest. I also have another condition if they are going to be considered MY students. From what I'm told you don't have any desire to become a ninja of Konoha despite the amount of time you're going to spend here, and the obvious skills you have shown thus far with defending Naruto from that mob to pinning down and incapacitating that girl just now." Tsunade said

"Your point?" Shintaro replied

"Here's what I propose why don't we contact your village, and see if we can arrange some sort of deal to let you become ninjas here? We have plenty to-"

"No, out of the question." Shintaro interjected

"Our village is _very_ secretive with it's location among other things. Not to mention our village is also unreachable to anyone in the 5 Great Nations, and I'm not exaggerating the only way of communicating my village or hell getting there is through me and me alone. I have no intention of revealing them to _any_ of the Hidden Villages within the 5 Great Nations, and beyond for we don't trust anyone outside of the village. The _only _reason my sister and friends are here is because our village got hit with a very contagious chakra based disease that's affected nearly everyone in the entire village from children to the elderly no one is safe. However for some reason I along with my friends are somehow immune to this disease; our head doctor took blood samples from all of us, and sent us out of the village. That was 5 years ago, and I haven't heard anything from them in a while all I know is that the doc would say that finding a cure would take a decade and a half so until then we're going to wait for them. We decided that 17 years was enough of a wait to see if the village is even there unless they contact us before then which I highly doubt. 5 years down 12 more to go. Also don't go saying that you can cure this disease of ours, it's not like they'll accept your help anyways the damn fools." Shintaro said annoyingly

"To be honest I didn't really care which of the 5 major Hidden Villages I work for. The only reason why we didn't choose any of the other ones was because Kiri's a slaughter house, Iwa's too suspicious of anything, Suna was impossible to cross not to mention it's hot all the damn time over there, and Kumo's just full of hard headed assholes who'll take any advantage they can get to be stronger. I'm not refusing to work for you because I hate your village; It's just that I don't wanna deal with your undoubtedly ignorant council constantly watching over me to see what kind of power play they can invest in. I mean I wouldn't mind working for you for financial stuff, but I don't want to become a full-fledged citizen here then leave with a multitude of ninja on my back." Shintaro explained to Tsunade

_"_Poor kids, I want to help, but if the only way to get to that village is through Shintaro then I don't know what else to do. Well, Shintaro did say they were the types to rely only on themselves for whatever reasons, and he doesn't seem heartbroken or even bothered at that fact. Must hold a grudge or something against them."__ Tsunade thought to herself

"You're going to wait 12 years to go back home? What about your family?" Naruto asked

"Dead." Shintaro simply answered back with no emotion

"What about Hiro-"

"Hiromi's different, she's not my blood sister Naruto. We're not even related to each other I just adopted her as my sister as the years went on." Shintaro interjected looking at the downcast face of Hiromi

"That doesn't mean I don't care about Hiromi far from it. I love her as if she's my real sister, and I wouldn't change anything about it." Shintaro said in a warming voice making Hiromi's mood a million times better

"Thanks Niichan." Hiromi said

"No problem sis. So you got my story at least the parts you need to know, now what?" Shintaro said to Tsunade who was thinking hard before Hiruzen spoke

"I see….I take it you're not a fan of this village's way of handling things Shintaro"

"I could watch that village burn for days, and not give a damn in the slightest." Shintaro said coldly out of nowhere with venom in his voice staring directly at Hiruzen making him see the clear hatred he had for the village in his eyes making everyone in the room excluding Anko, Hiruzen, Kushina, and Tsunade a bit intimidated by him however they all had mixed feelings about him at the moment

_"I guess he has as much love for his village as I do for that snake bastard." _Anko thought to herself unconsciously putting a hand to the back of her neck

"I don't need parents in my life they did their job the best they could when they were alive, and now they're dead. So I have to move on in order to get on with my life like the way they would want me to. I've gotten used to being alone and prefer it that way; however I'm not going to abandon my group for my own selfish needs for solitude." Shintaro said

"I've waited long enough for an answer so I'm going to leave now. As it is I'm tired, hungry, and have to go refill our food supplies before I get home. You don't have to give me a answer now I'll come back tomorrow or better yet you can come to me to meet the rest of the gang. I don't need to tell you where we live seeing that Shizune and that cyclops for a boyfriend have already been there." Shintaro said making Shizune blush

"Naruto you'll be staying here with your mom unless you want to come with us, and visit her tomorrow. It doesn't matter to me either way just pick what you want to do." Shintaro said to Naruto

"Uh….I don't know I mean I wanted to meet the rest of your friends, but I don't want to leave my mom here by herself." Naruto said looking up at his mother who was smiling at him ruffling his hair wondering what she should do

"_sigh…._ are you well enough for a trip outside of here?" Shintaro asked Kushina

"I don't know how far is your home?" Kushina asked

"Hmm, If I were to carry you It'll probably take me about 15-25 minutes I doubt your heavy so-"

"C-carry me!? Nuh uh! No way it's too embarrassing ya know?! Dang it!" Kushina said while blushing like crazy

"Well I guess if we were to to roll you over there it take about 45 minutes to an hour we live pretty far off in the outskirts slums or what I can gather leftovers from the Kyuubi attack 5 years ago. Seriously like has no one bother to take care of that place or what? I swear being the owner of that land is probably going to be more trouble than it's worth." Shintaro said to himself

"What do you mean "owner of the land?" You've only been here one day." Tsunade said confused

"Yeah and I've had a very busy day henceforth I wanna get some food, go home, figure out some stuff with the rest of the group then knock out in one of the hotel rooms, hospital beds, hell I'll even sleep on one of the desks at that musty old school behind that green house." Shintaro said all dreamlike

"Hotel rooms, hospital beds, musty old school? Wait a minute are you talking about the unfinished Living District 14 that's close to the Uchiha District? That place was ignored for budget costs so many years ago during the Second Shinobi War and due to the Kyuubi attack, it being far out of the way, and being secluded to the outskirts of the village no one has bothered to fix it up." Hiruzen said

"It wasn't until recently that land was bought a few years ago. How did you manage to get your hands on it?" Hiruzen asked

"I bumped into the landlord, yesterday he was looking to get rid of it for a low price surprisingly. He offered the land, I accepted it, we made a deal….until I found out that he was a spy so I made him give it to me for free, and WUZAHH! (he pulls out the contract he….achieved earlier today) I got me some free land! Albeit it's crappy land, but that doesn't mean it can't be fixed up over time." Shintaro said triumphantly

"Hold on what do you mean "spy"?" Hiruzen said seriously getting the attention of Kushina, and Tsunade

"Didn't that annoying spy of yours give you the news?" Shintaro said confused

_"I guess he figured it out."_

"You mean Might Guy?" Hiruzen queried

"No, not him. You know kinda tall, messy hair, kinda got some goatee going on his chin, smokes a lot, hangs around this chick with freaky red eyes. Actually now that I think about it he kinda reminds me of you." Shintaro said remembering what he can of the boy who confronted him earlier in the rain

"Are you referring to my son Asuma?" Hiruzen said ignorant

"Yeah I think so, anyways I told him everything I heard from them so you can ask him not me. So Ms. Uzumaki are you willing to be rolled out of here for the sake of staying with us for the night anyways?" Shintaro asked Kushina who replied

"I'll do you one better." Kushina said as she started to stand up struggling a bit "How bout I go with you the old fashioned way?" Kushina said now standing with her hands on her hips grinning confidently

"Now hold on a minute. Kushina you just got out of a coma barely a couple of hours ago you can't just go walking where you please." Tsunade said out of concern "Oh relax Tsunade, I'm perfectly-whoa!-fine…. heh see told ya. I can walk I just can't strain myself ya know? Damn it!" she yelled to herself

"Are you sure ok mom? I don't want you hurting yourself over me." Naruto said out of concern

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll be fine I just need to get used to-Whoa!-walking eheheheh" she laughed sheepishly "I swear Kushina you're always doing something reckless; alright fine since you're so keen on stressing yourself….Shizune!" Tsunade slightly yelled at her student

"Y-yes ma'am!" "Accompany Kushina until she gets herself into a proper bed, and make sure she doesn't overdo anything the last thing I need is for Kushina to end up back in the hospital. Make sure she doesn't do anything too stressful ok?" Tsunade said to her student

"Yes Tsunade-sensei."

"Oh Tsunade you worry too much. I'll be fine there's no need to give me a babysitter, no offense Shizune." Kushina said to the girl

"None taken Milady. I'm happy to help." Shizune said

"Do you really have to call me that?" Kushina deadpanned

"Forgive me Mi-I mean Ms. Uzumaki." Shizune said

"That's better, but feel free to call me Kushina, it's not like I'm special or anything. Now shall we?" Kushina said grabbing the hand of her son

"Sure mom let's go home." Naruto said as he and the others began to walk out the door.

"Hold up, I just realized something." Shintaro said halting everyone from leaving

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked

"Are you going to let the whole village know that a Sannin, and a Uzuamki just woke up from a coma or do you have some plan worked out with your council? Not to mention there's Naruto's lineage we still need to discuss." Shintaro said

"Oh, don't worry about that Shintaro. I've got it all covered before you even got here." Kushina said

"Oh?"

"Yup, and believe me when I say I'm gonna rip into those bastards like no one's business. But that can wait until tomorrow. I've spent way too long away from my son, and the rest of the day it's gonna be and my little Naruto-kun." Kushina said hugging her son

"Thanks mom." Naruto said

"Glad that's cleared up...Hey, old man." Shintaro said much to the Hokage's annoyance

"Yes, Shintaro?"

"If Ms. Uzumaki is having a meeting tomorrow can I join in as well. I want to discuss things with my friends first, but ultimately decide on what we're going to do in Konoha. I actually want to bring everyone there if that's alright with you." Shintaro asked

_"I don't seem the harm in it, and I'll get to see what kind of company this boy brought to my village."_

"If that's alright with Kushina then I don't see a problem with it."

"I don't see a problem. You're more than welcome to bring your friends with you Shintaro to decide what you're going to for your future." Kushina said

"Then it's decided. I'll bring everyone I have with me to the meeting tomorrow...what time is this meeting by the way?"

"10:30 in the morning. That should be enough time for you and your friends to get enough sleep, and something to eat." Kushina said

"Ok, 10:30 it is. Now let's-hold up I just remembered something that you might want to know old man."

"And what would that be?"

"The list of names in my group. Your gate guard gave us a long ass speech, and had us list our names on some clipboard that was supposed to turn in for an actual meeting."

"I never received such a list."

"Well, it exists unless that dumbass didn't turn it in."

"I see, I'll look into it then."

"I don't care if you do or don't I just thought it'd be helpful to you that's all." Shintaro said

"Now then let's leave already I'm sure those jerks are already cooking dinner by now."

"Yeah, I'm sure Hideki already has had his fair share of food by now." Honoka joked

"If by fair share you mean 3 or 4 shares then yeah." Shintaro replied

"Niichan, don't be so mean."

"Hideki just eats a lot that's all." Karin defended

"Yeah, and that's why he's as bigger as a sack of potatoes." Shintaro said

"Probably ate those too." Honoka joked while Shintaro chuckles a bit

"Good one."

"Honoka-san, Shintaro-kun you shouldn't tease Hideki-san like that." Ayano chided

"Sorry Ayano-chan, but you know it's true."

"Even so, it's not nice."

"Fine...you think he weighs as much as a potato sack or more Ayano-chan?"

"Mor-Shintaro-kun!" Ayano chided while lightly smacking Shintaro's arm.

"Hehehe, not my fault you fell or it." Shintaro said as everyone left the Hokage's office.

After everyone had left the Hokage's office Hiruzen snapped his fingers to summon two Anbu.

"I want you two to search for any records pertaining to recently village entries that include a large group of children immediately."

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" they said before disapearing in a flash.

"Eager to see who else is with that Shintaro kid Sesnei?" Tsunade asked

"I am. He said he brought at least 25 with him, and I'm wondering why that number. He said when he first met there were at least 13 originally with him, though I'm starting to doubt that, but even so some have sadly passed on. I can only imagine the sorrow he felt when he lost them, the fact he's here now proves his determination." Hiruzen said when suddenly the Anbu appeared again

"That was fast." Tsunade commented

"Hokage-sama...I think you should read this." one of the Anbu said nervously

"What is it?" the Hokage said accepting a clipboard full of names

As Hiruzen looked over the names on the list his interest in this group only grew bigger, and began to worry a whole lot more which was showing in his eyes.

"What is it old man?" Tsunade asked

"It seems I have to keep a sharp eye on these children. I want you two to find a small group of Anbu to _observe_ only those children, specifically a blue haired boy named Shintaro, taking residence at the abandoned Living District 14. I believe Shintaro said they were staying at the hotel so that should give you an idea of where they are. If they do anything suspicious I want you to keep record of it, and if it's something that interferes with the safety with Konoha I want you to interfere. Understood?"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" they said before leaving immediately

"Is it honestly that serious?" Tsunade asked worried

"Take a look for yourself. It seems Shintaro has some interesting history as well as...interesting travelling companions with him." Hiruzen said handing the clipboard to Tsunade who rolled over to grab it.

Inspecting the names for herself Tsunade began to understand why Hiruzen was so worried, yet so interested in Shintaro's group. Looking at the entries it seems they included their names, gender, role in the group/ specialty, what village they're from, their age, and then their date of birth as well as...comments of their own.

Shintaro Senpū: Male, (No village, Leader/Hunter/Jack of All Trades) Age:10, D.O.B: December 12th

Misaka Mikodono: Female, (No village,Swordswoman ) Age 10, D.O.B: July 18th

Hiromi U-never mind! Senpū! It's Senpū!: Female, (No village, Future medic!) Age 5, D.O.B June 5th

Shusuke Kopīkyatto: Male (No village, Brawler/Info Broker) Age 11, D.O.B September 4th

Ayano Kokoro: Male (No village, Interrogation/Medic) Age 10, D.O.B October 11th

Katsumi Ōkami no chi: Female (No village, Hunter) Age 11, D.O.B March 4th; Tomoko (Female), Tomoki (Male) (pups, age 4 years old each)

Hideki Kyojin: Male (No village, Chef) Age 9, D.O.B November 23rd

Momiji Bōenkyō: Female (No village, Scout) Age 12, D.O.B February 12th (same as Shou, were twins)

Shou Bōenkyō: Male (No village, Scout) Age 12, D.O.B February 12th (same as Momiji, were twins)

Ling-Huan Tī: Female (No village, Taijustu extraordinaire!) Age 11, D.O.B May 29th

Shinji Konchū: Male (No village, Insect Specialist) Age 10, D.O.B March 17th

Sadao Taidana: Male (No village, Strategist) Age 11, D.O.B August 23rd

Haku Yuki: MALE DAMN IT! (One of the last of Kiri's Yuki clan): Age 8, D.O.B January 9th

Guren Kesshō: Female (Of Kumo's Kesshō clan): Age 9, D.O.B December 17th

Fu: Female (Formerly Taki's jinchuuriki): Age 5, D.O.B March 25th

Jugo Norowareta: Male (Of the Norowareta clan, most likely only one left): Age 7, D.O.B October 20th

Kimimaro Kaguya: Male (Last member of Kiri's Kaguya clan): Age 8, D.O.B June 15th

Suigetsu Hozuki: Male, (Of Kiri's Hozuki clan brother to Mangetsu Hozuki): Age 6, D.O.B February 18th

Honoka Uzumaki: Female (From the powerful Uzushio Uzumaki clan): Age 11, D.O.B August 13th

Karin Uzumaki: Female (From the Uzumaki clan like big sis): Age 5, D.O.B June 20th

Genyumaru Yama: Male (Of the mighty Yama clan!): Age 10, D.O.B July 27th

Ranmaru: Male (origins unknown): Age 2? D.O.B? (We don't know anything about him so we decided to make January 31st, the day we found him, his new birthday.)

"Is this...really true?"

"Must be. To think this boy has brought in children from clans part of the 5 Great Nations excluding Suna. I'm sure Danzo would stop at nothing to keep these children here."

"It's thinking like that that probably ruined Shintaro's trust issues." Tsunade said

"Exactly, but Shintaro said that he won't leave unless he doesn't think this place is safe enough. You don't look for somewhere for safety unless you think or know you're in danger. Problem is what does Shintaro want safety from?"

"Don't know old man. Still, it's both impressive, and scary to know what kind of company this kid keeps with him."

"Indeed. Shintaro Senpu is someone of interest."

"You know Jiyū would be pissed off if he heard you say that about his kid right?"

"If he heard me say that Jiyū would be more than _pissed off._" Hiruzen said wondering how the man Jiyū Senpū met his end.

"Shame to hear him dead...I hope he and Maki got together, poor woman was madly in love with him." Tsunade said remembering her friend.

"Yes, I remembering Maki being...infatuated with him. I'm just glad we know about the legacy that The Fallen left behind."

"The Fallen...the most powerful group of rouge ninja to ever live, with the 12 Leaf's leading the charge. They didn't side with anyone in the Second or Third Shinobi World War, yet they did the most damage. They protected villages from collateral damage or kicked out anyone that invaded an innocent civilian village for a strategic advantage. Everyone feared them even though they denied it, even Minato had a hard time going up against Jiyū, and that alone warranted more enough fear. if they were around today they'd sure as hell would've stopped the Kyuubi attack 5 years ago. Maybe things would've been different."

"If they were around Jiyū would've adopted Naruto."

"Yeah, no doubt. Still, if Jiyū's dead then there's a good chance that the rest are dead as well. Since they settled in that village Shintaro's from if it really got hit by that chakra disease. If that's how he went down I'm sure he'd be pissed off he didn't go down in a blaze of glory." Tsunade said nostalgically

As the two thought back about the powerful group of ninja they wondered if said group's children knew about the legacy their parent's left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: For those of you wondering about the list of names above. NO! They are NOT the actual name's of those that did not have a name in the Manga OR Anime. I thought I use something that was similar or resembled something close to their ability or bloodline ability.

EX: Guren had no surname (at least none that I could find) so I thought I go with what I used above since it meant "Crystal".

And yes, I used Google Translate for those of you wondering if I'm a lazy bastard or not. If you guys have something that would be even better I'm all for it, and would gladly change it.

P.S

That whole alternate timeline, parallel world stuff Wrath mentioned at the beginning don't worry I won't focus the entire story around the concept. Just use it to explain a few things. Are they important things?...you'll have to find out.

Goodbye, and thanks for reading.


	6. The Group's Decision (more or less)

Chapter 6

_Unknown Date 34 years after the Kyuubi attack: Konoha….unknown world_

"The hell are those? I don't have time for fairy tales." the boy said confused

"**They aren't fairy tales boy, they are very much real, and are existential to your world's existence.**" Wrath said

"Why? What are they? What purpose do they serve?"

"**They serve the purpose of preserving the balance.**"

"The balance of what?"

"**Child, you have much to learn how the world** **works.**"

"I could care less about how this world works. So tell me, why should I give a damn about this "Balance" of yours?"

"**Because it will be ****existential to not only your survival, but that sister, your beloved friend, and this entire world itself. That's why.**" Wrath said seriously

"I see. So explain to me what and why, in more detail, you need me to keep this "balance" of yours."

"**Very well, like I said before I need you for a battle that will determine the fate of your world. When really all it is to find a new protege to guard this section of the Core. We call those protege's Enforcer's.**"

"The Core?"

"**Ah yes, I skipped that explanation part didn't I? I'll explain this as simple as I can. You see this world, this universe, this reality, is only _one_ of _many_ different realities that work on different rules. For example, your reality has manifested a way to weaponize chakra as your Strength. Whereas other realities have different Strength's they utilize to defend** **themselves.**"

"Strengths? Weaponize chakra? Isn't that what it's always been?"

"**Oh child you have no idea how wrong you are, yet how right you've been. Yes, for _your _reality chakra has always been a source of culture, power, and even life. However, in another reality Magic is the source of those exact same thing. There are even other realities with different interpretations of magic, but that's just one example. There's another reality where people can gain powers through eating strange fruits, though they gain the weakness of water whenever they try to swim. Those are but a few examples of how different Core's defend themselves or how their reality** **works**."

The boy simply looked intrigued, and confused as Wrath listed the different types of "realities" he was learning about.

"Normally I would say I'm skeptical, but given all that's happened I don't really care. All I want to know is to learn whatever did to my sister that's all." the boy said

"**I see. You don't even know what I did do you?**"

"No, that's why I'm asking."

"**Simple, I didn't heal her at all if that's what you're thinking. I simply reversed the time of her injuries. Think of it as reversing time on her body instead of fixing the injury itself. But you don't get to access that ability until you unlock the 5th level of my power.** **There are 6 levels in all, and they're all nearly impossible, especially for a human, to unlock.**"

The boy took this information seriously, but you wouldn't be able to tell with his reaction.

"Then bring it on. If I learn how to use this power of yours, as well as master my own, then I'll not only be able to prevent this happening to my sister again I'll be able to take revenge on the Shinobi Empire itself. I'll be able to even take revenge on that damn Uchiha as well."

"**So, revenge is your motivation huh? I've seen many people take that path before, and it usually fails.**"

"I never said I'd do it immediately. I'm patient enough for my own goals, but right now my sister takes priority. If I'm going to wage war I'm making sure those I care about are out of the way. Maybe even find out what happened to my friends as well. I need to know if they're dead or not, and I can't do that trapped here.

"**So how do you plan on returning your sister home when she herself is from another world?**"

"What?"

"**You don't know do you?**"

"I don't know what?" the boy annoyingly to Wrath who was chuckling in between words.

"**Oh this is amusing to say the least. I'd thought you would know since you have called her your sister, but this is ridiculous. You really haven't learned even when you tinkered with one of my relics.**"

"The hell are you talking about!?" the boy asked angrily

"**Here why don't I show you?**" Wrath said as his aura turned into a mirror for the boy to look through what the hell Wrath was talking about.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back with Shusuke and the group at the hotel <em>

The dining hall was above average in size by normal hotel standards with the kitchen not too far off, and the lobby only a door away, the dining hall was an exceptional room. Although without proper care throughout the years it now looks like crap. However, thanks to some tidying up from everyone around they managed to at get rid of all the dust, cobwebs, and other undesirable germs off the table, floor, and chairs so that they can eat in peace, and cleanliness. There were several round tables among the dining hall that could fit about 40-50 people in total; and about half of them covered with food, plates, and utensils of the sorts. With them finally reaching a suitable destination for their purposes along with the food rations low, but decided they were going to refill tomorrow anyway they decided to go all out tonight. Since Shou and Momiji were the main cooks today with Fu as an assistant they decided to make everyone a bit happy with their choice of dinner. With only 15 pounds of meat, 2 sacks of fruits and vegetables, various spices, and some secret stashes of desert of all kind Shou decided to make a giant pot of beef stew so that everyone had something to eat. He decided for dessert to make various pies ranging from apple, blueberry, cherry; and to top it off he used his secret stash of cash to buy whip cream, ice cream, and various types of cookies that everyone was hoping to sink their teeth into.

They arranged the tables in a "U" formation with them sitting on the outside so that everyone could look each other in the eye which was important for what Shusuke had in mind. Shusuke was at the center of the "U" with Misaka to his right, and Guren to his left. Following after Misaka was Sadao, Shinji, Kimimaro, Jugo, Ling with Ranmaru on her lap, and Genyumaru. Following after Gruen was Haku, Suigetsu, Shou, Fu, Momiji, Hideki, and Katsumi with her pups on the floor behind her eating a 2 pound steak with the rest food being at the center table within the U formation. Considering that Ayano told Shusuke they'll be gone for a while they decided to eat first, and save something for them later.

"Damn it Hideki learn to chew your food!" Katsumi yelled to Hideki who was devouring his bowl of beef stew by the second

"I can't help if it I'm hungry!" Hideki replied

"Besides we never get to eat like this before. The closest we've come to this is that one time we went to that restaurant after looting that bandit camp a few months ago. Aaaah! Alright time for another refill of deliciousness!" Hideki said as he finished the last remnants of his bowl….for the fourth time

"The least you can do is slow down or wait for Shintaro-san and the rest. I'm sure they'll be hungry when they come back." Shou chided Hideki

"Yeah! I mean there's at least 5 of them including that new kid Shintaro found that'll want to eat something when they back here. Or are you going to eat the food of starving children?" Momiji said jokingly

"Oh Alright, one more bowl then I'll wait 10 minutes for them." Hideki grumbled to himself while Suigetsu commented

"You think for someone who ate 4 bowls of this stuff would be full to the max, but goes to show you that fa-" just then Hideki began to turn his head to the direction of Suigetsu before someone saved his life.

"_Fairly_ young people have quite an appetite. Don't you agree Ling?" Sadao nervously interjected before Hideki went on a rampage

"YOSH! It's true youthfullness that leads to great hunger!" Ling said in her usual energetic cheery voice

"Well, I am a growing boy." Hideki said to himself letting a wave of relief hit Sadao full blast.

"_Right, I forgot the forbidden F word"_ Suigetsu thought to himself

"He really needs to get over that." Guren whispered to Misaka who nodded in response

"Agreed, he's too sensitive about his weight." Misaka whispered back

"Is everyone almost done eating?" Shusuke said to everyone who nodded variously yes and no

"Hey I've been wondering something about you guys?" Genyumaru asked

"What is it?" Shusuke replied a little aggressively which Genyumaru caught

"I was just wondering how do you guys manage to eat with those masks on? It's kinda freaking me out." Genyumaru said a little taken back

"It's a genjutsu that Shintaro taught all of us. It's so that we can keep the mask on, and keep our masks on while we eat." Hideki said while eating slowly for once trying to savor the flavor of his meal

"Then why is your mouth exposed?" Genyumaru asked skeptically

"I suck at genjutsu that's why." Hideki said flatly, but also depressed

"Yeah I mean Ling has some bad chakra coil development, but not as bad as her dad's so she can at least form a basic genjutsu unlike you." Katsumi mocked

"Hey! It's not my fault I find genjutsu complicated!" Hideki yelled at Katsumi

"Why do you need to cover your faces? In front of us I mean." Haku asked

"It's not that we don't trust you guys. It's just that our reasoning is really complicated, and really it'll just make our situation a whole lot more complicated." Momiji answered "Then why don't Hiromi and Misaka wear masks then? I mean if you're trying to hide your identities don't you think you'd all wear a mask?" Guren asked

"Let's just say I'm part of an experiment along with Hiromi too." Misaka said

"That's enough bantering." Shusuke said

"We need to discuss on what we're going to do about our financial needs, our living arrangements, and whether or not we become permanent citizens here to eventually become ninjas here. Also "we" need to figure out what to do about "our" you-know-what's; everyone who needs to know about this already knows what I'm talking about." Shusuke said but Hideki was unsure.

"Don't you think everyone should be here for this? I mean what if Shintaro finds out about this?"

"Yeah, I've seen him mad, and it ain't pretty. As much as I hate to admit he can be pretty damn scary when he wants to." Katsumi agreed

"It would be rude for us not to wait on such an important matter like this with Shintaro-san, and Ayano-san. Shou said

"You know it's just gonna be a pain in the ass when he finds out about this right?" Sadao said lazily

"Indeed, Shintaro-san tends to….overeact sometimes when your the source of whatever trouble surfaces." Shinji said emotionlessly

"Yeah, your not just doing this out of jealousy for him are you?" Momiji teased

"I wouldn't put it pass him." Guren joked

"Yeah, you and Shintaro do hate each other a lot." Fu said bluntly

"Understatement of the year right there." Sadao chipped in

"Shusuke does love it when he's in charge, or at least acts like it." Kimimaro said stoically

"Yeah no kidding." Katsumi said

"I've been here for barely half a year, and I already know for a fact you despise him to the point you would do this." Genyumaru said

"I think he's just want's to act like the leader just like Shintaro always does." Suigetsu joked

"I think Shusuke just want's to keep Shintaro out of the loop like he does with us most of the time." Jugo said

"Agreed." Shou and Momiji said unison

"Hey, leave Shuske-kun alone! He knows what he's doing right Shusuke-kun?" Misaka asked

"I already know the dobe's standpoint along with Ayano's so here's what I think." Shusuke said almost ignoring everyone there by the way he spoke

_"He just ignored us...dick."_ they all collectively thought except for Misaka

"We should "not" show anyone including "them" our "true" identities. It'll only make things harder for us, and the last thing we need is attention. As far as our money concerns go I propose two options: 1. We can all find jobs around the village to pay for our needs. 2. We can become full-fledged citizens, and become ninjas for Konoha despite the complications it would bring. Although the first one would probably go a lot smoother, I still prefer to vote on option two."

"As far as what we do with our you-know-what's we'll discuss that at a later time when we can discuss this among ourselves where we can speak freely. Those who have joined us along the way can decide for themselves whether or not to stay with us or ask Konoha to take them back to their vill-"

"Hell no! Like hell I'm going back to that cesspool of a village!" Suigetsu yelled

"I agree, though not to that extreme. None of us would be here if it weren't for you guys helping us. Before I met you guys I had no purpose for living,, and now I have found a new purpose in living. I appreciate your concern, but I will be staying with you people even if it means the end for me." Haku said

"What Icicles and Shark boy said I'm sticking with you guys." Guren said

"I'd be dead weren't it not for you guys. I still need to find my clan, but I've taken into account that they might be dead. That doesn't mean I've given up, but in order to do that I need to get stronger; I can't do that on my own, and the sparring matches I have with Ling are sure to improve my skills. So I'm staying with you guys to the bitter end or until I find my clan whichever comes first." Genyumaru said with a cocky smile

"I always wanted friends that cared about me, and I've never gotten that back in Taki except maybe for Shibuki. I'm sure he misses me, but I wasn't going to be a weapon for that place forever just for his sake. I don't care where we live, long as I'm with you guys I'm happy." Fu said with misty eyes

"Shintaro-san saved me from a suicidal run against all of Kiri, I would probably be dead right now so in order repay that debt I have devoted my life to this group."

"Wherever Shintaro goes I go." Jugo said firmly

Ranmaru would've replied, but he just giggled loudly.

"I guess that settles that huh Shusuke-kun." Misaka said

"It would seem so. So then now onto a different matter we need to discuss on whether or not we as a whole become ninjas for this village. The majority of us are competent enough to be genin, but that will probably take some convincing. What about you guys?" Shusuke asked everyone

"If we do become ninjas here we are risking showing who we are due some of our….family fighting styles along with _someone's_ bloodline ability that'll sure to raise some questions." Shou said looking at Shusuke

"I would say the same if some _other_ people didn't have to hide their actual eyes." Shusuke said back at Shou who glared at him

"_Anyways_ back to the matter at hand. It's true that we're capable of genin, but if we don't choose to become ninja's what else are we capable of? Body guards, or bounty hunters maybe?" Momiji inquired

"You got a point there Momo-chan. I mean we only have skills that apply to either to survival or fighting situations; what else can we offer to Konoha besides being the world's youngest bounty hunters?" Ling said half-jokingly

"Do we subject our youthfullness to minor jobs around the village or do we apply ourselves to the ninja lifestyle?" Ling said

"What about when we actually _return_ to our village? Do you think our parent's will appreciate the fact that we've been doing chores rather than furthering our skills? I mean I'm aware of the risks of exposing our abilities to Konoha, but how else are we going to get stronger? We can't keep sparring with each other for the next 12 years, reading our family scrolls, and hope for the best. I don't know about you guys, but I want to impress my clan when we go back." Katsumi said with her arms crossed

"Not to mention what'll happen if one of our pursuers finds us here. Especially _**him**_….what do we do if _**he **_finds us here? Do we tell the Hokage?" Hideki asked innocently

"If we do turn to the Hokage that'll mean more questions, more questions lead to more problems, more problems will lead to more trouble, and more trouble is something we _don't_ need. Get the idea?" Shusuke replied coldly

"Got it." Hideki replied begrudgingly

"Well what do we do if we run into your guy's you-know-what's? If we're going to be here for 12 years we're bound to run into them. We can't flat out ignore them because that's impossible, and if we get too involved with their lives it could screw up their future's along with ours." Misaka said

"The dobe said that won't happen. Remember this village isn't like our own; things are different, _they_ will act different, in fact _they _might even end up **dead** at some point." Shusuke said which got the attention of the original group shocked at this revelation

"B-but we have an idea of what happens later on because of the stories, lessons, and even history books. We even know about the-"

"That's enough Hideki!" Shusuke yelled at Hideki

"It's a hard pill to swallow, but you need to accept that possibility. Which is why we need to make a decision on these things." Shusuke said

"Agreed, but there was no need to be harsh on Hideki, Shusuke." Shou said

"Hn." Shusuke grunted

"Does everyone have an idea on what they want to do or not?" Shusuke said to everyone which got a varied collection of grunts, yes's, and nod's

"Then we'll get right down to the decision making. The first 3 choices will involve everyone here the rest will only apply to the original group. Does everyone understand?" Shusuke asked impatiently again receiving a various collection of confirmation

"Good. All in favor in becoming permanent citizens here at least for the time being raise their hands. All opposed keep em down." Shusuke said with his hand raised in the air.

Afterwhich others were being slowly followed by everyone there with the exception of Shou, Genyumaru, Haku, and Ranmaru (who kept raising them up and down, but was ignored due to his age)

"If you're not joining because of your clan Genyumaru-kun you know you can just ask the Hokage to accept your clan into the village." Ling said

"It's not that I just don't think my clan will accept being part of any hidden village after what Kiri did. They might even become nomadic after this even more so than before, but I'll still join with them regardless of what they choose." Genyumaru said sincerely

"I _really _don't want to say this Genyumaru; but have you thought about what happens when you find your clan, and it turns out they're…." Misaka said afraid to say the next word

"Dead? Yeah, I have thought about that….and I refuse to believe it! My people are strong, and they'll survive anything that comes their way! However, that may have been my stubborn head thinking, since then Shintaro has convinced me otherwise….if it does turn out they're dead I'll have to focus on avenging them, and I won't rest otherwise. After that I'll need to restore my clan to it's former glory by producing heirs, and it'll have to be someone with a strong fighting spirit to keep the spirit of my clan alive." Genyumaru said seriously

"Along with someone who can handle that mug of yours Mr. Muscles." Guren teased

"Yeah, good luck finding a girl that'll give you the time and day just to talk. With that attitude you're lucky if girls don't run for the hills because of some giant wanting to impregnate any girl that'll put up a fight." Katsumi deadpanned which gave Genyumaru several tick marks on his head with every comment

"What they mean is Genyumaru-kun is that you can't just do that to a girl. She should be willing and would do it out of love for you, not because you demand it. If it does turn out that you are sadly the last member of your clan no one will care about it unless maybe if you join Konoha who might give you funds for your clan should you prove worthy enough. But someone so young as you shouldn't be worried about things like this at least not without proof of your clan's demise which I hope is not the case." Ling said out of concern

"Thank you Ling for that. I guess I got a little carried away with the whole bravado thing." Genyumaru said

"Also don't listen to them about your looks most girls don't tend to care about how their man looks, rather they care about how they treat them with love and care." Ling said

"Ooooooh is a certain girl trying to give a hint to a certain boy perhaps?" Guren teased again making Genyumaru flustered a bit, and Ling blush crimson red all over her face

"N-no I-I d-didn't mean it like that i-it was just some friendly advice that's all! Right just some youthfull, friendly, womanly advice." Ling said trying to defend herself

"Whatever you say Ling." Guren said unconvinced smiling to herself leaving Ling a blushing mess

"I appreciate the advice then Ling," Genyumaru said to Ling smiling all smug like when really he was trying to play it off

"Hmpf!" Ling pouted while smacking Genyumaru _hard_ on the arm now with him rubbing it for comfort

"You're welcome. You know what I mean don't you Ran-kun?" Ling said in a playful tone to the toddler in her lap who simply giggled in response

"Well it's majority rules so we'll become citizens of Konoha until we decide to move on or something else comes up. We'll have to think of fake names given that our real surnames will raise suspicion." Shusuke said

"Onto the next issue. Do we or do we not become ninja's for Konoha? All in favor raise your hands; All opposed keep em down like last time." Shusuke said while he raised his own hand. Again everyone slowly began to raise their hands this time with everyone in agreement

"Good that was easier than I thought. Now onto next matter: Should we tell the Hokage of our….pursuirs? You know what to do." Shusuke said while keeping his hand down this time.

This decision, unlike the others, was pretty split with Katsumi, Genyumaru, Guren, Shinji, Sadao, Suigetsu, and Fu agreeing with Shusuke keeping their hands down while Misaka suprisingly disagreed with Shusuke along with Shou, Momiji, Ling, Haku, Hideki, Jugo, and Kimimaro also choosing to speak their troubles with the Hokage

"S-sorry Shusuke-kun I j-just think it'll make _**him **_think twice about finding us if the village is aware about someone trying to find us." Misaka said nervously with her head down

"I could care less if you agree with me or not. All I care about is your decision on the matter. I don't need you blindly following me like some lost pet. You have your own opinion, stated your reasons why, and stuck with it. It's things like that gain my respect like that." Shusuke said dismissively

"Oh, ok." Misaka said thinking that she should do this more often

"I agree don't we just make it harder on ourselves if we keep _everything_ a secret from them? Why don't we just tell them a little bit about our situation? You know a lie that has enough truth to it?" Jugo said honestly while Sadao put his two cents in.

"There's no doubt Shintaro talked to the Hokage about us. How much I don't know, but what I do know is that he's not stupid enough to tell them _everything_ about us, and who we are. He's too smart for that, and besides until he comes back we can't decide-"

"Decide on what?" a familiar voice said entering the dining hall

"Seee!? I told you they would eat without us Niichan! That's why I wanted to get here faster!" another familiar voice said entering with him

"Geeez thanks guys for saving us _something _to eat." a female voice said sarcastically

"Honoka-neesan be nice. They probably waited a long time for us." a young female voice said while everyone collectively thought the same thing.

"But w_e didn't." _they all thought

"It's about time you got back here dobe you're just in time for something important." Shusuke said

"And that would be what exactly?" Shintaro said walking into the light along with everyone else who left.

"We were talking about whether or not we….Hey who's the redhead, and the other girl with her acting as her crutch apparently?" Katsumi asked wondering who the two strangers are

"Are we taking in homeless people now?" Guren asked sarcastically

"_sigh_….Look to make a looong story short this is Kushina Uzumaki. She's mother of the new kid I was gonna bring in, but he's not gonna stay with us for long. Just until Kushina gets her strength back from getting out her coma, and the girl holding her up is Shizune she's just a student for Tsunade of the Sannin helping out just in case she collapses or something." Shintaro explained

"So I take it these are your friends then Shintaro?" Kushina asked

"Yeah, though I wouldn't go that far, more like a distant dysfunctional family really." Shintaro deadpanned

"We decided since we were low on food as it is, and we made it to Konoha we thought we might as well go all out in celebration for making it this far. Tonight we're having beef stew for dinner with a various sorts of pies with whip cream on top, ice cream, and various cookies for dessert." Shou said with pride pointing to the food .

"Smells good suprisingly; so at least I know that Shou and Momiji cooked the food which is a good thing, but I don't remember cookies, ice cream, nor whip cream in our stocks. Care to explain?" Shintaro said with his arms crossed

"Well since this was a special day I decided to go shopping earlier using my own cash to buy those delectable treats." Shou said as he bit into a chocolate chip cookie

"Umm….did that cookie just disappear in his mask?" Naruto asked confused at the sight of a masked Shou eating a cookie without even taking it off

"It's a genjutsu that I taught them Naruto." Shintaro explained "Genjutsu?" Naruto asked still confused

"_I know he's a kid, but has he really not heard of that at least."_

"_sigh_….Think of it like magic before your very eyes!" Shintaro said in an obvious fake whimsical voice that still somehow managed to charm the blonde boy

"Magic!? That's awesome! Do you know any other tricks?" Naruto asked excitedly childish

"Naruto-kun sweetie, it's not really magic it's more like illusions or tricks." Kushina said trying to calm her son down

"Illu-wha?" Naruto asked him mom looking at her funny who sweatdropped at her son's misunderstanding

"_And this is why it's fun to mess with him." _

"Basically really advanced magic." Shintaro said trying to keep up the facade "and as a matter of fact I do know a couple of tricks if you're interested." Shintaro said straightening up

"Since when do you do magic tricks dobe?" Shusuke said unconvinced while everyone else was curious how this was gonna play out

"Since…. oh I don't know….none of your kami-damned business teme! Besides these are more like intelligence tests for him." Shintaro said to Shusuke

"Intelli-wha?" Naruto asked confused

_"This is too easy." _Shintaro thought to himself

"Basically I'm gonna see how smart you are. I also want to see if you can figure out how I'm doing these tricks." Shintaro explained

"I'm not expecting much given you just turned five today so I'll do some really simple tricks ok?" Shintaro finished

"Ok." Naruto said

"Alright first one's a bit easy." Shintaro said as he raised his hands in front of Naruto

"Oh man this is gonna be good! Dinner and a show? Wonder how this is gonna go." Guren said as she turned her seat around to watch the "spectacle" that was about the happen

"Ok watch close as I remove my own thumb from my hand." Shintaro said in an almost whimsical voice

"One….Two….Three!" Shintaro said as "removed" his thumb from his hand though the others weren't convinced that even Naruto was that stupid

"_He's really not going to fall for that is he?"_ the group thought as a whole

"Whoa! Your thumb is totally missing Shintaro how'd you do-"

"Aaaaaaaah! Niichan your thumb it's gone! Hold on! I'll prep you for surgery!" Hiromi said as she grabbed Shintaro, and threw him on the floor with ease like some ragdoll

"Now just give your hand, and I'll save your thumb niichan!" Hiromi said trying to pry open Shintaro's hand

"Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait! Sis my thumb is fine see-Ack!" Shintaro said as he tried to show Hiromi his hand, but evidently broke the said "missing" thumb instead of "saving" it

"Oh Kami my thumb! Ah man it hurts!" Shintaro said wailing in pain on the ground with everyone thinking the same thing

"_I did not see that coming….but it's sure as hell funny." _they thought as they tried to hold in their laughter

"Hey check it out Hiromi his thumb grew back!" Naruto said pointing at Shintaro's hand

"_Gasp_! You're right Naruto his thumb somehow grew back!" Hiromi said all stargazed, but was also confused why it didn't look normal.

"That's because it DIDN'T leave my hand in the first place!" Shintaro yelled while he tried to put his _very_ misplaced thumb back into it's upright position

"Ow, ow, ow….aaaand it's back in place." Shintaro said in relief

"_Well, on the bright side I know how smart Hiromi is."_

"_sigh…._Note to self "never" do that again" Shintaro said as he got back up

"I don't know I found it pretty entertaining." Shusuke said smiling under his mask.

"Yeah you would you damn bastard. Fine if you're sooo interested in my tricks watch as I pull an animal out of thin air. Bet you anything I can at least surprise you," Shintaro said to Shusuke unconvinced

"Alright you're on dobe if you catch me off guard I'll be on babysitting duty for the rest of the week. However, when you lose you got to clean _all_ of the hotel rooms spotless." Shusuke said grinning underneath his mostly covered bandaged face.

"_Pull animals out thin air,_ _yeah right." _Shusuke thought to himself

"You got a deal teme!" Shintaro said laughing evilly

"Shintaro-kun what about your tests for Naruto?" Ayano asked

"Good point….actually I think now's a good time to show Naruto one of my other skills, and I can introduce Naruto, and everyone else to someone else close to me that's help me get out of rough situations." Shintaro said

"Shintaro-kun please don't do anything _too_ rash." Ayano said in a pleading voice "Don't you worry Ayano-chan. Everything will be fine." Shintaro said winking at Ayano who blushed furiously

"Ooooh this'll even be better than before, and the best part is there's a bet going on!" Guren said excitedly

"Alright here goes nothing….Venom….Viper why don't you say hello to the teme." Shintaro said looking at Shusuke with an evil eye smile while Shusuke looked confused at what he meant. That is until he felt something slithering up his leg and spine until he felt his movement constricted suddenly unable to move.

"What the hell!" Shusuke said trying to get out of whatever was holding him until he heard hissing which froze him solid

"Well what do we have here Sssisster?" a voice said next to his ear

"Seems our Master wants us to say hello to this young man Brother. Why he even seems a bit scared of us….why do you think that is Brother?" a female voice said on the other side of the first voice

"Well let'ss not be rude to the boy, and introduce oursselvess then. Hello my name is _Venom_ a personal servant to Lord SSShintaro. It'sss a pleassure to meet you young man." Venom said to Shusuke face to face with his venom dripping from his fangs staring at him with his golden yellow eyes that had vertical slits

"And my name is Viper. Excuse my brother's poor manners, and his manner of speech; he has a hard time keeping his fangs to himself." Viper said while scooting herself next to her brother

"Dear Sssisster do you have to be ssso cruel with your wordsss? It'sss not my fault I talk like thisss I'm jussst born this way." Venom said mocking hurt

"Venom, Viper that's enough you can come back now. I think the teme just wet his pants hehehe." Shintaro said with his arm stretched out

"As you wish Master." the snake siblings said in unison as they retreated from Shusuke and slithered to Shintaro wrapping themselves around him.

However, they did it in a more friendly manner unlike with Shusuke not constricting his movements as Venom wrapped himself on Shintaro's torso in a clockwise with his head on Shintaro's left side, and Viper doing the same only counterclockwise on his right side. Both snakes had a tattoo underneath their heads. Venom was a 5 ft. long 1 ft. wide 6 lb. pure black as night black mamba with a white skull tattoo on his head. He also had a connecting white spinal cord tattoo on his upper body all the way down to his tail.

Viper was unsurprisingly a snow white pit viper ranging in at 6 ft. long 1 ft. wide 6 lbs. She had cold blood red eyes that could stare down any man dead in his tracks (yeah she has an attitude). She had black flames tattooed all over her body from her head all the way down to her tail.

"Viper you shouldn't be too hard on your brother. I know you're just teasing, and it may seem he doesn't care; but that doesn't mean you should make fun of him freely you both know what it's like to be treated by your….quirks." Shintaro said in a mild lecturing voice

"I know Master I was just trying to have some fun." Viper said with her head down.

"Hey no need to get so down. I just wanted to make sure you understand that's all." Shintaro said rubbing Viper's head with his finger

"I knew I smelled a snake somewhere, but Venom? Viper? Kinda generic names for snakes don't ya think?" Katsumi said looking at the two snakes wrapped around Shintaro who quickly jumped off Shintaro and instantly wrapped themselve around Katsumi's limbs so quick she didn't have time to react making everyone jump back to watch the two snakes intimidate the girl.

"You best be on your best behaviour in front of Master Shintaro missy. Otherwise you can kiss your body movements goodbye." Viper said with her fangs clearly out right next to her neck

"What my sssisster meansss iss that ssshe doesssn't apreciate you taunting the namesss our Massster gave ussss when we were mere hatchlingsss fresssh out of the egg. Our fellow sssnake brethren tosssed usss asside to ward off predatorsss; we would've died weren't for Massster Ssshintaro who killed off the predatorsss, and took us in dessspite our unique dissssabilitiesss." Venom said with his, for lack of a better term, venom dripping freely from his fangs onto the floor

"Ok! OK! I was just asking! Now get off me already!" Katsumi yelled which got the attention of her pups who were about to come to her rescue, but stopped due to the look Viper gave them making them shiver in fear

"Tomoko! Tomoki! Stay!" Katsumi ordered her pups who barely barked in confirmation

"Good choice missy don't want any unnecessary casualties now do we?" Viper said menacingly

"That's enough you two." Shintaro said loud enough for them to hear and in a tone that only required one answer

"Yes, Master." they said while again slithering back to their master

"Alright you two I think it's time you cooled off. Time for both of you to go home for now." Shintaro said looking down at the snake siblings

"Our apologies Master Shintaro we'll return back now." Viper said before the two disappeared in a puff of smoke

"I swear, sometimes those two take their gratitude too far." Shintaro said facepalming himself

"But on the bright side I don't get to clean jackshit! While "you" get babysitting duty for the rest of the week! Hehehehehehe" Shintaro said laughing and pointing at Shusuke who was giving off a dangerous aura

"Awww what's the matter? Did the big bad Shusuke get scared?" Shintaro said in a mocking tone

"Hardly, I'm just pissed at myself for not noticing them sooner." Shusuke said in a dark tone

"That wasn't very nice Shintaro-kun. You know Shusuke doesn't like being surprised like that especially with snakes." Ayano said chiding Shintaro

"Hey, he wanted me to catch him off guard, and that's exactly what I did." Shintaro said to Ayano

"Hey, niichan since when did you have snakes as pets?" Hiromi said creeped out by the fact that her brother has her 2nd most hated animal at his beck and call

"Before you Hiromi, and that's all I'll say for now." Shintaro said in a neutral tone

"If I may say something." Shizune said out of nowhere

"Yes, what is it?" Sintaro replied "Do you have a summoning contract with the snakes, and if so how are you able to summon them since it requires a large amount of chakra?" Shizune asked trying to learn more about him

"No, I don't have a summoning contract with any animal species actually." Shintaro said answering her question

"Then how do you explain them puffing away to their "home?" How do you even summon them without a contract?" Kushina asked skeptically

"Simple with this." Shintaro said pulling up his shirt over his head making Ayano blush like mad before fainting on the ground making a loud thud

"What was that thud? I can't see anything." Shintaro said trying to remove his jacket and shirt at the same time

"Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Still though why are you stripping in front of everyone?" Guren asked trying to hide her own blush

" asked a question, and I intend to give her an answer to the best of my ability." Shintaro said as he finally removed his shirt and jacket revealing his well-toned naked torso that had a black inked tribal wolf tattoo on his right shoulder, with a golden locket hanging from his neck, a blood red tattoo with the kanji for "Wrath" straight on his heart, and something on his back

"This is what I use to summon Venom and Viper." Shintaro said as he showed Kushina his back which had a seal. It was 5 in. in diameter tattooed on his upper back/neck area in the shape of two snakes swirling in a spiral meeting in the center. It had three spirals, on the top, the lower left, and the lower right outskirts in a triangle with infinity symbols in between the spirals

"T-that's a Uzumaki design sealing technique!" Kushina said in disbelief

"Uh….yeah I know that considering I studied it for months and months straight to study, practice, and master it to perfection. It's a teleporting/contract hybrid seal that I came up with on my own. I'm sort of a specialist when it comes to these things, and I'm trying to get better than I already am."

"You see I first ran into Venom and Viper years ago abandoned like they said to ward off a hunting falcon pack, needless to say I had falcon for dinner that day. Both are from Ryūchi Cave where all summoning snakes reside, but were cast out due to their "deformities" according to Manda the boss snake of Ryūchi Cave. Venom was born or hatched I should say with an overabundance of venom in his system causing him to constantly "drool" his venom out of his fangs to the point where it's affected his speech henceforth why he slurs with his "S's". Viper was hatched with an unusual white skin that gave her away to most predators, and all the other hatchlings except for Venom that is made fun of her for it which led to her to fend for herself. "

"The two were considered outcasts, and so were banished to the Land of fire to fend for themselves. When I found them they wanted to thank me by being my personal summoning animals, but since they were banished they are unable to make a proper contract. However, I found a way around that with my own creation. What this seal does is basically teleport them to any location with this symbol on it (he points to the spiraling snakes in the center), but it needs my blood to activate it. So with merely a thought I can summon them from the dimension I put them in, which is full of nutrients in the air similar to Ryūchi Cave that'll make them into their "normal" sizes, with some blood; and depending on how much blood I put into the seal will determine the length that they stay. They've been useful in recon, and sneak attacks, or when I need to stock up on venom to poison someone I politely as Venom for some of his. So does that answer your question ?" Shintaro said turning to Kushina

"All except for how you managed to come across one of my clan's sealing technique." Kushina said

"I guess you have your father to thank for that. I didn't ask for your clan's top secret sealing techniques I only asked _if_ he had any seals that I could use to summon them, and he did under the deal that I tell no one else how to perform it." Shintaro explained

"Dad actually….you know what never mind it sounds like something he would do. Actually now that I think about it that seal of yours reminds me of my husbands Flying Thunder God technique." Kushina said comparing the two

"Only his required his chakra to work while mine requires my blood something more easily attainable/stealable, and the farther the seal is between the two the more chakra he had to use even it was slightly more; whereas mine you could literally put a seal halfway across the world, and only use the bare minimum usage of chakra. I'm currently working on a way to place the seal like the 4th Hokage did with merely his hands, or even his trademark tri-tip kunai; but I can only currently place the seal on inorganic material like metal, wood, etc. The only exception is the tattoo on my back made from special ink that I bought from an old man on the road. My seal has it's ups and downs, and I can only do so much with this seal until I meet an actual sealing master to improve my skills. Until then I'll have to rely on only on the books and scrolls I find along my journey." Shintaro said with determination

"Still though that's amazing for someone of your age to develop such an advanced seal like that. You're a prodigy when it comes to these seals, and you should be proud of it." Kushina said smiling very warmly and motherly like which made Shintaro wide eyed bringing him back to a memory from his past.

* * *

><p>He was only a child, well a younger child at least maybe 4 at this point, and it was bright making the figure in front of Shintaro just a shadow; however he could still see the warm smile that was given to him for usage of an advance seal even though it was by accident. He was in his father's room reading a scroll trying to see why his father constantly read it over and over. He apparently managed to solve it, and when he applied some chakra to it a golden locket in the shape of a circle about the size of his fist appeared on top of the seal with a note written on top of it.<p>

The same warm smile that he saw everytime he saw her, everytime he did something for her….for his mother. When his mother heard the noise of something crashing with her son's surprised screaming coming from her husband's room she dashed to see what was wrong. But when she came in she didn't expect to see the scroll her husband spent days and nights trying to figure out how to open it, and her son being the one to do it. At first she was worried when she confirmed the crashing sound to be glass, but was relieved her son wasn't hurt and can go about praising her son for accomplishing such a feat.

"I can't believe my son's a prodigy! Oh I'm so proud of you!" Shintaro's mother said her son kneeling down, and rubbing his head gently back and forth

"T-thank you mommy." Shintaro said shyly with his head shuffling his feet

"What's wrong Taro-kun?" His mother asked concern

"_sniff_ I-I'm s-scared of w-what daddy will say. I-I took it from daddy's desk w-when I wasn't supposed to. I-I j-just wanted to see what daddy had in his desk. I didn't mean to-" the young Shintaro said with tears, but was interrupted by a new voice that entered the room

"Didn't mean to what?" a familiar voice both to Shintaro and his mother

"D-D-Daddy!?" Shintaro said shaking all over nervous of what his father might say

"Surprise! I made it just in time from to find out what my lovely wife wanted to say to me." Shintaro's father said completely ignorant of his son's shaking

"Dear, while I am glad you made it back from your mission for the announcement I had, I would appreciate it if you would _pay attention_ to your surroundings." Shintaro's mother said in a sweet voice with a dark aura surrounding her making her husband nervous beyond comprehension

"Uh….Hime? D-did I do something wrong? Because whatever I did I'll fix it right away I swear! Ehehehehehe." Shintaro's father said laughing nervously sweating like a pig

_"Oh no she's mad! But about what? Let's see, I made it time, I'm back in one piece, I brought home a souvenir, I even bought some groceries so my precious Hime wouldn't have to go shopping. What could she be mad at?"_

_"Sigh...Sometimes I forget how dense he could be." _

"Why don't you take a look?" Shintaro's mother said shifting her eyes to her son and husband back and forth leading her husband to take a look at what she meant.

What he saw was his son shaking like a leaf with his head down doing his best not to make eye contact; next he saw the scroll that he slaved day and night for trying to unlock it's contents for his wife yet somehow his son managed to do what he couldn't. He picked up the locket inspecting it to make sure it wasn't damaged, and saw the scroll now emptied of it's contents turning his head to his son who was still nervously shaking in front of him .

"Did you do this?" Shintaro's father said calmly showing his son the lockett

"Y-Yes, d-daddy." the young Shintaro said sniffing

"You know this was something I was working on for a while, and yet I couldn't open it for the longest time. I also had this inside my personal desk. Want to explain why you went into my desk?" Shintaro's father said in a neutral voice

"I-I'm s-s-sorry daddy I j-just w-wanted to see what was in there. Y-you kept working on it all the time s-so I thought maybe if I t-tried to open it y-you would play with me more, b-but I broke the scroll a-and the picture of you, mom, and me. I-I'm sorry daddy please don't be mad at me." Shintaro said now letting his tears flow freely expecting his father to lash out at him, but was surprised to receive a hug from his father along with his signature grin.

"Why would I be mad at you? If anything I should thanking you." Shintaro's father said

"Huh?" Shintaro replied wiping his face

"I've been trying to open that stupid seal for weeks now, and yet _my_ son found a way to do something I couldn't; and because of that I get to find out _my_ son is a genius when it comes to seals if anything I'm proud of you Shintaro, and you should be too." Shintaro's father said ruffling Shintaro's hair as his genuine laughter began to fade out along with the memory bringing Shintaro back to present time unconsciously shedding a single tear in his left eye.

* * *

><p>"Niichan?" Hiromi asked concerned about her brother who quickly realized why and wiped it away quickly<p>

"Shintaro are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" Kushina asked worried as she looked at Shintaro who took the locket hanging from his neck opening it staring at it's contents in a nostalgic manner.

"No, it's just you're not the first person to say that to me like that. It just that you've brought me back to better times that's all….times that I should honestly forget if I am move on with my life." Shintaro said as he closed the locket letting it hang from his neck once again as began to walk out of the dining hall with his clothes.

"I'm not hungry right now. As it is I still have more work to do before I finally get some sleep. Whatever you guys wanted to discuss you can either wait till I come back or better yet wait for tomorrow morning. I suggest you guys get some rest, we have to somewhere to be tomorrow morning." Shintaro said as he put his shirt and vest back on his chest

" please don't feel you're responsible for this if anything I should thank you for reminding me of my work." Shintaro said as he was at the door.

Just then Kushina had a idea popped into her head, and decided to bring it up.

"You're an Uzumaki aren't you? Or at least have Uzumaki blood in you." Kushina said bringing the entire room to an eeire deathlike silence

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Shintaro said in a neutral tone

"Honestly, I had my suspicions when-" Kushina said before she could say anything else when Shintaro interrupted her

"I take that back. If you have something to say about that subject then I would appreciate it if you and I would talk somewhere more private at a later time." Shintaro said as left the room Kushina standing on her own following Shintaro out the door

_"He's definitely up to something, and avoided my question. He's an Uzumaki I'm sure of it. That seal of his is only usable by an Uzumaki, he said he did it himself. He may have made changes to it, but the basic foundation is based on Uzumaki designs no doubt. I know Shintaro is hiding something, and it has to do with my family."_

"Mi- I mean Kushina-san should you really be walking on your own now?" Shizune asked Kushina

"It's fine Shizune I can walk on my own now. You should get something to eat with the rest of kids." Kushina said as she continued to walk before she felt a tug on her clothing. Turning to see the source it was Hiromi her face plunged ino her dress starting to cry

"Ms. Uzumaki , p-please don't….don't make niichan sad again. H-he's been t-through a lot of pain, a-and h-he had to do it alone for most of his life. He _sniff_ hides it so one knows about it, but I see it….a lot of it….especially when he tries to make me feel better when I'm sad he feels sad the most, and even though I can't see it I know he is smiling underneath his mask whenever he takes my sadness away. P-please _sniff_ don't make big" but she was interupted by Kushina kneeling down and hugging her gently

_"Damn it, I made things worse by asking too many questions...again. Sigh...everyone has their secrets, and I shouldn't pry into everyone's lives. Especially for someone who has helped me so much."_

"Sorry about that Hiromi; I guess my big mouth made things worse again. I didn't mean to make you or Shintaro feel that way especially with everything he's done for me; I'll go talk to Shintaro at another time when he's ready. Does that sound good to you?" Kushina said letting Hiromi wipe away her tears

"_sniff_ ok….I'm not hungry too I'm gonna go find-_grooooooowl-_eep!_" _Hiromi said blushing while holding her stomach

"I think your stomach disagrees with you. Come on let's get something to eat before the food get's cold then _we_ can go find your brother. How does that sound?" Kushina said standing up

"O-ok" Hiromi said shyly shuffling towards herself towards the table before everyone decided to leave.

"_Burp!_ Oh man I am stuffed! Well, time for me to hit the sack I'm tired as can be." Hideki said as he got up from his chair

"If you're going to retire for the night then put your dishes away." Shou said as he took a bite out of one of the pies he made

"Yeah, clean up after yourself ya damn slob." Katusmi said tossing a piece of meat to her pups.

"Hey, are you gonna spend the rest of the night here or what? The same goes for you Shizune." Guren asked the two women

"If it doesn't bother you kids, and if you have enough room; then yes I will be spending the night here until I have my house back so my son and I can move in." Kushina said.

"We have more than enough room for you and your son. It's not that big of a deal to us anyways. Though it is kinda weird having an adult stay with us, we're used to only have kids around so it's kind of a new experience. Where do you think they could sleep Shusuke-kun?" Misaka said

"They could sleep in room 8A. It's on the first floor down to the right at the end of the hallway. It has a King sized bed, and a fold-able couch so it'll be more than enough room for you and your son. I searched the manager's office for all of the room's key. Here's the key to your room." Shusuke said as he got up from his chair leaving the key on the table

"Thank you for your consideration….Shusuke was it?" Kushina asked Shusuke only nodding

"I'm going to set up the usual traps around here. It'll take me about an hour or two so don't follow me." Shusuke said to the group of kids before he left the room

"I'm going to turn in for the night as well. Ranmaru-kun is getting tired so I'm going to put him to bed." Ling said getting up as she rocked a tired Ranmaru to sleep

"You have infants with you as well?" Shizune asked looking at Ling which apparently brought the room to another death like silence only this one was filled with sorrow

"We….Shintaro may not have told you, but….there were more of us at the beginning." Misaka said solemnly

"Our original group consisted of 26 children no adults to watch us because of the fear of spreading the plague to other lands. Haku-san, Genyumaru-san, Fu-chan, Guren-san, Suigetsu-kun, Karin-chan, Honoka-san, Ranmaru-kun, Jugo-san, and Kimimaro-san are all that we have come across on our journey to find a home. Before them we lost some of our friends….all of which were _very _close to Shintaro in merely the first year of our journey….and it was _our _fault because of it." Shou said in a regretful tone

"We were scared, stubborn, and ignored Shintaro's orders when he was the only one who knew how to keep us alive, and it cost us _his_ friends _and_ one of our youngest members….a baby girl." Momiji said as she clenched her fist in anger of their past actions

"Shintaro….had a hard time after most of the losses, but after...after we lost her….we were afraid of how Shintaro would act, but….other than the huge fight Shintaro gave to try and save her he just….shut down. It took 3 days of total unresponsiveness from Shintaro for him to just get up and only say."

"Let's go. I still have to keep the rest of you alive. Now let's go." in this eerie dead tone without even looking at us before walking off to a inn that we stayed at for 5 months….that kept us alive, fed, and more importantly safe." Momiji said in a sorrowful tone

"In all honesty I wouldn't be surprised in Shintaro hated each of us, the original of us anyways. I don't think he's laughed, smiled, or even felt happy genuinely since then….the only reason why I'm telling you this is so that you'll understand why Shintaro hardly trusts anyone, but for some reason he took in other's like us. At first I didn't see the point of bringing in new people I thought they would just slow us down, make us more obvious to find, but Shintaro wouldn't have it any other way. Don't get me wrong I'm glad we brought you guys along now, but back then I wasn't so sure." Momiji said explaining herself as she stoop up from the table

"As you can see we've been through a lot especially Shintaro who kept us alive this entire time even though he had no reason too. Please keep this in mind the next time you speak with him ." Shou said as he also got up with his sister

"I'm going to retire for the night as well. Katsumi, Haku, Jugo, Guren don't forget you have cleaning duty tonight. Just make sure you at least wash the dishes and throw the food out when everyone's done eating." Shou said as walked out the room with his sister

Katsumi groaned in compliance

"Very well then." Haku said

"I'll be happy to help." Jugo said

"Aw man, this is gonna cut into my beauty sleep isn't it?"

"Yes." Everyone answered

"You don't have be jerks about it." Guren mumbled to herself

"Good night everyone." the twins said

"_Yawn_ I'm tired too it's late anyways I'm gonna bed too. What about you Suigetsu?" Fu asked the boy

"Yeah, I don't really have an appetite anyways anymore besides you're right it's like 9:00 or 10:00 by now which is late for us seeing as we're always in bed by 8:00. Man, I hate schedules." Suigetsu complained

"I'll escort you two to your room then. You two are sharing a room with me until we get our living arrangements settled." Kimimaro said leaving the table

"Awww man I wanted my own room! Why do I have share one with "you" of all people." Suigetsu grumbled to Kimimaro

"Because you're not old enough yet, and in case of an intruder I'll be there." Kimimaro said flatly ignoring Suigetsu's grumbling

"Do I have to share a bed with him?" Fu asked for reasons not to be discussed publicly

"No, you don't have to share a bed because the room we have has 2 beds and a small couch that I'll be sleeping on while you two get the beds." Kimimaro said

"Hey! I've gotten better ya know!" Suigetsu yelled at Fu

"Whatever….bed wetter! hehehehehe" Fu laughed as she ran to her room with a smile on her face

"Hey! Get back here! I told you not to call me that ya damn moss head!" Suigetsu yelled as he chased after Fu

"_sigh_ I swear those two are always fighting." Kimimaro said rubbing his forehead as he began to follow the two children out of the room

"Is anyone else heading for bed because I'm sure as hell am. That match with Ling earlier really took a number on me. _Yaaaawn_ G'night." Genyumaru said

"Hey, Naruto. It's Naruto right?" Genyumaru said looking at the blonde boy

"Y-yeah?" Naruto said startled at the giant of a kid

"You in the academy yet or whatever you Konoha people have?" Genyumaru asked

"Y-yes and n-no I've only been to the academy for maybe a month, and that's only watching them through the window because they didn't want me going to the academy for some reason. I mean sure I sneaked in a couple of times just to see what it was like, but they kicked me out most of the time. But the old man helped me out so I can actually go there now like I have been the last few weeks. My first real day at the academy as a student is actually tomorrow. To be honest I was hoping i-if you would take me there mom." Naruto said slightly embarrassed

"Of course! I don't care I have to crawl my way there! I'd be glad to take you there is what I mean ya know? _'Dammit!' _Anyways let's get something to eat so we could go to bed too. It's late as it is. Go on I'll catch up." Kushina said as she watched her son speed to the table to find a meal

"Oh, by the way Genyumaru was it?" Kushina asked as turned to his direction

"Yup. that's me Genyumaru Yama of the Yama Clan." Genyumaru said with pride

"The Yama Clan?! I thought they were a warrior clan like the Kaguya clan. What are you doing here?" Kushina asked surprised

"Long story short Kiri went on a bloodline hunt, well massacre is more accurate, that caused my clan to run for safety, but I didn't make it. Also were not as thick headed or bloodthirsty as the Kaguya clan was; if it it means survival for our clan we'll do whats necessary even if it means temporarily leaving our home. Actually we have more refugees I guess you'd call them with us from Kiri. Suigetsu was the kid with the white hair chasing after Fu the girl with green hair he's actually part of the Hozuki clan, a clan that can turn their entire body into water at will….which was why Fu was calling him that. He has trouble controlling it going to sleep, but other than that he's fine. They (pointing to the original group) found him "training" by himself after escaping some Kiri ninja with his big brother, Mangetsu I think his name was, to be and I quote "The best kami-damned swordsmen in Kiri-no the whole world." Genyumaru deadpanned as he rolled his eyes

"Anyways we found him "training" ,and I use the term loosely, by himself in the woods thinking about an offer he got from this weird dude that some of the other guys met. Oro-oreo? I don't know, all they said it was some weird pale pasty guy who had long black hair, weird yellow eyes, had purple make-up on his eyes, and had a creepy slimy voice to boot. I never met the dude, but I wouldn't feel comfortable accepting _anything_ from that guy." Genyumaru said as he shivered thinking about the man.

"You kids met Orochimaru!" Kushina said as she paled at the thought of any one of these kids meeting that man if one could call him that

"Well, like I said I never met the guy. Only Guren, Suigetsu, Kimimaro, and Jugo have seen him in person. Shintaro seem's to know a lot about him as well, but he knows everything." Genyumaru said with his fingers

"Why? Is he like bad news or something?" Genyumaru asked confused

"More than that he's a damn monster….but i'll explain later." Kushina said as she turned her eyes to her son

"Ok?" Genyumaru said as he shrugged

"Whatever, I'm hitting the sack. If you want more info talk to Sadao or Shinji." Genyumaru said as he left the room pointing to two kids playing Shogi

_'Alright just calm down. Don't worry Naruto about any of this; not after all that's happened today. I guess I'll have to find this Shinji or Sadao if I want to learn anything, but I'll worry about that tomorrow when I can talk to Hiruzen about this. For now just enjoy every moment you can with Naruto, both mine and Minato's son….Minato, I wish you were here.'_ Kushina thought to herself

"Misaka, you need to get to the roof as the lookout it's your shift tonight for the next 3 hours." Sadao said as he laid back in his chair

"What! Why? We're in Konoha for crying out loud! Who's gonna attack us here?" Misaka complained

"Do you really need an answer for that?" Shinji said in a monotone voice making Misaka jerk back a bit

"Do you really think _he's _crazy enough to even try and catch us now?" Misaka said a bit trying to feign confidence

"Do you think _he's_ sane enough to not?" Shinji said again in his monotone voice

"Besides think of it like this you might run into Shusuke setting up the traps up there, might need your-"

"On my way!" Misaka said speeding off leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"...help. Well, that was easy." Sadao said

"Did you expect anything else?" Shinji deadpanned

"Excuse me, but I didn't get your names either." Kushina said as she walked to the two boys

"Name's Sadao, and the giant coat with glasses is Shinji." Sadao said lazily pointing to Shinji with his head down in his arms almost sleeping

"Excuse his rudeness he's like this all the time." Shinji said in a lightly polite voice

"Like how you're emotionless when it comes to everything?" Sadao retorted

"I am responsible for making decisions that affect us as a whole. Emotion clouds judgement. Clouded judgement leads to disaster. Therefore emotion is irrelevant, and unnecessary when it comes to making decisions. I see no reason to involve something as trivial when it comes to decision making only logic. The only thing that matters is the mission, and how it's performed with efficiency." Shinji said emotionless as he always does according to Sadao

_"This kid could end up like Danzo if he's not careful." _Kushina thought to herself

"If that's the case then why do constantly check up on Fu, Kimimaro, and Jugo? Last time I checked you always find the time to talk to them." Sadao asked

"Comrades with something interesting to say that's all." Shinji said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Fu has interesting stuff to say?" Sadao ask sarcastically

"I should correct myself. I meant her….companion." Shinji said carefully

"You know it's not healthy for someone to think like that. Especially for someone of your age; that kind of thinking will change you as a person. I actually know someone who thinks like that, and the only thing he's concerned with is making Konoha the most powerful Hidden Village among the 5 Great Nations no matter the cost even if that cost is his own sense of morals, humanity, and common sense." Kushina said as she sneered thinking of the man who fit that description.

"A noble cause, but selfish as well. I fail to see the connection seeing as I don't want any more of us to die before we go home." Shinji said flatly.

"Pardon me for asking you this, but are you here because you wanted to talk to us or did you want to find out more about us in general? I heard what Genyumaru said." Sadao asked Kushina picking his head up to look at her

"Both actually, but can we talk after dinner when I put my son to bed?" Kushina asked to which they both nodded

"Thank you it'll only take so long, I don't plan on making you kids wait too long I want Naruto in bed as soon as possible since it's so late, and since his first day at the academy is tomorrow I don't want him late ya know? Damn it! _sigh_ I'll talk to you guys later." Kushina said as went to go sit next to her son waiting for her so they could eat.

Sadao and Shinji were Shintaro's handpicked "advisors" when it came to deciding just about everything important regarding the group. From the destination, to the routes they took, proper food ration splits, battle strategies, watch duties, etc….

Sadao was chosen due to his abnormally high IQ, and his ability to think of multiple strategies that Shintaro wouldn't even consider. Despite his laziness, carefree attitude, and constant complaining that everything is a pain in the ass he's actually a well-respected member of the group….at least to Shintaro anyways.

Shinji was also chosen by Shintaro for keeping a cool head no matter the situation, and because of his logical thinking that has managed to save lives over a dozen times….though sometimes his logical mindset can both be a blessing to him and a curse to others. He's been on and off when agreeing to pick up "unnecessary liabilities" according to Shinji whenever they would come across someone that would gain Shintaro interests.

It took major convincing from both Shintaro and Sadao to prove to a skeptical Shinji that these "liabilities" could prove useful to them along with not just ignoring them to their fates.

Sadao was the same age as the original group which was mostly 10, and one of few people to actually listen to what Shintaro had said in the beginning like Shinji. He had dirty blonde, almost sand like colored hair tied back into a spiky ponytail that hung to the back of his neck, his eyes were emerald green that always looked either tired or bored often both.

He had ,like the others, something to cover his face which wasn't a mask at all instead it was a dark blood red sash wrapped around his face that doubled as a scarf, he wore light mesh armor for his chest covered by a beige vest with red edges that was opened all the time and cut mid length, he wore dark blue ninja pants that stopped above his ankles, he had black sandals on his feet, he had a ninja pouch on his right leg tied with bandages.

Sadao was no doubt the laziest kid in existence, at least according to Shintaro anyways. Still though Sadao was a valuable member when it came to making important decisions, he always either agreed or countered with something better in mind when Shintaro was deciding their next move whenever they had to move to somewhere else.

Shinji however, was no doubt a most….mysterious individual seeing as the only thing he ever wore was a simple hooded trench coat that covered him from head to toe with a high collar hiding most of his face leaving only his sunglasses on his face exposed, and besides that the only thing you ever saw of him was his black hair that was spiky from front to back.

Shinji like to be alone most of the time only really talking to Kimimaro since he didn't quite fit in well at first like Haku or Guren did, and Fu since….well she shared an interest in bugs like Shinji did; not to mention she had a giant bug living inside of her that also peeked his interests about her. Shinji and Sadao were both so similar and yet so different at the same time; both had the best interests of the group as a whole, but Sadao prefered to keep things at a safe slower pace rather than Shinji who preferred to move things along a bit quicker and more calculated with his logic. There were times when Sadao and Shinji didn't get along, but that was when they were conducting business; other than that they regularly played Shogi with each other trying to best each other seeing it was the only pass time they had in common.

* * *

><p>It was 30 minutes after everyone had eaten so Katsumi, Guren, Jugo, and Haku were washing the dishes before they would eventually go to sleep as well wondering where Shintaro ventured off to not having returning from wherever he was. Now Kushina, after putting Naruto to sleep, was talking to the two boys about anything she could think of at the moment as they themselves were trying to settle things on their own.<p>

"So Ms. Uzumaki was it? Are you sure that's what you want to be called?" Shinji asked Kushina for confirmation

"Yeah, I don't mind at all makes me feel more normal ya know? Dammit! _'__Ughhhhhh I got to get that under control otherwise Naruto might pick it up, and I don't want him getting made fun of because of my speech patterns.'_ sigh….I swear I need to get a hold on that." Kushina said to herself

"We don't mind the way you speak rather we only care _what_ you say to us." Shinji said in his monotone voice

"Ok then lets get down to business. First off we decided as a whole that we are going to be citizens of Konoha in hopes of becoming ninja _purely_ so that we could 1: Meet our financial needs, 2: Improve our skills so that we could defend ourselves against anyone stupid enough to try and attack us when we're in here. Even though we're in a hidden village there are people that will be after us no matter the cost, but that is a matter to discuss with the Hokage and Council. Lastly we're joining because we want to gain your village's trust in order to peacefully coexist as long as we're here." Sadao said neutrally keeping a straight face though one could hardly tell with the sash covering his face.

"We have no interest in betraying your village in the near or far future for petty means. Such as giving information to other villages for better protection, money, or even if it's to save ourselves. We made our choice long ago that this village would be our new home until we could return to our own. Also this is the best location in the even our village….doesn't recover from the virus that has infected our village. We should also mention that any help you do or don't offer won't be accepted for both our own privacy, and your health. Whenever we tried to bring in someone out of our village to help cure us they ended up infected as well, and whenever we sent samples to them their village it would be wiped out in a matter of days if not weeks so don't bother." Shinji said in a monotone voice without emotion

"If there's one thing we should make clear it's this: _Our_ loyalty is to _our_ own people meaning our friends that we started with, and the new ones that me made along the way. Also when we become ninja to this village you'll have our loyalty till the day we die or until the 12 years have gone by. You have my word on that and everyone else's word on this: We will live here till it is time to leave or we die before then." Sadao said with extreme seriousness looking Kushina straight in the eyes with an expression of"I'm deadly serious" to which she returned with an "I'll take you up on that" look in her eyes

"I see you're no ordinary children. Alright then I usually don't get so serious since I heard it does bad things for your skin, but I'll make an exception for now. I can see why you kids have made it so far with as little….forgive me, casualties as possible. You have a fire in your eyes equal to that of our Will of Fire, in fact you two remind me of some people I know. _'It's almost scary in fact, like they're related or something.'_ Still, I can understand your reasons for wanting to become ninja, but the council may not be as lenient as I am. They are going to need more than your word on this matter they are going to need evidence especially _those _three. If anything those three are going to be your biggest problem if you're going through with this plan. I can tell that you mean what you say, but from what I heard Shintaro said none of you, at least the original group he said, were interested in being ninja for Konoha." Kushina said making Sadao and Shinji raise an eyebrow turn to each other and nod in unison

"I see, he probably was going off the decision we made before we entered the Land of Fire. At first we were unsure whether or not to go through with his so it was decided until the next meeting that we would say that we weren't interested in becoming ninjas for Konoha. I doubt Shintaro is aware of what we decided when it came to-"

"Came to what exactly?" a familiar voice said walking into the light

_"He really has a habit of coming at the worst time possible."_ Kushina thought to herself

"I see you've returned from….whatever it is you did. Where'd you go exactly anyways?" Sadao said turning to him

"I was out scouting the village for some things. I've found them, and actually brought one of them with me. The other is something I'll have to do at a later time. So like I said before when I came in earlier, What the hell were you guys discussing when I was away?" Shintaro said crossing his arms expecting an answer

"We were discussing and finally chose to become ninjas for Konoha while you were away. Shusuke had said that he knew yours, Ayano's, and Hiromi's viewpoint on the matter, and said that Karin and Honoka's doesn't matter since they tagged along only to temporarily join the village until her clan decides her fate." Shinji replied to Shintaro who took a few moments of silence for him to process that information.

It was very clear after these moments of silence that Shintaro decided to respond to this information by clenching his fist tightly, and punching a hole straight through the wall beam startling everyone nearby plus the fact that he didn't even know was there was not knowledge known to him.

"I am going to have...a few words with the teme the next time I see that damn face of his…. (he takes a deep breath), I swear the second I'm gone he thinks he's the next big thing. In the mean time while I was out I decided to bring someone who I know you'll be interested in seeing in . You're welcome by the way, it wasn't easy what with those bastards needing to learn to be less paranoid."

"(He rubs his temple's thoroughly) Look I'm tired as hell, I've had a long day, and I still have shit to do in the morning so I'll just deal with this tomorrow you guys can fill me in later. See you then." Shintaro said as he yawned walking back towards the door before talking to someone who was waiting outside the door

"You can go in now if you want though it seems kinda pointless to leave at this point. I suggest you get in there before she goes to bed with her son…. who she hasn't seen in years. So unless you get in there now, and talk to your friend or all that work I put it in will have been for nothing." Shintaro said looking at someone before walking out the door making Kushina confused as to who Shintaro was talking about

"Well, I guess it's high time I go to bed too. It's been a pain in the ass staying up this late, but necessary for our group's needs; so who do you think has come to visit you ?" Sadao said confused making Kushina shrug also in confusion

"You got me I don't have a clue who would visit me at this hour ya know? Dammit!" Kushina yelled annoyed at herself

"I see you still have a way words don't you Kushina?" a new voice said walking into the light making Kushina wide eyed at the person who came to visit her

"It's you…." Kushina said softly unable to believe the sight she saw before her very eyes.


	7. Old Friends, New Problems

_Chapter 7_

__Unknown Date 34 years after the Kyuubi attack: Konoha….unknown world__

__(3 months later from encountering Wrath)__

The day was a bit darker than usual with the Fog covering the sky as usual, but was also starting to feel like a blizzard here, it didn't help that it was starting to snow either. Though that was expected in the month of December, since the sun has been clouded by the Fog the weather can range to hot and humid to freezing and misty. Although sometimes the Fog likes to screw things up with how nature works, but that's a given since it was a man made weapon for the War.

The boy opened his eyes to see yellow hair in front him, noticed his right arm was smothered in drool and heard that obnoxious snoring. The boy simply smiled before embracing his sister rubbing her head gently giving her a light kiss on her larger than normal forehead before getting up to prepare breakfast. As he rose out of bed the boy stretched his limbs before walking out his bedroom noticing the fireplace was empty; walking out of the bedroom the boy grabbed a few logs tossing them into the makeshift fireplace he made. Stepping back a few steps the boy preformed a few hand signs

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." the boy said letting a small, but powerful stream of fire come out of his mouth to engulf the logs completely in flames.

The boy smirked in accomplishment at his progress with ninjutsu, especially since this is only a few weeks since he managed to acquire a third element out of the five available.

After the boy had removed the...remains of the man who attacked his sister 3 months ago he went to investigate the bag that the man was holding. It turns out that this man, this master thief whoever he was, was planning to leave with a few valuables to sell to those that would want them. One of said valuable's was the village's jutsu scroll that held every known jutsu recorded that village came to posses, needless to say it was a lot. Although the boy wasn't what you'd call smart, he wasn't completely stupid either. He knew that...man would do anything in his power to get this item back in his possession, so the boy did what any normal person would do. He copied everything down to the letter perfectly in a new journal, hid that journal, returned the scroll along with the remains of the man who stole it to prove his innocence, and began practicing in secret after he set up multiple sealing barriers around his property to ensure both safety and privacy.

This of course all happened while the boy was deciding on whether what he should do about the offer Wrath gave him. The boy couldn't believe everything Wrath showed him, but put it into the back of his head thinking he wouldn't have to deal with it for another few years. Parallel Worlds, Alternate Universes, Different Realities? It was just all too unreal, but that didn't matter, if anything it just informed the boy of who his adoptive sister parents were. Needless to say the boy wasn't happy at first when he found out, but pushed that thought aside for his sister's sake.

Sighing heavily, the boy looked over to the corner to look at a certain object that was going to be the key to bringing his sister home. Walking back into his bedroom the boy decided to wake up his sister in order to show her something that the boy had been practicing in order to raise his sister's spirits.

_"She's so peaceful right now. Hard to believe 3 months ago...no I'm past that, she's here now, and you make things clear right now."_

"Hey, wake up." the boy said gently slightly shaking his sister's body

All he got as a response was a groan

"Come on, I'll show you something cool."

Again she just groaned

"Sis, it's about your parents."

"What!? Did you find them? Did you find them Niichan?" the girl said with new energy.

The boy rolled his eyes, but understood his sister's enthusiasm

"Eh, sort of. Listen don't get your hopes up, but I did find a way to talk to them at least." the boy said

"Really!? Show me! Show me! Show me!" the girl said with urgency tackling her brother.

_"She's so innocent, so full of life, so happy...but she can't be here forever with me. _

"Listen Sis, and I mean listen." the boy said seriously

"What is it Niichan?" the girl said wondering what got her brother to be like this

"If-no _When_ I return you to your parents there's something you need to know...I'm not coming with you." the boy said as his sister's eye's grew wide in shock and terror

"B-but why? Why Niichan? D-Do you hate me, is that it? Why Niichan why?" the girl said with tears streaming down her face

"It's complicated to say the least, but the short of it is...I _need_ to stay here. At least for a couple of years, there's someone I have watched over besides you, she's important." the boy said sadly

"I-Is she more important than me? She is, isn't it?" the girl said bitterly

The boy felt his heart sink into a pit

"Sis...I'm sorry, but I just can't go with you."

"Then tell me, tell me why you can't go with me!" the girl shouted

"Because of who your parent's are." the boy said flatly confusing the girl

"Wha?" she said confused

"You wouldn't understand, your too young, and you don't know who I really am." the boy said

"Listen, Sis I'm sure you thought that I'd always be here for you, and to be honest I thought that for a while too. But when I learned who your parents were, I just couldn't live with that pain."

"I want to tell you believe me I do, but it'll just make things harder between us." the boy said with a huge pain in his chest.

"Fine...just tell me why this girl is more important than me." the girl said bitterly

"Sis..._sigh_, I promised my mother that I'd take care of her." the boy putting his head down said surprising the girl

"Your...mom?" the girl asked to which the boy simply nodded.

The girl didn't know much about her adoptive brother's family other than they were buried behind this house, but she did know that was a sore subject for him. Especially his mother who he adored beyond belief, according to her brother she was the most kind, nicest person in existence.

"Niichan..."

"Let's just get something to eat ok?"

"Ok." the girl said getting out of bed

"And Sis."

"Yes, Niichan?" the girl asked before the boy gave her a huge hug

"I love you, I always have, I always will. You will forever have a special place in my heart, and I will _never _hate you. You got that?" the boy said pulling back from his hug to look his sister in her tear filled eyes that were now full of happiness instead of sorrow.

"Yes Niichan. I love you too." she said wiping her tears embracing her brother again.

* * *

><p><em>Directly after Shintaro left after Kushina accused him of being an Uzumaki<em>

Shintaro was currently jumping across rooftop to rooftop; it was dark this time of night, and right now Shintaro was having a hard time trying to think about his next move.

'_It seems I may have to tell the truth….at least to Ms. Uzumaki anyways. Man this is turning out to be a pain in the ass….great now I sound like that lazy bastard. Now, what should I do first find the temple or infiltrate that clan of arrogant bastards? Either one will help gain her trust which is something I need to earn even though I probably earned it with helping Naruto like that, getting her out of that coma, and everything else I've done for the two of them." _

_"Still, I just can't believe that she's my….sigh I swear I need to stop thinking like that she's not….it doesn't matter now all that matters is making Naruto's life better so that he doesn't have a reason to leave the village at all. But what do I do about mo-Dammit!' _Shintaro thought to himself as he stopped to punch a wall straight through to pieces out of anger and frustration.

Unable to hold it in anymore his eyes were leaking tears dripping from his face. Falling to his knees with his hands on the floor holding him up as he stared down at the ground with tear filled eyes.

"Why do I keep thinking about **them** like that?! They're dead! I should know, I saw them die! They died in my arms! I buried them myself! Marked their graves! Swore revenge at their deaths even though I…."

'_**It's not your fault and you know that Shintaro.**__' _

'_I know, I know uncle it's just….every time I see his face, whenever I walk around this village, see those damn mountain faces, and especially when I talk to __**her**__ it brings nothing….nothing, but painful memories of the past. My damned past that'll haunt me for the rest of my life….a fate that I deserve for everything that I've done to them….my family.' _

'_**You know damn well it wasn't your fault. It was that Uchiha bastard and his whore for a wife that made your life miserable. Hell, I'm shocked that you haven't lost it the entire time you've been here; not to mention it's hard keeping your secret from your friends, AND these….familiar faces. I've watched you since the day you were born, and it's my fault you ended up like you are now….if only I had resisted that damn Uchiha's influence on me-**__' _

'_No Uncle, it wasn't your fault __**I**__ was the one who went back, and tried to help; and look what it got me.' _Shintaro thought to himself as moved his hand to the scar on his eye then moving it to his heart where his tattoo was then finally to his stomach.

_'Don't get me wrong uncle I'm glad you're with me….so to speak anyways. You're the only one I fully trust with my life….partially because it's tied to mine, and the only one who kept me company after mom and dad….passed. I don't blame you for my body, I don't blame you for __Sentōki's__ death, I don't blame you for the fall of my village, and I sure as hell don't blame you for Mom and Dad's death. I may not have the luxury of a happy childhood like my father nor the luxury of love that of my Mother and Father found when they first met, but I have to live on if not for my sake then for theirs at the very least….especially for A-' _

'_**Don't Shintaro, you did everything you could her sake. You made sure she lived a happy life in our world, you stared down hell itself, and defied every action they took to make her life miserable. You watched over her for years ensuring those who would do her harm would meet a quick, but painful death. I can't imagine what you'd gone through when she was lost to us 5 years ago in this world; and I was even more surprised when you were thinking about what to do with those brats you decided to get back up to keep the rest of them alive no matter the cost.**'_

_'**It's just that I can't believe it took the death of one child that convinced them to listen to you when so many others have died before her. Humans have always disgusted me with their selfishness, idiocy, greed, hunger for power, but you and your father have proved me wrong on that showing me that some humans are capable of more than that. **__' the booming voice said reluctantly thinking of his old friend_

'_**But not you Shintaro. I've known your father his entire life, he never had it easy as a child nor when he grew into man, but he never gave up. You possess the same stubborn spirit your father has if not in greater size, I honestly do not know what your father would have done if he were in your situation.**__'_

'_Thank you Uncle, but I'm not sure I'm on the same level as he was in terms of control of your power, not yet anyways. But yeah it usually does when it's one of their own that's affected. Before that day when we left they didn't even know they were my friends. Menma, Masuri, Yin, Masami, Ichiro, Fumiko Tadao, Haruko, Yumiko, and Sachi; all of them good people….they were my close friends before the chaos began….sigh now's not the time to think about stuff like this, it's time for me to move on again. Thanks for the pick me up Uncle I really needed it.' _Shintaro thought getting back up on his feet.

'_**Anytime….kit'**_the voice said in Shintaro's head as he began to move again to his next destination….towards the Uchiha District.

* * *

><p>Shintaro stood before the Uchiha district gates which stood about 10 ft. tall with the gates closed and sealed. <em>'<em>

_'Man, these Uchiha are really paranoid about their security….actually now that I think about the paranoid ones are the head honchos of Konoha. I mean 5 years in a confined space smaller than what they're used to being forbidden to step outside? Don't they realize that's gonna piss them off exponentially? If there's some guy capable of releasing the Kyuubi what makes them think that he'll stay in Konoha or even go back to the Uchiha clan after that.'_

'_Seriously if these guys could've taken Konoha for their own when the Kyuubi attacked them they would've had an Uchiha as the Hokage by now like they've been bitching about, but noooo they helped with fighting __**against**__ the Kyuubi. Just because "one" dude took control of the Kyuubi, and it had a Sharingan in it's eye doesn't mean that an Uchiha was a responsible. It's pretty clear that someone can snatch up a Sharingan and plant it in their own eye….isn't that the case with that Kakashi guy? From what I've learned his Uchiha buddy died and he got his eye as a gift or something….sigh I really over think things don't I?' Shintaro thought to himself _

'_**Yes, Yes you do.**__' the voice said to Shintaro _

'_Thanks Uncle, I really needed that.' _Shintaro thought sarcastically as he rolled his eyes _'_

_**That's what I'm here for.**__' _the voice said back to Shintaro

'_Whatever, I got business here anyways. It's a shame that this place will be nothing more than empty property in about a year. Hmmmm maybe I can use that later on to our advantage.' _Shintaro thought to himself as he put his hood over his head

'_**Not that I care what happens to this damn clan one way or another, but I'm not sure this is one of your brightest ideas kit. Messing with the Uchiha clan's future may not have an impact back to where we're from, but it's sure to mess with your plans of keeping your secret, you know a secret. Kami, now I sound like Kushina.**__' _the voice said distraught

'_That's what you get when you spend most of your life with her, and meeting her again today. But enough chit chat I got a compound to infiltrate.' _Shintaro thought as he climbed his way into the Uchiha District.

* * *

><p>It took only 2 minutes….<strong>2 fucking minutes<strong> walking into this damn compound, and Shintaro was already surrounded by 3 Uchiha bombarding him with questions.

"So kid mind telling me what you're doing here this late at night in our home turf?" one of the Uchiha said looking down at Shintaro

"You mind telling you sound like a gang member, a lowly one at that, instead of a police man?" Shintaro said sarcastically

"You little brat I'll show you the meaning of respect!" the same Uchiha said reaching down trying to grab Shintaro by the collar only to for Shintaro to disappear in front of him, and to reappear behind him kicking him behind the neck making him fall into the dirt flat on his face

"Would that be before or after you stop kissing the dirt?" Shintaro said sarcastically with his hands in his jacket.

"You little shit! I'll- wha? W-what the hell? I can't move!" the Uchiha said struggling to get up

"That's because I hit a pressure point dumbass. Don't worry though you'll be able to move in a couple of hours if you don't move…. or struggle to be precise since you can't move already. If you go to a chiropractor or a doctor even you'll recover faster." Shintaro said answering the Uchiha struggling on the ground before turning around ignoring the other two Uchiha which seemed to piss them off a bit

"Hey kid where do you think your going!?" the 2nd Uchiha said appearing in front of Shintaro picking him up by the collar

"I'm off to see someone that wants to hear what I have to say." Shintaro said plainly

"Try being more specific." the 2nd Uchiha said bringing Shintaro closer to his face glaring at him while Shintaro looked annoyed more than anything

"Ok, I'm off to see someone with better breath, and better looks than you. Seriously have you even bothered washing your mouth or does your girlfriend lack a sense of smell when she's kissing that cesspool you call a mouth?" Shintaro said

"I swear, I'm gonna wipe that smart mouth of yours with a kunai!" the 2nd Uchiha threatened bringing said kunai to Shintaro's face Shintaro's expression changing from annoyed to bored now.

"If I had a ryo for every hotshot that thought they could kill me with a weak empty threat like that I'd be swimming in cash; and another thing unless you forgot your big boy weapons back at home that "dull" metal rod you call a kunai won't do a damn thing. Did you think just because I'm a kid I wouldn't know the difference between a purposely dulled kunai to an actual kunai or is this one of those good cop bad cop interrogation trying to scare me?" Shintaro said as he rolled his eyes.

Which made the Uchiha sweat a bit knowing he'd been found out closing his eyes trying to think of something else before opening them to look at something that made jump back making him drop Shintaro. It was the look in his eyes, the look of annoyance that changed to boredom changed once again only to something that he did not expect to see in a child as young as he was.

The mixed look of an experienced veteran assassin staring deep in the eyes of death along with the gaze a battle hardened warrior ready to face anything that might stand in his way…. and crush it with an iron fist...basically someone who you do not want to mess with in a million years.

"I'm going to make a few things clear to you. 1. I have killed _many_ people within my life my first being a man decades older than me….when I was 5 years old. He put much more than a fight than you ever did or could for that matter, and he won't be the last man I will kill before I die. 2. I don't care if you are Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Aburame, Akimichi, Kaguya, Yama, Yuki, Hozuki, or any other clan within this world. Clan status means _nothing_ to me even if it brings the whole clan on my head I'll take them on till the last man alive is standing before me. 3. The reason I have lived this long is because I don't hesitate to kill those that would do the same to me, but I don't think you want to kill me so let that be the reason you're still breathing as you are unharmed. 4. I only came here to talk to "one" woman here, and that's it. 5. The only person capable of taking me down within a mile of me is my stalker lurking in the shadows over there." Shintaro said looking at an alleyway

"Don't bother trying to hide, I know you've been tailing me since you killed off my clone when it left the Hokage Tower." Shintaro said with his arms crossed making the figure in the shadows come out into the moonlight

"I see, you are able to sense me when I am capable of hiding my presence to most shinobi." the figure said

"I-is that-" the 2nd Uchiha stuttered

"Itachi Uchiha Captain of the Anbu Black Ops." Itachi said plainly

"S-sir we were just-"

"I saw everything that transpired here, and I have to say while I do not approve of the boys actions he would have state his reasoning for being here should you have not approached him like 'lowly gang members' as he recalled. Inabi you have only yourself to blame for shaming yourself as both a member of the Konoha Police Force, and as a member of the Uchiha Clan. Although that does not matter to me in the slightest Father might disagree on that. You let your guard down, and that was your mistake…a fatal one at that should this had happened outside of the village. Yashiro, Tekka take Inabi to the infirmary. I will escort Shintaro here to wherever he was going, though I have an idea _who_ he was talking about, and make sure he is under surveillance the entire time he is within the Uchiha District. Is that understood?" Itachi said sternly with his usual stoic face hardening a bit if only slightly

"Y-yes sir!" Tekka said getting up quickly walking towards the paralyzed Inabi picking him up with Yashiro's help

"Kiss ass." Inabi grumbled to himself as he was being carried away

"So, may I ask who you wanted to talk to so badly that you've invaded one of Konoha's most feared clan compounds? Not that you seem to care in the slightest." Itachi said stoically

"Yo mama." Shintaro said in a joking tone giving Itachi a raised eyebrow

"Sorry, Sorry I've always wanted to say that in a serious situation, but the opportunity never came up." Shintaro said chuckling to himself

"But seriously, yeah I intend to talk your mom about you-know-who." Shintaro said regaining his composure

"Why? Do you think that my mother is going to believe a stranger about her best friend being alive all this time?" Itachi said questioning Shintaro

"If I'm with you then yes." Shintaro said before walking off

"Unless you want to deal with your soon to be angry mother for not telling her about this the second you heard about it." Shintaro said as he continued to walk making the suddenly stoic faced Itachi nervous at the thought.

Though he knows he could take her on in a fight, nothing terrified him more than his mother going on a rampage.

"Let me show you the way; it is my house after all." Itachi said speeding past Shintaro making him sweat drop at the nervous Uchiha

_'Yup, nothing like an angry mom to motivate the most stoic of children.'_ Shintaro thought to himself as he followed the speeding Uchiha matching his pace.

* * *

><p>"Daaaaaamn!" Shintaro exclaimed as he gazed upon the giant house that was the Uchiha mansion where Itachi lived<p>

"Please, it's not that big of a deal. I do hope Father and Mother don't overreact when I bring you in." Itachi said looking to his left where Shintaro stood only to find him missing.

_"How did he do that without me noticing?"_

Looking frantically for him Itachi finally saw Shintaro walking on his household premises like no one's business only for him to walk past the meeting room where his Father usually held clan meetings….like the one he was right now.

_'__Shit! I completely forgot about the meeting!' _Itachi thought to himself as he sped towards Shintaro before he stumbled upon something he shouldn't.

That idea quickly went down the drain as he saw Shintaro quickly turn around, and _slowly_ walk away from whatever he heard or saw which both proved to be a blessing and as a warning to Itachi. As Itachi quietly jumped near Shintaro who began tapping his foot quietly in morse code that Itachi understood which translated to

"Hey, how much stamina would you say your parents have?" Shintaro tapped with his foot still in code to Itachi who tapped back

"Considering he's the Clan head, and my mother is also a jounin albeit a retired one she's still capable of handling herself; so I would guess they would together have more than enough than a typical Uchiha would which is saying something. Why?" Itachi asked in code

"Wake me up in about a half hour, hour at the most." Shintaro tapped as he sat behind a pillar taking a nap instantly confusing the hell out of Itachi making him curious walking towards to where Shintaro was

_'Why would he ask something so strange like that? All I know is that Father said that he was having a meeting with the clan elders with mother and-' _suddenly it dawned on Itachi _'oooooh now I understand. But how did he know? Mother and Father's room is upstairs on the top floor….unless….noooo they couldn't have-' _suddenly Itachi was interrupted by sounds he would rather forget for the rest of his life before he was mentally scarred.

_'__I guess even a Clan head needs to relieve some stress despite where he is.' _Itachi thought as he snuck away quietly as he could retreating back to Shintaro.

* * *

><p>25 minutes later...<p>

Itachi decided to brave walking towards where he heard his parents….conducting business with each other, and see if they were….finished.

Slowly, and carefully he walked to hear….silence which relieved him to no degree. As he walked into his house closing the door intentionally loud enough for hopefully his parents to hear, and decided to fix himself something to eat.

He then heard footsteps coming from behind him, but judging from the size of the footsteps it wasn't the person he was expecting. However, it was probably in his best interest to send his little brother back to bed

"Sasuke aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?" Itachi said mildly chiding his younger brother who was wiping his eyes still sleepy

"I was till I heard a noise, and I went to go see what it was. So, (he rubs his eyes) why'd you slam the door like that big brother? a young Sasuke asked his older sibling

"I wanted to get the attention of our parents little brother not wake you up now go to bed." Itachi said to Sasuke who groaned

"Fine….oh hey mom Itachi's home." Sasuke said as he turned back to his room until he noticed the door Itachi purposefully slammed opened a little

"_yaaawn _What are you doing up this late at night young man? You need to head straight to bed right now mister." Mikoto said sternly to Sasuke

"Sorry mom it's just that Itachi woke me up. He said something about wanting to talk to you I think." Sasuke said to his mother

"Alright, thank you for telling me, but you need to go bed Sasuke." Mikoto said

"Ok mom….hey mom what's with your hair? It's all messy, and weird looking too." Sasuke asked his mother who was now blushing, and flustered

"M-my hair t-that uh….I just woke up from bed sweetie. Now go to bed like a good little boy ok?" Mikoto said to her son

"Ok mommy let me just close the door Itachi slammed. He didn't even close it the right way." Sasuke said as he walked to the door

"Fine Sasuke, but go straight to bed after that ok?" Mikoto said to her son

"Ok" Sasuke groaned.

Meanwhile Itachi was making himself a sandwich, and eating it watching his mother hiding the true purpose of why her hair was a mess.

"So do you mind telling me why you're slamming door late at night just to get my attention?" Mikoto said to her eldest son

"I was going to tell you earlier, but you were….occupied at the moment." Itachi said carefully while eating his sandwich making Mikoto blush even more

"H-how much did you-"

"Enough for me to wipe out of my memory before I suffer psychological trauma." Itachi quickly said taking another bite of his sandwich

"Well that's….good. So what is so important that you'd come this late at night to tell me?" Mikoto said before Sasuke called out to her

"Hey mom! There's a boy sleeping on the front porch!" Sasuke yelled from outside the house

"That." Itachi said finishing off his sandwich, and walking towards where Sasuke was

"Actually that boy has something important to tell you. _Very_ important regarding an old friend of yours that I'm sure you want to hear." Itachi said seriously as he walked outside getting the full attention of his Mother who followed Itachi outside to see what Sasuke was talking about.

As the two walked outside Mikoto saw what her youngest son was talking about, she saw a young boy a year or two younger than Itachi sleeping on one of the support beams. Itachi decided to be the one to wake Shintaro up in order to prove a theory he had on Shintaro's skills.

He walked up slowly to Shintaro intending to pull his mask off his face; as he reached down to touch it Shintaro quickly, as if on instinct, grabbed Itachi's hand, and pulled a kunai out of nowhere about to strike Itachi's neck only for Itachi to block it with his sword startling both Sasuke, and Mikoto. After a few seconds Shintaro woke up realizing who it was that he was attacking, and retreated his kunai.

"I see your reflexes are sharp even when you are asleep Shintaro-san." Itachi plainly said while sheathing his sword

"Hell of way to wake me up. You know you could've just said "wake up" or something like that. Soooo are your parent's do-"

"Yes, Yes they have concluded whatever business they had with each other." Itachi interrupted shifting his eyes to his mother behind him holding a scared Sasuke

"Nice, now your mom thinks I'm some crazy masked bandit or something. Not the greatest first impression to make when you're about deliver life shattering news." Shintaro said with his arms crossed

"And what news might that be? Actually who are you?" Mikoto asked still holding Sasuke

"Name's Shintaro ma'am (he bows), and I'm just here to talk that's it. Also, if possible I-(he noticeably sniffs the air)-did you not give her a chance to wash up or something? Because she still smells like….you know her business; not to mention her hair's still messy, and all over the place." Shintaro said giving Itachi a questionable look making Mikoto blush more than she would like

"How'd you-"

"I got _very_ sensitive senses ma'am. That includes sight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch as well. I've been able to smell things most people can't, hear things from a far off distance, etc…." Shintaro said politely

"I see….so you can smell my…. (Shintaro nods). Well, I appreciate you….waiting, but what is it that's so important that you'd-"

"It's about Kushina Uzumaki." Shintaro said looking at Mikoto with a serious look in his eyes grabbing the full attention of Mikoto

"Sasuke, mommy needs to talk with this boy. Go to bed now ok?" Mikoto said

"Uh….Ok goodnight mom. Night Itachi." Sasuke said to his family

"Goodnight Sasuke." they both said.

Now that Sasuke has gone to bed the three managed to get some time for themselves

"Before we begin let me just say that we should probably sit down because I'm sure all of us have grown tired from both whatever business we did during the day, and more….recent things some of us have done within the last hour. Not to mention it's late, and I'm tired as hell too; though that nap earlier helped some." Shintaro said shifting his eyes towards Mikoto who was fixing her hair when she heard that statement, and internally sighed as she slowly sat down to avoid the pain in her….forbidden area.

"So ma'am like your son said I've got some news that I'm sure you want to hear, but I'm thinking to put that on hold. Seeing as I didn't expect this...outcome." Shintaro said carefully as he laid back against the pillar he was once sleeping on

"Itachi said it had to do with one of my old friends, and I know what he meant by my _old_ friend. So whatever news it is I need to hear it even if it is bad news." Mikoto said with seriousness preparing herself for whatever Shintaro was going to tell her

"I'm not going to sugarcoat things Mrs. Uchiha. Is it alright if I call you that or is there some title for an Uchiha Clan leaders wife or something?" Shintaro asked Mikoto

"No, Mrs. Uchiha is just fine with me, and I appreciate you telling me this without censoring it. It proves that you have maturity for someone of your age." Mikoto said sincerely

"Alright, like I said it's about Kushina Uzumaki." Shintaro said carefully looking for a reaction from Mikoto who simply answered

"Yes, what about her?" Mikoto said neutrally trying to keep a calm expression

"She's alive, (Mikoto's eye's widen) and has been for the past 5 years. She's was supposed to have died when she lost the Kyuubi, but thanks to Tsunade's healing abilities she managed to save her….somewhat only able to heal most of her injuries. However when she lost the Kyuubi she couldn't make a full recovery so she, as well as Tsunade, slipped into a dangerous coma her condition going up and down dangerously to the point where it looked like she wasn't going to make it. That all changed as soon as I came into this village trying to find out whether she was alive or not. I found her alive, and apparently was kept a secret by the third Hokage."

"As to how many knew about this I have no idea, but I came to do what I was sent here for; and that was to wake Ms. Uzumaki up from her coma. It was a tough job, but I pulled through which was especially difficult considering I awoke Tsunade also from her coma before . After I gave what needed for her recovery I left her a message given to by her father, and set out with her son, Naruto Uzumaki, who I met earlier today. Who by the way was about to get the crap beaten out of him by an angry mob who I scared off just by beating the crap out of some fat guy."

"Anyways other than that I had Naruto accompany me throughout the day until he had a reunion with his revived mother a few hours later; who he didn't even know was alive which doesn't surprise me. So after they had their reunion we decided that they would currently stay with my friends over at the unfinished Living District 14 not too far from here….Whew! Man, that's the second time I talked without taking a breath today. So that's everything I came here to say; the reason being mentioned you, and was worried about you what with you guys being blamed for the Kyuubi incident." Shintaro said trying to catch his breath taking a look at Mikoto trying to process all this information.

It took a few moments of silence before an angry aura began surrounding Mikoto that frightened both Shintaro and Itachi only Shintaro decided to hide behind Itachi using him as a human shield

"**What….the hell….has Hiruzen been doing these past 5 years!**" Mikoto yelled to herself tightening her fists smashing her foot into the floorboards freaking out the two boys

"Huh, guess an Anbu can still fear the wrath of a mother." Shintaro said quietly to Itachi

"Like your one to talk." Itachi replied

"Hey, all I'm doing is looking to keep my face intact." Shintaro said in his defense

"What face? You're wearing a mask." Itachi said

"Indicating I got something worth hiding. Gives me a mysterious vibe don't ya think?" Shintaro asked rhetorically

"That's what you're concerned about?" Itachi asked

"No, dumbass of course not." Shintaro said

"Then why hide?" Itachi asked

"Earn my trust, and you'll find out." Shintaro said mysteriously as he turned to see what state Mikoto was in which thankfully in a better mood as she calmed herself looking at the two frightened children having their own conversation

"It's ok you guys I've calmed down now; and yes Shintaro I think that mask of yours gives off a mysterious vibe that I'm sure is to please the ladies. Add that with that scar of yours giving you a tough look, and you'll have the ladies crawling at your feet." Mikoto said smiling gently as her mood changed drastically

"Uh….thanks I never thought about my scar that way." Shintaro said stepping to Itachi's side rubbing the back of his head while nervously chuckling to himself

_'Even though this scar is a constant reminder of my failure.' _Shintaro thought solemnly

"Sorry, must've brought back bad memories huh? Mikoto said apologizing when she saw the look in Shintaro's eyes

"You might say that, but you didn't know so don't worry about it." Shintaro reassured her

"So, what now?" Shintaro asked the two Uchiha

"You said Kushina was staying with you guys right?" Mikoto asked seriously

"Yeah? You wanna go see her in case I'm lying or something?" Shintaro asked Mikoto

"No, I believe you. It's just that I want to see it with my own eyes; plus I haven't seen Kushina in years so I-whoa" Mikoto said as she tried to stand up with her legs wobbling

"Are you alright mother?" Itachi asked out of concern

"I'm fine son just trying to get back my strength. Sitting down after….strenuous activity then getting back up again is hard on the body, and-ouch!...painful." Mikoto said as gained her footing

"You sure about this?" Shintaro asked also concerned

"I'll make it. So how far did you say this place was again?" Mikoto asked with her hands on her hip trying to act as if she was ok when really all she wanted was to sit down again from being so exhausted from her….time spent with her husband

"About 2-3 miles from here." Shintaro said flatly pointing east to where he was talking about making Mikoto lose her balance for second in disbelief

"_sigh…._very well let's get going then." Mikoto said

"Alright I'll lead. What about you Itachi? You comin with us or are you staying here?" Shintaro asked Itachi

"I'm supposed to watch you until the Hokage says otherwise so I guess I have no choice, but I was supposed to keep a low profile without you noticing." Itachi said

"Then next time try washing off the scent of a woman when she smothers you with affection." Shintaro said sarcastically

"What's this about another woman smothering my son with affection?" Mikoto snapped at Itachi with a sweet, but evil aura hidden on her face behind the "seemingly sweet mother" facial expression Mikoto wore

"I-I'ts nothing mother." Itachi said trying to say something

"Then explain why she was gushing over how "handsome" and "kissable" your face is." Shintaro said cynically while grinning evilly underneath his mask

"Oh?" Mikoto said still keeping the facade of a sweet mother

"Yup, I saw it firsthand. She was practically "all" over him. I'm thinking the only reason they weren't making out was because I was there. I mean she is kinda pretty, but don't you think she's a little bit too old for you? Or do you prefer older woman with bigger…._ass_ets." Shintaro said so glad he was wearing a mask so he didn't have to hide his shit-eating grin that was growing wider with every comment as tried to hide his laughter as best as he could

"Older woman? Bigger….assets?" Mikoto said as she struggled to keep her composure

"Will you stop talking please?" Itachi said in a demanding voice

"Why? So you can "not" tell the truth to your mother, and the scary teenage girl that's behind me." Shintaro said as he stepped aside pointing to a teenage girl.

Said teenage girl was currently generating an equally frightening aura that of Mikoto surrounding her, only the girl wasn't smiling. She was _pissed_ off. The teenager was about the same age as Itachi with fair skin that reflected off the moonlight, hair black as crow feathers like her eyes both complimenting her face weren't it so mad right now, she had her hair braided into a ponytail that went down to her neck. Her clothing consisted of a silver kimono with her clan's symbol on the back along with a white wolf on the front that seemed to be having the same look on it's face as the girl who was staring into Itachi's soul.

"I-Izumi-chan?" Itachi stuttered

"Why hello _**Itachi-kun **_I ran into Yashiro on my way home saying you were heading home, and thought I might surprise you. What I did not expect was to hear this about a woman giving you _affection_, and having bigger _assets_ according to the child next to you. So is there something you want to tell me?" Izami said cracking her knuckles still keeping her scowl.

"N-no, it's just that Shintaro-san was just exaggerating, and leaving out _important_ details regarding on who this woman is." Itachi said glaring at Shintaro

"Putting the blame on a poor innocent child huh?" Shintaro said feigning innocence

"You know damn well that this your fault." Itachi said continuing to stare at Shintaro

"I'm not the one avoiding your mom, and girlfriend while trying to put the blame on a kid shirking responsibility." Shintaro said shifting his eyes back and forth between Mikoto, and Izumi who was blushing like mad along with Itachi though he hid most of it

"G-G-Girlfriend?" Izumi stuttered blushing crimson red thinking of the idea of dating her best "male" friend

"Oh, I get it. Playboy must've friend zoned you without even realizing it." Shintaro said pointing to Itachi

"I didn't know the two of you were dating. When did this happen Itachi?" Mikoto said expecting an answer

"I-I was going to ask you Izumi-chan, but I was hoping it would be under better circumstances. heheheheh" Itachi said nervously laughing to himself praying his grave wouldn't be dug any deeper.

"W-wait y-you _want_ t-to d-date….me?" Izami stuttered blushing a new shade of red

"Yeah….though I hoped it would be a bit more….romantic" Itachi said struggling to say that last word without sounding emotionless

"_Ahem!_ I'm still here you know?" Mikoto said looking at the two pre-teens discussing their romantic future

"M-Milady! I-I didn't see you there, please e-excuse my rudeness." Izumi said bowing her head

"You are excused. Now I take it you have an interest in this girl Itachi?" Mikoto said trying to calm herself down by having fun at her son's expense. Which seemed to be working due to the blushing that seemed to brighten his usual calm emotionless face.

"Y-yes mother." Itachi said struggling to look his mother in the eye, but if he did he would see the playful smirk growing on his mother's face

"Then I approve." Mikoto said to Itachi flabbergasted staring at his mother with confused eyes until Shintaro spoke up

"This is the part where you say 'Thanks mom, for letting me date the girl of my dreams.' unless you Uchiha do something else for expressing your gratitude." Shintaro whispered to Itachi who prompted to repeat what he said unconsciously

"Thanks mom, for letting me date the girl of my dreams." Itachi said without thinking about what he said which in turn made Mikoto look at her son as if she was looking at a new person entirely. While Izumi was now close to the point of fainting with how hot her head was due to the amount of blushing to the point where she had steam coming out of her ears

"G-G-G….Girl of your dreams?" Izumi stuttered out as she was shuffling her feet

"Uh…."

"What the emotionally impaired ninja is trying to ask you is "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" or did I mistranslate you're clearly thinking?" Shintaro said to Itachi trying to decide on whether to kill Shintaro or thank him for speaking what he had in mind.

"YES!" Izumi said jumping for joy to the point she actually hit her head on the roof, and passed out with a smile of bliss on her face

"Izumi-chan!" Itachi said as he went to check on Izumi

"Well, she took that better than I thought." Shintaro said to himself

"So! (Shintaro claps his hands) Shall we get going? I'm just gonna take you with me while lover boy tends to his girlfriend. That ok with you?" Shintaro said to Mikoto

"Ah, young love. Itachi I'm going with Shintaro; will you please look after my future daughter-in-law please?" Mikoto said teasing Itachi who also fainted with Izumi falling on her due to the stress from all three was giving him with the idea of marrying Izumi being the final blow.

"Uh, Should we leave him there like that? Because it looks like they're sleeping off what you were doing not too long ago." Shintaro said to Mikoto

"Oh, let them be. I'm sure my husband will have words for them when they wake up." Mikoto said

"Is your husband the understanding type?" Shintaro asked

"No." Mikoto said flatly

"Throwing him under the carriage huh?" Shintaro said cynically

"Think of it as payback for not telling me about Kushina earlier, and failing to improvise under strenuous circumstances. Also I'm not stupid you know; I knew it was Kushina you were talking about to mess with my son's head." Mikoto said as she looked Shintaro in the eyes with her arms crossed

"Hey, think of it as payback for him not telling you about immediately when he found out." Shintaro said defending himself

"It's not like he was under orders to tell me." Mikoto said

"It's not like was under orders to "not" tell you." Shintaro replied

"I'm sure he had his reasons, but enough of this my legs are ti-"

"I getcha so lets head over there now, and avoid any unwanted attention. Think you can do that?" Shintaro said as he stepped off the porch

" _'scoffs'_ I used to be a jounin before I had Itachi you know. I know how to sneak around without being noticed, I do it on my children all the time to keep in practice." Mikoto said slightly offended

"Uh….I gathered that considering you're the Clan head's wife, because I'm assuming he didn't pick you just for your looks. If he did I'd consider your current relationship status. Not that it's any of my business just thinking out loud. I was just referring to whether or not you have enough strength in your legs." Shintaro said trying to avoid the landmines he was traversing.

"Oh…." Mikoto said with her blush returning

"Also you might wanna fix your hair unless you want to look like you just came out of bed….which you kinda did-"

"Do you really think it's wise to finish that sentence?" Mikoto said her terrifying aura coming back.

"Shutting up now." Shintaro said as he made the gesture of zipping his lip shut

"Good, I'll go wash up then we'll leave." Mikoto said as she turned around back into the house

_'__**You know kit, sometimes I wonder when you're faking being afraid of women or just pretending to give them that pleasure of control.**__' _the booming voice said in Shintaro's head

_'Sometimes if you don't act like you're scared then things will only get worse. Besides she may used to be a jounin; but that's just it "used to be" a jounin. That doesn't mean she "can" take me out.' _

_'__**Getting cocky aren't ya?**__' _

_'It's not a matter of cockiness. It's a matter of remembering everything Old man Z taught me: Fear women at all times, especially whenever they seem calm. The "only" time you don't is when "you" are in control of the situation, and even then be wary of them.' _

_'__**Yeah, that old swordsman seemed to give you advice whenever that psychotic women was giving you hell, and whenever you asked for advice about your future mate.**__' _the booming voice said in amusement

'_Uncle! Come on, you know I don't like it when you get involve with my personal life. Especially when it's about….Misaka-chan, but maybe I shouldn't even bother with her anymore._' Shintaro thought to himself

'_**Kit, what have I told you. Either you tell her the truth or give up on her completely, and let her live in that fantasy land she built for herself. I still think that other girl would be a good choice for you.**_' the booming voice said concerned for Shintaro

'_The reason she even has that fantasy land is because of me, and my big stupid mouth. Also what other girl are you talking about?_' Shintaro asked

'_**If you can't figure out that you did everything you could to make sure she would live when everyone else wanted her dead, then just move on; and as for that "other girl" you're on your own….Heads up the Uchiha Matriarch is coming back**_' the booming voice said as it faded away

_'Ok, bye then….Uncle Ku'_ Shintaro said to voice who growled in annoyance as he preferred a different title than the one Shintaro gave him.

As Shintaro tilted his head up he could see that Mikoto had indeed made her appearance a lot better than she was a minute ago. With her hair combed down nicely, and clothes changed into a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt covered by a light-yellow apron accompanied by her blue sandals she wore at her feet.

"Geez, with that look you look like a regular mom, and not the wife of an empowered clan." Shintaro said rhetorically

"Thanks….I guess. Whenever I go to talk people they always treat me like some higher power, and when I go to the local store people purposely give me lower prices while they charge others with normal or even higher prices. I swear, once you marry someone in power people change. It's nice to experience someone that reacts different every now, and then." Mikoto rambled

"That's because I can give a rat's ass about titles such as "clan wife" no offense. It's just I treat people by what they've done here and now, and not worry about past actions if only to serve as information to know about them. If anything I'll be polite to women as something my mother taught me before….(his eyes shift downward looking saddened)"

"I'm guessing it's something you don't want to talk about. Don't worry I won't press you; let's just get back to your place so I can see Kushina for myself after all this time." Mikoto said

"Yeah, let's get going." Shintaro said as he started walking towards the exit of this damn compound.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the end of chapter 6<em>

"Mikoto!" Kushina yelled happily at Mikoto who was brimming with tears at the sight of her friend

"Kushina!" Mikoto yelled as she ran to Kushina who hugged her tightly as the two old friends gladly embraced each other after not seeing each other for 5 years

"I thought you were dead!" Mikoto said to Kushina tears still flowing from her face

"Well, I guess you can say I was pretty close ya know?" Kushina said without even realizing she used the speech impediment she was was trying to rid of

"I still see you talk like you did all those years ago." Mikoto said pulling back to see Kushina face to face

"Damn it! I did it again didn't I?" Kushina said frustrated at herself

"Hey, don't worry about it. It just means you haven't changed since I last saw you these past years." Mikoto said smiling

"What are you doing here anyways? Not that I'm not glad you're here it's just that I heard that the Uchiha Clan was compacted into one place with everyone on watch." Kushina said wondering about Mikoto's presence.

"We have and still are much to our displeasure. I came here to confirm what that boy Shintaro said was true about you being alive, and all. I also was told of what happened to the treatment of your son….Kushina I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything. When I heard that the Kyuubi attacked, and that you're body wasn't found nor did I hear anything about your son….I just assumed that you two died along with Minato. No one told me that Naruto was the new jinchuuriki only that the Hokage chose a new candidate from the orphanage, and only gave him the name Uzumaki to honor your memory."

"I wanted to investigate, but the Uchiha Clan were put on probation in order ." Mikoto said going over what happened to the Uchiha clan the past 5 years to Kushina who was outraged at the treatment of her friends clan

"All of that happened over the last 5 years?... I swear, I'm gonna have a chat with those old bags at the council if it's the last thing I do!" Kushina yelled making a fist infuriated at the treatment of her friends clan

"And don't worry about about Naruto, Mikoto. If there's anyone I'm mad at, it's Hiruzen with everything that's happened." Kushina assured Mikoto

"Thanks for that. By the way since he's old enough I'm enrolling Sasuke into the official Academy tomorrow, but I've already taken him to the academy before so he get's an idea of what's it like. Are you going to do the same with Naruto?" Mikoto asked

"You bet I am! I'm gonna make it known throughout the village that anyone that messes with my kid will face the wrath of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero!" Kushina yelled with her fist raised in the air grinning menacingly while her hair was flying wildly like some demon

"Just make sure they're still alive to know about Kushina." Mikoto joked

"No promises." Kushina said half-jokingly

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here longer chatting it up like the old days I should let you get some sleep. Kami knows you need it after everything that happened today, and I need to get back to the Uchiha District before Fugaku worries about me being gone….or more likely send out the entire clan after me." Mikoto said as she hugged her friend one more time before she started to walk away

"No problem, I'm tired enough as it is, and I promised Naruto that I would sleep with him tonight so he knows that when he wakes up he'll have a mother that will love him for the rest of his life, and that he'll never be alone again." Kushina said with sincerity as she also walked with Mikoto the exit of the dining hall

"Are you two going to bed as well?" Kushina asked Sadao and Shinji

"Yes, since you have no more questions for us I will retire for the night." Shinji said

"What about Sadao?" Kushina asked to which Shinji moved to the left showing that Sadao was already asleep snoring away in his chair with his head on the table

"Oh….Well, goodnight then." Kushina said as Shinji nodded his head as he took the other exit out of the dining hall.

As Mikoto waved off Kushina when she left the building the two friends went their own way back to their son's. Kushina then began walking to her room that was given to her she noticed the sound of arguing from around the corner. She turned to see Shintaro and Shusuke arguing about something, and it seemed to get intense with Ayano coming in to try and break it up

"You're not in control of us! You don't get to make every decision that involves us, and decide on your own." Shusuke said in Shintaro's face

"That's rich coming from someone that decided to "not" include **3** of the original group in such a decision that could reveal who we are!" Shintaro yelled also getting in the face of Shusuke

"What are we supposed to do? Just wait 12 years sitting on our asses doing nothing until we can go home!? You may have not people waiting for you, but that doesn't apply for the rest of us! We still have 'parents', and clan members we want to impress when we get home!" Shusuke yelled angrily

"Brother! That's not fair, and you know that!" Ayano yelled at Shusuke

"_Half_-brother Ayano. And it is fair to point out the facts when they matter." Shusuke said coldly

"Like the fact your dad doesn't give a shit about you?" Shintaro remarked snidely

"Shintaro-kun! Please don't stoop to my br-step-brother's level, you're better than that." Ayano pleaded

"You're wrong! My father does care about me!" Shusuke yelled

"Only if you're "worthy" enough to be part of your damn clan! My parents may be dead, but at least they loved about me from my birth to the moment they died. Not needing to prove anything to them at all other than living a happy life, but that's impossible courtesy of "your" **fucking **village making my life a living hell!" Shintaro yelled

"We were just fine, but no you people just had to interfere with our lives only because you needed _my_ father as a weapon, and _my_ mother was the heir of some prestigious clan apparently _needed _her to come back; when the _only_ reason they wanted her was because they didn't want their _precious_ bloodline in another village!" Shintaro yelled as he decked Shusuke in the stomach before he could react properly grabbing him by the neck tightly one handed and pinning Shusuke against the wall

"You may be separated from your parents, who don't give a shit about you unless you satisfy their wants, your siblings, and your friends; **but** they are _still alive_ whereas my **PARENT'S are** **DEAD, my FRIENDS are DEAD, hell even my own BROTHER _AND_ SISTER are DEAD **all because you people don't how when to leave others alone! Now don't you even **dare** say you've lost _anything_ when you still have a home to return to, because once all this is over, when I get Hiromi back to her parent's I'm leaving the village….permanently."

"If your village has a problem with that then I'll kill **anyone** who get's in my way because there's no way in hell I'm gonna spend another day much less the rest of my life in a village that made my life miserable for their own gain." Shintaro said his killer intent rising with every word with Ayano in disbelief tightening his grip on Shuske's neck intensely.

"Shintaro-kun you aren't really-"

"Yeah, Ayano I am, and I mean it with _every _fiber in my body; and I'm gonna do it _alone!_" Shintaro snapped at Ayano with absolute seriousness before tossing Shusuke back against the wall, and throwing him on the ground having him cough for air

"You want to ruin everything? Fine. You want to put everyone's identity at risk? Fine. You want to prove yourself as a leader? Fine. You want to prove your worth to your jackass of a dad? Fine! I accept the "groups decision", but I'll _die_ before I become a citizen of my free will much less a _ninja_ for Konoha or _any_ of 5 Great Nations. So you'll have to leave me out of this one. You're testing my limit's teme, one more back stab like this, and I'll put you into a coma until we head back your damn village. After all, I'm here on a mission to make sure you go back home." Shintaro said before walking off to his room slamming the door loudly behind him.

Unsure of whether to check on the kids Kushina decided to screw it all to hell, and check on Shusuke who was still struggling for air.

"Shintaro-kun…." Ayano said softly letting tears fall from both eyes wiping them with her hands

"Br...Shusuke are you alright?" Ayano said getting down on Shusuke's level trying to help him only for him to shove her aside rubbing his neck standing on his own.

"I don't need help Ayano. I'm not weak not like him-" 'SLAP!'

"Don't you dare say Shintaro-kun's weak! He's the strongest person I have ever known! He's just said to you how much he has lost, and how he's willing to wait, and make sure we all get home safe. Even when it was _his_ friends were the ones who died because _we_ ignored Shintaro-kun's advice on how to stay alive he still pulled through, and kept us safe from anyone that would do us harm. I don't even know if it's possible for him to love me with everything _our_ father has done to him, but I'm going to try regardless because of everything he's done for me despite even knowing who my father is."

"It's because of that, and much more that I love him; so I won't tolerate anyone calling Shintaro-kun weak….even if it is from you brother." Ayano said deadly as Shusuke walked past Ayano not caring what she had to say regarding Shintaro leaving her to walk frustrated in tears bumping into Kushina without even realizing she was there.

"Oof!" Ayano said as she bumped into Kushina "Oh! F-Forgive me Ms. Uzumaki I-I didn't see you there. I-I was just-" but she was interrupted when Kushina hugged her giving her comfort that she didn't know she needed.

"Hey, I may have been a mom for less than a day, but I know when to comfort a fellow girl when it comes to issues about love….or at least I can try anyways." Kushina said lightly while Ayano was trying to stop crying.

"Hey, if Shintaro's willing to do _anything _for you if your dad has done wrong to him, then you young lady have a precious friend that's worth loving. I may not know much about the history between you guys, but I can tell you kid's have been through more than any child should. Especially Shintaro, don't give up on him Ayano he's just been through a _lot_ of loss if what he's said was true, and doesn't have anyone to rely on except himself."

"I'm sure that if you don't give up on him he'll see the light one day, and see that he has a beautiful girl waiting to share her love with him." Kushina said trying to put her motherly instincts to the test

"T-thank you, '_sniff_' I really needed that. Do you really think I could do that for Shintaro-kun?" Ayano asked wiping the tears off her face

"Yeah, he's just a bit lost that's all. As it is he's lost without someone there to help him like you are, and I'm willing to bet that if you keep hoping the best for him he'll eventually see how big an idiot he is right now. Just you wait Ayano, any girl that's willing to fall for someone who helped her despite what that girl's family has done to him be it negative or positive then that girl knows how to choose her lover." Kushina said smiling while rubbing the head of Ayano for comfort.

"T-thank you Ms. Uzumaki, hardly anyone encourages my love for Shintaro-kun. Even my mother was a bit skeptical of Shintaro though she sees how he given me happiness, she worries for my future with him since everyone in my village hates him." Ayano said downcast

"Then that means she just cares about your well-being sweetie. Damn, I'm already putting my motherly instincts to the test ya know? I mean I just met you today, and you're already making me wish I was your mother what with someone to talk girl to girl and all ya know?" Kushina said with a goofy smile on her face laughing at herself suddenly realizing she just used her speech impediment twice without realizing it

"Damn it! I really thought I had it under control that time." Kushina said to herself

"Well….thank you for the compliment, but I only need one mother. No offense! It's just to me you're acting like a lovable aunt rather than my mother." Ayano said nervously

"Ooooh! That's even better! I may not be your mother, but I can be the awesome aunt who spoils her niece! That's it! From now on you are to address me as Aunt Kushina!...or Kushina Obaa-chan if you want to be formal, but that's as far as I go with formalities." Kushina said determined leaving Ayano a bit overwhelmed

"You'd really do that for m-eep!" she squealed as Kushina picked her up and hugged her tightly like the crazed aunt she set out to be.

"I told you sweetie it's Aunt Kushina! And yes, I do mean it about being your surrogate aunt while you're staying here in Konoha. Also you can come to me if you ever want anyone to talk to about anything ya hear?" Kushina said giving one last meaningful squeeze before putting Ayano down

"Listen sweetie, I'm gonna call you that from now on if you don't mind, I need to get back to Naruto's room since I promised him that I would spend the rest of the night with him; and also I'm gonna need you to not give up on Shintaro ya hear?" Kushina winked at Ayano who nodded in response

"Yes, Ms.-I mean Obaa-chan I won't give up on Shintaro-kun! You can count on it!" Ayano said determined as ever

"So where's your room then sweetie?" Kushina asked as they both walked in the same direction

"It's 10A Obaa-chan down the hall just before the stairs." Ayano said pointing to her room

"Oh, then we won't be very far then will we?" Kushina said smiling at her new adopted niece

"No, we won't I guess. Goodnight Obaa-chan I'm really tired, and besides I'm gonna need my beauty sleep for my date with Shintaro-kun tomorrow!" Ayano said new excitement and hearts in her eyes imagining what joy she'll have tomorrow

"Oh my gosh! I haven't picked out a dress! Do I even own a dress? Oh no, what if Shintaro-kun dresses up, and I come in rags or worse what if he dresses casually while I go all out! Then he'll think somethings up-"

"Something up with what?" Shintaro said right behind Ayano wondering what she was rambling on about; while making Ayano and Kushina turn around, making Ayano blush like a madman though it would be hard to tell except for the fact that she had red all over her face.

_"Does this kid even know how to let people finish a conversation?" _Kushina thought to herself

"S-Sh-Shintaro-kun! H-how long w-were y-you s-standing there?" Ayano stuttered out while Kushina decided to watch how this would play out

"Uh….I just got here then I hearing you talking about dresses or something." Shintaro said honestly

"Listen I, uh….I wanted to apologize about earlier about….you know snapping at you like that. I'm sorry Ayano-chan, the last thing I want is to hurt your feelings much less lose one of my-no my best friend over something so stupid over that." Shintaro said beating himself up before bowing his head

"Sorry for being an idiot. Can you forgive me Ayano-chan?" Shintaro said with sincerity

"Shintaro-kun you don't have to apologize to me. If anything _I_ should apologize for my brother's rudeness of his words, and for taking matters in his own hands." Ayano said solemnly

"You don't have to apologize for that teme's actions Ayano-chan. Just because he's somewhat related to you doesn't mean you're responsible for his actions. In any case I'm going to let you get some sleep for our "date" tomorrow Ayano-chan." Shintaro said to Ayano who nearly fainted after hearing the word "date" come from Shintaro's mouth

"D….Da….Date?" Ayano said flustered beyond comprehension

_"Why is she acting strange like that? Isn't a dinner with a boy and girl who are close called a date? Unless..."_

"Oh crap! I didn't make you mad you did I? I just thought you know I'm taking you for lunch, and it's my treat and all. I just thought that was all needed for a date, but if you don't want to think of it as a date that's cool. I only thought you were mad at me earlier because you thought I forgot about your birthday tomorrow." Shintaro said rubbing his neck nervously

_"He remembered!" _

"M-My birthday?" Ayano asked faked confused

"Yeah, October 11th "your" birthday Ayano-chan….or did I get the date wrong? Aww dammit I got it wrong didn't I?" Shintaro said worried

"No! No! No! No! No! You didn't get it wrong I actually nearly forgot it was my birthday tomorrow….so wait you thought earlier when I was mad at you, you thought I was mad for you forgetting about my birthday? That's why you wanted to take me out tomorrow?" Ayano asked

"Yeah, I also thought it could be good practice for you as well." Shintaro said

"Practice for what?" Ayano said slightly offended clearly shown to Shintaro who was quickly trying to say his reasons

"Well, uh….I just thought that you know….I thought that in the future when you find someone that you're interested in that you'll have some experience under your belt. I wanted to at least try you in that department since I could only think of one other gift I could give you would have to wait until to-I mean that's it nothing else hehehehehe!" Shintaro said nervously laughing to himself

_'Shintaro-kun was thinking about my future love interest when he's the one that I love….yet he can't even see that…. sigh oh well no one said it would be easy showing him my love.'_ Ayano thought to herself

"Well, what about you then Shintaro-kun? Don't you gain experience with dating as well if you go out with me?" Ayano said with sass trying to play hard to get like she did earlier

"I guess, but uh….well, actually I never considered going out on another _real_ date or any type of relationship like that in the near or far future. Figured I'd enjoy it while I can considering it'll be my first and last date that I'll ever have." Shintaro said plainly which grabbed the attention of both Ayano and Kushina

"What do you mean first and last date?" Kushina said out of nowhere making Shintaro jerk back a bit making him forget about her being there

"It's what I said I don't plan on being in any kind of serious lovey dovey romantic relationship for the rest of my life. I'm not saying I'm not interested in girls it's just I can't see myself making someone happy with the future I have in mind for myself. I truly meant what I said about leaving the village once I get you guy's home there's just too much bad memories, bad people, and death that outweighs the good things there….even if you are one of the good things Ayano-chan." Shintaro said solemnly making Ayano a bit misty eyed thinking she wasn't enough for him to stay with her until he spoke again putting a hand on Ayano's shoulder

"You deserve someone that can make you happy Ayano-chan, but I doubt it'll be hard with that face of yours; I've seen what's under that mask, and I'm sure within a couple of years you'll mature into a beautiful woman that'll have men begging on the ground just for a moment of your time. Heh, I'm not sure why, but I feel comfortable saying that kind of stuff around you; you're pretty there's no doubt about that, but you're smart, you have determination when it counts, not to mention a great medic, and most of all you fight for what you think is right, a trait that I respect most of all Ayano-chan."

"You're a good friend Ayano-chan, and I just want to make sure you live a happy life even if it means I don't. Kami knows I don't deserve one after what I've done to….anyways I'll pick you up tomorrow around at the agreed time. That'll give me enough time for me to take Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen in order to receive that deal I made with the owner, and enough time for you to find something you want to wear. Not that what you're wearing isn't good enough, in fact for what it's worth I think it looks good on you. Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to dress up a little bit, but that's the only thing I'm gonna say about tomorrow."

"Alright G'night Ayano-chan, G'night Ms. Uzumaki hope you have a good night's rest." Shintaro said as he began to walk away.

This led to leaving Ayano to feel all sorts of emotions: happiness, sadness, love, frustration, all of which are going through her heart making her unsure of what to say, but her body had different plans.

"You do Shintaro-kun!" Ayano yelled getting the attention of Shintaro

"Huh?" he said confused turning around

"Y-You do deserve a happy life like me or anyone else. You've sacrificed, and done more for me than I can ever repay in my lifetime. I-I also want to thank you for saying all those nice things about me, and for being so thoughtful about my well-being….and that I want you to know is that I'll leave the village with you even though…. you may not want me there I'll still be your friend forever, and I'll be willing to go anywhere so long as I'm with you." Ayano said panting like she just ran miles and back what with the courage that took for her to say those things

"You really mean that?" Shintaro asked surprised to Ayano who was nervous as hell

"E-Every word." Ayano barely said leaving Shintaro turn his body to the side, silently tilting his head up thinking of what to say only to sigh with his head down look Ayano in the eyes with a sad look

"Thank you Ayano-chan, I _really_ mean it, but…._sigh_ like I said I'm going alone. Goodnight Ayano." Shintaro said before turning his back on Ayano walking to his room with his head down, and closing the door.

Thinking she screwed up Ayano shed a few tears before running to her room crying sorrowfully from both the pain that Shintaro rejected her even though she knew this might happen, and the sadness that was in Shintaro's eye's proving he would love her company, but for whatever reason didn't deserve it leaving her to deal with the pain that held her heart making it difficult to sleep.

Now Kushina was beating herself up about not saying anything to either of the kids, and decided to put this matter on hold until tomorrow to think of something to say to the heartbroken Ayano, and the boy she wanted to know more about, Shintaro.


	8. Remembrance, Grievance, Acceptance

A/N: For those of you confused about why I updated this chapter after a day I posted it is simple...I screwed up. I forgot to put in a line when Shintaro had his monologue in the bathroom. And when Ayano said something that probably confused some people so I fixed that. Other than that everything else is still the same. Sorry about that, amateur writer here trying to make up for his mistakes.

Chapter 8

As the two siblings finished their breakfast the boy decided to bring something else up to his sister.

"Sis."

"Yes, Niichan?"

"There's been something I've been wanting to do for a while now."

"What's that Niichan?"

"I've been thinking about this, a lot, and I wanted to make sure you were old enough to understand."

"I'm 8 years old Niichan, almost 9. I'm not a dumb little girl you know." she said with sass

"I know, I know. It's just that this is a big deal what I'm gonna ask you."

"What is it?" the girl said getting more exciting

"Well, I've been thinking you've stepped up in your training these last few weeks, and...I was thinking that'd I start training you for..._sigh_ train you to be more like me. You know teaching you certain ninjutsu, taijutsu techniques, and I was even thinking, if you want to, to train you to use a sword like me." the boy said causing his sister's eye's and mouth to widen with every word to the furthest they would let them.

"Really!? You'd let me do that niichan!? But wait, what about Sakura-sensei? I still want to be a medic nin." the girl said causing the boys eye to twitch in anger at the name but calmed himself quickly so that his sister wouldn't notice.

"I'm not saying to ignore being a medical ninja, but since your...teacher's been busy with finding a cure I figured you shouldn't waste time like this. There's no way in hell I'm admitting you to those schools, Kami knows how many of the teachers are infected much less the students, and like I told you before the city is dangerous with the civilians getting more and more desperate. It's been getting worse, food is scarce, and clean water is getting harder and harder to come by...for them at least. As far as we go we're set for a couple of years. So, do you want to learn more about being a more serious ninja like me or do you want to wait until you're older for this?"

"Keep in mind this training is gonna be tough, and I'm not going to go easy on you. I'll be just as hard as my sensei was on me, but it'll make you a stronger person. It'll be hard, painful physically, mentally and maybe even emotionally, plus this training will determine if your capable of handling being a ninja in the world of today. So, you still want do this or did I scare you out of it?" the boy said as his sister's grin turned into a grimace thinking of what her brother might put her through.

The girl was uncertain no doubt, but like her mother she always thought things through hard. The girl wanted to be like her adoptive brother, but she was unsure if she could handle his training; on the other hand what he said was true. He forbade her from leaving the house grounds due to the incident 3 months ago, and spent more and more time with her never leaving his sister's side. Just as she was about to say no a thought came to her mind.

_"If I go through with Niichan's training, then I'll have to something to show off when I get to go see Mom and Dad. Sure it'll be hard, but I want to show them something that they'll be proud of. I'll never stop trying to be a medic nin, but since Sakura-sensei is busy with finding a cure I can't do that right now. So..."_

"I'll do it. I want to train like you do Niichan. Please teach me!" the girl said determined with a fire in her eyes causing the boy to smirk under his mask.

"You sure?" he asked while his sister nodded vigorously not changing her mind.

"There's no turning back from this."

"I want to do this Niichan. I've made up my mind."

"OK then. Keep in mind things are gonna be different around here." the boy said getting up from his chair

"Bring it on Niichan! I'm ready for anything!" the girl said excitedly with her fist in the air and a confident grin on her face

"Very well then...(takes a deep breath) Alright Missy head outside right now! We're going on a 5 mile run for a warm up and I want don't want hear any complaining!" the boy yelled in drill sergeant like voice that stunned his sister with a confused look

"Niich-"

"What are you deaf? I said move it! Outside Now! Now now now now!" the boy yelled freaking his sister out causing her to run outside.

_"What did I just do?" _the girl thought to herself despairingly while her brother smirked to himself thinking what he should start off his sister with for her new training regime.

* * *

><p>7:12 a.m<p>

As the sun made it's way to Shintaro's room he began to have the usual nightmares that covered various moments of his entire life that he would get every night, and despite having them over many years he still hadn't gotten over them.

_'We need to move now!'_

_'I won't let go, I'll never let go!'_

_'Yumiko, no!'_

_'Damn it I'm not letting any more of my friends die!'_

_'Mom….Dad? Where are you?'_

_'__I can't...please...don't make me!'_

_'Kill the monster!'_

_'He's a freak, a fucking freak!'_

_'Misaka-chan! Why Shintaro, why would you do this to me?'_

_'Shintaro….I love you.'_

_'I't's your fault all your fault!' _

_'You join us or never speak to us again that is your choice.'_

_'You bastards! You killed them, you killed them all! I'll never forgive you for this! NEVER!'_

_'I...will...**KILL YOU!**'_

_'Then don't bother coming back unless you get your shit together gaki!'_

_'Listen kid, it's you or those villagers what's it gonna be?'_

_'I'm sorry….I'm so, so sorry….'_

This was something he did not need after the long mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausting day that Shintaro had; it didn't help the knowing feeling of utter, and total shit. A lot had happened though yesterday, after not only finding some people he didn't expect to be alive, you know….alive, and bringing them back up drained him more than he would admit.

Then having to deal with personal issues that Kushina who unknowingly kept bringing up memories reminding Shintaro of his past that he would rather forget. Then having to deal with the 3 ninjas he met after gaining the property, the stupidly angry mob early in the day, going to the Hokage's office….twice immediately one after another, dodging dinner multiple times only to end up in bed hungry, going to the Uchiha District to deal with those paranoid Uchiha "Police Force", dealing with Shusuke with his little rebellion issues, and then having to finally end the day making his best friend cry, not the best ending to _any_ day, made Shintaro go through a rough night of hardly, if any, good sleep.

Trying to pry his eyes open Shintaro yawned heavily as he rose from his bed like a corpse from it's grave.

"Kami, I hardly got any sleep at all. Oh well, _'sniff'_ yeesh! Man, I need a shower." Shintaro said as he got up from his bed searching his bag for some spare clothes.

"Alright. Now, I'm sure the water is still working in this dump otherwise I'd have to go to one their public baths." Shintaro said going through a pile of clothes he took out from one of his scrolls.

'_**Really? I just thought you'd want to bathe in a river liked you used too.**__' _Uncle Ku said to Shintaro slightly mocking him

'_Ha ha, very funny uncle….though that doesn't sound like a bad idea since it'll be more private.' _Shintaro thought to himself as exited his room with spare clothes

'_**You know, spending all that time in a forest may have altered your perspective on a normal life.**__' _Uncle Ku said sarcastically

'_It's not like I had a normal life uncle.'_ Shintaro said dishearteningly

'_Besides what normal kid spends most of their time leading a group of other kids trying to keep a secret from everyone around him_?_' _Shintaro said as he made his way to the showers

'_Since I, or my clone anyways, already checked this place out I know that the personal showers aren't working in the rooms, but at least the two dividing sections of showers work. Now, if I remember they were right over….there!' _Shintaro thought to himself as made his way to the dividing section of the men and women showers. But when he arrived there something seemed off to him as he looked at the signs.

"Huh, that's strange. Could've sworn the men was on the left, and the women on the right….oh well, my clone was tired as hell when I got here, and I'm tired as hell now so might as well go in." Shintaro said stopping as he heard the sound of water rushing down, and steam coming out of the entrance.

"Huh, looks like someone's already in there, wonder who it could be." Shintaro said as he made his way to the showers….well it was more like a bathhouse, but again Shintaro just knew this was a place to clean up yourself.

As Shintaro made his way into the shower with only his towel, and towel around his face (gotta keep up appearances) he walked into the shower that looked more like a bathhouse than anything. With shower heads aligned against the wall poking their heads out of the steam fog barely with a huge bathtub for at least 10-15 people Shintaro decided to screw it and relax in the tub first seeing as he had some stress to wash away.

Walking towards the bathtub the sounds of water splashing with every step he makes Shintaro reaches the bathtub also filled with steam covering up most of the layout of the room, but notices a towel laying to the side of the floor signaling that someone else is in the tub as well. Just then Shintaro began to evilly chuckle to himself

'_Hehehehehe time for a little surprise to lighten up my day._' Shintaro thought to himself as he took a few steps back to give himself a running start

"CANNONBALL!" Shintaro yelled as he ran and jumped into the bathtub letting out some water out of the bathtub laughing as he surfaced out of the bathtub

"Hahahahaha! Oh man, that felt good! Whooo! So who's in here anyways?" Shintaro asked resting against a corner of the bathtub only to receive silence as an answer "

Come on! I saw that towel on the floor I know someone's in here." Shintaro said only to receive silence trying to look to past the steam to see some light blonde colored hair let down.

"Oh, it's you Sadao." Shintaro said only to receive silence again

"Probably asleep. Not surprising, He probably fell back asleep once he knew it was me. Whatever." Shintaro said as he sat in the tub relaxing until he heard movement from the other side

"So I take it you're finally up then lazy ass?" Shintaro said hearing a sudden stop to the movement only receiving a nod barely visible as a response

"Oh ok….guess you're still waking up from another long a nap you took. Well, since you're up I wanted your advice on something." Shintaro said again receiving a nod in response.

"Ok, sleepy head don't bother to give me an answer that requires you to speak not like I wanted to talk to you anyways." Shintaro grumbled to himself before he decided to break the silence.

"Actually, I wanted your advice on what I should do in regards about Ayano-chan. You see I was dealing with some of Shusuke's crap again, you know about how you guys are going to be ninjas here, which by the way great thinking might as well rip our masks off while were at it. Anyways, I ended up snapping at Ayano-chan then just left her there with Shusuke. Then when I get inside my room I hear Ayano-chan yelling at Shusuke for some reason….Ayano-chan never yells, not even when she's mad. Yet I made her mad, scared her or something to the point where it actually freaked me out a bit. I was trying to hear what Ayano-chan was saying, but I couldn't get a clear word out."

"All I could manage was she was defending me even after I lashed out at her. I felt like total, and utter shit at that moment, here I was dealing my with my own problems falling under stress, and letting Ayano take some of brunt of it, yet she still was defending me for whatever reason….Kami I'm an idiot."

"It took me a bit, but I worked up the courage to get up so I could apologize to her. However, when I went out I saw Ayano-chan with Ms. Uzumaki, who probably calmed her down, talking to about something, probably trying to cheer her up I'd bet. So I walked up, and started hearing Ayano-chan talking about dresses or something, probably about that promise about taking her out today. I admit I was both confused, and scared out of my mind when Ayano-chan did a 180 on her personality yesterday; but I thought it was because I haven't hinted at anything about her birthday the last few days. So I thought about something that I could think of at the moment that would make her feel better….which for some reason a date was the only thing that came to mind. So I'd said that I would take her out for lunch, dessert….which in all honesty doesn't sound much like a date, to me anyways now that I think about it.

"So, without telling her I've got something else planned for her, but it's a secret so I'm not gonna tell ya. All I'm gonna say is that it's going to blow her mind hehehehe man she's gonna flip. Anyways I've been thinking about some things Ayano-chan said to me last night. You know about my plan to leave the village, and personally don't care about, that's why I won't bother with the details. The thing is I actually told her in the heat of the moment even though you told me not to; though I failed to see the reason why, now I understand….Ayano-chan doesn't want me to be alone. Or at least that what I think anyways, so I then explained why I was leaving the village….and practically I said "you're not good enough to keep me there" to her face which in all honesty was probably the worst thing I could say even though I didn't say it outright."

"She should know that once I leave the village I'll be hunted down for the rest of my life because that damn village doesn't want to lose their big weapon, that's not a life I want for her at all. I just want her to be happy that's all, she deserves at least that after everything I've put her through, what with basically hiding what she actually looks like all for the sake of hiding from that bastard, to separating her from her mother the only adult that seemed to care about her with a few exceptions, and then forcing her to learn medical ninjutsu even though technically Hiromi was already a good enough medic."

"It's just that we needed someone else due to Hiromi's condition at the time, and the only one that I could think of with good enough chakra control for it was Ayano-chan. So I had her study something she probably wasn't even interested in the first place; at least she has something to brag about to her mom when she sees her again." Shintaro says as he dips himself in the bathtub again for a quick rinse

"Ahh! That hit the spot. Anyways what I'm getting at I'm starting to understand why Ayano-chan puts up with so much of my crap. I'm not sure if this is 100% true or not, hell I'll be surprised if it is, so don't say anything, but….I think Ayano-chan has feelings for me….you know the uh….love kind of feelings. If I'm right then…._sigh._" he said before a long pause the next time he talked."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it; the _last_ thing I want to do is hurt Ayano-chan in _any _way possible, but….if she truly does love me, then I'm not sure if I can return her feelings….at least not all the way. When I start to think about Ayano-chan, the way we met, the way I treated her from the beginning, the way we became friends despite her….family ties, and to our journey up till now, I just don't see how any normal human being can ever fall for someone like me. However, every time I do think about those memories good or bad, I get this weird feeling I can't explain in my chest….it's a familiar feeling, one I haven't felt in a while."

"Heh, even then only a few managed to make me feel like this just by thinking about them, but 3 of them are dead with one more not even giving me the time of day. Though I can't blame her given that her memories were altered so she doesn't remember me; and even then she would probably hate me for what I've done to her if she did remember me….Kami, I'm feeling the same way to 5 different girls, what kind of hopeless loser am I?" he said banging his head backward against the wall.

"I swear I suck at girls, but Ayano-chan she's….I don't know how to say this, but she's….special. She's special in ways I can't describe in words just….Augh! (he dunks himself the water for a second) why is this so hard? I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this you're probably asleep like you usually are. Maybe I…._sigh_ maybe I just want live the rest of my life without having to lose something or more likely _someone_ I….I can't even say the damn word when it's only four letters even though I just said a few minutes ago."

"Ugh….anyways, if for whatever reason Ayano-chan did fall for someone who has his heart shattered beyond repair….then….ugh I just sounded like some cheesy romance novel. Heh, I have the mental mindset of an 18 year old man yet I can't even talk to myself about a girl that I may or may not even lo-like I mean like. A girl who's pretty…. smart…. cute-Auuuugggggh!" he screamed to himself banging his head against the wall

"Why 'Bang!' do 'Bang!' I 'bang!' have 'Bang!' to keep 'Bang!' thinking about her like that! 'BANG!'...ugh, now I have a huge headache." He said rubbing his temples.

"Wait a minute, I just thought of something if I give Ayano-chan that gift I gave her for her birthday a while back then that'll give me some closure on the subject….yeah, last time it glowed white, shed some petals down to five, then just made me look at Ayano-chan differently. Maybe that has something to do with it; problem is the only place where it'd be found is the Forest of Death where I….nearly lost my life doing so, but it was worth it seeing Aya-chan smile like that. Aya-chan? That sounds like a nickname I'd give her if we were da-nope! Get that thought out of your head now Shintaro, before you give someone the wrong impression….or worse hurt Ayano-chan's feelings. Besides other than I could call her even cheesier like Aya-hime-oh dammit I did it again! Only now it sounds like it belongs to someone's who marri-dammit! 'BANG' I can't think like that!"

"She deserves someone who could make her happy, someone who's not despised by everyone which in turn will divert to her, someone who she could have kids with, and "not" worry about their future, but that someone can't be me. I've already failed to protect so many I care about….Mother, Sentōki, all my uncles and aunts, Fumiko-Yumiko-Hakufu-Masori-Menma-Yin-Masami-Ichiro-Tadao-Haruko, and especially Aiko….(tears began to flow out of his eyes) Aiko…. she was just a baby, **MY SISTER** and I couldn't do ONE damn thing for her! (he punches the tiled wall making a hole) I promised mom that I would protect her with my life, yet she's dead, and here I am still walking. She….she was the only thing that kept me going, the reason I stayed in that god forsaken village, now she's gone and….(he begins crying audibly) dammit. Why? Why am I still alive, when everyone else I love is either dead or out of reach? I can't stay with Hiromi forever because I _will_ find a way to her parents, Misaka doesn't remember me, and even if she did she wouldn't even consider me anything but an enemy, and Ayano….why did I just say her name? Do I love Ayano-chan? I can't believe I just said that….ugh" he groaned before chuckling to himself

"Even if I do love her I can't let myself have that luxury. I'm convinced that whoever I love be it a friend, family, or romantic otherwise is bound to suffer greatly or end up dead one way or another. Who knows, maybe that's why I'm so hard on everyone, why I'm the only one here who knows how end someone's life. I'll admit I don't like everyone here equally as much as I do with others, the teme alone proves that, but I didn't let that cloud my judgement when I assigned certain roles to the group or when we were hired to deal with bandits or the hunter nin that chased after us. Whenever we were hired I made sure I was the only one to go, and...dispose of them; no one in the original group, not even the teme, knows what it's like to end someone's life."

"Heh, and I wonder why I know that in the first place. Gee, it's almost as if I _had_ to learn it in the first place." Shintaro said with obvious sarcasm

"But I digress...actually, if there's anyone I'm overprotective about it's Hiromi. I won't deny it, I've been babying her this entire time. I've always carried her bags, gave her the least amount of work allowing her to focus on being a medic nin, and I even gave her my share of food whenever she was hungry...which was all the time. Maybe it-no, it's definitely because she's my sister even though Hiromi's just an adoptive sibling. I have shielded Hiromi from this world harsh reality as best as I could, but she has seen no kid her age should see. Yet, it's because of my over protectiveness that Hiromi barely has any self-confidence if only when I'm around. You know what I mean, whenever Hiromi is around me she can act freely like her usual cheery self like how she was meant to be, but whenever I leave her side she turns into a shy, nervous wreck hoping that I come back soon."

"Hiromi...she's someone else that I'll have to leave behind when this journey of ours is done. I'm sure she'll be heartbroken, but I promised Hiromi back to her parents and that's what I'm gonna do...even if it means I'll be separated from the last remains of my family. Now that I think about, and I mean _really_ think about it I'm the very last member of not only my family, but my village, group of first friends, even my family. " Shintaro said in a sorrowful tone before sighing then standing up from the tub leaning against the wall.

"This is getting me nowhere. I need to focus on other things like making sure Ayano-chan lives long enough to experience something like true love. All I can do is focus on today, and make sure this date will be the best one I can give her….which might make her lo-I mean like her even more….Kami, I wish I would've thought of something else other than a date." Shintaro said before speaking in a tired, but also a relieved voice

"Man, I don't what it is, but I feel both like crap, and like a huge weight's been taken off of me if that's possible. Maybe it's the setting, maybe it's the fact I've been rambling on like a girl about something like this, or maybe it's just nice talking to someone that's here, that may or may not be unconscious. But, I can say this. I have made _many_ mistakes in my life, and because of that I'm a perfectionist when it comes to nearly everything. All because I never want to experience losing anyone else close to me, and now I have alienated myself from the original group. I need or I guess I have by now to accept the fact that I will make more mistakes. One of the last things psycho-sensei was this."

"It's fine to remember your mistakes, so long as you don't dwell on them."

"It's fine to grieve over the losses those mistakes have caused, so long as you don't drown in them."

"Everything that happens will happen, and it will change you for better. So long as you accept it."

"Remembrance, Grievance, Acceptance. The three key things you need in order to learn from your mistakes. I sure as hell have the first two, it's the third one I'm having trouble with...I'm sure with time I'll learn how, I just hope it won't be too late by then." Shintaro said in a grim voice

"Anyways it was nice doing something like this, maybe I'll do it more often in here. Oh well, time for me to get out. I've got a lot of stuff to do today, and it's not gonna get done in here. See ya later Sadao good talk." Shintaro said as he picked up his towel walking towards the exit as the steam let off.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile 10 minutes before Shintaro left the shower)<p>

As Shintaro made his way into the showers the two signs suddenly switched by a string pulling the two fake signs down revealing that the women's bath was indeed on the right. The sounds of giggling children could be heard from across the room knowing their prank had been put into effect.

"Aww man this is gonna be so awesome!" Naruto giggled to himself

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on Shintaro's face when he comes out of there scared from every girl in there giving him hell." Suigetsu said

"Hey! Don't take credit for my idea! Gosh, boys are so annoying." Fu said annoyingly

"Whatever, let's just sneak in the air vent, and watch the magic happen from a better angle." Suigetsu said happily

"Pervert." Fu said glaring at Suigetsu

"Hey, you're about watch a "naked boy" go into a shower, and I'm the pervert? A well-toned, muscular, evenly tanned boy that you saw last night." Suigetsu said seductively making Fu blush a bit

"S-Shut up! W-whatever! It doesn't matter to me in the slightest!" Fu said flustered making Suigetsu roll his eyes.

"Hey, let's make a bet!" Naruto said to the two kids suddenly gaining interest

"Whoever has a nosebleed from this loses, and does what the last winner standing has to say!" Naruto said all cheery like making the two bickering kids give each other a look, and nodded.

"Deal!" they said in unison

"But if no one has a nosebleed the next thing is fainting or getting red on your face." Suigetsu said adding into the bet.

"Fine, but when you two perverted boys knock out I'm gonna reap my rewards in the form of you two being my manservant's." Fu said delighted thinking of ways to torture them.

"Fine, but when I win you two suckers are gonna go on a training marathon with Ling." Suigetsu said smiling all smug like.

"L-Ling! Dude she does a 10 mile run…. at 6:00 in the morning….as a warm up!" Fu said terrified of that

"Well if I win you two are gonna take me out to Ichiraku Ramen for as long as I want today." Naruto said confident, but was dreading the thought should he lose.

"How is that a punishment?" Suigetsu asked confused

"Well, I ate about 50 extra-large miso, pork, and beef ramen bowls yesterday, and Shintaro said something about a "crater in my wallet" I think that's what he said….uh guys?" Naruto said looking at the two children

"50 BOWLS!?" Fu yelled in disbelief

"Extra-Large?" Suigetsu said also in disbelief

"Who eats that much ramen?" Suigetsu said

"Who "can" eat that much ramen?" Fu asked wondering if Naruto was just telling a lie.

"I can, that's who!" Naruto proudly exclaimed with his chest puffed up.

"If I lose, I'll be flat broke." Suigetsu said as he paled at the thought of his savings being wiped before his every eyes.

"You, and me both shark boy." Fu said annoying Suigetsu.

"Tch! Whatever Moss Head." Suigetsu retorted.

"So then it's a deal? Naruto said with his hand extended to the two who quickly answered.

"Deal, but I'm gonna win." they said putting their hands on top of each other before looking at each other with intensity as sparks flew between the three children.

"Alright, who goes first?" nervously asked Naruto pointing to the air vent that was filled with darkness scary enough to frighten the two boys in fear of never coming or getting lost.

"I'll do it you big babies." Fu said as she climbed up and into the vent starting to crawl.

"Geez, is she like that all the time?" Naruto asked

"Only when she's around her friends." Suigetsu said as he followed Fu surprising Naruto with his statement

"F-friends?" Naruto said to himself

"Uh, obviously. She considers you a friend dude otherwise she wouldn't have let you talk to us in the first place. She has trust issues so I was kinda surprised when you wanted to talk, and she said "sure" which either means she hates you, and only means she'll let you hang out with us as a nicety or she wants to friends with you. I don't know I can hardly ever tell what's going through that girls head. So you comin or what shorty?" Suigetsu said extending his hand to Naruto

"Hell yeah I am!" Naruto said enthusiastically

"Well, someones excited to see some skin." Suigetsu said snidely making Naruto blush a bit

"N-no that's not what I meant!" Naruto said defending himself while looking at Suigetsu getting bonked on the head by Fu

"Oh don't pretend you're not enjoying this too you perverted fishboy." Fu said annoyed

"And yeah, I do want us to be friend's shorty." Fu said smiling at Naruto

"Really?" asked Naruto

"I just said yes shorty. What do you want me to change my mind shorty?" Fu asked annoyed

"No! I don't but, do you have to call me shorty?" Naruto said

"Yup, it's part of our friend thing. Everyone get's a nickname that relates to a physical trait, characteristic, or past action that comes to their mind at first thought. In Suigetsu's case it's his shark-like teeth, love for water, and the fact he wets the bed every night I call him either shark boy or bed wetter." Fu said happily

"Damn it! You know I have trouble with my kekkei genkai when I'm asleep so shut it Moss Head." Suigetsu said disgruntled

"Keka who-ha?" Naruto said confused

"Kek-kei….gen-kai. It's basically an ability that can only be passed down by a family line or belonging to a clan like mine the Hozuki clan." Suigetsu explained

"Oh….ok so what can you do?" Naruto asked "I can turn my entire body into water or certain parts of it if I want to." Suigetsu said with pride

"But every time he knocks out he loses control, and "liquefies" at random therefore….bed wetter." Fu said mockingly

"I swear if you call me that one more time Moss Head I'll tell Guren that it was you who switched her make up with itching powder." Suigetsu threatened

"Y-You wouldn't dare! She'll mutilate me!" Fu said paling at the thought of facing her wrath as a crystal style user

"If you do that then….then I'll tell Katsumi that it was you who tagged Tomoko and Tomoki "Cat's rule, and Dogs drool" in red paint!" Fu threatened

"That was only because she cheated at poker, and you know that!" Suigetsu said back at Fu

"What's poker?" Naruto asked with curiosity

"Basically it's a card game. It's a way to relieve stress, and it's a helpful way to decide who gets to do what for the day." Fu said

"Oh." Naruto responded

"Plus I like to think of it as practice for when I go big at the casino's" Suigetsu said priding himself

"Please, with your luck you'll go broke before seeing even a speck of cash." Fu mocked

"Tch! whatever, all I need is a little practice under my belt with some cash, and a whole lot of luck!" Suigetsu said smiling thinking of what he could do with a ton of cash

"So are we going through with this bet or not?" Fu asked annoyed turning around to start crawling again

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming." Suigetsu said following her

"Me too! Wait for me!" Naruto said following the two.

As the three children were crawling through the vents they heard the voice of Naruto's mother.

"It's a good thing we went shopping last night. I gotta thank Shintaro for buying the ingredients I need to make Naruto some of my homemade ramen. Minato would...Minato. Heh, he'd always ramble on about how he'd love my ramen, even at the beginning when my ramen was obviously terrible he would finish every bowl. Minato..." Kushina said sadly before smacking her face to snap herself out of her trance.

"Alright. Since Naruto went to go play with his friends it's time for me to do a little house cleaning in here. After all, since my home got trashed, Minato's mansion and Minato's….safe house was no doubt teleported by his seals to some unknown location I got to make the most of it here until otherwise. I swear " Kushina said while tying her hair in a ponytail, dawning an apron before grabbing a broom to dust the cobwebs in the high corners of the room.

Dusting away Kushina noticed the sounds of bickering children in the air vent behind her.

"_Is that? No, it couldn't be. Must be my imagin-"_

"Ow stop pushing!"

"Then move dammit!"

"Guys be quiet. My mom's gonna hear us."

"Yeah right."

"Dude she was a ninja."

"You're just saying that to be cool."

"No I'm not. I'm telling the truth!"

"Shut up the both of ya!"

"You shut up!"

"No, YOU shut up!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Guys come on. Let's just find the girl's bathroom already."

"Grr...Fine."

"Pervert."

"This whole thing was your idea!"

"I know."

"Then why'd you call me a pervert?"

"Just to mess with you…and you're a boy."

"How is that my fault?"

"I don't know. Now let's hurry up before his mom hears us."

"Ok, so is it left or right from he-"

'CRASH!'

That was the sound of Kushina smashing the air vent exposing three frightened children holding each other for comfort knowing that they were caught.

Now Kushina may have been a mother for about a day, and she loved her son more than life itself; **but** she was not going to let her son be influenced in the perverted lifestyle like a certain hermit she knows. So like any good mother Kushina was going to discipline her son, and these other children as well if she had to. However, Kushina was not like most mothers due to her…methods.

Said methods were scaring the crap out the kid's by showing them the reason she was called The Red Hot Habenero.

"My my, what have I found here? It seems I found 3 little deviants off to do something naughty." Kushina said with her hair flying in the air like some monster while said deviants were shaking in fear, continuing to hold each other for comfort. As Kushina extended her arms to grab the paralyzed children they could only imagine what kind of horror they were going to endure.

_"My one chance to see moss head suffer gone."_

_"My one chance to see bed wetter suffer gone."_

_"My one chance to have unlimited ramen gone."_

* * *

><p>(Back to the bathroom)<p>

As more, and more steam began to dissipate the figure within the tub began to sob as she was comforted by another person in there.

"Hey Ayano, are you ok?" the girl asked "I don't know, I just don't know any more Guren-chan." Ayano said between sobs

"I just can't believe he just went in here, and just….you know said all that heavy stuff thinking you were that lazy bastard Sadao." Guren said

"If Shintaro-kun knew it was me he wouldn't have said all those things to me. I don't know what to do Guren-chan should I tell him that it was me-"

"Hell NO! Listen this is an opportunity, and you should seize it. Look you finally knows how the guy feels for you, and it was from his mouth! Even if he was confused as can be. If you do confront him about it he's gonna think of some way of avoiding you for all eternity, and do you want to know why? Because he'll either be too chicken to do anything or be too embarrassed to say anything. Listen, we all knew hell even you knew that he was crushing on Misaka for whatever reason, and no we have an idea why. Or at least the start of one, look I may not have known you guys all that long, but something is up I can tell. I wonder though, why in the hell would someone alter her memories? What did she do? What did "he" do that would make Misaka hate him so much?" Guren wondered looking at Ayano who seemed to be processing all the information putting the pieces together until she remembered something Shintaro said

"_Shintaro-kun said Aiko-chan was his sister, but that can't be right she's was the heir to the….no, no that can't be right if it is then Shintaro-kun is-_"

"What are you girls talking about?" a new voice said coming in the bathtub revealing it to be Kushina with a towel covering her body

"O-Obaa-chan!" Ayano said surprised looking at Kushina getting the tub as well

"Hey, who punched a hole in here?" Kushina said inspecting the hole Shintaro made

"Never mind about that what are you doing here? And why are you covered in dust?" Guren asked Kushina looking at her dirty face

"Oh this?" Kushina said pointing to her face

"I just so happened to catch 3 little deviants sneaking where they weren't supposed to sneak. I found them in an air vent so I punched through it, and grabbed them one by one lecturing them about how dangerous it is to be in there. Needless to say there won't be any peeping toms coming here now, at least when I'm around. Right, Fu?" Kushina said followed by a nervous laughter

"Hehehe, sorry " Fu said as she stepped in the tub with Kushina

"Morning my youthful companions!" Ling said as she slipped through the steam sliding on the water then somersaulted into the tub making a splash

"Do you have to be so reckless Ling?" Honoka said chiding Ling

"Yeah" Katsumi said agreeing with her "besides this is how you get in a tub. CANNONBALL!" Katsumi yelled as she jumped in the tub making a huge splash with her pups joining her

"Geez, can you not empty out the tub before I get a chance to soak in." Misaka said as she walked up with her towel stepping into the tub as well

"Agreed, now come on Karin let's get in before it get's too cramped." Honoka said

"Ok" Karin said as she walked with Honoka getting into the tub

"Aw man, I knew it'd be full when I got here." Momiji said

"S-sory Momiji." Hiromi said shyly next to her

"Eh, it's alright Hiromi you needed someone to help you with your bag, and since that no good brother of yours was nowhere to be found I was the only one there to help you, and I thought I told you to call me Momo, Hiromi." Momiji said lightly poking Hiromi's forehead

"Ouch!" Hiromi said

"Oh, come on you know that didn't hurt." Momiji said

"You don't know that." Hiromi said pouting at her

"Uh-huh, let's get you cleaned up then. I don't need you getting sick on us because you didn't take a bath." Momiji said as she and Hiromi found a spot in the tub as Momiji found some soap, and began washing Hiromi's hair.

"So I take it you girls got here first then?" Kushina asked as she began washing Fu's hair as the steam in the washroom finally cleared showing Ayano's face remembering what happened just a few minutes ago

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" Kushina asked "Sweetie? When did you two get so close?" Guren said wondering about their relationship

"Hmpf! Well I'll have you know that due to a certain incident last night Ayano, and I bonded; therefore I adopted her as my own niece since she still has a mother." Kushina said proudly puffing her chest showing her bosom to the young girls with Ayano blushing, and Guren looking in wonder.

"Soooo big! How'd you get them like that?" Guren asked looking for the secret to Kushina's breast size "

Oh these?" Kushina said slightly embarrassed "These are nothing compared to Tsunade's, heck even Hitomi's are bigger than mine." Kushina said trying to be modest

"Who's Hitomi?" Guren asked

"A friend of mine that belongs to the Hyuuga clan….Oh! That reminds me I have to see how she's doing with little Hinata, she must be about Naruto's age by now." Kushina said already planning a visit to her other close friend while Momiji felt a pit a pit in her stomach for a second shaking it off real quick

"So what are you guys doing here so early anyways? I mean too much steam "can" be bad for you, luckily I know just the right amount to keep my body nice, smooth, and silky for Shusuke-kun. Oh, and I saw Shintaro on his way out of here, said he needed to borrow his short sword for something "important" he said. When I asked what's he planning to do all he said was 'I'm gonna do some gardening, and tell Ayano-chan the date's still on at the usual time then he just ran off." Misaka said as she srubbed her body

"Oh, we…." Ayano said trying to think of something only to have those feelings she felt earlier come back in full force before starting to cry again trying to hide it, but ultimately failing

"Damn it Misaka! What'd you say to her now?" Katsumi said bopping Misaka's head

"OW! All I did was ask "Why are you guys here so early?" and said that I saw Shintaro earlier. Seriously who in their right mind does gardening with a short sword anyways?" Misaka said rubbing her head glaring at Katsumi while Ayano's eyes widen finally realizing what "special gift" Shintaro was planning to give her, and suddenly was racing to get out of the tub

"I need to get to Shintaro-kun! eep!" Ayano said falling flat on her face, but getting up quickly wrapping the towel around her body

"Ayano what's wrong?" Kushina asked concerned

"It's Shintaro-kun he's in danger!" Ayano said distraught running to find her clothes making Kushina somewhat worried also getting out of the tub

"If he's in danger then I'm coming too. I don't need both my niece, and her future boyfriend in mortal danger." Kushina said half-jokingly making Ayano stopping dead in her tracks

"B-b-boyfriend? M-me, and S-Shintaro-k-kun b-boyfriend, and g-girlfriend?" Ayano stuttered embarrassed, and blissfully happy at the thought of them together

"Well duh, you may be a bit young now, but like he said last night "give it a few years, and I'm sure you'll mature into a beautiful woman." and I could tell he meant every word too

"Shintaro really said that? Man, he must've went to the cheese factory for that line." Guren said sarcastically

"W-well, I-I thought it was s-sweet of h-him to say that." Ayano said flustered twiddling her fingers

"You tell em sweetie! Fight for your man!" Kushina said raising her fist in the air comically cheering for Ayano making her blush hard

"O-Obaa-chan!" Ayano said embarrassed

"Did the whole "Shintaro-kun's in danger!" bit pass in the span of 30 seconds?" Misaka said looking at Ayano stumble over own clothes bringing her to remember what she set out to do

"Y-You're right! I need to get to Shintaro-kun now!" Ayano said snapping out of her phase finishing putting her clothes on, and bolting out through the exit

"Wait! Ayano hold on!" Kushina said as she tried to put on the last of her clothes on.

"Hey Mil- I mean Ms. Uzumaki?"

"What is it Honoka?"

"What about your son?"

"Don't worry I already had a plan for that." Kushina said before making a hand sign very familiar to Shintaro

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kushina said as another semi naked Kushina poofed into existence

"Ok, you stay here real quick while I go keep Shintaro, and Ayano from doing something stupid."

"Got it, but couldn't you have done this _before_ you tried to put your clothes on." The clone said sarcastically removing her clothes

"Whatever." Kushina said rolling her eyes

As the clone took her clothes off again to retreat to the tub while the original Kushina finished with the rest of her clothes she quickly went out to find Ayano.

"Do you think we should do something?" Guren said to the rest of the girls

"Like what? That idiot's probably the strongest one in our group, but don't tell him I said that." Misaka said as she rinsed out her hair

"Yeah, besides if he's going out of his way to ask for his sword back, then he's probably gonna do some serious shit." Katsumi said

"You know I gotta ask you girls something." Honoka said to the group

"What?" they said

"Why are you bathing with those masks on your faces still?" Honoka asked

"They're really adamant about keeping their faces a secret Honoka. It's just how they are so I suggest you get used to it." Guren said washing her body

"Oh, ok?" Honoka said getting back to washing Karin's hair

10 minutes later...

"Oh, I just can't take it anymore! I'm gonna join them in the search for Shintaro, it would be un-youthful otherwise!" Ling said jumping out the tub

"Hey hold on a minute Ling! I'm sure the original me will be back sooner or later with the two of them. So just hold on." the Kushina clone said trying to grab Ling.

Which she did only for Ling to unintentionally bumping into the Kushina clone causing her to dispel.

"Whoops…sorry." Ling said nervously chuckling

"Ugh, dammit I'm going to. If Ling's going then something interesting is bound to happen than just sitting in this damn tub. And since she just killed off Ms. Uzumaki's clone might as well now." Katsumi said getting up from the tub with her pups swimming after her

"I-I'm going to! I wanna help big brother too!" Hiromi said as she tried to get out without slipping too fast

"Hey, isn't it Ayano's birthday today anyways?" Guren said nondescriptly

"That's it, I'm going to." Momiji said feeling guilty

"I guess I'm going too don't want to be left behind, and all." Misaka reluctantly said getting out the tub "It's her birthday today? Do you think we should do something sis?" Karin asked Honoka

"Ugh….If anything happens to Lady Kushina I can't face Lord Homura in person. Karin, you Fu, and Hiromi need to stay here it's too dangerous. Guren keep an eye on them will ya?" Honoka said to Guren

"B-but I want to help too!" Hiromi said complaining

"No, Hiromi you need to stay here where it's safe. The stuck-up red headed bimbo's right, Shintaro's gonna flip out if you're in danger because of him, and that'll just put more stress on his head than he needs; you don't want that do you?" Guren said to Hiromi

"But, but….no" Hiromi said dejectedly

"You know what'll make his day? If you come up rushing to him all squeaky clean to brighten his day." Guren said trying to convince Hiromi

"Y-you think so?" Hiromi asked

"I know so. Now come on, before you catch a cold, and Shintaro blames it on me….again." Guren deadpanned

"Hey! I'm not stuck up!" Honoka complained

"Oh how nice of you to wait for us to finish talking bimbo." Guren said mock happy giving Honoka tick marks

"Tch! Whatever, just watch the kid's will ya, and make sure you get behind their ears." Honoka said as she made her way to the changing rooms

"Yeah,Yeah whatever." Guren said as she looked at the 3 young girls playing with each other in the tub.

(Meanwhile)

'_Ok, Kunai check, Shuriken check, my special secret weapon that Shintaro-kun gave me two birthday's ago….check! Oh thank goodness I thought I forgot about them.' _Ayano thought to herself. As Ayano exited the building she began running up to the roof so she could get an overlook view so she had an idea of where to look for that forbidden place….The Forest of Death

"It's a good thing this building is tall, Shintaro-kun really knows real estate. Now where is it….last I remember it was….there!" Ayano said pointing to the direction to where she needed to go now making a run for it

"Ayano!" Kushina yelled catching up to her

"Obaa-chan!" Ayano said

"Where are you going? Do you even know where Shintaro is?" Kushina asked finally caught up with Ayano as they both were jumping from rooftop to rooftop

"Yes Obaa-chan, I do know, but…." Ayano said as she drifted off

"But what?" Kushina asked

"He's really fast, and knows the village layout well. I'm not sure if I can make it time to stop him." Ayano said disheartedly

"We will sweetie, now where's Shintaro headed?" Kushina said to Ayano

"He's most likely headed towards the Forest of Death Obaa-chan." Ayano said as she made a quick left turn

"The Forest of Death! Why is he headed there?" Kushina said surprised as she followed Ayano now taking the lead

"If he's headed there then we need to hurry up. Follow me, I know the fastest route there if memory serves anyways, just gotta keep a look out for the giant creepy forest ok?" Kushina said trying to lessen the tension for Ayano's sake

"Yes, Obaa-chan." Ayano said

'_If Shintaro-kun is going after what I think he is, then….I can only hope he turns out better than he did the last time. If he's not….no, don't think like that Shintaro-kun is strong he's been through worse, and has come out alive no matter what. He can't die….he just can't.'_ Ayano thought to herself as she and Kushina made their way to the Forest of Death.

* * *

><p>7:34 a.m<p>

Shintaro was going over his current arsenal making sure he had everything he needed to enter a place that needed preparation, lest you face starvation, being poison, dehydration, and most likely death. Shintaro was currently wearing something similar to the outfit he was wearing yesterday; only his knapsnack was replaced with his trusty sword, Ketsueki Hiru (Blood Leech), strapped on his back. He'd also left his jacket behind only wearing a black tank top on his chest with nothing more than his fingerless gloves on his hands. His lower attire consisted of loose grey ninja pants that had various scrolls tied to waist belt. While his legs were tied at the bottom like his other pair with survival boots on his feet, he also was wearing two ninja pouches filled to the brim on each leg.

Now finally have reached his destination Shintaro was standing before the very gates that warned most "smart" people to "not" go in the giant forest that's crawling with death all over, hence the name Forest of Death.

"Giant ominous feeling of dread, intimidating picture of horror just from the trees, giant ass fence gate preventing entrance….yup this is it. The Forest of Death. Home Sweet Home, like no other place; well, time to get a move on." Shintaro said as he walked towards one of the gates only to be stopped by two anbu, one wearing a bear mask, and the other wearing a crow mask

"Hey kid, can't you read? The sign says DO NOT ENTER so what are you doing _entering_ here of all places?" Bear asked demanding an answer

"Why, yes I can read. I can also write, talk in complex sentences, and even do math as hard it is to believe." Shintaro said in an obvious sarcastic voice giving them a "oh really?" look

"Oh, so you think you're funny huh kid?" Crow said

"Well, I do have my moments." Shintaro said feigning modesty

"Just answer the question kid or you're coming with us." Crow said

"I'm just gonna go pick some flowers." Shintaro said nonchalantly

"Flowers? In there?" Bear asked skeptically

"Yeah, it's for a girl so shut up." Shintaro said slightly embarrassed

"Oh, doing it for a lady friend huh?" Crow teased

"What's going on here?" a new voice said straightening out the two anbu

"Ma'am! We were investigating this child for he was about to enter training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death." Bear said reporting what happened

"Geez, someone lost their balls in the span of 5 seconds." Shintaro said sarcastically

"Keep quiet kid." Crow whispered

"You there!" the voice said to Shintaro

"What do you want cranky pants? Suffering the aftermath of "that time of the month" or are you always this bitchy?" Shintaro said to the figure coming his way while the two Anbu were sweating nervously behind their masks thinking what kind of kid talks like this to someone who made two Anbu straighten up

'_Does this kid have a death wish or something?_' Crow thought to himself

"Tell me something kid. What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" the voice said

"_Is she for real?" _

"The fact I could care less about the temper tantrum your throwing right now. What about it?" Shintaro said unfazed by the girl coming up to him.

She was in her mid-teens,13-15 most likely, had long straight purple hair down to her neck; she wore an Anbu mask that of a cat with 3 stripes, one vertical on the top of her forehead, the other two horizontal on her cheeks. She was wearing standard Anbu armor consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards, and had a katana strapped to her back

"Do you realize that you're 10 seconds away from me dragging you to a torture session with Ibiki Morino? He's famous for getting _anything _ out of _anyone._ " the female anbu asked

"If you can't tell that I between the voice of a ten year old to that of a man, then I don't see the point of you wearing that mask other than to hide your stupidity." Shintaro said looking into the eye holes of the anbu's mask

"Not to mention _I _told you it was me, so if that doesn't tell you who has the balls to speak his mind then you're out of luck lady….man whatever you are I can hardly tell with that voice of yours. It's so cranky I can hardly tell the difference." Shintaro said making the female anbu pissed off

"I'm a girl dammit!" the female anbu asked

"Really? Could've fooled me with that chest of yours, or is that padding for an attempt of womanhood?" Shintaro said continuing to mock the anbu

"Arrrrgh! Fine! (she takes off her mask) See! I'm a girl! The name's Yugao so there, a _girl_ name." Yugao said

"_Did she really take her mask off just because I pissed her off?"_

"Wow, if that's all it takes to get an Anbu to take off their mask this village is in trouble." Shintaro said deadpanning

"You really need to brush up on your anti-antagonizing skills otherwise your ass is dead if you can't keep a secret like your identity, Yugao." Shintaro said grinning smugly underneath his mask making Yugao realizing he was right as she quickly put on her mask again

"S-Shut up! It's my first day as Lieutenant of the Anbu, and I'm stressed out as it is." Yugao said

"Does that mean you take orders from Cyclops, and the Uchiha "prodigy" or are you a "rebel" so to speak?" Shintaro said to Yugao

"If you're talking about Kakashi Hatake, and Itachi Uchiha then yes, I do take orders from them, but I also respect them as my mentors/ superiors and so will you." Yugao said menacingly

"Uh-huh, whatever." Shintaro said as he rolled his eyes

"Listen, kid-"

"It's Shintaro." Shintaro said flatly

"Listen, Shintaro why are you even here in the first place?" Yugao asked

"He's here to find flowers for his _girlfriend_." Bear said answering her only to have 3 kunai come his way to his pants, but before he could react his ninja pants fell off due to the accuracy Shintaro had revealing Bear's….bear boxer's.

"First off, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a good friend of mine, and I haven't done anything her last few birthday's other than say "Happy Birthday" so I thought this time I'd do something special for her. Secondly, I'm not just going in there for a _pretty_ flower, I'm going in there for an _important_ flower that means a lot to her, and would make her day if she manages to get the flower I have in mind for her. Thirdly….bear boxers? Really? What do you have a thing for bears or something?" Shintaro said looking at Bear questionably while all three anbu were thinking the same thing '

_How in the hell did he slip those kunai past me?_'

'_Oh god oh god oh god oh god, pick em up, gotta pick em up now!_'

'_Huh, you know I always knew he'd do something like that. You know I'm gonna see where this is headed, at least it makes the day go by faster._'...ok maybe not the same thing, but one of them was on the right track

"Bear, pick up your pants no one wants to see that, and Crow quit smiling underneath, I know you are so don't even bother trying lying to me." Yugao said as the two Anbu said

"Yes, Ma'am!" they both said

"Ok, now that that's done, and over with I'm gonna go in now to the impending forest of doom that has what I need, so if you could just-"

"Yeah right kid, look here's what gonna happen: You're gonna go walk that way, go to the Yamanaka flower shop, and you'll find all the pretty flowers you can buy." Yugao said drawing her katana blocking Shintaro's path as he tried to sidestep her

"Careful now, I've been playing nice until you've pulled out that butter knife you call a sword, but if you think you can so much as scratch me with that oversized letter opener then you're in for a world of hurt courtesy of yours truly." Shintaro said glaring at Yugao

"You know, it's cute that you think that you can threaten me with empty words, and a sword that's shorter than you are kid." Yugao retorted

"Last chance, move or get hurt, and that includes boxer boy, and crow face over there." Shintaro said in a warning tone, but Yugao didn't even budge

"No, I'm gonna give you one last chance, and because I'm so nice I'll forget about how you humiliated one of my men. Even if he is an idiot he's my responsibility. So, why don't you-" but she didn't have time to finish that thought.

Because Shintaro feigned a punch to her face making her react to it then disappearing in a poof of smoke proving it was only a clone distracting Yugao only for her to not see the original behind her jabbing her pressure points paralyzing her in the process. The second Bear, and Crow saw this they were going to react only to be constricted of their movements courtesy of two snakes that snuck up, and bit them also paralyzing them in the process

"You see, this is what happens when you let your guard down for a kid with "empty words, and a sword that's shorter than you are" even if you have your weapon drawn you need to always be on guard no matter the opponent." Shintaro said as he drew his sword out for Yugao to see thinking he was about to kill her, but was trying to keep her cool

"And for the record (he bites his thumb to the point it bleeds and writes something on his sword with the blood, and his sheath) Ketsueki Hiru here (his sword changes into a katana twice it's original size, along with its sheath) is bigger than any sword you can handle or ever will, and since it's in its Akuma stage the threat is doubled." Shintaro says as he points the tip of his blade to Yugao's face as she inspected the sword as much as she could.

The katana was about 5 ft long, 1 ft. wide with its silver blade alone then it's handle being a ft. and a half making the total length being nearly 7 ft. The blade itself looked intimidating enough, yet beautiful in its design. Said design was a dragon breathing fire carved in from the hilt to the tip of the blade on one side; its hilt was colored red, and purple intertwined with each other like beautiful swirls of a wave.

As Shintaro raised his sword to strike, Yugao was struggling to move for she did not intend to die lying on the ground, but it was too late. The sword then came down to do what it was created for….slashing, hacking, and dicing; and in only 3 quick slashes the intended target was cut to ribbons….which was Yugao's armor strappings. Confused as hell Yugao could not find the word's to speak

"Confused? Well, as it turns out I'm not a fan of murdering girls in cold blood on the ground like some serial killer." Shintaro said as he stripped Yugao of her armor

"Huh, well whaddya know you, you do have boobs…..granted they haven't fully developed yet, but boobs nonetheless. Ok, time for me to get going, and thanks for the armor Yugao. As a token of my gratitude here (he takes out a bottle), this right here is the anti-venom to the snake bites Venom and Viper gave your little friends there." Shintaro said as he set the bottle next to Yugao

"How am I supposed to even give it to them? I can't fucking move!" Yugao said angrily

"Oh yeah, well let me fix that." Shintaro said as he flipped Yugao on her stomach which led him to hit pressure points on her upper body only

"Listen, you can move your arms now, and I suggest you get crawling now; Venom has a tendency to overdo the amount of, for lack of a better term, venom he lets out when he bites into people. Oh, and if you try to radio in for help I'll have Viper finish the job for me."

"Look you seem like a nice girl trying to put on a tough superior act riding on your high horse, but here's the thing." Shintaro said as flipped Yugao stripping her of her Anbu mask looking her dead in the eye only inches away giving her the same look he gave the Uchiha yesterday

"I could care less if you Anbu jag offs come after me with full force because I have other _more_ important things to worry about, and the thing that I'm doing now is something to relieve some stress." Shintaro said now closing in on Yugao's face only inches away hardening his gaze

"Now, look into my eyes, and tell me with absolute honesty that if you weren't paralyzed right now you could take, _and_ beat me in a "fair" fight with your pals against me." Shintaro said as he grabbed Yugao by her shirt raising his KI level to a degree he hasn't shown to _anyone_ other than poor helpless ninja's, bandits, or anyone he wants to scare information out of….then kill with little disregard or pity.

This would explain the utter despair, dread, fear, and hopelessness Yugao was feeling right now before Shintaro threw her on the floor.

"I'm not in Konoha to make friends or allies with you people; I'm here to ensure the survival of my friends, and sometimes morale is an important factor when it comes to survival. So I suggest you stop pissing yourself, and get your friends that anti-venom in the next 10 minutes before they die an agonizing death that'll drive them insane if they don't choke on their own spit first."

"Move! Dammit! Move!" Shintaro yelled as Yugao snapped out of her trance, grabbed the anti-venom, and started crawling towards her comrades

'_I think I might've been a little too hard on her.' _Shintaro thought as he secured Yugao's armor onto himself

'_**It got her to move didn't it? Besides maybe this'll get her motivated to be a better Anbu. I mean she's just disgraceful as a Kunoichi in general, you managed to piss her off to the point where she revealed herself, and couldn't even handle your true KI level; any shinobi who couldn't handle that much less an Anbu doesn't deserve the title Lieutenant of Anbu.**__' _Uncle Ku said

'_Uncle, be nice. She said it was her first day on the job, and maybe she wanted to impress her superiors or something. Although, I see your point, anyone who falls to teasing like that needs to get some issues out….Hey, how long do you think it's gonna take her to notice that they're not poisoned just unconscious from some sleep darts I threw at them, and the "antivenom" I gave her was just colored water._' Shintaro thought to himself as he sheathed Akuma returning it back to it's original size

'_**If she's smart she'll notice right away the snakes you used weren't even those annoying snake siblings. That it's just a genjutsu of some common snakes that'll dissipate in the next 5 minutes; although she hasn't seen those snakes before maybe she'll notice the fact that those snakes didn't leave any bite marks.**_' Uncle Ku said to Shintaro as he jumped over the fence and started jumping from tree to tree

'_Maybe she will, maybe she won't doesn't matter to me._' Shintaro thought as he made his way through the deadly forest disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p><em>"Great, just great." <em>Kushina thought to herself

As Kushina, and Ayano were closing in on the Forest of Death they noticed that someone else was closing in on them.

"Hey, slow down already!" Misaka said as she was trying to catch up "

Then stop dragging your feet with that fatass of yours." Katsumi said snickering to herself

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a bitch 24/7 literally!" Misaka said as she passed Katsumi

"Dammit! Come back here so I can tear your throat out!" Katsumi yelled

"Comrades, it is unyouthful to say such things to each other! We should be encouraging each other to do our best! Like, if I don't make it to Ayano-chan first then I'll do a thousand one-handed push-ups!" Ling said with enthusiasm as she took the lead

"Yeah Yeah, look let's just see if they if they need our help or not." Momiji said as he rolled her eyes at the two

"Well, I'm going regardless. Lady Kushina is heading somewhere dangerous, and I cannot live with myself if something were to happen without me doing anything to stop it." Honoka said

"You kids mind telling me why you're here? Especially you Ling?" Kushina said to the group of females catching up behind her knowing the answer who nervously chuckled

"We thought it'd be unyouthful of us to not help you two in the search for Shintaro-san." Ling said being the first to answer Kushina

"And the fact that none of us have anything worthwhile to give you on Ayano's birthday….yet, so us helping you out looking for Shintaro will have to do for now. Oh, and Happy birthday Ayano." Momiji said rubbing the behind of her head

"Uh, thank you Momiji-san for that, but you didn't have to do this for me." Ayano said sweat dropping at her statement

"Well, were here now, and we ain't going back till we drag that idiot's ass out the forest so I can smack him for messing with our shower time." Katsumi said pissed off at losing her

"On that we can agree on." Misaka agreed

"Well, I guess it would be easier if we could split up into groups, but it's too dangerous for girls like yourselves. I can't protect everyone by myself, and if something were to happen to you I don't think I could live with myself." Kushina said concerned for the children's safety

"Forgive my impertinence La-I mean Ms. Uzumaki, but I can personally attest to each, and everyone's ability to take care of themselves. I am too am perfectly capable of protecting myself in a dangerous setting when the need arise." Honoka said modestly

"What the kiss ass is trying to say is that we can handle ourselves. We wouldn't have survived on our own the past 5 years if we couldn't handle a rinky dinky forest." Katsumi said annoyingly giving tick marks to Honoka

"I'm showing respect for the Clan Head's daughter who's 3rd in line for the Uzumaki matriarch the 2nd is being Lord Kenshi-sama." Honoka said angrily at Katsumi

"Enough you two." Kushina said to the two girls in a stern motherly voice

"Forgive me ." Honoka said

"It's alright, look if you girls are coming with us then you need to stick close. The Forest of Death is _not_ your typical forest with only small predators to worry about." Kushina said as she turned around to her destination

"We need to move fast if we're going to catch up with Shintaro. Alright then you girls ready?" Kushina asked the group of girls behind her

"Yes Ms. Uzumaki!" they said in unison

"My goodness you kids make me feel like an old school teacher ya know? Dammit!" Kushina said to herself

"Whatever let's go!" Kushina said as she sprinted off leaving the girls behind except Ayano who was keeping up with Kushina.

* * *

><p>10 minutes have passed, and now they've finally reaching their destination; Kushina, and the girls saw some ninja's, even some Anbu, helping out 3 other ninja's while surrounding the gates of the Forest of Death. Finally seeing a familiar face….or mask Kushina decided to talk to one of her husband's students or at least confirm it was him<p>

"Kakashi! Is that you?" Kushina said getting the attention of said masked ninja turning his head to see who was calling him, though he had an idea who it was. As he turned around he was greeted by a back breaking hug courtesy of the woman who nearly broke his spine….over the course of his life from the moment he met _her_, Kushina Uzumaki

"Hrk!" Kakashi grunted as he was being crushed by Kushina's hug of death "Lady-Ack! Kushina?" Kakashi managed as he being continually squeezed

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that. You know you can just call me Kushina right?" Kushina said releasing her death grip on Kakashi letting him breathe

"I-_cough_-forgot about that. So, Kushina what's with your army of Kunoichi behind you?" Kakashi asked looking at the various children behind Kushina

"Oh, them? They're just looking for a friend of theirs, and I'm simply helping them look for him." Kushina said

"Wait a minute, aren't you guys friends with that kid with the blue hair who just came through here?" Kakashi asked the girls

"Shintaro-kun was here?" Ayano asked with urgency

"He was, and did _that_ over there." Kakashi said pointing to some medic nin's treating Yugao's paralyzed body along with her comrades unconscious bodies

"Shintaro managed to take down 3 Anbu by himself?" Kushina said in disbelief as another ninja came down to inspect the unconscious Anbu

"I'm here! So who was stupid enough to get bitten by a snake?" Anko said looking for the bite victim

"Over here!" a random ninja said to anko

"Alright, now run this by me again." Anko said urgently

"According to Yugao-san a young child sent out two snakes out of nowhere that quickly wrapped themselves, and bit them on a location Yugao-san wasn't able to see. They then fell immediately to the ground without a sound with snakes slithering away." the ninja said explaining the situation

"Hmm….Can't think of any venom that'll do that off the bat. Have you found the bite marks?" Anko asked

"Yes, we have found the bite marks located on their necks, but other than that there's nothing wrong with them." the ninja said

"On their necks? Let me see." Anko said as she inspected the bite marks

"Hold on….these aren't bite marks. The holes are too small, and too close to each other for _any _type of snake that even exists." Anko said getting back up

"That's impossible!" Yugao yelled

"I saw that damn….demon brat throw snakes at my men, and they even slithered around after they bit them!" Yugao said angrily

"Have you considered he used a genjutsu Yugao-san?" a random ninja said

"Yeah, because I don't see any snake tracks in the dirt here. Not to mention I was briefed that you were shaken up by this kid, and from what I've seen it's pretty accurate. Look your men haven't experienced any of the normal or rare symptoms of any snake venom known to man. Their breathing is normal, no spasms, no spit, no puking, no sweating, no nothing." Anko said shaking her head

"Then how do you explain why my men are unconscious without him even touching them!?" Yugao said angrily

"With something you didn't see even if he didn't use genjutsu." Kakashi said out of nowhere right next to the body

"What the hell are you talking about Cyclops?" Anko said confused

"It's a combination of genjutsu, and ninja tools. From the looks of it he used the snakes as a cover when he threw "these" at them." Kakashi said as he pulled something from one of the Anbu's neck

"What? I can't see anything." Yugao said annoyingly

"That's the whole point. It's a near invisible senbon needle when exposed to sunlight that melts poi into the body as whatever substance it was covered in. Which in this case was sleeping dart poison, and it's a good thing too these nearly melted all the way, that would've put them into a comatose state for weeks." Kakashi said crushing the senbon into dust

"Well, what about this anti-venom?" Yugao said showing him the now half empty bottle Shintaro gave her

"Let me see that." Anko said yanking it out of Yugao's hand inspecting it thoroughly

"This isn't anti-venom….it's water….colored water." Anko said trying her best to hold in her laughter, but ultimately failing literally rolling on the floor laughing

"Ahahahahaha! Oh my god! Oh, my, god! This is too good to be true hahahaha! Little Miss Hotshot pissed herself so much she gave those idiots WATER when she thought it was anti-venom!" Anko said between laughter

"It's not funny dammit!" Yugao said pissed off and embarrassed at the same time

"By the way I noticed your anbu mask is gone from your face. Care to explain why?" Kakashi said looking at Yugao

"Oh that!? I-uh-"

"You wanted to prove that you were a girl last time I checked." a familiar voice said getting the attention of everyone there

"YOU!" Yugao said angrily glaring at him

"Shintaro-kun! You're safe!" Ayano said in relief

"Ayano-chan? Ms. Uzumaki? Girls? What are you guys doing there?" Shintaro asked them

"We came here because "she" was worried for your sorry ass." Katsumi said pointing to Ayano

"Ayano-chan?" Shintaro asked before Yugao lashed out at Shintaro

"Hey! Don't ignore m-" but she was interrupted when a kunai was thrown close to her cheek just _barely_ cutting her, but enough to draw blood. This shut Yugao up along with the fact that Shintaro was now inches away from her face

"Do you want a repeat of what happened a while back?" Shintaro whispered to her slowly raising his KI level glaring at her again with the look he gave her the first time with the same reaction of her being speechless only now she was gathering courage like the ninja she should be.

Since Shintaro didn't get a response he decided to turn around to talk to his friends; only now Yugao decided she had enough of this kid, and teach him a lesson. She gathered all her strength slowly walked up to him for a sneak attack, she set up a punch-kick combo behind him with all her might. As the punch was about to make contact Shintaro sighed to himself.

'_Really want to make an ass out of yourself don't ya?_' Shintaro thought as he evaded the punch without even looking, grabbed her arm, but due to her sluggish reactions she couldn't evade the sweep kick that Shintaro gave her followed by him raising his leg to a 90 degree angle then just drop kicked her into the ground.

As she hit the ground her body slightly rebounding off the dirt her face was greeted by a hard 2 quick punch combo courtesy of Shintaro making her nose, and mouth bleed badly before Shintaro grabbed her collar bringing her face to face with Shintaro bringing a kunai to her neck

"Listen, and I'm only going to say this once. Pick your battles _wisely,_ especially when you're not in your best condition to fight in the first place. I suggest you rethink your career plan of being a kunoichi, otherwise see if you can hammer some common sense in that hollowed shell you call a head of yours, and learn how to deal with hardships of leadership." Shintaro said glaring at her as if he were staring into her soul. Only for a kunai being pressed against Shintaro's neck behind him

"Now now, that's not a proper way to talk much less handle a girl now is it?" Kakashi said in a nonchalant rhetoric voice yet you could tell he was serious.

"If there's one thing psycho-sensei taught me it's this: When threatening someone in their home territory make sure you have the upper hand." Shintaro said as Kakashi felt something slither up his spine constricting him of his movements

"Isn't that right Venom?" Shintaro said as another voice suddenly spoke up said cockily as Kakashi suddenly found himself unable to move

"Yessss Massster, I would have to agree with your adviccce that the Misssstresss gave you. Thisss one won't be moving for a while….or breathing if he doesssn't behave." Venom said as me moved his head to look Kakashi in the eye keeping a calm expression

"Hmmm….I ssssenssse another ssssnake sssummoner here." Venom said as he drove his attention away from Kakashi

"That'd be me skull face." Anko said as Venom twisted his head to her

"Ooooh thisss isss interesssting." Venom said with his poison dripping from his fangs

"Yeah, the names Anko. So I take it you're a snake summoner too kid?" Ankos asked Shintaro

"In a sense yes, but not the same as you. I don't have time to explain nor want to at the moment seeing as I have other business to attend to." Shintaro said as he dropped Yugao to the ground

"Venom, you can go now. I don't think the Cyclops is going to be any trouble now that I've dropped his precious cat from my _evil_ clutches." Shintaro said sarcastically

"Asss ssssoon asss he removesss that knife of hiss from your throat." Venom replied

"I would if I can move my arms. Would you be so delighted as to give me back movement of them?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly giving Venom an eye smile

"Fine. Farewell, Massster." Venom said as he poofed out of existence

"Another thing psycho-sensei taught me was this."

"Whenever you meet another shinobi in a fight, give it your all don't hold back, and let age and gender be damned. They signed up for this so they don't have the right to complain nor does anyone else otherwise they can't a true shinobi if they can't handle punching a girl in the face. Women want to be treated equal well they can get equally knocked the hell out in the line of duty." Shintaro said retreating his kunai

"Your sensei doesn't sound like a very good role model, and must have a thing against women." Kakashi said

"_She_ was a crazy, psychotic, snake charming, evil, sadistic bitch of an assassin….that raised me as her own family. Granted she nearly killed me dozens of times during training, poisoned me on a daily basis to build immunity, and never got down the "coddling" part of any sane guardian; but she was also one of the only people that ever gave a damn about me. So I don't want to hear any disrespect about psycho-sensei out of you or anyone else. Got it?" Shintaro said glaring at Kakashi

"Alright then. No need to get hostile." Kakashi said with his hands up pretending to be scared

"I don't know I kind of like this "psycho-sensei" of yours. Sounds like my kind of woman." Anko said intrigued

'_You have nooo idea how ironic that sounds._' Shintaro thought to himself as he walked towards Ayano

"Sorry you had to see that Ayano-chan, but in my defense I was….you know defending myself." Shintaro said to Ayano

"I-I know Shintaro-kun, but don't you think you were a little too rough on her?" Ayano asked

"You call that rough? Ha, rough would've been breaking the arm she threw at me then I would've held her down with my foot on her chest _hard_. The way psycho-sensei taught me to show domination, and complete total submission." Shintaro said plainly as if what he said was no big deal while he was getting various looks from everyone there.

"Sooo what are you doing here really?" Shintaro transitioned out of nowhere

"Oh I um….I saw that Misaka-san wasn't holding your short sword anymore, and when I asked she said that you borrowed it for "gardening" so I panicked a bit thinking that you were in trouble. So I grabbed my gear, and ran to follow you in case you needed help because the only reason you would need your sword for "gardening" would be for like the last time you got this for me." Ayano said gently rubbing the flower in her hair

"Oh, ok….well shit. You caught me, or at least what the original is doing right now." Shintaro's clone said

"Wait, original? You mean you're just a clone?" Kushina asked

"Yup, the original just remembered he needed to take Naruto out for ramen today in order to keep a promise, and sent me out to fulfill that promise. That is until I ran into little miss hotshot ranting on about me." the clone said pointing to a bleeding Yugao

"Wait, so the idiot's still in there?" Katsumi said pointing to the forest

"I just said he's in there, and I'm just a clone. You can drive a kunai into me, and all it'll do is just annoy the original to the point he'll just send one clone to deal with Naruto, and another to deal with you people." the clone said annoyingly

"So Shintaro-kun is still in danger!" Ayano said worried

"Nah, he'll be fine." the clone said reassuring Ayano only for a second later a huge explosion was heard with smoke rising from said explosion area

"Uh….I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you're going in th-and you're gone." the clone said noticing Ayano's presence being gone

"Ayano! Hold on wait for us! Ugh, I thought I told you girls to stick close to me." Kushina said frustrated

"Kakashi, I need you to watch these kids while I go in after her." Kushina said instructing Kakashi

"Nuh uh! We're going in there too! Ayano's our friend, and we don't leave friends behind….even when they do stupid shit." Katsumi said disgruntled glaring at the Shintaro clone

"Look Honoka, and I will go with to look for Ayano. While Ling, Momiji, and Katsumi will go with….Kakashi was it?" Misaka asked Kakashi to which he nodded

"Ok, they'll go with Kakashi to find Shintaro faster since Katsumi can track him down faster than any of us. Is that ok with you guys?" Misaka said to Kakashi and Kushina

"Sounds fine to me plus it'll make the search easier for both of them. That sound good to you Kakashi?" Kushina asked Kakashi

"I'm not a big fan of babysitting, but as long as they can keep up, and not get killed it'll be fine." Kakashi said

"Have no fear comrade! Me, and my youthful companions shall do our very best to find our dear friend! For if we fail to find Shintaro-san first I shall run 20 miles with 100 pounds weights on all my limbs! For nothing can stop the power of our YOUTH!" Ling said while giving Kakashi a thumbs up, a sparkle in her eyes, and a sunset genjutsu appearing out of nowhere behind her with the kanji for "VICTORY" in golden, glittering, bold letters

"Oh god! Code Y! Code Y! Shield your eyes!" Katsumi said as her hands quickly covered her vision from the genjutsu in all it's horror

"What are guys rambling on ab-MY EYES!" Anko said on the ground rubbing her eyes trying to erase what she just saw.

"Huh, guess spending all that time with Guy has granted immunity to this sort of thing." Kakashi said shrugging at Ling

"So, you guys ready to move now?" Kakashi asked the kids to join him

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Let's go you guys." Momiji said removing her hands from her eyes

"Yeah, I'll be fine too thanks for asking. Tomoko, you're coming with me so we can find the idiot. Tomoki, you're going with the other's to find blondie understand?" Katsumi asked her pups behind her to which they barked in confirmation

"Alright, he's deep in there, but we can catch up to him if we hurry up." Katsumi said pointing to which the direction they needed to go

"Huh, alright then let's get moving then." Kakashi said leaving the area with his followers behind him

"So Shin-where'd he go?" Kushina asked looking for the clone

"Hey look, he left a note." Misaka said picking up the note the clone left

"_Sorry guys, but when I heard Ling ranting about youth I got the hell out of here knowing what was bound to happen. Anyways I'll be heading over to this Ichiraku Ramen place with Naruto for a bit then head over for some cinnamon buns for dessert. Best of luck to you guys finding the boss (I just recently decided to call the original that) in that mess of a forest, only he knows how to navigate terrain like that without getting himself killed. See ya." _Misaka said as she finished the note the clone left.

"Well that's just great. While I'm hunting for this idiot when I could be soaking in a hot bath he's off on some scavenger hunt, _and_ getting some lunch at the same time; when I haven't even had breakfast yet." Misaka said complaining about her predicament when Kushina decided to…. persuade her

"Well, you could just back out now, and forever guilt trip yourself over the fact that you didn't help Ayano find her crush….lost in the woods….alone….on her birthday no less-"

"All right! All right! I'm going, I'm going. No need to get so touchy." Misaka grumbled to herself

"Good, now come on girls we've wasted enough time as it is let's move! Tomoki, lead the way." Kushina said as she headed out into the forest in the direction the pup pointed

"Wait for me Lady Uzumaki!" Honoka said as she chased after Kushina

"I swear I'm gonna smash that idiot's head in when I find him." Misaka said as she followed the two Uzumaki into the Forest of Death.


	9. A Raging Tiger, Broken Past, Hidden Love

Chapter 9

"OK! Good warm up, now onto the obstacle course!" the boy yelled at his panting sister hoping for a break pointing at the ridiculous course he built with his two hands.

"Nii...Sensei, can we 'pant' please 'pant' take a break?" the girl said panting heavily while her brother was thinking about it

"Fine, take 10. Make sure you get some water in you." the boy said tossing his sister/pupil a canteen of water to which she guzzled like mad

It had only been a month since the boy had been training his sister like his previous Sensei did to him. The boy knew he was a hard on her, though not nearly as hard as his last Sensei was, he didn't have the heart to do that, but he wasn't going easy on her by any means. Day in and day out he trained her until the last bit of his sister's almost limitless energy was drained to the very last drop which would last from 6:00 in the morning to 8:00 at night. Doing so would often leave his sister to barely eat her dinner only to pass out at the table so that he would lay her to bed. This training involved him teaching her the Shadow Clone jutsu so that he could cover multiple training methods in a matter of days. Once she had learned the jutsu which was challenge in it of itself the boy immediately began her training in every way he knew how with as many Shadow Clones as she could produce, which was 3. One for ninjutsu, one for taijutsu, and one for studying medical ninjutsu through scrolls her teacher. He taught the real her everything from endurance training to survival training and everything else he could think of. The boy continued to train his sister so that she'd be prepared for anything that would come her way. Although...

"Ok, you got you're break now get a move on!" the boy yelled before blowing into a whistle

"Y-yes N-Ni-I mean Sensei!" the girl said as she struggled to get up but pressed on nonetheless

It wouldn't hurt if he would take it easy on her once in a while. Oh sure, the girl had gotten stronger and smarter in many ways before now, but she had wished that would have waited for a bit longer so that her brother would go back to how he used to be. Ever since she agreed to take on her brother's training he was rarely himself anymore, and the times that he did return were all but brief. Gone were the days where she could sleep in a get a slap on the wrist. Gone were the days that her brother would cuddle with her at night comforting her with his warmth going to bed with a smile every night. Gone were the days of actually having genuine conversation with her brother instead of "Sensei". Now, now she had to wake up ridiculously early. Now she had to sleep alone craving that warmth again, sometimes cry herself to sleep. Now she had to anything and everything her "Sensei" would tell her to do without question lest she wanted to add to her amount of work. Before the girl would always see the warm, gentle yet sad eyes her brother possessed from doing his best to be his Niichan, her family. Now his eyes were cold, hard and possessed a minor sense of regret within them from her brother acting like her Sensei, her warden.

The boy wondered if he was doing the right thing for his sister.

The girl wondered if she should give up her brother's training.

Both wanted for things to go back to normal.

The boy had often thought of going with his sister to her parents.

The girl often thought if she should stay with her brother here.

Both knew that the pain of that decision would make it impossible for them.

The boy was always saddened for what he did to his sibling.

The girl was always heartbroken on what she did to her sibling.

But both _knew_ that this was for the better and kept to themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Immediately after Shintaro dealt with Yugao the first time now navigating his way through the Forest of Death.<em>

7:40

'_Alright, I can now say that I've gained the attention of every ninja in Konoha…. oh well, now where is that damn flower? Let's see I passed the fake Unholy Nests a minute ago, next up should be the Poison Pods coming up….now!_' Shintaro thought to himself as he jumped down holding his breath counting to 5 like he was trained to.

'_1...2...3...4...5!_' Shintaro thought as he prepared his lungs to inhale the poisonous misty air. As he took a deep breath inhaling the poisonous air on purpose concentrating his chakra to his lungs

'_Just concentrate….focus with mixing the poison air, and filter it to your lungs like psycho-sensei taught you. Aaaand done._' Shintaro said taking a deep breath

"Ahhh….poisonous fresh air! The best on a sunny day in the Forest of Death." Shintaro said now walking through the poisonous air like it was nothing.

Finally exiting the section of the Poison Pods, Shintaro began sprinting with chakra enhanced speed towards his next checkpoint….the territory that belongs to the giant man eating tigers, bears, and other carnivores that stand about 10 ft tall or taller on their hind legs: The Land of the Beasts, one the three forbidden areas within the Forest of Death, in order to find an….ally.

* * *

><p>7:42<p>

This part of the forest was more wrecked than the others full of the blood of dead animals that have fallen prey to ravage beasts hungering for meat, and prey. Broken trees littered the area from previous battles of beasts fighting for domination along with the giant bones of those who've lost said battles for dominance. Passing through the graves of fallen beasts Shintaro felt a rumbling beneath the earth he stood upon.

Looking around for the source Shintaro turned his head to find the source being a giant saber tooth tiger that was obviously an Alpha male to his species. With his blood stained orange-black striped fur, multiple scars across its torso, legs, and face; this….monster most would say already had its canine fang's protruding from its jaw releasing a half-eaten corpse it was eating as a reward from its earlier battle with the poor creature. Growling angrily at his new prey, starring Shintaro down with its cold, blue, predator like eyes with Shintaro returning the glare; the beast began to prepare himself for a pounce on Shintaro, but Shintaro wasn't intimidated in the slightest seeing as he dealt with a situation like this before.

Shintaro himself got down on the ground into a beast like stance, he began focusing his chakra like he'd been practicing these past years into the abilities he was given since birth….transformation, or at least partial transformation. He then kicked off his boots setting them to the side; after taking something out of his eyes, and putting it away in a container Shintaro was now closing his eyes as a menacing red chakra began swirling around Shintaro changing his appearance: his hair became wilder, and more spiky, his hands began growing in a claw like manner, if you were to see his feet you could tell that they would tear holes from them growing rapidly in size. His eyes though….no longer his "normal" ocean blue color, but instead blood red with vertical slits for his pupils. The red chakra then faded away with Shintaro rising from his stance raising his KI level to the highest degree he could in front of the beast which who showing his reaction through his snarl. The beast was holding its ground, if barely, but only because it felt this presence only one time before….that time was 5 years ago. Trying to pull off one last show of power it gathered all its strength to draw one….final….all powerful, blood-curdling, ear shattering deep roar that shook the ground along with frightening any other wildlife within the vicinity.

Normally, this would entice _any_ living thing to turn tail, and run the hell out of there; but not Shintaro he's been through this before. Shintaro prepared his lungs, inhaled the air around him, then let out himself a beastly roar that rivaled the beast's roar both in size, and power. Continuing to stare down the beast Shintaro rose from his stance, and started to walk towards the beast that continued to growl at him showing him the fangs that have torn the thick, rough hides to shreds of many challengers that tried to steal his throne from him. Shintaro not caring continued to walk in his transformed state glaring at the gigantic beast, but as the predator was about to attack Shintaro spoke with his voice more deep, dark, and feral than it was before.

"**Sit.**" Shintaro said pointing his finger down with the beast protesting with its angry growls, but Shintaro wasn't having it.

"**I said….Sit.**" Shintaro said raising his KI again with a fury pointing his finger at the ground again.

Out of honor, or rather fear at this point the beast reluctantly retreated its legs into a sitting position as he laid down on the floor continuing to glare, and growl at Shintaro.

"**Good.**" Shintaro said as he decided to change his appearance once again back to his normal form putting back on his boots, and putting back the contact he took out of his eyes back into them looking at the gargantuan of a tiger with his cold blue eyes.

"Now, since you've dropped the tough guy act I'm gonna ask a favor of you." Shintaro said calmly giving the beast an eye smile.

"**What is it that you want from me little cub?**" the beast said in a deep powerful voice while raising an eyebrow at Shintaro not even phased that the beast could talk.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak. I could sense that you weren't a normal tiger despite the fact you're nearly 30 ft. tall right now." Shintaro said as he found his boots putting them back on.

"**45 when I stand up.**" the beast said mildly with pride

"Impressive, may I ask your name?" Shintaro politely asked

"**It **_**was**_** Byakko the 2nd, but don't ask about my fur color. My name was chosen solely to represent Byakko-sama's legacy in terms of power, but I have long since discarded that name when those fools banished me from my homeland. I haven't thought of a new name for the reason I haven't needed one in decades for all who have seen me have only considered me as nothing, but a ravage animal. Even when I found a way to appear as you humans I was still shunned by you, and it only cost me everything.**" Byakko said annoyingly

"Well then, how about Akihiko? It fits the description for someone as….large as you." Shintaro said somewhat jokingly

"**Hmpf….that'll do I suppose. I suppose I should thank you for letting me now cut all ties of those who've abandoned me. Akihiko….yes that'll do wonderfully. Now may I ask your name little cub?**" the now named Akihiko

"It's Shintaro, a pleasure to meet you." Shintaro said politely bowing his head

"**Shintaro eh? The pleasure's all mine. So, what is it that you need of me?**" Akihiko asked Shintaro

"Two things actually, one's a favor, and the other is actually a proposition. The first thing is that I request your services for transporting me to a certain area that most would never even think of going without an army behind them, and even then the army would most likely be called a suicide squad by most people. I am sure you are familiar with...The Forbidden Section 12: No Man's Land. However, I only want you to take me there after we take a pit stop to the Devil's Mist first. Then I'll enter in alone from there." Shintaro explained plainly while getting reaction he didn't expect from Akihiko's by….laughing at Shintaro

"**Hahahahahaha! Never in my life have I seen **_**any**_** human willing to cooperate with a beast like myself, much less a cub! Hahaha, and because you want to enter a place even **_**I'm**_** wary of entering, ALONE no less. Heh, I like you boy, you've shown more spirit than any human to ever encounter me, **_**and**_** even shown me that you're capable of handling things through your words not like some mindless brute that punches his way through every problem he encounters. Yes, you have my cooperation to take you there, and in turn my respect something that **_**few**_** have earned.**" Akihiko said nodding his head in respect

"**Now, what's this proposition that you have for me?**" Akihiko asked

"Simple, now I'm going to dive into your personal life seeing as that's your business, but I'm going to ask one question. Are you from Batorubarē? The place legend to hold cat summons that few have even found much less made a contract with?" Shintaro asked sincerely

"**Yes, yes I am. Though I loathed that place because I hate being being called a "cat" when I tower over those lowly weaklings when I'm a WARRIOR!**" Akihiko said roaring to prove his point

_"Someone's got an ego." _Shintaro thought to himself

"**So yes, I'm from Batorubarē why do you need to know?**" Akihiko asked

"Simple, do you wish to partake in battles when I need your help?" Shintaro asked Akihiko

"**Yes! I grow weary from these "beasts" that have the gall to challenge me in power, and every time the Chunin Exams are held here I constantly seek out strong opponents to satiate my thirst for blood. That is the only thing keeping me from escaping this wretched forest, and going out in that damn village to stir things up a bit. Luckily I haven't gotten that bored yet, but how do you propose I can help you? I'm not exactly "travel size" as you humans say.**" Akihiko asked with curiosity hoping he would find a way out of this forest of a cage

"Simple, I'm going to summon you whenever I need you, but not by normal summon means. No, I'm going to summon you with one of these." Shintaro said as he removed his _newly acquired_ armor, and tank top to reveal the seal on his back

"This is a special seal that I can use specifically to summon any creature from another dimension I sent them in, and summon them here to this dimension. I already have some summoning creatures there to keep you company or some "practice dummies" for you to play with whenever you feel the need to lash out at something. All you need to do is have me mark you with a special seal in a location of your choosing, have me send you to the dimension I mentioned earlier, set up a seal here so you have somewhere to return to if you wish, and that's it. All I have to do is set up a seal somewhere on my body as well so I can summon you at a moment's notice, and the best part is, for me anyways, is that I don't need any handsigns just blood, and chakra. So, you want in?" Shintaro asked Akihiko

"**Are you fucking kidding me? Of course! Anything to get out of this forest especially if I have some new territory to explore, **_**and**_** something else to fight other than my own lesser kind. I'll do this only if you promise me many future battles that'll prove challenging to me, and I'm hard to please. Do that, and I'll let you mark me as one of your "summoning animals" so I can see what this dimension of yours looks like.**" Akihiko said giving Shintaro his front left paw before retreating it back

"**Just a few questions first if you don't mind. I would like to know a few things about this seal of yours that I know nothing about.**" Akihiko asked Shintaro

"That's fine with me. I like to inform my "summons" the in's and out's when it comes to this particular seal. Especially former summoning animals; and you'll receive information about the seal that I only tell to the "summons" if you can call them that." Shintaro said to Akihiko who nodded in understanding

"**When you "summon" me from this dimension of yours, do I have the ability to return if I'm injured badly or if I want to on my own, or do I have to wait for you to send me back?**" Akihiko asked

"Yes, you can return at will whenever you feel like it or when you're too injured to fight. The seal monitors your health in the original condition your body was in when I first applied the seal on your….paw I guess." Shintaro said

"**Hmm….Alright, how about this. You said you can summon me without the use of hand signs, how is that possible, and how do you summon me? I don't have to crawl out some tiny hole on your body do I?**" Akihiko asked

"Well, to answer your first question it's both yes, and no. Yes, because it's more of a teleportation seal than a summoning seal, and it's because of that it works differently yet the same as well. Let me expla-aw shit I just realized something!" Shintaro said smacking himself in the face

"I planned to make this whole thing quick no less than half an hour, an hour at most when I left the hotel. I've spent way too much time here, and I need to get a move on for Ayano-chan, and Naruto's sake. Look, I promise to explain everything to you later, but right now I need to leave." Shintaro said as he made a Shadow clone

"Look, I need you to go out, and take Naruto to that Ichiraku Ramen place now before Teuchi tabs me on those ridiculous prices." Shintaro said to his clone "Fine by me, free food at the price of a story of me beating the crap out of some fat guy." The clone said before taking off while the original Shintaro was putting back on his shirt, and armor

"**Ayano-chan? Is she your mate little cub?**" Akihiko asked incredulously giving Shintaro a smug smile making Shintaro flustered a bit

"N-no! She's just a good friend of mine that's all." Shintaro said blushing

"**Mmhmm….ok little cub, whatever you say. Tell you what I'll escort you to No Man's Land, **_**and **_**become your summon if you introduce me to this girlfriend/mate of yours.**" Akihiko said chuckling to himself

"S-she's not my mate! She's my lov-I mean girlfr-I mean Ugh! Look, she's just a really close friend of mine, and I'm looking for something in here that she'll appreciate that's all…." Shintaro said explaining himself "but I'm willing to introduce you to her provided you don't eat her the second you see her ok?" Shintaro asked rhetorically

"**As long as she's not too delicious looking.**" Akihiko joked

"Aki…." Shintaro said glaring at Akihiko

"**I promise, I promise. I won't eat your mate little cub.**" Akihiko said laughing to himself

"She's not my-oh fuck it. I give up, let's just get going already Akihiko." Shintaro said as he jumped on top of Akihiko's head

"**Very well, let's get going then. Hold on!**" Akihiko said as he rose from his sitting position and sped off immediately to No Man's Land. Where Shintaro hoped to find what he was looking for along with another ally of his that might me able to make this easier on him. An ally that can be found within another part of the Forest of Death just before No Man's Land that few have entered knowingly, and returned alive without with the same amount of sanity: The Devils Mist.

* * *

><p>The Devil's Mist was of the one first sections of the Forest of Death that was talked about being a training ground for the original Anbu itself, but due to high casualties to trainees they decided to only hold it as a means to torture prisoners of Anbu operatives when times of war were upon them.<p>

The reason being it called Devil's Mist was a throwback to Kirigakure when all who entered the "mist" all saw a "Devil's" face followed by laughter then slowly drifted to madness. However, there was a reason for all this madness that only a few knew about, the few being the first 3 Hokage, that chose to hide this fact from the rest of the village only spreading it a rumor to scare children like they do with all their mistakes; like a certain Snake they chose to forget. As Akihiko made his way towards The Devi's Mist he began to chat to make the trip a little less…. intimidating

"**So….what can possibly possess you to **_**willfully**_** enter a place such as this?**" Akihiko asked

"There's someone I want to see in there that I _hope_ will help me in my endeavour to find a certain….object I have in mind." Shintaro said

"**Who could you poss-wait….are you talking about that bug witch that's imprisoned so much her **_**cage**_** drives spineless humans insane? It does that for a reason you know. She hates humans , and last time I checked little cub you're as human as they get….or at least I think you are with what happened earlier.**" Akihiko said

"Yeah, I have special….abilities that I….inherited when I was born, and they've been useful at times; however it's mainly been both a burden, and a curse my entire life. I don't want to talk about it, at least not now when I need to focus on something like this. As for your earlier speculation, yes, I'm going to see the bug "Queen" for some help, and she _will_ help me." Shintaro said with certainty

"**Oh? And how do you know that she will**** help _you_ in whatever suicide mission you're on?**" Akihiko asked with skepticism

"Simple, I'm going to offer her something she's been wanting for nearly half a century now." Shintaro said

"**Oh? And what might that be?**" Akihiko asked with curiosity

"Freedom." Shintaro said plainly shocking Akihiko to the point he stumbles a bit to the point where he has to stop to keep from falling

"**Freedom!? Boy do you know what you're saying? I mean what makes you think she won't kill you just for entering her territory? There's a reason why she's been trapped in this forest you know!**" Akihiko said

"Yeah, I'm aware of her….tendencies to be destructive to others. However, I have a way to both satisfy her needs, and keep her away from the general populace….at least the nice one's anyways. And as for her not killing me when I enter her territory, let's just say I have contingency plans for when that happens should she fail to listen to reason like you did." Shintaro said rhetorically

"**Tch! That's only because you reminded me of that damn fox that escaped 5 years ago….by the way how did you manage to do that?**" Akihiko said getting back into a running pace

"Let's just say I'm an interesting person with interesting abilities that I technically shouldn't know or be able to do." Shintaro said cryptically

"**Hmm….fair enough. Just gives us something to talk about in the future.**" Akihiko said dismissing the subject

"Agreed. We're almost there just drop me off at the outskirts. I can make my way from there, and if I don't make it back within the hour….consider me dead or fighting her to the death. Whatever you think is more likely." Shintaro said

"**Hmpf! With everything that's happened I'd be pissed beyond belief if you didn't go down without a fight, and a damn good fight too that I'll join in despite the outcome.**" Akihiko said with pride

"Good to know. Now onward my future comrade, we have a bug queen to battle!" Shintaro said with enthusiasm

"**Heh, you're a strange one you know that?**" Akihiko said chuckling a bit

"Hey….eh you're right, but only with people I've taken a liking to." Shintaro said accepting his description.

Finally reaching their destination, though one would think they reached the demonic gates of hell, the trees that towered over everything when to the point where you thought the sky was green; were covered by the thick mist that made it impossible to anything past 1 in. in front of you. There was an ominous feeling of dread surrounding the area that would put most people on edge, but Shintaro has learned to be on edge whenever he needed to be at a drop of a pin or knew how to prevent him being on edge for whatever reason. This is one of those times when he needed to be on edge, and for good reason. As Shintaro dismounted Akihiko he took a minute to check out the mist that's tortured the minds of many people throughout history.

"Well, let my suicide walk into this misty hell commence. Remember, not back within the hour, dead or fighting for my life." Shintaro said as he stepped into the mist disappearing from sight leaving Akihiko to take a nap while he waits

"**Yawn….fine, but after my nap.**" Akihiko said falling asleep.

* * *

><p>7:49<p>

Stepping into the mist Shintaro already began to experience the hallucinations that haunted everyone who stepped in here to not only bring people to insanity, but screw with their perception of time. He was already hearing the voices in his head trying to bring him to that state.

"_Taro-kun._" a _very_ familiar female voice whispered sweetly in Shintaro's ear sending a shiver down his spine

"_Taro-kun, why did you leave me?_" the voice whispered again with Shintaro walking faster trying to keep cool

"_Taro-kun, I thought we were family?_" the voice whispered a bit louder

"_Just don't talk to it, just don't react, and it'll pass." _Shintaro thought to himself as he kept his walking pace

"_Taro-kun, why do you hate me?_" the voice said hurt halting Shintaro's walk squeezing his fists tightly uttering the smallest of responses before being interrupted

"I…"

"**Kit! Snap out of it!**" Uncle Ku yelled interrupting Shintaro

"_Taro-kun, where are the others? Yumiko? Haruko? All the rest of your friends? Why aren't they here with you? Where's your brother, and sister?"_ the voice getting louder and louder

"_Ignore her, just ignore her. Don't listen to her, she's just a voice." _Shintaro desperately thought to himself as he kept his head down doing his best to ignore the voice that's haunted him since she died….the voice of his mother.

Now, to make matters worse the voice was slowly changing into a woman figure about in her mid thirties, but looked like in her early twenties. She wore a pearl white dress that covered her creamy skin from top to bottom modestly covering her chest with short sleeves, and with the locket that Shintaro wore around his neck only it looked better on her when it was hanging from her neck looming over her large bosom that Shintaro often buried his head in as a small child for comfort. Her blue hair was long, smooth, and beautiful from the top of her head to her lower back. However, one thing was _very_ off about her that was obvious to anyone that would look at her directly which thankfully Shintaro didn't, but if he did all he would see would be the blank face that nothing on it except for the mouth which was smiling gently at him.

"_Taro-kun, why don't you give your mother a hug? Then we could go find your sister, your brother, and everyone else with your father. Speaking of your father, where is he? Do you know where your father has gone? I swear he always leaves at important times like this." _Shintaro's mother said looking around for her husband despite her not having eyes.

"_Don't look up, don't look at her. She's dead, no one knows that better than the one who buried her….and that person is me." _Shintaro thought as he did his best not to run trying his best keeping his heart beat at a low rate so the other traps wouldn't take effect, as if the looming guilt that was hanging over Shintaro's head wasn't effecting his mind set enough.

"_Taro-kun? Why won't you talk to me? I thought you loved me? Please, don't leave me!" _Shintaro's mother pleaded with sorrow making Shintaro stop dead in his tracks again doing his best not to cry

"_Son please, don't leave me I'm all alone! Won't you comfort your mother?" _Shintaro's mother said on her knees directly behind Shintaro freezing him to his core. Shintaro couldn't take it anymore he was on his knees sobbing to himself

"_Damn it! I can't comfort what's dead, and I can't comfort someone I killed! Even if it wasn't me who drove the knife into her heart I was the reason she died, she knows that more than anyone." _he thought to himself

_"Taro-kun, am I worth nothing to you now? Was I worth nothing when you chose my fate, your sister's fate, OUR Family's fate?" _Shintaro's mother said accusingly

"DAMN IT! I didn't have a choice at all! I had to choose….between Mom and….fuckin hell I can't do this." Shintaro said to himself while falling to his knees.

"_I..." (Lowers his hand)_

"_Just..." (Reaches for his ninja pouch)_

"_Can't..." (Grabs a kunai)_

"_Do..." (Raises hand shakily)_

"_This..." (Puts kunai at his throat)_

"_I can't go on. I can't live on like this….I….give u-" _'SMACK!' suddenly Shintaro was hit in the back of his head making him crash flat out on the floor by something or _someone._

"_DAMN IT GAKI! Get your ass out of your head! I didn't train some spineless weakling crying for his mommy. I trained a Kami-damned assassin! Or did you forget your training already?" _a new but also familiar voice said to Shintaro in an angry mood taking the place of the haunting figure that pretended to be his mother.

The figure was around in her 60's, an old woman to be sure, and her face had wrinkles all over, but still possessed a fire in her light brown eyes indicating she still had some energy left in her tired body. She wore a cloak that covered her entire body from the neck down with a twin silver snake design on the back slithering upward to her neck. Her hair had lost it's lush purple color now just a very light tint of lavender almost white, and her stature indicated she was a warrior, but her time as one had cost her body plenty or wear and tear.

"Ps-psycho-sensei? W-what are you doing here?" Shintaro asked looking at his old sensei

"By the power of love." Psycho-sensei said sarcastically rolling her eyes smacking him on the head

"The fucking mist that's how dipshit! I swear I can't even rest in peace with you crying your eyes out for fuck sakes, and you want to know the shitty part?!" Psycho-sensei said truly intimidating Shintaro, something only she could do.

"There's no fuckin booze or dango here! GAH! You couldn't dream me up something to eat or drink or something to do?" Psycho-sensei said annoyed

"D-dream?" Shintaro said confused

"Duh, gaki don't you remember what I told you about this place? It fucks with your mind gaki, and remember what I told you? You gotta have someone in the back of your head in case this place gets to you, and since I'm here I guess you chose me as your fuckin savior. Whoopee fuckin doo I'm so honored, but it seems you made the right choice. Why? Because I'm gonna remind you what I hammered into that thick hollow skull of yours all those years we spent together." Psycho-sensei said as she picked up Shintaro by the collar….and then repeatedly began smacking Shintaro's face back and forth with her fist…._**hard **_**with _every_ word.**

"GET 'SMACK!' YOUR 'SMACK!' SHIT 'SMACK!' TOGETHER 'SMACK!' OR 'SMACK' DIE 'DIPSHIT!" Psycho-sensei said upper cutting Shintaro so hard to the point where he flies back a couple of feet while Shintaro spit up blood while painfully fixing his jaw into place

"How'd you…."

"Don't you listen to a word I say gaki? This place fucks with your mind. Take another look at that jaw of yours." Psycho-sensei said pointing to his jaw while Shintaro inspected his jaw once again to see it wasn't in pain or blood dripping from it

"It's…."

"It's fine isn't it?" Psycho-sensei said as she stepped to Shintaro kneeling down to him face to face. Look gaki, you know for a fact that I'm not good with all this mushy crap, but even I know what to say in situations like this, at least when it comes to you anyways. Look, all you have to do is think of abso-fuckin-lutely nothing at all. Clear your mind of whatever shit's going on in there, and keep it that way until this damn mist has cleared got it?" Psycho-sensei said getting back up while Shintaro also stood up wiping away his tears

"Got it, but what if I ca-OW!" Shintaro said rubbing his head

"What did I say about what you can or can't do?" Psycho-sensei said in a lecturing tone

"You don't know shit about what you can or can't do without even trying you damn pussy." Shintaro grumbled out loud through the pain

"Exactly, and remember this before I hitch it back to heaven: It wasn't your fault what happened to your mom, you had to make a tough choice between which family member lives. Your mother or your sister, and you damn well know that your mother wouldn't have it any other way, because no mother wants to live knowing that her daughter could've lived if she died. I may not have had kids of my own, but even I know that. You're the one who made me realize that so don't die on me because of some ghost you damn brat." Psycho-sensei said as she faded away in front of Shintaro eye's

"Thank you Ps….Auntie. Or should I say Grandma, I almost forgot how old you were." Shintaro said lightly chuckling to himself as he wiped the last of his tears away before concentrating on what his psychotic grandmother/aunt/sensei told him.

"_Who was that woman Taro-kun?" _Shintaro's mother said in a demanding voice

"Heh, no one for you to worry about, especially when it's none of your concern whatever you are." Shintaro said with a new found confidence

"Especially to someone who's doing a poor impersonation of my mother." Shintaro said now walking through the mist with pride

"_That's no way to talk to your mother! Apologize, now!"_ Shintaro's mother said with her voice starting to distort to something else, something evil

"Apologize? Pfff! As if, I got business with the Queen of Bugs up ahead, and I need to focus. So that means I don't need any distractions….including you." Shintaro said as the mist around him began to dissipate more and more with every step with the illusion of Shintaro's mother fading away as well, but not completely.

"_Shintaro I am your mother, and you __**WILL**__ listen to me!" _Shintaro's mother said appearing right in front of Shintaro trying to make eye contact to finish off what it came here to do

"Listen whoever or whatever you are, you're not my mother! She was the kindest person I knew, and she would _never_ say those things to me. I may not have forgiven myself yet for what happened, but that doesn't mean I can't do my damnedest to at least try to move on with my life….at least until I finish what I came here to do. Now I suggest you get the hell out of my sight before I burn every single tree around me just to find out who's controlling you." Shintaro said lifting up his head opening his eyes to see the illusion changed from looking like his mother to some crazed demonic woman.

She-no, it was covered with blood coming out of her empty eye sockets, her beautiful blue hair now a black mess all over the place covering half of her face, her white dress now torn to shreds stained with dark red blood in various parts, her once beautiful creamy skin now deathly pale with flesh missing or wearing down in various locations. This was _not_ his mother, and if this did anything to him, it proved that fact to him 100%.

"_**If you won't listen to me as your mother. Then you will fear me as your reaper!**_" the illusion screamed as it charged at Shintaro staring down the illusion

"Nice try, but unlike my father…." the illusion flew closer and closer with Shintaro just standing there with his arms crossed

"….I'm not scared of ghosts, at least not the ones who try too hard. Nice try though, I hardly ever meet someone or _something_ that uses psychological tactics against me."

"Although, that's because no one knows anything about me, this is last time it'll ever happen. Goodbye...Freak." Shintaro said as the illusion flew straight through Shintaro not harming him in the least as it faded away along with the rest of the mist.

"Huh, guess this place is gonna need a new name. Oh well, not my problem." Shintaro said as he now started his chakra boosted sprinting through the forest to reach the center of the former Devil's Mist.

* * *

><p>Taking a breather from his sprint Shintaro found the source of what was causing his troubles the entire time, rather he found the lock to a cage that the past Hokage's would hope be never opened again. The cage that held an experiment gone wrong from a rogue member of the Aburame Clan to help give them an edge against invading forces should they ever enter their territory: Project Alpha Queen Bee. The nameless Aburame scientist discarding his original name changing it to Zwei had a strong hatred, one of the <em>very<em> few Aburame to experience the emotion of hatred strongly, for the Kamizuru clan in Iwagakure. Where his hatred originated or how it even managed to control his way of thinking rather than the logical mindset all Aburame follow is something that no one knows except for both the Aburame Clan Head, and Elders at the time.

Zwei's thinking was that he could create a queen for a hive that wasn't specific to any single insect rather it would be the queen of _all_ insects, and would adapt to any situation on the fly; not just a queen bee, ant, or mother of spiders, but an alpha among queens to all species maybe even reaching out to mammals even humans if she ever got a chance to test it on them. Henceforth, Project Alpha Queen Bee was born, and Zwei began his experiments to finish what he set out to do: Exterminate the Kamizuru Clan. To many Zwei experiments were….unorthodox even to some of the Aburame Clan members, but times of war meant times of desperation so they let continue on with his experiments in the hopes of ending the 2nd Shinobi War as soon as possible with hopefully an edge against the other nations.

As Zwei was close to perfecting his "Alpha Queen" something bad happened….or at least bad in Zwei's mindset anyways. The "Alpha Queen" began to think, and not in the friendly "I'll work with you guys" thinking; no it began to ask questions of its surroundings, it's purpose, it even formed a conscience with its own moral values, developed a personality, even found a way to communicate to others outside of her human master, but what was most frightening was her sudden hatred for man, for creating her solely to destroy. So she chose to hide her hatred for mankind out of fear of being destroyed, and waited for a perfect opportunity for an escape while "obeying" what her master instructed her to do whenever he went into battle with the Kamizuru Clan. Then when her master was weakened enough she took him alive, and dragged Zwei to the Forest of Death for the sole purpose of asking Zwei "Why was I created like this?" "Am I just a weapon?" "Why are humans so cruel to each other….to me?" these are some of the many questions that the Alpha asked Zwei. What she got for an answer was imprisonment for her actions thanks to a failsafe of neurotoxins released into her system paralyzing her that Zwei had installed in case of situations where his Alpha Queen turned against him in any way….well all except this version.

When Zwei brought his Alpha Queen to the Aburame Clan Head to report what had happened Zwei requested, well demanded really, that his Alpha Queen be destroyed for it has adapted beyond what his expectations could anticipate, and for the purpose of studying its remains for finding a way to prevent this from happening again. However, for better or for worse the Clan Head: Shiro Aburame decided against it seeing as the "Queen" was a valuable asset to them during the 2nd Shinobi World War, and considering they were near the end of the 2nd War, and with knowledge that a 3rd war is probably not too far off, they needed an edge against the Kamizuru clan Giant Bee summons to lessen the casualties of the Aburame Clan that went head to head, or bug to bug so to speak, with the Kamizuru Clan. So, Shiro ordered Zwei to release her in order to try, and cooperate with her in hopes of avoiding a bloodbath within Konoha during a time of war.

At first the Alpha was slow to trust, but eventually was won over with help from Shiro, and even support from the Elders as well in hopes of her not turning on them so that they could find a more "efficient" way of controlling her. Though the Alpha Queen accepted to cooperate she would only do so if they would give her a name, this was a red flag if anything to Zwei, but he was chosen to name her since he's the closest thing to a father she had; he thought long and hard about it, but eventually decided on Joōbachi even though she wasn't a bee or looked like any other insect at all strangely.

Strangely, Zwei decided on a humanoid shape with the ability to change her physical appearance for blending in with normal people or enemy troops if need be. Every battle from then on was a slaughter rather than a fight, thanks to Joōbachi who straight out destroyed any insect user with their own bugs by using her trademark Seigyo Pesuto or "Controlling Plague" Jutsu on whatever insects they threw at her. It really was a remarkable jutsu, whenever she used it on insects of any type she managed to control the entire hive extending them to her own, and whenever they "adapted" to her jutsu she changed the formula completely making their "adaptation" to her jutsu useless.

However, with every battle, every interaction with a human being, everything she did whenever she was with anybody or on her own she learned from it, and every time she learned something new she saw through lies, saw patterns within human speech patterns, and most of all she _learned_ how to lie, deceive, even manipulate people to her will with practice. What did she do with these newly acquired skills? She used them to find out what they intended to use her for the rest of her life along with her next generations of followers….and she did not like it one bit at all. When she had wasted away naturally or had fallen in battle, they would use her to either clone, or "perfect" her where she wouldn't rebel against Konoha in any way nor her future children seeing as they would be indoctrinated to follow Konoha without question. The second she learned this from her "informant", one of the council members of the Aburame Clan, she outright killed him out of rage.

Then all hell broke out with Joōbachi raging at Konoha as a whole starting with the man who created her, her father, Zwei. It was a nightmare for the Aburame Clan seeing as they took the most casualties out of any group in Konoha; it was a long, bloody day, but in the end thanks to Jiraiya's seals he managed to trap her in a section of the Forest of Death since he was unable to kill her without prolonging the battle wasting more lives in the process. The mist itself was a defense mechanism to kill anyone or drive people away from even walking close to that area, thus The Devil's Mist was born. Thankfully this didn't happen till a year or two after the end of the 2nd Shinobi World War, but it was one of Konoha's darkest days with a body count of over 300 ninja and 240 civilians; along with being forced to remove Zwei from official records to forget about his horrible creation.

In a few ways Zwei was an inspiration to Orochimaru of all things to prove that experiments, unethical or immoral otherwise, can take Konoha to new heights, and everyone knows how well that turned out. So, even though Shintaro was fully aware of this he still decided to go through with this, because dangerous "Alpha Queen" or not he needed her for the upcoming battle of something even more dangerous than her. Examining the seal closely Shintaro noticed that this seal was a rush job, probably because they were rushing to trap Joōbachi forever, and hoping to reduce more casualties than there already were. However, he also noticed it was well crafted with safeguards around the seal in case someone, like Shintaro for instance, would try to release Joōbachi from her prison.

* * *

><p>7:53<p>

Seeing his destination ahead Shintaro slowed down in time to sense the chakra seals that prevented access to Joōbachi. Crouching down he managed to get a better look at the "advanced seals" placed there.

"Huh, pretty complicated….for an amateur at least who knows nothing about seals, luckily i'm no such person. Alright time to get to work." Shintaro said as kneeled down starting to diffuse the safeguards around the seal.

8:00

"Aaaand done! Whew!" Shintaro said swiping the sweat off his brow as the sweat hit something hidden in the grass. Little did Shintaro know that this action would cause him a great deal of harm from a pressure sensitive trap that laid hidden in the grass activated by the bead of sweat tossed aside from his forehead.

"Man, this seal was a pain in th-" '**BOOM!'** is the last thing Shintaro heard before being blasted 20 ft. away from being hit from an explosion face first leaving a huge blood splatter trail to follow.

Now normally this would signal the end for _anyone_ who got hit from a blast that close, but that wasn't the case for Shintaro for his body was _far_ more durable than any normal human being. Oh, he was alive alright, but he was in _major_ agony right now writhing in pain with ringing in his ear and mind being disoriented trying to move with every fiber of his being.

"Owwwwwww! Oh Kami this hurts! Fuckin hell! Shit this hurts!" Shintaro cried in pain as he held his heavily bleeding face

_'__**At least you're still alive kit.**_' Uncle Ku said

"Obviously!" Shintaro shouted out of irritation. Finally the ringing in his ear gone Shintaro _painfully_ sat up going over the damage,

"Thank Kami I had this armor on, even though now it seems useless." Shintaro said ripping off what was left of Yugao's now ruined armor tossing it aside with his "good" arm on the floor to inspect the damage to his person more closely.

After reviewing his bodily damage Shintaro concluded with this….he was _fucked_ up. Obviously he had internal injuries so he decided to focus on what's outside first. First of he had major third degree burns on his entire front torso, left arm and leg, and about half of the right side of his face. His right arm was almost broken off with the bone showing that once connected his elbow, half of his tank top was burned off showing his burned midsection, his ninja pants were now ninja shorts with the left burned off at the knee area the right leg burned up a little higher up to his calf, and his boots were surprisingly intact; but Shintaro decided they were too much of a hassle so he removed them seeing the soles of his boots were actually missing revealing his feet. Using his...other abilities that involved his eyes Shintaro inspected his insides to discover his entire rib cage was shattered, his pelvis was also cracked badly (not a good thing), and every other bone was fractured to the point of breakage. Deciding to deal with these injuries as soon as possible he quickly mourns the loss of his new boots.

"Damn it, I just bought these last week." Shintaro said dropping his feet back to the ground

"Ok, time for the unpleasant, but necessary treatment." Shintaro said as he focused the red chakra he used to intimidate Akihiko to the areas he was injured the most.

As Shintaro concentrated an entire red cloak surrounded his entire body _painfully_ healing his injuries both internally, and externally; the burns started to heal leaving no scars behind besides the one on his eye that he always decides to keep, the bone in his right arm started to retract back into place being covered by skin once again, and his internal injuries were a thing of the past. Now fully healed, and sore as hell Shintaro did some stretching going over his gear to see if he lost everything or not; and he noticed that out of all things that could've been removed or destroyed his mask was burned off completely exposing his true face to the world.

"Damn it. Alright I need a quick mask or something to cover my face….here this'll have to do." Shintaro said as he ripped more of his tank top constructing a makeshift mask out of it with his tank top only barely covering his upper torso with the same amount of coverage as a sports bra for women.

"There's no point to wearing this thing anymore." Shintaro said as he completely removed his tank top storing it away for some other use later on leaving only his disproportionate shorts as the only intact, if partially, clothing he wore.

"Well, at least the seal's gone, and that explosion was bound to attract attention. Might as well move forward, and fast." Shintaro said as he sprinted deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>8:14<p>

Finally reaching his destination Shintaro had his sword ready to be drawn if the need should ever arise. What made him discover he was in the right place? Well, the giant amount on hives, nests, webs, and other various bug homes in the air, trees, and ground was a dead giveaway if nothing else for Shintaro had entered a section of the forest that got it's own double for when they lost the original sealing Joōbachi in here…. the original Unholy Nests. Bugs of all shapes, and sizes confided here peacefully hunting one another for food, resources, or for whatever reason they saw fit. Seeing all the various bugs Shintaro decided to blend in with the crowd.

"Ninja Art: Mimic Scent Jutsu!" Shintaro said as every smell around him was gathering around him so he wouldn't be attacked every time he took a step.

Walking slowly to see if it worked to see that it did he picked up his pace to notice that something or someone was approaching him from behind. Carefully he watched his steps to see who it was, hand ready to slash whatever was behind him he quickly turned around drawing his sword in a flash like Old Man Z taught him in situations like this; as he was about slice whatever was behind him in two he abruptly stopped the moment he heard an 'eep!' in defense.

Turning around completely Shintaro saw that the source of the 'eep!' to be a blushing Ayano with ragged clothes torn in various places, probably due to he terrain or previous battles, struggling to find words to speak.

"Ayano-chan? What are y-hold up how do I know you're really Ayano-chan? She'd never be stupid enough to walk in here without reason, plus I didn't tell her where'd I be so who are you?" Shintaro said putting the sword back to the supposed fake Ayano's throat

"S-Shintaro-kun it's me!" the supposed Ayano said with her hands up

"If you are the real Ayano-chan then tell me something only she knows, and I can tell if you're lying or not, and damn it if I find out you hurt her in _any_ way you'll answer to me." Shintaro said calmly staring down the girl in front of him

"L-like what Shintaro-kun?" Ayano said

"Tell me….if you're the real Ayano-chan, then tell me how we first met." Shintaro said releasing the sword from Ayano's neck a little observing her every move, sniffing her to see if it was her scent….which it was, but you could cover yourself with others scents to hide who you are, it's been done before.

"Y-you came out of nowhere beating up those boys who were bullying me when I was coming back from the store, then you picked me up from the ground, dusted me off, then flicked me in the forehead calling me an idiot for walking on my own late at night. Then when I tried to thank you, you just stared at me coldly not saying a word only telling me to "hurry home before you get into more trouble that i'll be _obligated_ into taking you out of" in an emotionless tone before taking off leaving me alone with the bag of groceries suddenly put back into place on the floor for me to pick up." Ayano said recalling the memory with precise detail while Shintaro mentally slapped himself in the face.

_"Wow...I was a huge asshole. I'm lucky she even likes me at this point."_

"Wow, uh….I did all that? I just remember beating up some stupid kids picking on a defenseless girl, then just leaving before I made sure you were alright. Sorry for acting like such a big jerk like that." Shintaro said sheathing his sword

"I-It's fine Shintaro-kun, really it is, and you did Shintaro-kun, I-I have a good memory when it comes to important ones."

'_And nothing was more important to me at that moment other than finding out who you were, so I could properly thank you among...other things.' _Ayano thought to herself with a blush

"I cherish every moment whenever I'm with you" Ayano said absent minded quickly covering her mouth for saying such an embarrassing thing in front of her crush

"You really mean that?" Shintaro asked Ayano who didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, she didn't have to say anything because Shintaro spoke first or yelled anyways.

"Look out Ayano-chan!" he yelled before tackling Ayano pinning her to the ground while dodging, and slicing an insect in half that was lounging itself at her.

Realizing he finished off the insect no longer a threat he looked down to see he was only _inches_ away from her face to his face. And to make matters worse he was on top of her holding her down somehow taking her mask off in the process, and realizing one other detail that he failed to notice….her eyes weren't the same color he'd seen these past 4 years.

That happened thanks to the colored contact lenses to further hide her true appearance from that bastard who hunted them down, they must have come off somehow. It was weird seeing those eyes again in their true beauty, eyes that were a bright emerald green that reflected wonderfully to her...well everything, eyes that could look into one's soul, and see it in full reflection, all the pain, happiness, sorrow, greed, joy, all of those emotions going on at the same time seen with those eyes….a new trait for someone from Ayano's clan, but that was to be expected given Ayano's exposure to something...she wan't supposed to find.

It was strange, yet it was nostalgic at the same time to see them again after so long. It was at that moment that something pinged in Shintaro's heart almost like a jump start making him see Ayano in a new light.

_"It's been so long...so long since I've seen her without that mask, without those contact lenses hiding her true eyes. Has she always been this pretty?" _Shintaro thought to himself in wonder

Now from Ayano's perspective it was both a dream come true, and a nightmare at the same time. The dream part was obvious enough….well, maybe it was inappropriate of her to think this, but she didn't care she was enjoying herself, and damn it all she deserved something like this….in the future perhaps when her body was more developed so she could take pride in seducing her man. She being pinned down by her crush on the floor with her clothes torn was already taken it's toll on her, but it didn't help that her crush was shirtless with only his ragged shorts on staring into her eyes.

She longed for a moment like this for when they could be alone now this would be perfect….except for the fact that she was in a deadly forest surrounded by bugs she could hear creeping, and crawling all over the place, but that wasn't the worse part. No, it wasn't the fact that her mask that Shintaro _told_ her to wear himself for her safety when he went out of his way to make it himself even designing it wonderfully for a boy. No, the worse was that her contact lenses were off, and forgetting that she inherited a burden passed down to random members of her clan.

It was 4 years ago the last time she saw the condition of Shintaro's soul….it wasn't good to say the least; it was at that time that….that monster hunted them down like crazy driving Shintaro to make choices, decisions, and, sacrifices that Ayano believed no one should be forced to make in their lifetime, but Shintaro pulled through….and it only costed him his humanity, or that's what it looked like. Forced to see your friends killed days in between another in front of you taken away forever when you could have done something to help, but if he intervened the whole group would be killed, that's something Ayano could not even begin how painful that experience could be, nor did she wish to find out. Even he didn't see each other eye to eye on most things, not one blamed him for what happened at their moment of death for they knew that it was either them or an entire group that Shintaro constantly tried to keep safe including them.

However, when Aiko, the last one that was taken away from him, he just….died inside. Whatever hope, whatever light Shintaro held onto it was just….gone. When she first met Shintaro, she saw that he wasn't in the best condition mentally anyways, but he still had a small ray of hope left that someday his life would change for the better. With every friend Shintaro loss that small ray got smaller and smaller, but, that ray of hope was still there still shining. However, the second Aiko was gone that light was gone with her, and seeing that light fade away into complete sorrow firsthand….it was heartbreaking to see someone she loved in so much pain, but it was even more so when she _saw_ the change happen with her own eyes. Another reason to hate the power she was given, as if there wasn't enough already. It took three days for Shintaro to "recover" from this loss, but he wasn't the same after that not by a long shot.

It was soon after that Shintaro chose to hide their faces, and other noticeable traits from being easily hunted down by that relentless monster which was when Shintaro gave her the contacts that somehow blocked her clan's unique ability which she was both thankful, and worried for at the same time when the last thing she saw in Shintaro was darkness that she hoped to cure if little by little over time if need be. Now, with Shintaro staring into her eyes, and with her doing the same she he had changed the last time she had seen him with her true eyes. She had seen his soul that was weary, which was a given, both old, and new emotions she had never seen in him….at least not this strong before. When she found out about this ability she studied the colors of emotion that constantly fluctuate within the soul, and from what she saw in Shintaro at that moment….it was indescribably beautiful, yet tragic at the same time.

Ayano could still see the small ray of hope was gone sadly, and Shintaro was still going through suffering, she also saw the familiar concentrated combination of rage, hatred, and anger situated near the kanji tattoo he had on his chest. Then Ayano turned her eyes to his shoulder where his wolf tattoo was, and saw a similar combination like the kanji Wrath tattoo, but the only difference being it seemed... animalistic.

However, once Ayano turned her eye's to Shintaro's core she had seen an emotion not seen since their final days of the village, happiness. She knew not the source of it, and it was small, but that didn't matter to Ayano; for whether it was her, Kami she wished it was, or someone else she knew that Shintaro was at least starting to recover as a human being emotionally. She also saw something that both raised her hope for her future for him, and made her worry for it at the same time….it was the color of love; but it was split down into two variations, which meant he did love someone much to her crushing hope….two someone's in fact. Which raised questions in her mind.

_"Shintaro-kun, you love Misaka-san don't you? Who is this someone else? Why is there someone else? You only like Katsumi-san as a friend if that, Momiji-san you just feel neutral about her, maybe Ling-san...but she's just a friend to you right? No, it can't be Ling-san he never once hinted he was interested in her, and besides I think she likes Genyumaru-san."_

_"Guren-chan, and the other girls are far too young, Hiromi-chan is your sister, and that color isn't of sibling love, it's the love you have for someone that is for your partner, who you'll spend the rest of your life with, someone like Misaka-san. So then, that leaves out all the girls in our group, and Shintaro-kun hasn't been here long for him to meet other girls...at least in that sense as far as I know. So, after all of that, after all that thinking, that would only leave...me?"_


	10. Catching up, Explanations, Bug children

Chapter 10

5 months has passed since last we met the two siblings, and things _outside_ of where they are have _not_ gotten any better. Riots have broken out more often causing more upon more collateral damage, the plague taking more victims by the day, and the cure for it is no closer to being found. Since the first attack on the siblings house there have been 3 more like it, but have happened less frequently over time. Those foolish enough to at least _try_ to gain something from them have been dealt a slow, agonizing, unmerciful death...without the knowledge of his sister knowing of course.

5 months has passed since the boy had decided to train his sister in the way his sensei had taught him. Things may have gotten weird between the two, but they manage to get through it together with help from each other. The girl may have at first regretted her decision to have her brother train her like this, but has now embraced it fully in the hopes that once she's finished she could have her Niichan back to normal.

Right now the two siblings were in a training dojo built from the elder brother himself with own two hands...with a little help from some shadow clones of course. It was poorly made to be sure, you could tell just by looking at it, but it was at least stable to the point where nothing short of an powerful earthquake will shake the foundation.

The girl was in her training uniform which was a worn out faded yellow shirt with ripped edges, metal gauntlets around both her wrists to her forearms which also had a knife holster just above the gauntlets, a ninja pouch on her right leg, loose training pants tied at the waist with bandages, and was barefooted. She was currently holding two small twin knives, since she couldn't get the hang of a sword the boy found she had a talent for smaller blades or better yet blunt weapons like her fists.

The boy was wearing a skin tight mask covering his lower face, a simple dark blue hooded kimono that went down to his feet with long sleeves, had a simple sword tied to his back and was barefooted.

"Ok, it's time to see what you've learned the past few months. Ready?" the boy said admiring how far his sister had gone.

"Hai! Sensei!" the girl yelled as she got into a fighting stance of her own

"Begin!" the boy yelled

The girl charged her sibling while the boy prepared himself to see how far his sister had gone with his training.

* * *

><p>8:14<p>

A lot of thoughts were going through the two youth's mind right now from Shintaro realizing how pretty.

_"Kami, she's pretty. Has she's always been like this? Maybe it's due to the fact I haven't seen her face in forever, I mean I remember what she looked like, its just I don't think I remember her being this pretty before."_

To Ayano trying to figure out if her crush is crushing on her.

_"Does Shintaro-kun love me? I mean I'm happy, but also confused why. Oh what does that matter now? I have a chance to be with Shintaro-kun! I don't know if it's right to think like this, but if it is me then I hope I can make Shintaro-kun happy. I wonder if I should ask him-"_ but those thoughts were interrupted thanks to a certain individual Shintaro made friends with the last hour

"So, she's _not_ your mate? You must have a different perspective on "good friend" than I do." Akihiko said chuckling to himself in his usual large voice.

However something seemed different about it like it was...smaller somehow if that makes sense. At the sound of his voice the two children realized their situation and backed off each other both embarrassed to their core with their faces steaming red from the blood rushing to their faces.

"A-Akihiko? W-what are you doing here? Actually where are you?" Shintaro asked looking for the huge tiger that was hard to miss

"S-Shintaro-kun, w-who are y-you t-talking to? I-Is t-there someone e-else here?" Ayano asked stuttered still embarrassed and confused now putting her mask back on.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to mentioned I found someone to help me with a jo- I mean errand I planned out in here. Isn't that right Akihiko? Not to mention that promise I made to you that I expect you to keep." Shintaro said forcibly

"Calm down will ya? I remember our deal so keep your nonexistent shirt on." Akihiko said coming out into the light looking….different.

Different being him looking like a human child about a year older than him, but that wasn't only thing he noticed about his appearance like the fact he was….naked in full view of Shintaro, and Ayano thankfully with a shadow covering his...manhood. Other than the fact he was showing off his male anatomy member to them he had other physical traits that seemed to transitioned from his beastly form.

For starters the scars that were on him were transitioned to his human body, like his whole torso had 3 giant slanted consecutive scars like some animal clawed deep into his chest, his left leg also had a huge gash up on his calf, and he also had 3 vertical scars on his right eye that went down to his jaw line like he was attacked by a rabid animal. Other than his scars he had tanned skin, an athletic muscular body with a six pack, his arms and chest on both sides though had 3 horizontal black stripes that didn't connect were either tattoos or birthmarks had dark orange hair that was very spiky and very wild, his eyes though were golden yellow with a black vertical slit for the pupil. However, unfortunately Akihiko wasn't the only one hiding from Shintaro and Ayano's sight.

"What are you kids doing out here!?" Kushina said as she, Misaka, and Honoka dropped down out of nowhere surprising both of the children

"O-Obaa-chan!? I-uh, w-we were uh….it's not what it looks like I promise!" Ayano said flustered on the edge of fainting

"Really because it looked like you two were about to get it on. We might've not heard you what you guys were talking about, but we could see everything." Katsumi said chuckling to herself on a tree branch

"The hell you come from?" Shintaro asked surprised about Katsumi's appearance

"We've been watching what happened for the past 5 minutes actually. Sorry about that, but we couldn't help ourselves." Momiji said half apologetically

"Agreed! Katsumi-san insisted we watch such….inappropriate ways of expressing your youth." Ling said surprisingly not energetic when she mentioned youth

"Perverts! The whole lot of ya!" Shintaro yelled at the group

"Except you of course Misaka-chan." Shintaro quickly said while Misaka simply grunted while she retreated her sword as if he knew she was going to hit him

"Hey, I resent that statement." Kakashi said mock hurt

"Says the guy with his shirt off who was just on top of girl pinning her to the ground doing Kami knows what." Katsumi retorted to Shintaro making the two victims blush in embarrassment

"I didn't do nothin to her!" Shintaro protested

"Suuure, pervert." Misaka said

"Ayano, I know about how you….feel towards Shintaro, but your too young for something like that." Kushina said carefully making Ayano blush even more

"O-Obaa-chan! I-I told you it's not like that! S-Shintaro-kun just protected me from an insect that was about to attack me. S-See?" Ayano said stepping aside pointing to the insect split in half

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ewwww! Gross, I hate bugs with a passion!" Misaka said jumping back while spazing out at the sight of the sliced insect

"Yeah, he did, but he spent way too much on top of you with your clothes close to being shredded off completely." Katsumi said incredulously

"I, I, I was just uh….checking out her eyes." Shintaro said trying to think of something on the spot

_"Heh, saved by my brilliance once again." _Shintaro thought with confidence

_"S-Shintaro-kun was looking at my eyes? Does he think they're pretty? Oh, what am I thinking? Oh, of course not they're not that great. Still though, it wouldn't hurt to ask would it?"_

"I-Is that true S-Shintaro-kun?" Ayano asked really embarrassed

_"Oh, crap! I didn't she'd say anything about it. Damn it, gotta think gotta think. Is this a trick question? What should I say? Oh damn it all to hell I should just tell her the truth...or should I lie? No, I can never lie to Ayano-chan. NO WAIT I GOT IT! Half-truth/Half-lie, it's the perfect solution for everything! I get to compliment Ayano-chan on something true while giving myself the perfect alibi! Man I'm a genius!" _Shintaro thought to himself with pride

"Uh….yeah, because they're pretty?" Shintaro said hoping he said the right thing which was hard to tell considering her reaction.

_"Please be the right thing, please be the right thing, please be the right thing!" _Shintaro thought to himself internally crossing his fingers

_"He does! He really does! Oh, I'm so happy right now I could just-"_

Was her final thought before fainting with hearts in her eyes for hearing how her crush firsthand told her he loved her eyes.

"Was wondering when she cracked. New time record at least count it….3 minutes and 34 seconds." Katsumi said looking at her imaginary watch

"Well, come on let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." Misaka said shivering again looking at her surroundings.

"Well, you guys can leave I'm gonna go this way." Shintaro said heading in the opposite direction

"Hold on there lover boy." Momiji said grabbing onto Shintaro shoulders

"We came here solely because Ayano came charging in here because she was worried about you." Momiji said pointing at him

"Why? Not that I don't appreciate it, but like I told Ayano-chan I didn't tell anyone about where I was going." Shintaro said confused

"I don't know, she just left as Misaka told her that when you bumped into her on your way out, and asked Misaka for your sword for "gardening" she freaked out, got out of the tub, and took off looking for you. Then we decided to chase after despite us just getting in the tub for barely 5 minutes." Momiji said wishing she was back in the warm water of the bathtub instead of the humid hot air in the middle of this deathtrap of a forest.

"Only because its her birthday and a certain someone guilt tripped us into helping." Misaka said glaring at Kushina who kept an innocent smile for a second before turning her eyes back to Shintaro to keep a promise to herself.

"Which reminds me…." 'WHACK!'

"Oww! Misaka-chan what'd you that for?" Shintaro said rubbing his head

"That's from all of us to you for being an idiot making Ayano worry about a baka like yourself." Misaka said massaging her fist

"Kami, I forget what a hard head you have almost making it impossible to beat you senseless on a daily business." Misaka said

"It still hurts you know." Shintaro groaned

"Anyways, the point is that we don't need Ayano chasing after you again when she wakes up." Kushina said butting in the conversation

"Well, like I said I came here to do some gardening, and that's what I intend to do. But if you're that concerned then here." Shintaro said as he made a shadow clone

"Look, he'll take Ayano-chan to safety out of here. Meanwhile, I will continue to search for what I came here for Ayano-chan's birthday gift." Shintaro said a bit embarrassed at that last part

"Look, you see that flower in Ayano-chan's hair?" Shintaro said pointing to said flower

"Yes, I've been meaning about that. Where'd she get it, because it looks beautiful on her though it looks like it's starting to wither a bit." Kushina said admiring the flower

"Exactly, it's a special flower I gave her for her 10th birthday, but the thing is it's supposed to never wither away. It's called the Eien no Hana no Kaori, A.K.A Eternal Flower Fragrance. It's supposed to symbolize the complete trust, eternal friendship, and….love between two people. The stronger the connection between the two, the longer the flower lasts proving the...bond between two people." Shintaro said really embarrassed completely red faced

"B-but I didn't find out that last part until I translated that scroll the merchant gave me! And I haven't told Ayano-chan about that last bit so please don't tell her I'm begging you guys." Shintaro said on his knees with anime tears rolling down his face expecting to be mocked

"Awwww! How sweet!" Kushina said gushing over Shintaro's gift while others were….unmerciful

"Sweet? If anything I now have loads of blackmail ready for you. I'm so gonna use this when we get back!" Katsumi chuckled with a huge grin underneath her mask

"Marvelous! Once again Shintaro has proven he's full of youthful passion for his friendship, and now love with dear Ayano-chan!" Ling said also gushing over Shintaro's reasons

"I'd never thought I see the day where you of all people would something romantic. Even if it was by accident." Misaka said containing herself while Momiji was romanticizing what her boyfriend might do in the future hoping it might be as romantic as what he did.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah whatever. Can we please keep this between ourselves?" Shintaro begged to which all girls present giggled while Kushina simply said

"Yes, don't worry this won't get out right girls?" Kushina said in a stern motherly voice

"Yes Ma'am!" they replied in unison gathering themselves

"Hm, actually seeing this reminds me of what you tried to do on your first date with Rin Kakashi." Kushina chuckled to herself while Kakashi blushed at the memory, Kami forbid he do something like that again.

"So, I guess you girls aren't going to listen to what I have to say?" Shintaro said dejectedly with his head down

"Calm down baka, just continue where'd you left off." Misaka said

"Do you have to be so cruel?" Shintaro said mock hurt while Misaka gave him a "You want more?" look

"Never mind. So, like I said I gave her the flower, but the method of retrieving the flower was a little….difficult and….demanding." Shintaro said reluctantly recalling the memories he had trying to get the damn thing

"What do you mean difficult, and demanding?" Kushina asked while piquing Kakashi's interest as well as everyone else's wondering what could be so hard about picking a flower

"You see uh….these flowers are protected, and I mean really protected by uh….their guardians." Shintaro said

"Guardians for flowers?" Katsumi asked skeptically

"Hey, Misaka-chan do you remember the time I went missing for three days, and you guys found me unconscious with my clothes ripped holding onto a black box?" Shintaro asked

"Yeah, Ayano freaked the hell out, and kept looking for you crying her eyes out thinking you were dead. Then when we finally found you, you were sleeping holding onto that damn thing like it was a treasure box or something surrounded by what looked like ruins or something. Why?" Misaka asked

"Well, I kinda was in a fight with a giant 50 ft. earth golem with 4 arms each holding a different weapon, 2 heads one being a bull the other lion, and a tail in the shape of a mace that nearly killed me. That would explain the "ruins" you found me in." Shintaro said without it being a big deal making everyone give him a quizzical look

"Wait Wait Wait Wait….wait. You're telling me that the giant ass rocks we found scattered for MILES thinking it was some destroyed city when it was actually a giant rock monster!" Katsumi said in disbelief

"Giant golem to be precise, and yeah I did. How else would you explain me just lying there taking a nap low on chakra?" Shintaro said

"You're a strange kid you know that?" Kakashi said

"Only as strange as you perceive me." Shintaro said matter of factly

"Alright, let's just say we believe you, and say that you did. Is the same thing gonna happen here if you're looking for this flower of yours? Because the last thing we need is one of those Golem things walking around the village." Kakashi said

"Nah, this guardian is just the collective will of the Forest of Death itself meaning I gotta face an endless supply of living plants, bugs, animals, and dead shinobi while trying to pick this one flower out of a bunch." Shintaro said counting the threats on his hand turning the heads of everyone there

"Ok? Bugs I get, living plants i get, I get the animal bit, and I'm even willing to believe this "collective will of the forest" thing, but dead shinobi that can use chakra? That's not the Reanimation Jutsu? How is that even possible?" Kushina said confused

"Well, from what I've researched your First Hokage founded this village along with Madara Uchiha a long time ago. The thing is the village needed allies to ward off invading forces so they allied themselves with the Uzumaki Clan with your Shodai marrying the princess of the Uzumaki clan Mito Uzumaki, that being the reason your chunin vests have that orange swirling symbol on the back. Anyways, when he wanted to make an impression to his newly beloved he remembered the forest he built the village around had beautiful flowers in it so he decided to go there. However, thanks to a certain discovery he made, it triggered something to awaken fallen shinobi that have died in that forest to relentlessly attack him with full force as much as they were alive chakra attacks and all." Shintaro said remembering what he learned from the library's hidden book stash in Konoha

"This is starting to sound like more of a fairy tail than a history lesson." Katsumi said

"Hey, I'm only repeating what I read in Konoha's _hidden_ book stash at the _public_ library." Shintaro said looking at Kakashi but turning away to look at Kushina

"Look, I don't have time to give a history lesson right now, and I have an asset to find to free from her imprisonment in order to win her trust. I need to find Joōbachi in order to have a fighting chance against those things." Shintaro said directly to Kushina giving her a grim look

"Shintaro, for what possible reason do you have for releasing that….creature from her prison. There's a reason she was put away by Jiraiya you know." Kushina said directly at Shintaro

"Simple, like I said I need her in order to have a fighting chance, plus the reason for her imprisonment is bullshit, and you know that. Don't try to defend them, if you know the whole story then you would agree with me, but if you don't I have nothing more to say. If there's anything I despise more than anything it's creating weapons of war that have a mind of their own then expecting them to fight for their cause with a power they didn't even ask for in the first place."

"That and Clan hierarchies, blood lines, and prodigies that think they're hot shit comes in a close second. I can't stand people who brag that just because they're in a clan or born "perfect" that they think their invincible or that's all they need in order to gain respect. Present company included." Shintaro said looking at Kushina, and the others he knew that were part of a clan of some sort

"How dare you say such things to Lad-I mean Ms. Uzumaki! Show some respect, and there's nothing wrong with being proud with your heritage." Honoka outburst

"I agree, but you clearly didn't listen to me. I said I can't stand people who think they're powerful "because of their clan name." Also if you know anything about me it's that my respect is earned not given out like free candy, clan or not. I'll be polite, but that's as far as I go. Now are you going to let me go, or is there going to be trouble? Because I may not have the same war experience as you do, but I know this terrain better than you think, I have allies here, and a new friend that's looking for a fight. Isn't that right Akihiko?" Shintaro said looking to the shadows hearing a dark chuckle

"Oh? I get my first fight already? How exciting!" Akihiko said exposing himself out the shadows showing off his body including his….lower half

"Who the hell are y-WAAAAAH! Pervert!" Misaka shouted blushing at the sight of Akihiko's….exposed body along with the other girls present blushing like mad covering their eyes

"H-How u-unyouthful! P-Please cover yourself w-whoever you are!" Ling said red faced covering her eyes

"W-What she said." Momiji said still covering her eyes

"A-Agreed." Honoka said flustered

"T-The h-hell? W-Why is t-there a naked b-boy here?" Katsumi said embarrassed but trying to secretly take a peek in admiration and curiosity

"Oh yeah, I forgot your naked as can be, but you're used to not wearing clothes so I suppose I can't blame you. Here take this, and put that thing away dude. No one wants to see that." Shintaro said as he took off his shorts giving them to Akihiko leaving Shintaro only his navy blue boxers, his fingerless gloves, and his mask as the only articles of clothing on his person

"Tch! Whatever, I don't see a point in wearing something that covers something that obviously puts me in an advantage when fighting women apparently. It's like they haven't seen one before." Akihiko said putting on the shorts while Misaka ranted

"That's because we haven't, and we're not used to fighting naked boys! Also…." 'WHACK!'

"That's for ruining my virgin eyes with that….thing!" Misaka said after smacking Akihiko on top of the head still blushing.

Only Akihiko looked more annoyed than anything after Misaka pelted Akihiko.

"You call that a hit little girl?" Akihiko growled in annoyance as if that hit had no effect on him causing Misaka to flinch a bit

"And what of your "virgin" eyes? Unless you planned on being a virgin your entire life you're bound to run into one of them eventually. Or are you one of those girls that prefers the same sex?" Akihiko said plainly making Misaka blush even more

"W-what!? I'm not a lesbian! I prefer guys like Shusuke-kun!" Misaka said defending herself

"Shusuke-kun?" Akihiko asked with a quizzical look

"An over eccentric emo whose power hungry, broods all the damn time, claims he's the strongest because of his clan heritage, thinks he's hot shit, and desperate for his daddy's attention even though his dad's only concern is whether or not Shusuke doesn't embarrass his family name." Shintaro said explaining Shusuke to Akihiko

"Ah, I see." Akihiko said getting a description

"Hey! Shusuke-kun's not like that!" Misaka protested

"I don't know sounds accurate to me." Momiji said

"Yup, what the wonder twin said." Katsumi said causing a twitch of annoyance in Momiji's eye

"Unfortunately Shusuke-kun has not yet known the pleasure of youthful friendship, and has intended to keep himself distant from those who care about him." Ling said remorsefully

"You know, I think I know someone that you'll get along with well." Kakashi said to Ling while the other girls were thinking

_"Oh Kami, there's another Ling out there?"_

"Are we going to fight or what?" Akihiko asked annoyingly

"That depends, are they going to let me go about my business?" Shintaro said looking at Kushina who was figuring out what to do

"Shintaro, this is more about giving Ayano a birthday gift isn't it?" Kushina asked with a light serious tone

"Huh, aren't you perceptive. Yes, this is more about Ayano-chan's birthday, though that was my first intention I plan to do something….extra with the new friends I plan to make in here. I plan to add our chances of defending ourselves against…._**him**_." Shintaro said with hate not wanting to even say that man's name instantly stiffening Momiji, Ling, Misaka, and Katsumi gaining their attention seriously ignoring everyone else around them

"Shintaro, are you talking about-"

"Yeah, I am" Shintaro said seriously interrupting Misaka which he hardly ever does.

"What exactly are you kids talking about?" Kushina asked them making them jerk forgetting about their company

"**HE** is none of your concern, simple as that. The only thing you need to know is that **He** is a dangerous man, that's hunted us down ever since we left the village, and that I intend to end **his** life….painfully, slowly, and with extreme prejudice." Shintaro said squeezing his fists darkly raising his KI unconsciously to high levels making the other less experienced with this tremble despite his appearance.

"Hey, Shintaro you're freaking out your friends with that KI of yours." Akihiko said getting the attention of Shintaro

"Oh, sorry about that." Shintaro said dropping his KI to nonexistent levels

"Man, sometimes I forget how scary you can be." Momiji said getting her bearings

"Well, remember this. I'm a trained assassin/swordsman that's capable of killing multiple Shinobi without getting a scratch, and that I'm the only one in our group except for Kimimaro, Jugo, Genyumaru, and even Haku who has killed before when you guys either freeze up or back down when given the opportunity. It also seems you forgot that I'm capable of surviving in harsh environments such as this one. Tell me did any of you reach a section of the forest called the "Poison Pods?" Shintaro asked with Kakashi's group nodded

"We did, and had to move carefully around it in order to avoid the poisonous air." Kakashi said

"Well, I didn't go around like some cautious amatuer. I went through that section without a scratch by filtering the air in my lungs to match the poison air like I was trained to." Shintaro said directly at Kakashi

"What! Why would you do something so reckless!?" Kushina said surprised

"It's not reckless if it's planned, and like I said I was trained to do that. Besides I needed a faster route to where I needed to go, and that fit the bill." Shintaro said defending his position

"So, I'll ask one more time. Will you let me go?" Shintaro asked Kushina one last time not backing down.

_"Is this what it's like to meet someone that's as stubborn as you?" _Shintaro and Kushina thought at the same time

"Alright, if you're going then I'm going to, and that's the only way I'll let you go. It'll be faster and besides I need to get some exercise in to test how strong I am so I'll have a good idea on how far i'm behind, and see if I'm fit for duty as a ninja. I can't cook meals out of nothing you know?" Kushina said grinning to herself

"Fine by me. You ok with that Akihiko?" Shintaro asked

"As long as she doesn't slow me down, and get in my way of any fighting I'm fine with it." Akihiko grumbled

"Trust me I won't, or at least I hope I won't. Girls, you need to take Ayano, and leave this place. I'll make sure these kids make it back alive, and don't do anything stupid that'll kill them ok? That includes you too Honoka, consider this an order to make sure your girls get out of here safely. Got it?" Kushina said sternly

"Hai, Lady Kushina-sama I'll do my best." Honoka said in a soldier like voice even saluting making everyone sweat drop

"Right, now lets get going-Ow! Who hit me!?" Shintaro demanded

"You're not planning to go into battle with nothing, but your undies are you baka?" Misaka said rubbing her hand again

"Oh yeah, I forgot hehehe!" Shintaro laughed to himself while picked a scroll out of one his ninja pouches

"By the way how'd you lose your clothes like that anyways?" Katsumi asked

"Oh…. yeah I kinda forgot to mention to you guys, and Ayano-chan that I got a face full of explosion when getting rid of a fail safe of a seal. I disabled them all, but apparently there was a ground trap hidden in the grass which triggered a huge explosion that would've killed anyone else, but not me." Shintaro said with pride

"Wait, you mean that big ass explosion we saw from outside the gate was you? And all that blood we saw scattered everywhere was yours!?" Katsumi asked

"Yup, it hurt like hell taking something that powerful in full force. I mean it, it really hurt. Arm was broken nearly hanging by some veins, 3rd degree burns all over, leg was bleeding all over the place, internal organs ruptured an all, and even some of my hair was singed off. I was lucky my pants even survived, well I guess their shorts now." Shintaro said chuckling to himself rubbing the behind of his head while everyone there was just staring at Shintaro in disbelief

"You mean to tell me, that you not only survived that explosion, but healed all those injuries on your own? How!?" Kushina asked trying to make sense of this

"I heal fast." Shintaro simply said making everyone fall over in a comedic fashion except Akihiko, and Kakashi who just shrugged it off accepting it.

While Shintaro also shrugged while he opened the scroll having a large puff of smoke to appear to reveal it had a spare set of clothes to which Shintaro quickly changed into without a thought while they were on the floor recovering.

"Nice wardrobe I suppose, gotta say it's better than what you were wearing before, but it looks...unfit for battle." Akihiko said observing the new set of clothes Shintaro was wearing

"Man you change quick, but I gotta agree the clothes fit you…..if you're going to some fancy restaurant." Momiji said admiring Shintaro's wardrobe.

Shintaro's new set of clothing consisted of a new black mask this one being skin tight instead of a bandanna like Kakashi's leaving only his eyes exposed, he wore a white undershirt, and a grey long sleeved shirt with mesh armor hidden underneath it, he wore a black sleeveless v-neck vest made of special fabric that was buttoned up all the way to the top covered by a black suit, he wore nice black ninja slacks with thin vertical grey stripes that had held his ninja pouches, and his feet were covered by nice polished black shoes. He basically looked like combat butler/ninja.

"My my, aren't you a handsome one all dressed up like that?" Kushina teased making Shintaro confused looking at himself

_"Handsome? It's just some simple clothes, what is she talking ab-"_

"Ah, damn it! I picked up the wrong scroll!" Shintaro yelled annoyed at himself

"How did you not know what you were wearing?"

"I can change into whatever I need to without thinking about it, it's just a habit of mine." Shintaro said

"So, what the hell was that for anyway? You plan on treating yourself to a job well done or something?" Katsumi said sarcastically

"This was supposed to be what I was going to wear as part of a surprise for Ayano-chan's secret dinner gift tonight!" Shintaro complained without realizing what he said

"Secret dinner gift eh?" Kushina continued to tease making Shintaro a flustered stuttering mess

"Uh-I-uh I mean….please don't tell Ayano-chan. I was going to surprise her by taking her out to this expensive fancy restaurant for dinner as a surprise thinking that the lunch d..d...d-date."

_"Why am I having such a hard time saying it this time? I said it just fine yesterday with Ayano-chan, and Ms. Uzumaki. What's wrong with me?"_ Shintaro thought to himself as he shook his head of that thought.

"I promised her yesterday was all I was going to do when really I had something big planned for her. Since I haven't done anything significant for her last few birthdays other than those earrings I gave her that one time that doubled as a secret weapon….which she seemed to love at first, but for some reason when I told her about the weapon part she seemed a little less….excited about it."

"Although, I didn't expect her to keep the gift after that much less master the weapon I gave her. I don't get it, it doubles as jewelry, and as a weapon perfect for looking pretty, and being deadly as an assassin the perfect combo for a kunoichi-OW!" Shintaro said rubbing his head again.

"BAKA! You're not supposed to give a girl a present on her birthday like that! You're supposed to do something romantic for her! Girls don't like it when you give stuff like that, well maybe not Ayano, but she's a special case." Misaka said trying not to expose Ayano's secret crush for him….well secret to Shintaro only.

"Romantic? Why would I be romantic on someone's birthday? I thought I'm just supposed to give someone a gift based on what would be best suited to their personality, and functionality." Shintaro said confused

"Well, you do have a point Misaka, but I thought it was rather sweet of him to do something like that. Speaking of which are those the earrings you were talking about?" Kushina said pointing to Ayano making Shintaro take a closer look at her

"Yeah, they are. She must've brought them in case she needed them. Guess she really liked them after all." Shintaro said as he picked the unconscious blonde up while he was about to hand over her to the clone when Ayano stirred herself awake.

As Ayano opened her eyes letting her eyes adjust to the light she swore she was in a dream. Because what she saw in front of her was a very sharply dressed and handsome Shintaro carrying her bridal style with the light reflecting on his eyes making them sparkle. Seeing her wake up Shintaro decided to take up Misaka's advice, and change things up a bit by acting like those guys he always saw around princesses in movies Ayano watched whenever they were in a big city thus making a big change to his….personality.

_"Romantic eh? I guess that makes sense...somehow...to a girl anyways. Alright if romantic is what they want then romantic is what they get. Time to put those acting skills to the test! I'm actually glad I went with Ayano-chan to those...films, if they could be called that...alright, let's do this!"_

"I see you've awaken from your slumber my dear Ayano-hime. Is there anything I can do for you on this beautiful day of ours? I am yours for the day if need be, for I am your humble servant fit to serve whatever needs or wants you desire. Be it to fetch someone, feed you, or even fight or die for your honor. It would be both a privilege and honor to serve someone who has such beauty, and pure of heart for one such as your self Ayano-hime. So what is it that you desire most? Just say the word, and it will be done. My body, my soul, my very being only belong to you my precious Ayano-hime." Shintaro said smoothly while giving Ayano an eye smile.

_"Heh, how's that for romantic!"_

However, this personality difference was not having the effect Shintaro had in mind, rather making Ayano blushing like mad to the point he gave her a nosebleed making her pass out in the process with a blissful smile behind her mask with giant pink hearts in her eyes.

Meanwhile when this was going on all of the girls present practically had their jaws hit the floor seeing the 180 change in personality Shintaro just demonstrated from a bumbling kid with an attitude to an all out butler of all things, and well mannered smooth talking one to boot. This led to the group all wondering different, but more or less the same thing in the following order: Kushina, Katsumi, Misaka, Kakashi, Honoka, with the last two Ling, and Momiji with hearts in their eyes.

_"When did..."_

_"...that dumbass..."_

_"..perverted baka..."_

_"...turn into a..."_

_"...smooth talking..."_

_"...dreamy eyed..."_

_"...hunk!?"_

This however was quickly changed after Shintaro saw that him being "romantic" caused such a reaction from her.

"Ah! Ayano-chan wake up! What did I do? Was it something I said? Oh crap your red all over, do you have a fever? Talk to me!" Shintaro said frantically shaking Ayano back and forth trying to see if she's alright.

This led to the girls revert back to their original opinion of him in the following order: Honoka, Katsumi, Momiji, and Ling with Misaka instead saying what's on her mind.

_"Never mind..."_

_"...he's still a clumsy..."  
><em>

_"...dimwitted..."_

_"...but caring..."_

"BAKA! Quit shaking her!" Misaka said pelting Shintaro's head with her fist

"OWW!" Shintaro said as he slowly put Ayano into the hands of his clone

"Misaka-chan! Why do you keep hitting me?" Shintaro said as he rubbed his head

"Because you keep acting like an idiot! Damn it, I can't believe you actually fooled me with that acting of yours." Misaka grumbled to herself

"Speaking of which how'd your sorry ass manage to act like that in the first place?" Katsumi said trying to hold in her laughter

"Hn. All I did was trying to do what Misaka-chan said about being "romantic" though I still don't know why. So the only thing I could think of were those cheesy ass movies Ayano-chan made me watch with her whenever we were in a big city. Ugh, just thinking about it makes my head hurt from the pure stupidity. The Three Princesses, The Butler and the Queen, and Lady Kamui's Princesses Adventure with her Hell of a Butler." Shintaro droned while rubbing his temples

"Oh Kami, that last one was one of the worst things I had to sit through, but Ayano-chan seemed to like it so I stuck through to the end….even if I did lose some of my pride because of those movies, but I suppose it was worth it seeing Ayano-chan happy like that after all the crap she's been through." Shintaro said groaning at the memory, but lightened up remembering her face at the time

"Sounds like you're her boyfriend more than just her friend to me." Katsumi teased while she outright busted into laughter

"Katsumi…." Shintaro said darkly with his eye twitching while he raised his chakra levels along with KI slowly with one word at a time "if you or anyone here repeats to anyone especially the teme. I'll skin you alive and hang you to dry for the leeches to feed on what's left, or would you rather keep your mouth from barking like it usually does." Shintaro said staring down Katsumi while cracking his knuckles, and neck at the same time reminding Katsumi, and everyone there Shintaro's not just an bumbling kid, but a well-trained expert of a cold-blooded assassin/warrior.

"Eh….sure, whatever you say." Katsumi said nervously getting up while her pups whimpered in fear

"Even in that outfit of yours you manage to strike fear even in your comrades….I'm really starting to like you." Akihiko said chuckling at the scene before him

"Tch. Just hold on for a minute. No one go anywhere I'll be back in 30 min." Shintaro said quickly disappearing before everyone

"Uh, are we sure we can trust him?" Kakashi asked

"Despite how he is Kakashi-san, Shintaro-san has never broken his word to this day. He's never done in the past for as long as I've traveled with him so I'm sure he'll be back." Honoka said reassuring him

"Well, I guess we wait 30 minutes then." Kushina said as she sat down on a tree trunk

"This is a good time for you girls to get out of here. Kakashi make sure they get out of here safely." Kushina said to Kakashi who nodded

"Yes Ma'am. Let's move out. I'll take point." Kakashi said as he started to run with Shintaro's clone that held Ayano as the girls thankfully nodded

"Finally I can get out here, and take my rightful spot in the tub." Misaka said

"Why? So Shusuke will have something even uglier to ignore?" Katsumi teased as she left

"Damn it! Take that back you bitch!" Misaka yelled as she chased after her

"Yosh! It is unyouthful for comrades to say such things, but if it's a chase you want then I'll shall comply. If I don't come first then I'll do a thousand laps around the village on my hands backwards!" Ling said as she ran after them

"Please don't do that." Momiji groaned as she too left

"Be safe Lady Kushina." Honoka said as she chased after the rest. As Kushina and Akihiko waited for Shintaro to come back Kushina quickly got bored, and tried to start a conversation with the jungle boy

"So, Akihiko was it?" Kushina asked to which he nodded

"What's a kid like you doing here anyways?" Kushina said trying to pass the time

"My 'family' abandoned me here after I tried to explore the boundaries of our village….and by the way I'm not a human just so you know." Akihiko said passively

"Oh, I'm so sor-wait what was that last part about you not being human?" Kushina said confused

"Long story short: I'm a giant warrior tiger from Batorubarē banished for using a forbidden technique that makes me able to turn human, like I am now, when I was less than a cub like I am now. Any more questions?" Akihiko asked annoyingly

"Just one." Kushina said

"Ask then." Akihiko simply said

"Are you completely human biology wise or is this just an advance henge?" Kushina said

"It's a real human body biology wise if you want to put it that way. The body in which I am in functions like any other human body from needing substance to food to the stamina this body can produce. I can even have children of my own in this form if I wish, though I doubt any women will be willing risk what their children would like with someone like me. So I discarded the idea completely, and decided to be last one in my family line my final revenge to those who used me for their own needs thinking they can use me to breed new warriors. At least by teaming up with Shintaro I can lead a full life of battle, and die a warrior's death. Also in this form I can travel with him without raising too many eyes, not many would take kind to a giant tiger walking about in their village." Akihiko said explaining himself

"Oh, I see. Well, if you need a place to stay my doors always open, well as soon as I get one." Kushina said with a smile

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm used to living on my own." Akihiko said sitting down into a meditating position indicating he didn't want to talk anymore leaving Kushina to wait another….28 minutes and 32 seconds, this was going to take forever.

* * *

><p>28 minutes and 32 seconds later….<p>

8:42

Hearing the rustling of bushes near them Kushina, and Akihiko both go into position to attack whatever was foolish enough to prey on them. Only to see that it was Shintaro dressed in….bear/tiger pelts like some jungle boy.

His new mask this time was one made of some animal skull with the top part removed leaving only the jaw line with the teeth closed wrapped around his face that still had some blood on it, he had a sleeveless vest made from tiger pelts that was opened revealing his chest that was stringed by 3 thin vines, he also had skulls acting like shoulder pads both only they were obvious human skulls instead of animal.

He also had a necklace made out of long sharp teeth out the various animals he must've hunted down connected through a string like some trophy similar to the wrist/anklet bracelets he wore, he had a tiger striped loincloth/skirt that had 4 parts 2 on the sides of his legs, and the other 2 covering the front/back of his waist that hid his nether regions going down to his hips that was held by a spine belt from some poor animal, and for his feet he decided to go barefoot.

"First casual wear then a butler outfit now you're a jungle boy. You sure love to play dress up don't you, but I have to admit I'd rather wear that than just these shorts; don't you have anything else that doesn't chafe?" Akihiko asked giving Shintaro a tick mark

"Hey, I make due with what I had at my disposal, and last time I check there aren't any stores in here. And by the way that's what underwear is for ." Shintaro retorted

"Like I would know." Akihiko grumbled

"Um, Shintaro? You mind telling me why you're wearing "human" skulls for shoulder pads, and a whatever that is on your mouth? It's kinda unsettling." Kushina asked worriedly thinking he killed someone.

"Oh these? I just found them lying about thinking they would look cool, and badass like. Not to mention like I said I had to make due with what I had. So lets get going already, I'm sure the Aburame Clan is wetting their pants right now, and I don't need any more interference. I've wasted enough time as it is." Shintaro said as started running towards his next destination

"This should be fun. I've wondering when I get to truly fight again, though this form will take some getting used to." Akihiko said catching up to Shintaro

"Hey! You kids-tiger-you two wait up!" Kushina said as she stumbled a bit trying to catch up with the two boys.

* * *

><p>To say this place was "unholy" was an understatement.<p>

The Unholy Nests weren't named so just to scare people to avoid it, no this place was unholy by all means. From the look to the stench of this place there's no doubt that if the Shikigami had a vacation home this would be it. Various human remains littered this place almost replacing the grass itself with old fragile skeletons of fools trying to pass here. Most capable ninja are familiar with the stench of death, after all if part of the job description; however a even a war-hardened veteran would have trouble keeping his lunch in from the repugnant odors that crawled into the nostrils of anything with a nose. Even in top of the trees you could see skeletons, or at least whatever was left of them hanging over the tree branches that had kunai embedded in parts or in between the bones or left bare probably died from the wildlife. When this place was accessible for the early Chunnin Exams back when the village was founded you had three choices of how you would travel through here.

Option 1 would obviously be on land where one would presume to be somewhat safe, when in fact you'd be dead wrong seeing as the ground was filled with hidden flesh eating insect mounds throughout this section of the forest that would automatically prey on whoever dared step near or Kami forbid on top on one of their mounds befor they could do everything fast from moving to eating the flesh off your bones.

Option 2 was high up in the trees, but you'd have to be either insane or immune to all of the poisonous leeches, insects, bees, hornets, and other various flying insects who prefered to have their nest hidden up in the tallest part of the trees to even dare climb through the forest.

Option 3 was probably your riskiest, but best/safest bet of getting out here alive, though it did come with it's own share of troubles that could end your life your not careful. If you wanted to survive here your best bet was to go through the middle of the trees; climbing about halfway, but not exactly at the top where the nests rested from the tree branches. However, there was wrong problem with that plan….it's just so happened that every Kami damn tree around here was overflowing with tree sap, and not just any tree sap.

No, you had to gamble on which two tree saps you would hopefully wouldn't stumble upon, and both were dangerous in their own right; however one that they shared would be surely be the cause of the end of your journey: that thing being that they both attracted the attention of all wildlife near the vicinity making you a viable target to every living thing thinking your an all you can eat buffet. Now, one tree sap was a dark shade of yellow this one would put you into a sticky situation literally.

It's nearly impossible to escape this sap as it grabs you if not slows you down indefinitely with the only known method of removing it is heating it to a high temperature until it crystallizes to the point it breaks. The other tree sap was a more lighter shade of yellow almost invisible to the naked eye, but made everything it touched give an unnatural shine to it; but other than making something shiny it also made everything it touch as slippery as grease oil making it nearly impossible to get a grip of any kind onto the tree. Now, when one normally comes across such place they would usually turn tail, and either run for the hills or go around if they're so desperate to reach their destination.

8:56

However, Shintaro somehow managed to know the in's and out's of this section expertly tracking the trees with little to no problem…. as if he's been before, something that Kushina seemed to notice as she observed him following his movements that kept them all safe from harm. Said movements involved throwing kunai into the sticky sap stepping on them quickly throw them to the next tree then rinse, and repeat.

'_Shintaro, is there nothing you can do?__ You outsmarted some goons something which anyone with brains can do, you managed to perform a completely advanced fuuinjutsu that someone only from my clan can do that brought Tsunade, and myself from our coma's; though I know you didn't use any type of jutsu at all….that was the Kyuubi's chakra he sent into me there's no doubt about it. The only thing is just "how" you even knew that I was the jinchuuriki, or even how to revive me with that chakra.' _

_'You saved my son even offering a home to him if he was unable to revive me, for that I am eternally grateful for him, but before I left for the forest that Yugao girl told me something that might question your motivation. You said to her that your not here in Konoha to make friends or allies only to ensure the survival of your friends. But survival from what, or rather whom? You kids seem to be on the run from someone that seems to be hunting you kids down, but for what exactly? This obviously gave you guys trust issues hiding your faces, and even some of you your eye colors from what I saw from Ayano's eye's wearing colored eye cotacts. Still though, back to what Shintaro has done.'_

_'You managed to take on 3 Anbu by yourself, even if you did catch them off guard taking them down is no easy task, you somehow survived this forest on his own without even being here at all, but can act and move as if this was his own backyard. I'm even shocked you found a summoning animal of all things that can turn into human at will apparently, and you're now traversing this wretched place like it was nothing in search of a monster that nearly destroyed Konoha on it's own. His skills in taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu, survival, negotiation, stealth are above what any normal child should posses.' _

_'Almost like you're a ninja yourself maybe even on Kakashi's level, but I heard you say last night that you'd rather die than become a citizen much less a ninja of Konoha or any other hidden village great or not. And I know you weren't faking that, I don't care what acting skills you have that was pure hate he had spilling out of his mouth. You even went so far as to apologize to poor Ayano after you took some of it on her.'_

_'You act like a kid sometimes, but that's just for show for people who don't know you. There's also that KI you can produce. That level of KI comes from someone who's been in battle multiple times, and come out as a different person.'_

_'I feel as if I should know you, and I don't know why. It's been tearing at me the second I met you, and you not wanting to say about anything being an Uzumaki only bugs me more. Shintaro….just who are you? If I'm to find out anything I need to stay close to him.'_ Kushina thought to herself as she followed Shintaro's movements through the trees

"I gotta say I'm impressed with how you're moving in this terrain cub." Akihiko said as he followed Shintaro's movements

"Thanks, but we need to be quiet. We don't want to wake the bugs up, and besides we're practically there so watch your watch your step." Shintaro said as he carefully stepped down from the trees.

"What do you mean we're he-oh Kami what is this place. I mean it smelled bad before, but here...blegh!" Kushina said in both awe and disgust of the skeletal remains that had hives embedded into their bones, rib cages, and even their skulls all resting in these pod like coffins made from fungus, and other forest material.

"This is where Joōbachi has been sleeping all these years, and from the look of things she's been trying to make herself more human this entire time. I'm guessing she used her bugs to paralyze shinobi who passed by here, drag them here, and used them to try to make a hive like the Aburame Clan does with their bodies; but it looks like she's failed on multiple accounts."

"Joōbachi may have been trapped here, but her influence still reached outside of her prison. Poor bastards never stood a chance. Let's get a move on, and keep quiet we don't need to wake up the children now do we?" Shintaro said quietly crouching down as he pointed to a group of logs that seemed to stir underneath as if something was trying to wake up.

"Got it. Let's just get what we came here for, and just leave." Kushina whispered as she got into a crouching position

"Hm, I would jump at the chance to wrestle one of those things, but even I'm not that desperate for a battle." Akihiko also whispered as he crouched.

As the trio made their way through the pods Shintaro found one that was untouched, and unopened from the look of it. It was about 6 ft. tall and 4 ft. wide with some sort of mucus serving as the door or rather protection from the outside, and what it was protecting….and what it was protecting was a little girl about the age of Shintaro full blown naked actually.

"Kami, is she still alive? Is there anything we can do for her?" Kushina asked hoping she could do something for the girl

"She is alive, I can hear her heart, and there is something we can do." Shintaro said answering her

"What?" Kushina asked

"This." Shintaro said grabbing a kunai stabbing the mucus shield ripping it open to grab the unconscious girl in his arms.

The young girl appeared to be around Shintaro's age with a tan pigment for her skin along with strange black pattern tattoos throughout her body, other than that she had a thin layer of black hair on her head with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hey, do you have anything she can use for clothing, or use parts of your own. She's got a pulse, it's weak, but I can tell she's about to wake up now; and I don't think she'll appreciate us looking at her like this." Shintaro said looking for something to cover the girl

_'Hmm….I'm sensing a strange chakra presence from her, maybe she's…..no, I can't decide anything until she's awake, but if what I'm sensing is true then….'_ Shintaro thought to himself

"Here she can use this. You better let me do this, I think you boys seen enough as it is." Kushina said cutting up a big piece of her apron making Shintaro blush a bit.

"Yeah, sure. Here she can use this as a shirt." Shintaro said handing the girl over along with his torn up tank top to Kushina

"It may be a bit torn up, but it'll have to do." Kushina said as she put on the tank top that covered her chest modestly, and started to craft a makeshift skirt from her apron. After a couple of minutes the now covered mysterious girl was starting to gain consciousness

"Uh…." the girl moaned as she started to wake up

"Hey there, take it easy. You've been through a lot. Can you talk?" Kushina asked gently

"Mo…." the girl whispered

"What was that?" Kushina asked as the girl tried to open her eyes more to reveal that they're completely reversed from the yellow pupil to the black iris

"Mo….mother?" the girl asked leaving Kushina stumped

"Uh…."

"No, she's not your mother, she is though someone who wants to help find her for me." Shintaro said interrupting her

"Uh, yeah that's right. So, can you tell us your name?" Kushina asked

"It's….I think it started with….Regashī. Yes, it's Regashī." Regashī said quietly while slowly nodding her head

"Regashī? Strange name, but it's yours so that's what we'll call you. Now where's your mother? I'm sure she's worried, do you know where she is?" Kushina asked

"No, I don't. I don't even know what she looks like, only what she sounds like." Regashī said "Only what she sounds like?" Kushina said to which Regashī nodded

"How long have you been in that sack of yours?" Akihiko asked

"My entire life. Mother kept me safe, and taught me everything I know. Even about the outside world, and how scary it is. I'm not supposed to talk to humans, but you're not scary like the one's Mother has told me about through stories." Regashī said plainly without emotion turning the heads of Kushina and Akihiko while confirming a suspicion Shintaro had

"Humans? Like us? Wha-"

"Why don't we take you to your Mother? I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you alive Regashī daughter of Joōbachi." Shintaro said instantly gaining the full attention of Kushina, and Akihiko

"You know about Mother? Are you here to help her?" Regashī asked slowly in a monotone voice

"Yes, I'm here to free her from her imprisonment from this forest." Shintaro said extending his hand to Regashī

"You're going to help Mother!? Thank you, thank you skull boy!" Regashī said with monotone excitement taking Shintaro's hand

"Sku-oh yeah, the mask. Listen Regashī I'm here to take you and your mom out of here, any idea where your mother is?" Shintaro asked Regashī who was appearing to have a headache of some sort.

"Hey, are you ok?" Shintaro asked

"Mother wants to talk to you, this way." Regashī said walking off

"Mother would also ask that only the skull boy would come please. She insures that she just wants to talk. She believes what you say, and would like to talk in person; but she's not sure about the others. The fake boy, and former container, I don't know why she called you that, need to stay here with the other children." Regashī said pointing to the other seemingly endless rows of pods full of children of various ages between pre-teens to early adulthood that were unopened.

"She sadly asks that you please end their suffering. Their bodies aren't able to last longer than a few weeks at this point, and their minds are nothing to save, just mindless beast by now. However, they will fight since all they have is their instinct of pure survival, and nothing more." Regashī said to Kushina, and Akihiko

"Now hold on! I came here to make sure Shintaro makes it out of here, not murder innocent children!" Kushina protested

"They're not all actual children like me. Mother uses that term generally for everyone. There are as much if not even more "children" that are actually in their late teens to even adulthood. Mother wanted strong soldiers for her invasion, but almost none of them could handle Mother's...indoctrination." Regashī said softly looking down with saddened eyes with Kushina still trying to protest

"Yeah, but still..."

"Didn't you hear her woman? They won't last long out of those pods, and their minds are nothing, but that of feral's looking for a meal. Unless you insist on making them suffer until they wear out I see this as a mercy killing if anything else. The cub's right, besides I thought you wanted to see if you're still fit for duty." Akihiko said with a smug smile making Kushina scowl at him in disgust

"Not like this. I don't see how this is the only option, can't we find a cure for them or something? It's not right to rob them of a life they've barely experienced." Kushina protested

"Mother asks that you please hurry, my siblings are about to wake up. Even though they are her children she knows that this is what's best for them, and please end their suffering." Regashī said solemnly

"I know that this is hard for you seeing that you're also a mother, but as a mother you need to respect her wishes as well. Think what would happen if these things got out into the village, think what would happen if one of them ran into Naruto. Do you think they'll be capable of mercy when they'll be ripping him to pieces while he's scared out of his mind wondering where you are?" Shintaro said unmercifully to Kushina snapping her out of her fit

"NO! I won't allow that to happen to Naruto! I'm his mother, and as his mother I will protect him with my life. This may go against what I want, but the village, and more importantly my son is in danger so I'm willing to do anything to protect them both….even if it means doing this." Kushina said thinking lowly of this gritting her teeth bearing this weight on her shoulder, but would do so if it would mean the safety of her son.

"Good, that's the mindset you need to have. Since you don't have a weapon take mine." Shintaro said taking his sword off his back handing it to Kushina as she unsheathed it to get a feel as she tired to cheer herself up

"Have you ever handled one before?" Shintaro asked curious

"Are you kidding me? Besides fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu is one of the things we Uzumaki are experts at. Although, it is a bit small for my tastes...and a bit dull, but it'll have to do." Kushina said

"That's good to know, which means I can give you use of Azuma's full potential." Shintaro said walking up to Kushina who was confused

"Azuma, I'm guessing that's the name of your sword?" Kushina asked to which Shintaro nodded while he bit his thumb making it bleed

"No, Ketsueki Hiru is the name. Azuma is...well, can you hold it out for a second?" Shintaro asked to which Kushina complied exposing the blade to Shintaro as he wrote something with the blood from his thumb on the blade making it extend like it did before.

"_That_ is Azuma." Shintaro said with pride

"Woah! Now this is something I can get behind. Where'd you buy this or who'd you buy this from? It's beautifully crafted, and well made from the tip to the hilt, excellent handling as well, really moves with grace." Kushina said swinging the new sword some more

"Why thank you, I did spend about a month or two working on it." Shintaro said accepting the praise of his sword

"You made this? How? Who taught you?" Kushina asked with curiosity and skepticism

"No one did, at least the easy stuff anyways. I just read how to do it from some books I borrowed from an old blacksmith that taught me the basics." Shintaro said modestly

"Really? Wow, the things you kids are capable of these days. You're like a prodigy in your own right." Kushina said praising him mildly

"Thanks but, I really don't like it when people call me that. Makes me think I was born perfect instead working my ass off to get where I am today, and that thought makes my blood boil; but thanks nonetheless." Shintaro said mildly annoyed

"Oh, I understand then. Still though you really should consider becoming a ni-"

"Forgive me Ms. Uzumaki, but that is out of the question. Though my friends may have a different stance on the subject, I still have no plans to become a shinobi for Konoha or any other the 5 Great Hidden Villages, or the small ones even like Ame, Kusa, or Tsuchi. I have my own reasons, and would prefer to leave it to that. Now before I leave there's some things I need to tell you about Azuma, and its current….abilities." Shintaro said extending his arm politely asking for his sword back.

"Oh, very well if that's your decision then I respect it." Kushina said politely handing the sword back

"Now, I intended Azuma, the first level Ketsueki Hiru is in, to be an offensive sword most of all. Now you may have noticed it's blade looked dull at first , but when I applied my own blood to it it gain a sharper edge to it." Shintaro said pointing to the blade with Kushina paying attention nodding

"The reason for this is because I drew inspiration from Zabuza-Sensei's Kubikiribōchō: A.K.A Executioner's Blade in the sense that blood can make it stronger. It's meant to deceive people thinking I have a crappy dull sword when really it's a bloodthirsty sword that gets stronger/sharper with every drop of blood that touches it's blade, including the one who's wielding it. With every drop Azuma gets sharper and sharper to the point where it transforms when it "drinks" enough blood to a new form called "Akuma" then it's a whole new ballgame."

"Now Akuma's a bit tricky, if you get to the point where it transforms, it's the sharpest the blade's ever gonna get making it an offensive weapon in all it's entirety, I honestly have yet to meet anything that's been unable to handle my sword besides chakra metal _without_ the use of wind chakra sharpening my blade even more. However, if Akuma takes too many hits or you parry too many times it shatters back into it's weakest form: Yowai nibui katana literally meaning "weak dull sword" so you're fucked if that happens."

"However, if Akuma drinks even more blood it eventually transforms into it's ultimate form "Asura", and when that happens all you need to do is swing in the general direction and let the sword do the rest. I won't explain what will happen, but I'll say this...it's gonna be awesome even though it'll last for a short amount of time. Any questions?" Shintaro said admiring his creation finishing his explanation leaving Kushina in awe of what the weapon she held, much less even believed that the boy made this weapon.

"Yeah, how do I even know when this sword….drinks enough blood to transform I gu-did you say Zabuza, one of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" Kushina said with that last part with a bit of skepticism

"To answer your first question, or your incomplete question really. You'll know when that dragon that's carved in down at the bottom of the blade is fully red almost glowing if need be. And to answer your second question yeah, I said Zabuza. We met him when we ran into Haku in the Land of Water, and needed help with some hunter nin after us. He saw that we needed help killed them with ease, and even offered to help us find a place to stay. He eventually led us to a small town where we stayed for about 3 months in which he trained me, Misaka-chan, the teme, Haku, and Suigetsu in both kenjutsu, whereas he taught some advanced water ninjutsu for me alone, and even his Silent Killing technique to which I mastered in a few weeks giving the teme something else to hate me."

"He even said he'd consider giving me his Kubikiribōchō when he dies or needs a new apprentice, which I think is awesome because what's more cooler than a giant ass blade that can decapitate with ease? Nothin that's what! Although, I may have to consider giving it to Suigetsu if I can't find another one of the swords before then because of who his big brother is. Oh well, anyways he's a cool guy in my book, and was wanting to see if we were interested in joining him when he needs help in liberating Kiri or something, and wanted Haku with Suigetsu as an apprentice as well."

"I was cool with it letting the two of them decide, but they ultimately decided to stay even though they wanted to. Haku stayed because of Guren no matter what we says, even though he denies it ALL the damn time, and Suigetsu stayed because he did not want anything to do with Kiri, liberated or not until he found all of the Seven Swords making them his in honor of his brother Mangetsu Hozuki." Shintaro explained leaving Kushina to her thoughts on how potentially dangerous Shintaro really is.

'_Shintaro_…._I seriously need to keep an eye on_ _you_.'

"Wow, to think you're that good to be considered an apprentice for one the Seven Swordsmen. Well, thanks for this I'll be sure to take care of it while you're gone. Be safe alright?" Kushina said

"I will, and Akihiko….try not to lose the shorts. If you're going to blend in you need to wear clothes that normal people wear." Shintaro said despite what he was wearing

"Sure, whatever you say jungle boy." Akihiko mocked while intentionally looking at this outfit

"I never said I was normal now did I?" Shintaro said rhetorically "Fair enough. Now go already, we still have a big battle ahead of us." Akihiko said cracking his knuckles while his nails started to turn into claws, and his teeth becoming more feral

"Right, now Regashī where's your mother at?" Shintaro asked the girl waiting for him patiently

"This way, and Mother would like to thank you for what you're doing for her….you better hurry my siblings have smelled you, and are very hungry" Regashī said to Kushina and Akihiko as the pods began to rip from the inside with the various "children" climbing out with moans of pain, and anger looking for something to eat

"This way hurry." Regashī said anxiously as she quickened her pace with Shintaro following her deeper into the Unholy Nests where Joōbachi awaited them.


End file.
